The Dragon's Adventure
by dandelion657
Summary: AU. Seventh in Daughter of Legends series. Sequel to Wild At Heart. Jackie is asked by her sensei to head to ocean bluff when a new evil is released. Can the girl handle ranger duties again? More summary inside.
1. Welcome to the Jungle Part I

**The Dragon's Adventure**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Jungle**

**Part I**

_A/N: AU. Sequel to "Wild at Heart." Seventh in Daughter of Legends series. After her adventure on the overdrive team, her wedding, and an epic tragedy, Jackie finishes her ninja training and is asked to travel to Ocean Bluff to help out Sensei Giroflee's friend. But what Sensei Giroflee doesn't tell her is that its dealing with ranger business. Hunter tags along after Jackie begs him to and neither were expected to be tossed back into the world of rangers, let alone Jackie becoming one again. Jackie/Hunter, Kira/Conner_

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Good morning Sensei," Jackie bowed to Sensei Giroflee as she entered the academy grounds earlier in the morning. She and Hunter had gotten back from their honeymoon a couple days ago and it was turning from August into September quickly. Jackie had been called to meet her Sensei here early in the morning so she could discuss something with her. What it was the brunette didn't know.<p>

"Good morning Jacqueline," Sensei returned the bow. "Come with me." She led the brunette to the garden where fire ninjas usually meditated or relaxed in their free time.

"You wanted to talk to me about something Sensei?" Jackie bit her lip. Hunter was already at the academy teaching, so she didn't need to worry about that.

"Yes," Sensei nodded. "I can see that you will be needed in Ocean Bluff. You remember what the order of the claw is, right?"

"Of course," Jackie looked at her arm where a master tattoo of the Pai Zhuq academies lay. She became a master not too long ago and knew a lot about other animal spirits. Her dragon spirit was the rarest one, so she had a more difficult task to deal with. And it let to her being a Pai Zhuq master. She's known as Master Rage to them and that was why she was the student who got to work with the masters who visited the flame academy.

"I need you to go to the Pai Zhuq academy and talk to Master Mao," Sensei Giroflee continued. "He will explain more of what I saw better than I could. After speaking with him, you need to teleport to Ocean Bluff."

"I have to go there anyway," Jackie chuckled. "Kira and Conner moved to Ocean Bluff and I have to pick up Ella from them, so it won't be a problem."

"I'm glad you think so," Sensei smiled. "I need you to leave as soon as possible."

"I can go right now," Jackie teleported out.

* * *

><p>"Theo, what's going on?" a blonde haired young girl whispered to a short boy next to her who had short dark hair. They and four others were sitting in a meditative stance waiting for something to begin. They just didn't know what. Away in from of them stood their Master, Master Mao. They were students of Pai Zhuq and have been for a couple years. A brunette girl no one knew stood beside Master Mao. The two seemed to be talking quietly.<p>

"Lily, no talking," the boy scolded.

"Lighten up," Lily frowned. "We've been sitting here since last night."

"Just try and enjoy the silence," Theo pleaded.

"I hate silence," Lily sighed. A gong was rung and the six students stood. "Hey Theo, did my butt get up with me? I can't tell. I'm numb." They formally bowed before the masters. Master Mao stepped forward.

"You are the six finalists," he spoke. "I'm looking for three. He clapped his hands and they all faced their sparring partners. Master Mao walked back over and joined the brunette as the gong was rung again. The matches started. "I understand Sensei Giroflee asked me to speak to you."

"She did," Jackie nodded. "She didn't exactly say why though." She was focused on the sparring matches and two of the six caught her eye.

"She has a fear of Dai Shi escaping," Mao whispered. "If he does, you and three others are the four to stop him and lock him up again. That is why we are doing this."

"Why do I get a feeling like I won't like the end result?" Jackie groaned. The fighting was going well. Lily was proving to be a fierce fighter. Her match was going pretty well. Punches and kicks flew left and right. When the time was right, Lily unleashed her cheetah spirit on the poor guy.

Theo was a skilled fighter as well. His match was going great. Like in Lily's fight, punches were thrown everywhere. Both were trying to block them. The point and time came where Theo unleashed his jaguar spirit and won the match.

"Both of them are really good," Jackie whispered to Master Mao as the fights ended. "Although that guy could use some shaping up and a good ass whooping."

"I appreciate your consent," Mao nodded. Jackie's watch beeped.

"Sorry Master but I have to be somewhere," she bowed and fled. Mao turned to his students.

"Jarrod, Lily, Theo," he called their attention. "Join us in the great hall this evening." The three students bowed. As the gong rang, Lily and Theo high fived each other. Jarrod walked over to the towel bench were a younger student was setting them up.

"Where's my towel?" he demanded. "Cub, go get me a towel." Master Mao stopped to watch. "Move it!" A student getting a cup of water was watching as well. "That's a direct order from a senior student!" He flipped the towel basket over.

"Here," the other, older student tossed a towel at Jarrod. This student went by the name of Casey and he was average height and had short blonde hair. Jarrod snatched the towel. "Look, I don't want any problems."

"Too bad," Jarrod snarled. He shoved Casey into a nearby bench. The boy was crouching toward the ground. Now Lily and Theo were watching too. "Oh! Is the little cub gonna do something?" Casey let out a rather loud roar as a tiger spirit shined through him. Jarrod was blown back.

"What did I do?" Casey looked at his hands. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."A clap from Master Mao stopped Jarrod from advancing.

* * *

><p>"About damn time you showed up," Kira scoffed to her twin sister as Jackie walked through the doors of Jungle Karma Pizza. She found her sisters and soon to be brother in law sitting at a table in the center of the shop. Right now, she was in Ocean Bluff, mainly here to pick up Ella. Conner and Kira had been watching her while she and Hunter were on their honeymoon. "We were starting to think you were dead."<p>

"Sorry," She scooted into a chair and relaxed. "But Sensei Giroflee needed me to check out something for Pai Zhuq and then head here for some reason."

"And you don't know why?" Conner raised an eyebrow. Jackie shook her head.

"She was being really cryptic," Jackie huffed. "But I just got a bad feeling about this." An explosion could be heard from the kitchen. The owner of the shop came out covered in flour.

"Whoa," he breathed, as if awed by it. Jackie smiled, recognizing the man.

"Blowing up the kitchen R.J.?" she asked. The man known as R.J. turned to her. He smiled at recognizing her. He was one of the Pai Zhuq masters who got to meet her at the Flame Academy and train her. Kira and Conner looked at her confused.

"No more than usual," he chuckled. "I've been a bit shorthanded lately."

"If you need a hand I'll be glad to help," Jackie offered. Kira and Conner still looked back and forth between the two.

"Great," R.J. beamed. "When can you start?"

"In a few minutes." R.J. went back into the kitchen to continue his work.

"What was that about?" Kira demanded. "You know him?"

"Pai Zhuq Master," Jackie nodded. "He's one of the ones that trained me for a bit at the Flame Academy."

"And you just got yourself employed for a while?" Conner questioned.

"Hope you don't mind putting up with a couple more houseguests."

* * *

><p>"Why are we here?" Theo asked as he, Lily, and Casey sat on a bench in the hallway of the academy. They were waiting for Master Mao. "Where's Jarrod? Why is that recruit here?" Lily looked at Casey for a moment.<p>

"Why do you always have to know what's going on?" she wondered. "You have control issues." Master Mao stepped out and the three bowed.

"Follow me," he instructed.

"This is cool," Lily awed as the four entered an underground room. There were candles up against the back wall which had pictures carved into it. A stone table lay in the middle. Master Mao stepped up to it. "Where are we?"

"It's called the forbidden room," the master stated.

"Forbidden?" Casey raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound good."

"Jarrod has been dismissed," Master Mao explained. "In your hearts, you know why. Casey, you have the heart to stand up for others. You also have the potential to be a tiger master. I've decided to choose you in Jarrod's place." Casey let out a small gasp. "Listen closely. Over ten thousand years ago, there was a great evil…" he turned to the wall and let them see. "Named Dai Shi. He believed that animals should rule the planet and humans were to be erased. Brave warriors channeled their animal spirits, and after a great battle, they were able to capture Dai Shi inside this box." He held a box in his hands. He raised his wrist to show them the Master tattoo. "The Pai Zhuq, the Order of the Claw, was formed to train students in Kung Fu and to serve as protectors if the Dai Shi were to ever escape. You three and one other have been selected to take on that task."

"Yeah, well, the evil hasn't escaped," Casey sighed. "So all's good, and look, I've just been here a week, and there must be someone better." Jarrod stormed in.

"I've spent ten years in training!" he yelled. "You can't just kick me out for no reason!"

"Agreed," Master Mao agreed. "But I have a reason." He set the box back on the table. Jarrod went to attack but Mao defended himself. Unfortunately, the box was still in his hands. Mao managed to stop Jarrod. "Now go."

"Yes," he grumbled. He moved for the stairs. He stopped short in front of Casey and turned back around. Jarrod unleashed his lion on Mao and caused the box to fly out and hit the floor. And to make matters worse, it opened up, unleashing Dai Shi.

"No!" Lily cried. The box appeared to be empty. But a roar cut them from their thoughts as a blob of gold and black fog emerged from it. It faced Mao and two gold eyes shone.

"At last," Dai Shi smirked. The occupants of the room were thrown back. The candles blew out. "Mao, my old friend, I have thought about no one else for centuries." Lily, Casey, and Theo watched from where they landed, unsure of what to do. Jarrod was stumbling away on the stairs. "But before I destroy you, you will be a witness to my destruction of those dear to you."

"Who's he talking about?" Theo wondered.

"That'd be us," Lily panicked. The three stood and regrouped and got ready to fight. Dai Shi went for them but Master Mao jumped in the way. Dai Shi grabbed him tightly and lifted him into the air. The villain shot him down onto the table.

"Mao is defeated," he laughed. "You are not worth my time." He fled the room. The students ran over to their master.

"My time in this form has ended," Mao stated. "Shed no tears. There are important things to do. The evil that is Dai Shi will return to where he was captured. You must destroy him." He took out a paper and handed it to Theo. "Go to this address in Ocean Bluff. There, you'll meet your new masters."

"We don't want new masters," Lily choked.

"Remember the first rule I told you," Mao ordered. "Don't be attached to the master, but to the lesson. Now go."

"Wait," Casey called. "I'm not your guy. I can't destroy evil. I haven't even mastered handing out towels!"

"Listen to me!" Mao snapped. "All of you! You three are the world's only chance." His spirit was carried off and he disappeared.

* * *

><p>"A pizza parlor?" Theo frowned.<p>

"This can't be the place," Casey scoffed. The trio had finally made it to Ocean Bluff and to the address Master Mao gave them before he left. Now they were outside and heading into Jungle Karma Pizza to find their new masters. Music was playing as a petite brunette girl was wiping down the counter while talking to a blonde haired man who had a young three year old next to him. At the opposite counter a woman eating pizza while reading books sat. Customers filled the place.

"That must be him," Theo pointed to an old man behind them, who was alone and sitting in a booth. As they walked over, Jackie couldn't help but notice.

"Hey Hunter," she whispered and nodded to the trio. "That's them."

"Those kids are part of the order of the claw?" Hunter turned to his wife and raised an eyebrow. Kira had to leave to record and Conner had his soccer camp to run, but Jackie, Hunter, and Ella were going to be living with them for a while. And Jackie was helping out R.J. at his pizza shop. She planned to rope Hunter into it later.

"Yeah," Jackie chuckled. "I don't think they know who their new masters are though."

"It'll all work out in the end though," he assured. "Alright well I gotta take this girl to check out the daycare you and Kira wanted to sign her up for. I'll see you later."

"Hey if you come home and I'm dead, ask Kira before you kill Conner," Jackie added. She had funny feeling that this was going to involve ranger business, and her twin and soon to be brother in law were going to kill her if she did. Hunter laughed as he understood. He kissed her goodbye and left with Ella as the three students were talking in the middle of the shop.

"Probably not her either," Lily pointed at the brunette with glasses at the counter who had piles of books by her and was trying to eat the pizza. And explosion came from the kitchen as all the customers and employees turned to where R.J. was once again stumbling out of the kitchen, covered in flour.

"Second time today R.J.," Jackie shook her head, amused. "You really need to learn how not to blow up the kitchen." R.J. glared at her before spotting the Pai Zhuq students.

"So much for my Mt. Kilimanjaro pizza experiment," he sighed as he removed the dough from his face. "Whoa. New customers. Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza." Jackie grabbed a few menus and handed them to the trio.

"I'm Jackie and he's R.J.," the brunette introduced.

"No no we're not customers," Theo denied.

"We're looking for," Lily lowered her voice to a whisper. "Our masters."

"Aren't we all," R.J. replied.

"I say we go," Theo suggested.

"I'm hungry," Casey shrugged.

"Me too," Lily agreed. R.J. motioned at a table and they took a seat. Theo reluctantly joined them. R.J. went back to the kitchen to let Jackie handle them.

"Alright," she spoke. "We're running a special today. One round of smoothies on the house. If you like it, let us know. I'm trying to get R.J. to add them to the menu. Just let me know when you're ready to order."

"Well," R.J. asked the trio as he approached them. It was later in the day and Jackie was on break. "How's the pizza and smoothies?"

"Yeah yeah yeah it was amazing," Theo grumbled. "But that's not why we came here."

"Right," R.J. nodded. "You're looking for your masters. If you're supposed to meet them here, then I suggest you wait. You can work here until they show up." Lily and Casey seemed to like the offer.

"Work here?" Theo raised an eyebrow. "No no. We don't work for anyone. Right guys?"

"Okay," R.J. backed away.

"Look Theo," Lily sighed. "We're in the real world now. There are things to get, things to have, and we need money to do that. Now I am not gonna spend another day in these pajamas."

"Okay fine," Theo agreed. "I'll be a manager or something reasonable. But only until our masters arrive, not a day more." As Jackie came back in, and explosion could be heard from outside.

"I knew I was going to regret moving here," the brunette hung her head. Screaming followed the explosion.

"Come on," Lily suggested. "We better check it out." The trio left and the two JKP employees shared a look. Jackie was quick to follow the trio out, but kept her distance.

* * *

><p>"Oh yuck," Jackie groaned as she hid around the corner and spied on the three Pai Zhuq students, who were facing the army of Rinshi. "A new version of Kelzaks. Just my forte."<p>

"Yes," the monster cackled as the army came closer. "Gather their fear, Rinshi! It makes us stronger! It makes _me _stronger!"

"What are those things?" Casey demanded as the Rinshi turned to them.

"My guess," Lily observed. "Friends of Dai Shi."

"Let's do it," Theo began. The three got in their stances before charging into the fight. Jackie could tell they weren't doing as well as they hoped. She let out a sigh before deciding to help out. As soon as she went in to help, the three were thrown back and the monster was transformed into a mantis creature. He and the Rinshi faced the trio. R.J. and Jackie stepped out in front of them from opposite sides.

"I've seen so many things from aliens to monsters, but this guy is just…gross," Jackie grimaced.

"Whoa," R.J. breathed. "Dude… step back. I think it's time for your first lesson."

"You can't judge a book by its cover," Jackie finished. The two adults flashed their master tattoos. Both got ready to fight by dropping into their stances.

"Attack!" the mantis ordered. The Rinshi came and charged. R.J. was a great fighter, but Jackie was tired and faked a yawn.

"Gets easier every time," she unleashed a fire bomb, which destroyed most of the Rinshi. The rest she fought off with skill. She and R.J. began letting their energy build up. As one, both fired at the mantis, making him explode and turn back into its original form.

"I'll get you!" he ran off.

"That's what they all say," Jackie rolled her eyes. "And see where that got them." She and R.J. faced the trio behind them as they stood.

"You're them," Casey awed. "You're our masters." The three bowed.

"Oh uh, just call me R.J.," the pizza shop owner pleaded.

"And me Jackie," Jackie added.

"Now our students," R.J. began. The real journey begins." Jackie turned to him.

"Why do I get the feeling like I won't like whatever you have for us next?"

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah," Casey agreed to something the five were conversing about as they all walked into the shop.<p>

"That was great," Lily nodded.

"Where was everyone?" Fran demanded as she came up to them. At the counter Hunter sat waiting for Jackie. Conner and Kira took Ella home. "The door was opened, and people were waiting, and so he and I ended up taking orders, and making pizzas, and I took the money and put it in the register and I cleaned and I turned off the…"

"Breathe Fran," R.J. instructed. Jackie turned to her husband.

"You cooked pizzas?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Conner's a worse cook than I am!" Hunter defended.

"Uh, Fran, this is Theo, Lily, and Casey," R.J. introduced the students to the brunette. "Fran is our best customer. She's here every day."

"Oh it's not like I have anything else to do," Fran grabbed her things. "I do. It's just, I love pizza. All the toppings and the smell and the taste. I like spaghetti as well, the sauce, the meatballs…"

"Breath Fran!" Jackie ordered.

"We'll see you tomorrow," R.J. escorted her out. "All of you, follow me." Everyone else got up and followed R.J. into the kitchen and up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Look at the size of this place," Theo awed as the team entered the loft. It was huge and there were lots to do everywhere. A set of TVs were on a rug and faced a green chair. A jukebox sat in a corner. There was a smaller kitchen up here along with a basketball court. And there was plenty of room for training.<p>

"Wow," Casey blinked. "This place is great!"

"Can we move in here instead of with your sister?" Hunter begged.

"Thinking about it," Jackie smirked.

"Check it out," Lily pushed a button o the jukebox. She then began dancing. Casey was shooting hoops while Theo looked around.

"It's nice," he stated. "But it needs a cleaning."

"Hey, thanks for volunteering Theo," R.J. followed them in. "Mi casa es su casa."

"Huh?" Jackie frowned. "What'd you say?" Everyone but Hunter looked at her, wondering how she didn't understand. "What? I took French, not Spanish!"

"Anyway," R.J. drew the attention back to him. "This is where you'll be living, training, playing, and working. Everything is yours. Except that chair…" R.J. stopped Lily from sitting in the green chair. She stood up. "My chair. It's mine. Off limits, got it?"

"And I thought I was possessive," Jackie snorted as they all regrouped.

"Next order of business," R.J. went on as he eyed the four. "Is to get you out of those pajamas." He reached for the first of three uniforms on a table. He shoved the red one at Casey.

"Uh-oh," Jackie groaned. "Specifically colored uniforms, a new evil out there…"

"Kira and Becca are gonna kill you," Hunter caught on. R.J. passed Lily the yellow uniform and handed Theo the blue.

"And where's the fourth?" R.J. frowned. He began looking around for it near the table and pulled out another uniform, this one…

"White?" the brunette breathed as she blinked at it. R.J. handed it to her and all she could do was stare at it. Hunter could understand why and gave her a reassuring hug.

"Look at all those TVs," Lily finally noticed. "I haven't watched TV in years!"

"No, these are much more," R.J. corrected. "It's a state of the art, city wide monitoring system…plus one thousand two hundred fifty three cable channels. Pretty sweet huh?"

"Looks like you already got the first job," Hunter pointed at one, which showed Rinshi attacking.

"Let's get them," Theo ran off with Casey and Lily following. "Come on guys."

"Uh no," R.J. denied. "I've got a pizza store to run. Fighting evil is your job…"

"Just get them already," Jackie sighed.

"I did notice you were overpowered last time," R.J. ignored her somewhat. "So I have a gift for you four to even the odds." He opened a drawer that held four pairs of sunglasses: white, yellow, red, blue.

"Sunglasses?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"They're not average sunglasses," Jackie stepped in.

"They're solar morphers," R.J. explained. "You ever hear of the power rangers?"

"Yeah, who hasn't?" Casey nodded.

"Well guess what," R.J. pointed at them. "You…be…them."

"I'm dead," Jackie groaned.

"No way," Theo chuckled. "Ever since I was a little kid I always wanted to be a…" he paused noticing the looks. "If that's what it takes."

"The power rangers are definitely not part of the Order of the Claw," Jackie went on. "Far from it. I should know."

"But I figured we needed everything we could get to fight the Dai Shi," R.J. added. "So I knew this guy who knew this other guy who had an uncle who had a connection…"

"Billy Cranston?" Jackie answered.

"How did you…"

"He's my uncle, shares your wolf spirit, and was Theo's predecessor on the original team. Let me guess. He tapped into the morphing grid and viola!"

"Your morphers," R.J. nodded. "Once you activate them, all the knowledge that comes with them will be instantly entered into your cellular make up."

"One thing about being a ranger I'll never understand," Jackie grumbled.

"Now," R.J. instructed. "Go out there and beat down evil."

* * *

><p>"You know," Jackie spoke as she and the others face Camille. "If there's one thing I'll never get tired of, it'll be kicking villain's ass!"<p>

"Look," Camille smirked. "Humans."

"Watch how a pro does it," Jackie stepped forward. She pulled out her sunglasses and put them on. Pushing a button on the side, she activated it. "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" and in front of everyone, she morphed into the new white ranger. "With the fierceness of a dragon, Jungle Fury, White Ranger!"

"I don't know about you two," Theo looked at Casey and Lily. "But I say we kick butt!" He and Lily stepped forward and put their morphers on.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" and the new yellow and blue rangers were born.

"With the speed of a cheetah, Jungle Fury, Yellow Ranger!"

"With the stealth of a jaguar, Jungle Fury, Blue Ranger!"

"Attack!" Camille ordered. The Rinshi came forward and the three charged. Jackie took on Camille.

"You and me lizard face," she challenged. Casey was watching from the sidelines in awe.

"Oh wow that's awesome," he awed. "It's my turn now." He put his sunglasses on and activated them. "Spirit Unleashed!" Lily and Theo continued their fights against the Rinshi. Both were doing better than they had been earlier.

"Call to the beast inside, bring out the cheetah!" Lily called as her cheetah came and attacked the Rinshi.

"Call to the beast inside, bring out the jaguar!" Theo copied. His jaguar came out and ripped the Rinshi to shreds. Jackie was fighting against Camille, and getting the upper hand. Everything was easy to her now. Yet, she wanted to have fun anyways.

"Call to the beast inside, bring out the dragon!" a rainbow colored dragon came out of her and scared Camille. It was big and roaring loudly while breathing fire. It singed the chameleon and left her hurting. The dragon returned to Jackie. "Talk about fire power."

"Fran!" Casey shouted when he saw the monster near her and Fran screaming.

"Yes!" the monster grinned. "Give me your fear! Give me all of it!" he stood Fran up. Rinshi grabbed a hold of Casey.

* * *

><p>AN: First chapter done. So how do you like it? Jackie's a ranger again, and white this time. Kira and Conner are going to be featured quite a bit in this story. Well, until next time.


	2. Welcome to the Jungle Part II

**The Dragon's Adventure**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the Jungle**

**Part II**

_A/N: Last time, Jackie became a ranger again. She's the new white ranger with the spirit of the dragon. Lily, Theo, and Casey became rangers as well, and Casey had trouble morphing. So what'll happen in this story with animal spirits involved?_

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>Casey broke free of the Rinshi's hold on him by using his tiger spirit. The other three rangers were fighting off other Rinshi, or in Jackie's case, Camille. The monster was holding a screaming Fran and Casey had yet developed the ability to morph. "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" Well, he wasn't able to morph until now. "With the strength of a tiger, Jungle Fury, Red Ranger!" the monster tossed Fran away and into the air. Casey ran and caught her before she fell. "Get out of the way. I'll take it from here."<p>

"Yeah," she nodded dizzily and ran off. Casey turned back to the fight. The mantis charged at him and he fought back. The mantis was tossed into the air and slammed through a concrete wall.

"He's amazing," Lily awed as the other three regrouped and watched him take on the monster. The mantis fired at Casey and he dodged.

"I think I can help him out a bit," Jackie raised her arms. In them was a bow and instead of an arrow, it was a sword. But what was weird about it was the head of it was a white tiger and it had eyes.

"Please tell me you're not going to shoot me," the sword whined, shocking everyone but the brunette.

"Sorry Saba," Jackie smirked. "But it's battle time." She fired the sword dubbed as Saba – who apparently could talk – and he flew. The mantis was caught off guard as Saba flew around hitting him. The sword returned to Jackie and she caught it with ease and without injuring herself. Casey finished off the mantis by unleashing his tiger.

"Call to the beast inside, free the tiger!" it came out and attacked mantis. The mantis was tossed around and crashed down. He fell back and blew up. "Jungle Fury, Red Ranger." he blinked in awe. "I did it! I _can _control the power."

"I knew you could do it," Lily stated as the other three ran up to him.

"Got to admit," Theo crossed his arms. "You're one tough tiger."

"Hate to burst the moment," Jackie coughed to get their attention. "But we're not done yet."

"You think you have destroyed me?" Mantis came back. "I'll show you what real power is! I'm gathering people's fear and it makes me stronger. It makes me grow!"

"Why must they always do that?" Jackie shook her head.

"Just like always," Saba interrupted.

"Shut up," Jackie hissed. She raised her communicator. "R.J., can we bring in the zords yet?"

"_Not __sure, __but __try,__" _R.J. encouraged. Jackie nodded and tried to call her zord, but fail.

"Shit," she cursed.

"Run!" Lily yelled as the trio took off. Jackie followed before she was clawed. As they fell and were about to be finished off, a spirit swooped in and shoved the massive mantis down.

"Go Master Mao!" Casey cheered as he recognized their master. The four stood and watched. The mantis was blown far into the forest.

"It is not safe here," Mao picked them up and moved them out of the way.

* * *

><p>"Power down," Jackie instructed as the four powered down. Mao placed them on a rooftop somewhere and they were all curious.<p>

"Master Mao," Casey spoke as the quartet removed their sunglasses. "I thought you were gone forever."

"The spirit of a Pai Zhuq can never be destroyed," Mao stated. "My body no longer exists on this Earth, but I will be watching you, as will your parents Master Rage." Jackie nodded and looked down. It was still hard on her, despite the fact it's been months since her parents were killed.

"Okay that answers my first question," Casey frowned. "Now can you explain how that mantis grew to the size of Dodger Stadium?"

"It's an advanced battle technique I've seen many times before," Jackie explained. "And I've fought on that level before. They have mastered it and now we have to fight them on that level."

"We'd be happy to," Lily said. "Except for one little thing. You never taught us how!"

"You have new masters," Mao noted. "They must teach you now." His spirit disappeared.

* * *

><p>"R.J. you won't believe what happened," Theo called as the three younger rangers ran in. They ran to their mentor and started talking at once. Jackie casually walked in behind them and smiled at the sight of her husband meditating with her sister. Deciding to leave them be, she stood by her mentor and fellow master. R.J. fell back out of his meditative stance and sat up.<p>

"Okay," he stopped their rambling. "Now, everybody take a deep, cleansing breath and then tell me what happened calmly."

"I got this," Jackie assured her teammates. "We were fighting Mantor when he grew megazord size and we couldn't hold him off."

"And Master Mao came back," Casey added.

"He saved us from the giant mantis," Lily added.

"And he wants you two to teach us how to fight these ginormous monsters."

"Heavy," R.J. mused. "But you're not ready for the growing ginormous technique yet…well, she is, but you three aren't."

"Wait, how is Jackie ready for it and not us?" Theo frowned.

"Because I've mastered that technique," Jackie rolled her eyes. "Multiple times in many forms. When you guys learn it, I can show you."

"So sorry, no way," R.J. got up and walked around. The three primary colored rangers looked let down. Jackie walked over to pick up Ella who finished meditating and was trying to use her ice powers. Hunter finished meditating when he noticed this.

"Do they know yet?" she asked, referring to their friends.

"Unless they watched the news, then doubtful," Hunter kissed her.

"Great," she groaned. "Leave me to explain and die."

"Actually, Trent might get a kick out of it that you're his successor," Hunter shrugged. "Conner and Kira haven't gotten back yet but said they'd drop by later."

"Come on R.J.," Casey's begging the shop owner cut through their conversation. "We don't have a chance if we don't learn the growing technique."

"Once you all master your assigned weapon," R.J. spoke. This caught Jackie's attention as she set Ella down and skipped over. "Then we'll talk." He picked up two of the same object and tossed them at Theo. The blue ranger caught them and smiled.

"Tonfa," he smirked. "No sweat. I learned these bad boys my second year." He began demonstrating what he knew.

"Sweet," Lily grinned as R.J. handed her a long staff like weapon. "I'm a pro with the bo." She began demonstrating her style.

"And for Casey," R.J. reached for one of the two remaining ones. "The ancient, and if I may say, highly dangerous nunchuku." Casey accepted the nun chucks and smiled.

"No problem," he sighed. He tried demonstrating, but failed miserably. "Okay, I admit I've never used these before."

"And for Jackie," R.J. grabbed the remaining weapon.

"Just my style," the brunette accepted the bow and arrows along with one sword. "Got a target anywhere?" R.J. pointed across the room where a target lay. Jackie took steady aim and fired. The arrow landed in the middle of the center. She shot another and it spliced the first arrow in half. Then she switched to the sword, which when fired, split the second arrow in half. "Haven't lost my touch."

"Okay," R.J. interrupted. "Until you're all up to speed, you can't get to the next level."

"Man," Theo whined. "Just because Casey's a cub doesn't mean we should be held back in our training. It's not fair." He took a seat on a stool.

"Hello," Casey called. "I'm standing right here."

"I don't mean to sound harsh," Theo shrugged. "But that's just the way it is."

"But you should know, Theo," Jackie walked over to the stool. "That life isn't fair and you have to make sacrifices in order to help. God knows I've sacrificed my life to being a ranger."

"Yeah but…"

"Don't try telling her otherwise dude," Hunter cut him off. "She's right."

"Theo, a team is a lot like a stool," Jackie continued. "Us four are the legs, all equal. What happens if all the parts aren't equal?"She kicked a leg of the stool and broke it, causing the blue ranger to fall and land on his butt.

"Again!" Ella clapped as she laughed.

"That's right," R.J. nodded. "The team falls on its butt. If the team's not ready, then none of you are ready. Namaste."

* * *

><p>"Fran," R.J. spoke to the brunette as she was at the counter reading again. "You're here every day. I got to ask. Don't you have a crew, you know, friends you like to hang out with?"<p>

"Well, books are my friends," she replied. "So I guess you could say I have a big crew."

"Okay," R.J. chuckled. "What about family?"

"Well," Fran mused. "No brothers or sisters, and my parents are always kind of busy." R.J. frowned. Across the room by the other counter, the four employees were working. Hunter was upstairs watching Ella. Casey was tossing pizza dough.

"Check out Casey," Theo alerted the two girls. "When it comes to tossing pizza, the guy's a genius, but he's all thumbs when it comes to handling his own weapon."

"Give him a break Theo," Lily pleaded. "He's just starting out. Need I remind you that not too long ago, you were a cub too." Theo went into flashback mode.

"And everything takes practice," Jackie added. "I mean, when I first started at the Flame academy, I kept falling on my ass whenever I tried to use my powers."

"Flame Academy?" Lily frowned. "What kind of academy is that?"

"Fire ninja academy," Jackie lit the over with a wave of her hand. She slid the pizza in. "I was trained since I was five to become a fire ninja. And during my time there after 2003, some Pai Zhuq masters came to help me control my animal spirit, and a few months ago I became a master."

"But hey," Theo cut across their conversation. "I practiced hard and got good. You got to give me props for that."

"True," Lily and Jackie nodded.

"But before you could practice," the blonde went on. "Someone had to teach you."

"You gotta start at the bottom to get to the top," Jackie agreed.

"I learned from the best," Theo smiled.

"Too bad Casey doesn't have someone amazing like that to teach him," Lily shrugged.

"Lil, do you ever get tired of being right?" Theo snorted.

"No woman ever does," Jackie smirked. "It's a perk of being us." The door bell rang.

"Everyone to your stations," R.J. ordered. "The twelve thirty two lunch rush is about to…" people began walking in as the employees took their stations.

"Sorry boss," Theo apologized. "Casey and I have some training to do." He dragged the boy off as Hunter came in.

"Hunter, grab an apron 'cause you're helping wait tables," Jackie ordered. Hunter sighed, knowing better than to put up an argument. And it wasn't like he had anything else to do. Ella was napping upstairs and his classes at the academy were done for the day.

"Wait," R.J. tried stopping them. "Who's gonna help me serve all these people?"

"I will!" Fran offered.

"You're hired," R.J. handed her and Hunter an apron. Both put theirs on and got to work.

"You know," Lily frowned as she and Jackie headed to the kitchen to make the pizzas. "I thought Hunter would've put up an argument about you asking him to help."

"He's my husband and all my friends know better than argue with me because they always lose," Jackie laughed. "Except Cam. I don't always win an argument against him."

"So how long have you guys been married?" Lily wondered. She knew it wasn't really her business, but she was curious.

"A couple of weeks," Jackie shrugged. "We just got back from our honeymoon a week ago."

"And you two already have a kid?"

"A kid?" Jackie choked. "No no no. Ella's my three year old sister. I still wanna wait a while before I have kids, especially now with Dai Shi out there."

"I see," Lily nodded. "But she does look a lot like you."

"I…"

"Jacqueline Marie Oliver!" a voice shouted.

"Uh-oh," Jackie winced, recognizing her sister's voice. "I'm dead." Before Lily could ask why, Kira stormed into the kitchen.

"You seriously had to get in it again?" she yelled at the brunette.

"What are you talking about?" Jackie frowned. "This is the first time I've worked in a pizza shop!"

"Not that," Kira smacked her twin upside the head. "Why the hell did you become a ranger again?"

"Not like I had much of a choice," Jackie stated. "You really think I wanted to get into this shit again? I hoped to have a normal life after my wedding but I guess I was wrong." She paused. "How'd you find out?"

"I read your mind dummy," Kira rolled her eyes. "You opened up the link without realizing it."

"Oh."

"So you're dad's color?"

"Yeah."

"You're so lucky I can't kill you right now," Kira grumbled.

"Like I'd let her out again," Jackie scoffed. "Besides, most of the time she came out it was caused by Ooze, and he's not around anymore."

"Fine just don't cry to me when the other girls tear you apart," Kira surrendered.

"Oh," Jackie blinked, realizing Lily was still in the room. "Kira, meet Lily, you're newest successor."

"Nice to meet you," Lily smiled at the dirty blonde.

"Ditto," Kira returned the greeting. "So who else is on the team?"

"Casey and Theo," Lily supplied. "They went off training somewhere."

"And they are?"

"Basically your fiancé and Ethan when we started out," Jackie supplied.

"Well that clears things up so much," Kira chuckled.

"Good because you and Conner are going to help out here when we rush off to battle," Jackie tossed the singer an apron.

"But what about when me and you have to record or…"

"Then we do so. R.J.'s going to need all the help he can get, so you better get started."

* * *

><p>"The streets of the whole city are flooding!" Lily cried when the four rangers ran down a street. R.J. sent Casey and Theo to help out the girls when Mantor broke the city damn. A wave was headed right for them. "Watch out!" They began jumping around to get to higher ground.<p>

"That was too close," Theo breathed as they landed on a roof.

"I really hate Tori right now for being a water ninja," Jackie grumbled.

"Whoa!" Casey shouted as he pointed down the street. "Giant mantis alert!"

"How are we gonna stop it?" Lily wondered.

"Come on," Casey led them around the corner. They stopped when they spotted Camille with Rinshi heading for them.

"Not this time rangers," she smirked. "I'm Camille. And I'm here to make sure you don't get in the way. Special orders from Dai Shi."

"You're a chameleon?" Lily raised an eyebrow. "So you can change your appearance at will, and that's the look you're going with?"

"Funny," Camille snarled. "But we'll see who gets the last laugh."

"Just as delusional as all the past dummies," Jackie smirked. They pulled out their morphers and put them on.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

"With the strength of a tiger, Jungle Fury, Red Ranger!"

"With the stealth of a jaguar, Jungle Fury, Blue Ranger!"

"With the speed of a cheetah, Jungle Fury, Yellow Ranger!"

"With the fierceness of a dragon, Jungle Fury, White Ranger!"

"Pretty colors," Camille snorted. "Now keep them busy while Mantor cleans out the city."

"Every hear about personal space?" Jackie groaned as the Rinshi swarmed through the rangers. "Fire bomb!" the Rinshi around her vanished after the bomb cleared them out. "Much better." She went on to fight Camille. "You and me lizard freak!" Camille changed her appearance and charged. Everyone else called on their weapons.

"Jungle Bow!" Jackie cried. Her bow and arrows appeared along with Saba at her side. She picked Saba up and prepared to launch him.

"Oh not again," he groaned. "Isn't once a day enough?"

"Not when it comes to fighting evil," Jackie fired. Saba attacked Camille before returning. Jackie began firing arrows at the chameleon. All the Rinshi were defeated and Camille fled. The four rangers regrouped.

"Hey bug breath!" Casey called to Mantor. "You're next!" Mantor cut a building and they had to roll away to avoid being hit. "We can't beat him from down here!"

"If we could only use that growing technique," Theo grumbled.

"_Listen __up,__" _R.J. spoke through the communicators. _"__It__'__s __time __to __go __big.__"_

"But we don't know how!" Theo stated.

"Yeah we do," Jackie chuckled. "We just don't know we know how."

"What?" Lily frowned.

"_The __stool,__" _R.J. continued. _"__I __mean, __the __team __is __in __balance __now._"

"I think I get it," Theo bit his lip. "Lily, you're the heart of the team."

"And you bring the brains," Lily nodded.

"And Casey has the strength," Jackie continued.

"And you have the experience," Casey finished.

"Now we combine our animal spirits," Jackie advised. "And you'll love what happens."

"We can combine them?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"We can do it guys," Casey agreed. "I know we can."

"Animal Spirits, unite as one! Power Rangers, Jungle Fury!" they all shouted. "Jungle Fury, Beast Spirit Mode!"And with a few quick moves and maneuvers, the four were able to form the Jungle Pride megazord. "Jungle Pride Megazord!"

"Let's bring on the fury!" Lily grinned.

"Time to show this mantis whose boss!" Jackie agreed. They all charged, since the megazord was controlled by their movements. They threw kicks and punches at Mantor as he tried to defend himself. Both sides managed to get blows in on their opponent. It was a bit of a tough fight since they were surrounded in water.

"Jungle Sanjeigun!" They pulled out a nun chuck like weapon.

"Casey, use it just like your jungle chucks," Theo advised.

"All over it!" Casey nodded as the four used the same movement to defeat the monster. Well, when they used the savage spin they managed to defeat Mantor.

* * *

><p>"I got to get this place cleaned up before the five twenty seven rush," Fran was moping the floor. The employees were helping clean up. Conner and Kira took Ella home for the night and Jackie and Hunter stayed behind to clean.<p>

"You gotta twist, then toss," Casey instructed Theo as he showed the blue ranger how to toss pizza dough. Theo attempted to but failed…miserably.

"Man this is harder than it looks," he grumbled.

"Keep at it," Casey chuckled. "You'll get the hang of it."

"I'm glad those guys got it together," Lily smiled. "But, you know Camille and her army aren't gonna let up."

"It's not her I'm worried about," R.J. sighed. "It's Dai Shi."

"Hunter don't!" Jackie shrieked from the kitchen, where she and Hunter had clean-up duty. Everyone turned their heads to the kitchen in curiosity. While in the kitchen, Hunter was washing the dishes while his wife wiped down the counter tops. They were talking and he just took a handful of soap bubbles and blew it at her. She was covered in it and decided to get even. She grabbed a bit of a smashed tomato and threw it at him. Of course, it hit him right in the middle of the face.

"Not cool," he glared.

"Shouldn't have dumped the water on me," she smirked.

"Aren't we supposed to be cleaning?"

"You started it."

"Funny."

"I thought so," Jackie laughed. "Why did I ever think I could have a normal life?" Hunter shrugged. "I thought after Ooze was gone then I wouldn't become another ranger."

"Yeah," Hunter nodded. "But think about it. You know your brother is still alive, you just don't know where. And would you really trust people to help make the world safe for him without you?"

"I guess not, unless I knew them well," Jackie mused. "I mean, I just wish I knew where he was. I don't think he knows about mom and dad."

"He'll turn up one day," Hunter assured. "Whether it be tomorrow or a few years or somewhere in the far future, he'll probably show up."

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>AN: So there's chapter two. What a day for the rangers. What'll happen next? Who knows? What'll happen next time?


	3. Sigh of the Tiger

**The Dragon's Adventure**

**Chapter 3: Sigh of the Tiger**

_A/N: Jackie's a ranger again. What'll happen now? Who knows? Will she go evil in the future? What surprises lay in this story?_

_Song is "Let's Get Crazy" by Hannah Montana._

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Dude, and dudette," R.J. spoke to Casey and Lily. The three were on the training mat. R.J. was in the middle of the mat with a blindfold over his eyes. Casey and Lily were circling him on the edges as they got ready to fight him. "In order to defeat me, you'll have to be in complete harmony with your animal spirits. And get very lucky."<p>

"Come on Lily," Casey smirked. "He's all ours."

"Are you sure about this R.J.?" she asked. "I don't wanna dent your metaphysical Zen."

"He's using the swoop technique," Jackie supplied as she entered. "Eyesight is a bonus, not a necessity."

"Now," R.J. smiled. "Hit me with your best shot." Both rangers went into the fight. Jackie knew R.J. was going to win, so she didn't bother watching. She had other things on her mind. It was now early September and not much was happening. Ella couldn't stat preschool until next year, if Jackie and Kira decided they were going to send her there. But that wasn't what was bothering her. It was the fact she hadn't seen or heard from her brother since that day months ago when she was stuck on Ooze's ship. She tried talking to him through their Ninjetti link, but he wouldn't respond. She only knew he wasn't dead because she could still feel he was alive. "You were distracted and defeated."

"Remember guys," Jackie turned her attention to them. "The enemy is merciless and just as graceful as…R.J." she chuckled when the man tripped over the mat.

"Alright," he removed the blindfold. "That's enough for now."

"Oh come on," Jackie whined. "I wanted to see how a fight would go against two people using the swoop technique!"

"But …"

"I think the wolf is looking a bit more like a chicken," Jackie scoffed as she tied a blindfold around her eyes. R.J. sighed and put his back on. Both got ready to fight. "On your call." R.J. made the first move but Jackie defended herself and punched R.J. in the gut. He managed to flip her over, but thanks to her gymnastics, she was able to stay on her feet. Casey and Lily watched the two masters spar with awe and interest. They could tell Jackie was on a higher level of fighting than R.J. was, so it helped her when she pinned him down. "Good fight," she removed her blindfold and helped him up as he removed his.

"Stop spinning the room," the wolf master blinked.

"I may have hit him in the head too hard," Jackie escorted him to his chair. He regained his vision and blinked it clear.

"I want you guys to take some time to internalize your defeat," R.J. told the red and yellow rangers. "While I… watch Judge Jamie." Lily got up and left as Casey slowly followed.

"Something wrong Casey?" Jackie looked up to him. She sensed he was being troubled by a couple things. She walked over to where he was standing.

"You guys gotta teach me something," he begged.

"We just did?"

"No I mean you gotta teach me more," Casey elaborated. "It's obvious that everyone else is way ahead of me."

"Ok," Jackie thought of something. "But you have to do whatever R.J. or I say. That's the only way it works."

"You got it," Casey assured.

"Good," Jackie grinned. "But there's still something else bothering you, isn't there."

"It's my brother," Casey groaned. "Well, he's not my blood related brother but we were raised by the same family. He's coming over today and he's always been a bit of a show off."

"I have a friend who can relate," Jackie chuckled. "But that's it? You're irritated because he's a show off?"

"He always seems to do everything better," Casey rolled his eyes. "I mean, he was always the popular one in school and he even had a great job for a while. I feel like just some kid. People used to compare me to him."

"Well have you ever just talked to him?"

"Last time I saw him was a few years ago."

"Look," Jackie suggested. "Maybe I can help you two work out your issues. You know, once I meet him."

"Could you?"

"Uh huh," Jackie nodded.

"Hey Casey," R.J. called. "Since we're training you and you agreed to do whatever we say, rub my shoulders."

"Don't argue, just do it," Jackie sighed. Casey walked over to R.J. and began to do his job. Jackie smiled and walked down to the shop.

* * *

><p>"What happened to everybody?" Jackie wondered as she looked around the pizza shop. There was no way her friends would leave Fran and Hunter to take care of things alone. Kira and Conner were at their other jobs and Kira took Ella to work for the day. It was quiet.<p>

"They had some business to take care of," Hunter stated. "Hopefully they'll be back soon."

"Wonder why they didn't call me for help," Jackie huffed.

"Napkins folded," Fran wondered.

"Check," Hunter replied.

"Condiments neatly on display?"

"Check," Jackie called. Customers were knocking on the door. "Cheese is grated, dough is made, and ovens are preheated."

"Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" the kids outside the door chanted.

"Employees," Fran looked around. "Half check."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she got away," Casey groaned as he entered the loft. The trio had just come from battle and were walking in.<p>

"Don't take it so hard Case," Theo stated. "She's slippery, slimy, s-s-s…"

"Smelly?" Lily offered.

"Thank you."

"I think you broke my chair man," R.J. frowned as the trio walked over.

"Forget the chair," Casey huffed. "I need more training." R.J. handed him a screwdriver.

"Fix my chair."

"But…"

"Remember," R.J. interrupted. "Whatever I or Jackie say."

* * *

><p>"God these kids are worse than Ella," Jackie hissed as she and Hunter were trying to avoid the chaos of the birthday party. "And they're older than her!"<p>

"Oh that's disgusting," Hunter grimaced as the two watched Fran have some green goo squirted in her face.

"Food's going everywhere!" the brunette cried.

"What can we do?"

"Get me my guitar. I have an idea." Hunter walked up the stairs to go grab as it as Jackie tried to help Fran keep the food on the table.

* * *

><p>"Don't forget to squeeze and shake," R.J. advised as Casey washed the yoga mat. "You can do better than that. Come on. Give it a good shake." Lily, Theo, and Hunter walked in to see this.<p>

"They've got it under control," Theo lied. Hunter shook his head from behind the two and R.J. caught it. Before he could say something, the alarms went off.

"You see R.J.?" Casey complained. "We've been wasting time. Come on guys, let's go."

* * *

><p>"Here," Hunter handed his wife the guitar. The kids were still rowdy and full of energy. "I hope your plan works."<p>

"You're not the only one," Jackie slung it over her shoulder. She motioned for Fran to hide behind the counter. The bookworm moved to hide with Hunter. Jackie stood on the counter, which she probably shouldn't have normally done. Carefully, she began to play for the kids. Hopefully it would calm them down. As she began singing, the kids slowly turned their attention to her.

"_Life is just a party  
>so come as you are<br>dress it up or dress it down  
>don't forget your guitar<br>just be courageous  
>this style's contagious<br>Everyone can rock out like a  
>superstar<em>

_Let's get crazy  
>get up and dance<br>take a swing  
>do your thing<br>it's worth taking a chance  
>just kick off your heels<br>don't miss out  
>time to shout<br>always keeping it real  
>let's get crazy<br>crazy_

_Our songs  
>our style<br>our hair  
>our smile<br>our laughs  
>our heart<br>our grace  
>our smarts<em>

_You see me on the cover  
>of a magazine remember<br>things are always different  
>than the way that they seem<br>here's an invitation  
>to every nation<br>meet on the dance floor  
>and we'll<br>make a scene_

_Let's get crazy  
>get up and dance<br>take a swing  
>do your thing<br>it's worth taking a chance  
>just kick off your heels<br>don't miss out  
>time to shout<br>always keeping it real  
>let's get crazy<br>crazy_

_Our songs  
>our style<br>our hair  
>our smile<br>our laughs  
>our heart<br>our grace  
>our smarts<em>

_Let's get crazy  
>get up and dance<br>take a swing  
>do your thing<br>it's worth taking a chance  
>just kick off your heels<br>don't miss out  
>time to shout<br>always keeping it real  
>let's get crazy<br>crazy_

_Yeah the fun just begun  
>come on dance everyone<em>

_Here's an invitation  
>to every nation<br>oh oh yeah  
>oh oh yeah<br>crazy_

_take a swing  
>do your thing<br>it's worth taking a chance  
>just kick off your heels<br>don't miss out  
>time to shout<br>always keeping it real  
>let's get crazy<br>crazy"_

The little kids cheered as she did a back flip off the counter. They were calm now and it was only five minutes left to the party. The few parents there thanked her for her help. Jackie just smiled and nodded as Fran and Hunter came out of hiding. Jackie was called upstairs and left the two in charge.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Casey ranted as he walked into the loft. "You asked me to rub your shoulders and I did. You wanted your chair fixed. It's fixed. I even washed your reeky yoga mat! I've been getting my tiger tail kicked all over the city. When are you going to train me."<p>

"You got the spirit of a tiger alright," R.J. nodded. "But the foresight of a lemming. Listen, now that we know the kind of beast that you're up against, I've got just the plan."

"Scrub the floor," Jackie tossed a rag onto the red ranger's shoulder.

"This is ridiculous," Casey groaned.

"We have a deal," Jackie crossed her arms. "Whatever we say, remember?" Casey huffed and took the rag before getting to work.

"How's everything downstairs?" R.J. asked.

"Better now that we managed to get the kids calmed down," the brunette sighed. "But it's a huge mess."

"Faster," R.J. instructed as he and Jackie watched Casey scrub the floor. "Faster. Come on. Faster."

"And they call me a neat freak," Theo scoffed as he entered. Casey stopped his work. "No rest for the weary."

"Come on guys," Lily called.

"Sorry Lil," Jackie shook her head. "Casey needs to finish cleaning the floor first.

"Really?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Guys we're under attack," Casey yelled. "If I don't help them, they could be destroyed!"

"Then they'll be destroyed," R.J. shrugged. As Casey got back to work, Hunter came in carrying Ella.

"Some friends of ours are downstairs and wanna see you," Hunter walked over to his wife. "And Casey," he turned to the red ranger. "You're brother's here."

"Who's here?" Jackie bounced on her feet. She really loved when her friends came to visit.

"Go see for yourself," Hunter nodded at the stairs. The brunette bounced over to the stairs. She walked down and ended up slipping on an ice cube that must've fell there when Conner tripped in the kitchen and dropped the ice tray earlier. Everyone on both floors of the building heard a crash and cursing. The three boys looked at each other before running over to the stairs. Hunter set his sister in law down and walked over to his wife who was trying to get up. "You ok?"

"No I'm not okay," Jackie snapped. "My leg hurts like hell and I can barely move let alone stand on it!"

"Just calm down," Hunter soothed as he let her lean on him. She had an arm draped around his shoulders and had her right leg lifted, somewhat swollen, and balanced on her other.

"Stupid fucking ice cube," Jackie glared at the small object, still in the same place on the stairs. Casey picked it up and tossed it into the sink. R.J. called the ambulance to come and patch her up, since it hurt her to walk.

"Help me get her upstairs," Hunter asked Casey. The red ranger helped Hunter get her up the stairs. They sat her in R.J.'s chair – despite the fact only he could sit in it, but where this was an emergency –and helped her get comfortable. R.J. walked back in and over to the three.

"I need to go help my team," Casey tried to leave.

"Casey wait," R.J. stopped him. "You haven't finished the floors."

"Look," the ranger argued. "I asked you guys to train me and you turned me into your servant. Now, my team needs me and I'm scrubbing the floor?"

"Hey man," R.J. surrendered. "You asked us to train you and we have.

"How?" Casey demanded. "By fixing your chair?" R.J. went went to punch the boy, but Casey stopped it with his palm and twisted his mentor's arm around.

"See?" Jackie called through her pain. "You used the screwdriver motion to catch the punch." R.J. went to smack Casey's arms. He defended himself by grabbing R.J. by the shoulders and flipping him over. R.J. grinned as he kept himself up.

"Like twisting and shaking the mat," Casey grinned.

"Precisely," R.J. nodded. He went in for another punch but this time, Casey ducked and swiveled out of the way. "Good. And when you face off with that buffalo thing, stay low. You'll cut his power in half." Casey ran off.

"Oh wait," he paused. "What about the whole shoulder rub thing? How does that help me?"

"Oh it doesn't," R.J. shrugged. "I just…slept funny last night."

"Ow watch it!" Jackie cried as Hunter tried to keep her leg elevated. The paramedics ran in with their kits at that moment followed by two familiar faces. A girl with shoulder length black hair wearing blue and a guy with a dark, short curly hair style wearing a red t shirt and a black jacket came in. The two said their hellos as they helped Jackie.

* * *

><p>"You know," Kira mused as she signed the cast put on her sister's leg after the battle was over. She and Conner had gotten home from their other jobs and the red dino ranger was helping out downstairs. "For a gymnast, you sure aren't the most graceful person."<p>

"Hey, it's your fiancé's fault for leaving a ice cube on the stairs," Jackie grumbled. "He's dead next time I see him." The doctors had given her some pain killers and crutches.

"No killing him," Kira smacked Jackie upside the head. "I want a living fiancé."

"Can I at least hit him with the crutches?" Kira thought for a moment.

"Why not?" she shrugged.

"You two are so violent," Maddie chuckled as she sat with the two. Nick was downstairs catching up with Casey, who turned out to be his brother.

"You know, I still don't see how Casey and Nick are brothers," Kira frowned. "I mean, in spirit animal yeah, but not in any other way."

"Well, you know how Nick was adopted before he came to Briarwood?" Maddie wondered. Both girls nodded. "His adoptive mother was single when she adopted him. Her last name was Russell, so she gave him that name. Then she and Casey's dad met, but Casey wasn't born yet. Her last name changed to Rhodes, but Nick kept the last name he was given. Then Casey came along. Hence, they're related through adoption but have different last names."

"Sounds complicated," Jackie rolled her eyes. "Why does this happen to me every time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Every time I was on a ranger team I seemed to get some serious injury at some point that keeps me out of commission for a while," the brunette huffed. "It sucks!"

"Well hey," Kira offered. "They can do fine without you. How else are they going to learn?"

"By someone teaching them?"

"By the way, have you told anyone else you're back in business?" Maddie wondered.

"Uh, no. I want to live, thank you."

"Too late," Kira winced. "I told everyone and all the girls gave you a death threat, Trent laughed because you're his successor, and the guys just left you with a warning."

"So Hunter owes me ten bucks for guessing Trent's reaction," Jackie sighed. "When will this day be over?"

* * *

><p>AN: So Jackie broke her leg. Aw. She won't be fighting for a while. But I will have her helping out in any way she can. I'm going to try and update my other stories, but I can't seem to bring myself to do so (mainly because the episodes I'm working on for the stories I'm updating are ones I don't like, but are kind of important to the season of power rangers.) So what'll happen next in "A Taste of Poison?"


	4. Taste of Poison

**The Dragon's Adventure**

**Chapter 4: A Taste of Poison**

_A/N: Another marvelous chapter! Whee! Okay, so since this season has thirty two episodes, I decided four episodes would make one month. And with that said, it would be the end of September. This season will go through until the end of April. Then I will write a small epilogue part for the middle of May, which is when I'm making the Venjix attack occur. That way, what I have planned for the sequel (which I really can't wait for) will make more sense. Anyway, this is one of the episodes in this season I have not seen, so bear with me please._

_Song is "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum. I'm only adding it in here to make the chapter longer._

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Sometimes I just can't believe my life," Casey mused as he grated cheese in the kitchen. They were down one employee and teammate for a while since Jackie broke her leg when she slipped on the stairs. "Shredding cheese one minute, shredding evil beasts the next."<p>

"Hey this whole thing came out of nowhere for you, Casey," Lily reminded him as she stood opposite him. "It's got to be majorly intense, especially for a cub."

"Well I'm not a cub anymore," Casey stated. "You don't have to worry about me."

"One large Thrilla Gorilla pizza, extra banana," Fran called to them through the oven door.

"Thrilla Gorilla coming up," Casey nodded. Fran shut the door and the red ranger turned to his teammate. "Bananas?"

"RJ says," Lily imitated him. "'Everything's better with bananas.'"

"Where is RJ anyway?" the tiger frowned.

"No clue," Lily shrugged. "He's been working on something in the garage for days. You get the board, I got the dough." She tossed the ball up and Casey caught it perfectly on the board, spread out. He sprinkled flour on it and then tossed some on Lily.

"Oops," he smiled. "My bad."

"Oh no you didn't," the cheetah snarled. Smirking, she grabbed a handful of shredded cheese.

"Lily," Casey warned. "Now wait…You're a reasonable person." Lily removed his hat and dumped the cheese on his head.

"Oops," she rubbed it in. "My bad."

"Oh laugh it up," Casey huffed. He grabbed a ladle of sauce. "'Cause you're gonna be so sorry for that one." He dumped it on her. Both glared at the other briefly before breaking out into a food fight. Theo chose that moment to step through the door.

"Look at the kitchen!" he yelled, ending the fight. "It's trashed!"

"He started it!" Lily accused.

"Did not."

"I don't care who started it," Theo interrupted. "We got hungry customers out there. Clean this place up. And Casey, take whatever that is off your face."

"We gotta bolt," Lily cried as their morphers beeped.

"Fran!" they all shouted.

"Oh let me guess," she sighed. "You all have to leave for some super important and yet highly secretive reason."

"On the money," Casey grinned. "Thanks Fran." He ran up to the loft.

* * *

><p>"So now that they're gone and I can't work, you boys better help Fran," Jackie smiled at Hunter and Conner. She was sitting on the couch and Kira sat next to her. The girls were going to monitor the battle.<p>

"But it's not even our shift!" Conner whined.

"Too bad," Kira grinned. "She can't work and Fran can't be left alone."

"Whatever," Hunter rolled his eyes. He dragged Conner into the shop and the two set to work.

"Now we can get back to our game," Jackie turned to her twin. She only had her cast on for a few weeks, since it's been really quiet for a while. It would be off in another few weeks, but she was bored. "So, grass can go through the door, but dirt can't."

"Becca can go through the door but Trent can't," Kira played along. It was a game both learned, but it was a mystery to most others.

"The Ninjetti can go through the door, but other rangers can't."

"Good one. Um, the cheetah can go through the door, but Lily can't."

"The door can go through the door, but the window can't."

"The pepper can go through the door, but salt can't."

"Cheese can but sauce can't."

"Pizza can but bananas can't."

"Apples can but peaches can't."

"Hmm," Kira thought.

"Oh, Conner can go through the door but you can't!"Jackie laughed.

"Hey, neither can you or Hunter!" the dirty blonde retorted.

"Can we change the game?" Jackie complained. "It's no fun when you bring that up."

"You wanted to play it," Kira surrendered. "Hey, how about we practice that song you've been writing."

"Get your guitar and my notebook?" Kira got up. She walked over to the corner and grabbed the guitar and notebook. Jackie accepted hers and turned open to a page while Kira tuned her guitar. "Ready?"

"Uh huh." The yellow ranger began playing. Jackie began singing.

"_Lyin' here with you  
>so close to me<br>it's hard to fight  
>these feelings<br>when it feels  
>so hard to breathe<br>caught up in the moment  
>caught up in your smile<em>

_I've never opened up  
>to anyone<br>so hard to hold back  
>when I'm holding<br>you in my arms  
>we don't need to rush this<br>let's just take it slow_

_Just a kiss  
>on your lips<br>in the moonlight  
>just a touch<br>of the fire burning so bright  
>and I don't wanna<br>mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>just a shot  
>in the dark<br>that you just might  
>be the one I've been<br>waiting for my whole life  
>so baby I'm alright<br>with just a kiss goodnight_

_I know that if we  
>give this a little time<br>it'll only bring us closer  
>to the love we wanna find<br>it's never felt so real  
>No it's never felt so right<em>

_Just a kiss  
>on your lips<br>in the moonlight  
>just a touch<br>of the fire burning so bright  
>and I don't wanna<br>mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>just a shot  
>in the dark<br>that you just might  
>be the one I've been<br>waiting for my whole life  
>so baby I'm alright<br>with just a kiss goodnight_

_No I don't wanna say  
>goodnight<br>I know it's time to leave  
>but you'll be in my dreams<br>tonight  
>tonight<br>tonight_

_Just a kiss  
>on your lips<br>in the moonlight  
>just a touch<br>of the fire burning so bright  
>and I don't wanna<br>mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>just a shot  
>in the dark<br>that you just might  
>be the one I've been<br>waiting for my whole life  
>so baby I'm alright<br>oh let's do it right  
>with just a kiss goodnight<br>with a kiss goodnight  
>kiss goodnight"<em>

"Perfect," Kira nodded her approval. "Now to get you to record it and put it on your next album."

* * *

><p>"Thanks," Casey coughed as he lay in his hammock. Lily sat on it pressing a wet towel to his head. Theo looked over his shoulder and couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Jackie was making sure they all went to bed before she went home with Hunter. "I feel much better."<p>

"Are you sure?" Lily asked.

"He said he's fine," Theo walked over to them. "Leave the guy alone."

"Freaky that Jarrod turned out to be Dai Shi," R.J. mused.

"But standing up to him sure took a lot of guts," Jackie added with a smile.

"Or not a lot of brain cells," Theo snorted.

"Theo I'm ignoring your negative energy," RJ rolled his eyes. "Casey, I'm working on something new for you that you're just gonna love. You just power it up with your tiger spirit. It'll blow your mind."

"So you can invent something like that," Jackie frowned. "But you can't invent something that'll fix my leg?"

"Is it dangerous?" Lily wondered.

"Lil," Jackie looked at her. "I'm more dangerous than any weapon."

"Yeah," Hunter agreed. "Her title of Master Rage fits it perfectly." Jackie rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the gut. She hated her master name because it did fit so well.

"Casey already has one mommy," Theo huffed. "He doesn't need two."

"You don't hear me complaining," Casey adjusted the towel.

"Lights out," Jackie called, hoping to avoid more awkwardness.

"We're up against some major badness here," RJ agreed. "We all need some rest." Everyone headed for their respective spots as the Bradley couple said goodbye before leaving.

* * *

><p>"You're still up?" Jackie asked her little sister as she and Hunter entered Kira and Conner's mansion in Ocean Bluff. Ella nodded her head as Kira walked up behind her.<p>

"She hasn't fallen asleep yet," she stated. "Someone must've given her sugar."

"No doubt," Jackie agreed. Hunter moved around to go get ready for bed while the two girls sat down with Ella on the couch. "Now Ella, you need to go to bed."

"I don't wanna!" Ella crossed her arms. "I wanna stay up!"

"Come on Ellie," Kira urged, using one of the nicknames for the three year old. "If you don't go to bed, you can't go to the pizza shop tomorrow."

"I wanna go to shop now!" Ella whined. She loved playing in the loft and was becoming the team's little sister.

"But it's closed," Jackie stated. "If you go to bed, when you wake up, it'll be open and we can go."

"Really?"

"Really," the twins nodded. Ella bounced up to her bedroom.

"Night night!" she called. Jackie and Kira laughed at their sister's antics. For a three year old, Ella was extremely smart and mature for kids her age. It could've helped that she had a photographic memory, but that was another story.

"So everything all right with the others?" Kira wondered. She knew the jungle rangers – Casey and Theo especially – were having trouble getting along well.

"As good as it can be with a love triangle in the air," the brunette smirked.

"Love triangle huh?"

"Yeah. Theo and Casey both like Lily. I'm not sure who she likes."

"Can't you just say who the soul mate of a cheetah is?" Kira frowned. "I mean, you do have a knack for that."

"I'm not exactly sure," Jackie shrugged. "It could work either way, but one seems to be leaning towards being better off as friends. I just can't tell who. Besides, if I wanted to share it, it'd be too obvious because they know their animal spirits."

"I get it," the dirty blonde nodded. "Hey, I was thinking about your broken leg and I think I know how it can heal faster."

"Really?" Jackie perked up. "How?"

"So anything's possible for a Ninjetti, right?" Jackie nodded. "Well, can't you use those powers to heal your leg?"

"But that'd be using it for personal gain," Jackie countered.

"Even if the person using it was on the current team of rangers saving the world?"

"I didn't think of it like that," the white ranger mused. "I think I'll try it." She shut her eyes and concentrated. Shortly after, a glow surrounded her.

* * *

><p>"What's the deal going off on your own?" Theo wondered as he and Casey ran over to their friend on the beach. All three were morphed and Lily was taking on Rantipede by herself. She stood in between the two boys with her bo standing up. Rantipede was in monster form and lying feet away.<p>

"I seem to be doing just fine," the yellow ranger stated.

"Not for long," Rantipede stood. "Rinshi!" dozens of the warriors appeared. "Charge!" the soldiers moved forward at the rangers.

"Me and my big mouth," Lily sighed.

"I got these guys covered," Casey nodded. Theo and Lily nodded, running off to fight Rantipede. "Time to test RJ's new invention. With the strength of a tiger, strike rider cruise!" a bike especially made for him appeared and he hopped on. His battle armor was slightly upgraded. "Let's ride! Full throttle!"And with a good start, the red ranger fought off the Rinshi.

"Mind if I cut in?" a new voice called as a sword cut through the Rinshi.

"You couldn't have let me nap for a while longer," Saba sighed as he reached Jackie.

"I don't make the rules," the brunette charged into battle. Kira was right when the Ninjetti power fixed her leg. So now she was up and moving around again and loving it. It didn't take long for the two to regroup and finish off the Rinshi.

"Nice bike," Camille in chameleon form appeared. "I almost hate to destroy it."

"Gotta go through me first lizard," Jackie got battle ready.

"Just try it!" Casey challenged. The two rangers charged the oncoming minion.

* * *

><p>"Whoa," Casey blinked as he walked into the kitchen. Jackie was moving about, but it wasn't just her. One of her was out serving tables while one was in the kitchen making pizzas. "Lily was across from her washing dishes. "Is the dishwasher broken?" and then he turned to Jackie. "And aren't you out there?"<p>

"Yeah," the brunette shrugged. "What about it?"

"How can you be in two places at once?" Casey frowned.

"Genetically enhanced power to multiply myself," Jackie explained. "Didn't know why I didn't think of using it before." Her clone came in and she switched back into a single person.

"RJ's orders," Lily answered his other question. "He thinks I need to learn a lesson for taking off on my own."

"Well," Casey began to help Jackie. "I'm flattered that you put yourself out there for me."

"Flattered?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he nodded. "It's obvious you have a little thing for me."

"Casey!" Lily shouted as she chuckled. "You're a great guy, but…you're like…" whatever she was about to say was cut off when a barking could be heard. Followed by yelling.

"Dakota get back here!" they heard Conner yell. The beagle raced into the kitchen and Jackie blocked her by standing in her way. Dakota stopped and looked up at her. She wagged her tail happily and smiled. Conner came in out of breath and stopped when he fell.

"You know," Jackie tilted her head to the side. "You shouldn't be losing your breath after chasing a dog if you have super speed."

"Shut up," the boy growled as he stood. "I was taking her for a walk and she went for a run and chose to come here."

"Because she misses me," Jackie knelt down and petted the dog. Dakota barked happily as a small bunch off bubbles floated around. Jackie looked up at her two teammates and saw they were fighting this time with the bubbles from the soapy water in the sink. She shook her head and sighed with a smile. It was going to be a long road.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's the next chapter. I'm going to try and update this one and my story Triple Threat at least once each day if I can. This story's still my main priority, mainly because I like working on it. But once this series is over, I'm going to work more on my Legendary Trio one, then either start a new one or get back to my On the Road series. I'm not exactly sure yet.

The name of the game Jackie and Kira played is called green glass door. It was a game i learned at camp last year and it's one of the ones where you have to figure out how to play it before you can because if the rules are given, then the game isn't as fun. See if you can figure out how to play that one.


	5. Can't Win Them All

**The Dragon's Adventure **

**Chapter 5: Can't Win Them All**

_A/N: I don't like this episode, but I'm doing it anyway. So Jackie's leg is all better and it's now October. Casey got a new weapon and Jackie got better. I'm going to start some of my new series and put this on on a temporary hold. Don't worry; I will still update it, just maybe not as frequently. I don't know why but I really want to write more on the Ninja Storm series right now, but this will continue often. It's not a permanent hold. So for now, here's the chapter._

_Song is "Good to be Me" by Uncle Kracker._

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the shows._

* * *

><p>"Come on," Jackie heard Theo groan as she walked into the loft. She was holding a small, decagonal object with a strange symbol written in teal on the middle. She had stumbled across it on her way to work this morning and was trying to figure out what it was. She briefly looked up at the other three rangers and saw Casey and Lily were holding Theo's arms, as if it were part of a training exercise. She shook her head and sat down on a chair, trying to figure the small object out. "Is this the best you can do?"<p>

"Stop your jabbering and just get out of it," Lily ordered. "If you can."

"'If' being the operative word here," Casey smirked.

"You got to be kidding me," Theo scoffed. "This is child's play. It's not even worth breaking a sweat over."

"I knew it," Lily grinned. "Theo can't get out of it." That's when the blue ranger surprised them both by flipping them over and down.

"He got out of it," Casey rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah!" Theo cheered as he did a small happy dance.

"Something tells me this isn't going to end well," Jackie sighed as she examined the object.

* * *

><p>"Get 'em while they're hot!" Theo called as he entered the dining area of the pizza shop. The other employees currently there watched as he twirled the pizzas on sticks and walked towards a table. He tossed them in the air, stick and all. Everything landed where it should've. He accurately tossed the pizzas to their respective tables and finished his job. He headed to start cutting them.<p>

"He's amazing," Casey awed.

"That's Theo," Lily shrugged. "When he does something, he does it better than anyone."

"Guys make yourself useful," Theo walked by. He grabbed a check from Fran and placed it on the proper table. And then he collected another one. He bumped Fran away from the register and put the money in it.

"I wonder how he does it," Lily smiled.

"I wonder how he's so good," Casey snorted.

"I wonder if he could teach me," Fran thought.

"I wonder if he's the only employee I need," RJ mused. The other four employees in front of him glared. Theo turned and looked as well. "A joke. It was a joke."

"It better be," Jackie rolled her eyes. She looked at the object she wore around her neck. Deciding she should keep it in sight, she turned it into a necklace and was going to wait to figure out what it was. "Saved by the bell," she muttered under her breath as their communicators went off. She spotted Conner come in and tossed him her apron as she ran upstairs.

"Why are they always leaving?" Fran asked as the team rushed out the front door. "Looks like it's just us and you boss, huh?" she turned to find RJ missing.

"Oh well," Conner shrugged as he set to work.

* * *

><p>"Up there!" Lily pointed as the four rangers ran onto the scene. She spotted Gacko on the side of a building.<p>

"How predictable you are," he sighed. He leapt down and landed in front of them. "What a joke!"

"Let's ranger up," Theo suggested. They all nodded and pulled out their morphers. With the push of a button, they morphed.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

"With the strength of a tiger, Jungle Fury, Red Ranger!"

"With the stealth of a jaguar, Jungle Fury, Blue Ranger!"

"With the speed of a cheetah, Jungle Fury, Yellow Ranger!"

"With the fierceness of a dragon, Jungle Fury, White Ranger!"

"Time to get this party started," Jackie snarled as their weapons appeared. Saba sat by her side as she held the bow.

"Bring it kiddies!" Gacko motioned for them to fight.

"Oh no one calls me a kid!" Jackie charged without a second thought. Gacko charged back and the fight began. Theo was quickly tossed back and rolled down a set of stairs. Lily and Casey charged but were cut down. Theo was back up and fighting. Jackie drew Saba and got ready to join in. "Ready for another round?"

"Am I ever going to get a break?" he complained. Jackie streaked by the beast slashing at him mercilessly. When she stopped and finished, Gacko was struggling to get off the ground.

"With the spirit of the tiger, jungle chucks!" Casey used his weapon. Gacko somehow managed to dodge the attack by jumping out of the way. He stuck to the side of the building.

"Come up here, kiddies!" he challenged.

"Come and fight on the ground coward!" Casey yelled.

"What's the matter?" Gacko taunted. "Did you lose your roar? You may be able to fight on the ground, rangers, but on the side of a building, that's where real warriors battle!"

"If that's how you want it!" Jackie huffed. While the other three may have been confused, she streaked up the side of the building, Saba out and ready to strike. Casey tried joining her attack by leaping high. Gacko kicked both down before they could reach him.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked as the other two ran over to them.

"Just a little sore," Casey nodded as they stood. "How can we fight him up there?"

"Now, pay close attention," Gacko instructed. "Geckos have an uncanny ability to stick to anything they walk on."

"If you wanna fight up there," Theo began. "Tell you what…I'll bring it on!" He leapt up but only to be kicked away by the beast.

"Not even close," he scoffed. Theo clung to the windowsill. "Apparently you have no stick-to-it-ness." He tossed a star shaped object down. "Here, catch." The object slashed across Theo, causing the boy to lose his balance. He came tumbling down.

"Are you alright?" Jackie asked as they helped him up.

"I'm clearly superior," Gacko stated. "You're lucky rangers. Cause us no more problems, or I'll return and show you no mercy."

"Another day Gacko!" Casey declared. "Good try Theo. You almost got him."

"No," the blue ranger denied. "He made a fool of me."

"Oh boy," Jackie groaned.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what's up with Theo?" Lily wondered as she spotted her coworker sitting alone in a booth. "He ordered that pizza an hour ago and he still hasn't even taken a bite." The two young rangers decided to walk over. "What's up Theo?" Lily joined him at the table. Casey left to continue his shift. "You want to do something, have some fun, go for a …"<p>

"Go…away," Theo pleaded. Lily got up and walked over to where Casey was by the jukebox. He took his turn to sit with Theo.

"Hey." He got no response. "You know Lily drives me crazy sometimes always trying to be so peppy. Oh, by the way, can you show me how to spin pies like you were doing before."

"No."

"Snap out of it T," Lily ordered as she walked back over. "If RJ finds out you've just been sitting here all day, he could fire you."

"Good," Theo responded. "Fire me, please."

"Look," Casey began. "I'm just a new guy here, and I may not have a right to say this, but you lost a fight. We lost a fight. It's not a big thing. You can't just fold your tent and go home."

"You're right," Theo shrugged. "You don't have any right, and yeah, I can fold my tent and go home. Just watch me."

"Let me handle this guys," Jackie sighed as she walked over. Theo tried to move away but a glare from the white ranger kept him seated. Casey and Lily gave the two some privacy. "What's up?"

"I lost the fight. That's what's up."

"Alright," Jackie huffed. "I'm going to talk and you're going to listen." Theo looked at her. "It's _one_fight. Not an entirely big deal. It happens to all of us. We all have our fair share of losses. And it's not just in fighting monsters or aliens or beasts."

"What do you mean?"

"Some people suffer losses that are greater than this," she continued. "Sure, power rangers keep the world safe, but natural occurrences still happen and that's something we can't stop. You know what those people do? They get over it and move on. It was one thing that happened once. Losing a fight is no different. I've lost my fair share of fights and look at where I am now. Here I am, a legendary ranger and twenty one years old and you know what? After my wedding I expected to sit down and have a normal life with a family. But did that happen?"

"Doesn't look like it," Theo rolled his eyes, wondering exactly where this was going.

"No, it didn't happen," she agreed. "Instead, I'm asked to become a ranger again." Something crossed her mind. "Do you believe in fate and destiny?"

"Yeah I guess."

"I guess," Jackie looked at the blue ranger. "That in some way, you can say I'm always losing a fight against fate every time I become a ranger. I want a normal life, but that's apparently too much for me to ask. Like I said, it's one battle you lost. You can't let that get you down because we still need you to help fight. We're a team, so if one of us loses, we all lose. One of us wins, we all win." She got up and left before Theo could say a word.

* * *

><p>"I don't know who's worse," Jackie blinked as RJ finished his dancing session in the loft. RJ decided he wanted to dance and turned a small area into a stage. "You or my dad." RJ ignored her as he frowned up at Theo, who sat sulking on a purple ball.<p>

"Theo?" he called. He got up and walked over. "Theo?" No response came from the boy. RJ decided to kick the ball out from under him. Theo landed on the beanbag chairs. "I pay you for working right?"

"Yep."

"Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Yep."

"Are you going to work?"

"Why bother?" Theo sighed as he stood. "You can get someone better."

"Possibly," RJ agreed. "But right now, I've got you."

"Yeah too bad for you. I got beat in that fight."

"Yes, you did. Beat pretty badly. I saw it on all five screens. It was ugly."

"Did anything I said to you earlier stick in that head of yours?" Jackie demanded as she interrupted them. Neither seemed to hear her.

"Recorded it, played it back," RJ went on. "It was still ugly. You're not gonna let that stop you, are you?"

"Yep."

"I see. Come on. We're going on a road trip. Help me with my chair."

"Your chair?"

"I like this plan!" Jackie cheered.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nobody blowing up my phone<br>I ain't buzzing  
>and I ain't stoned<br>but I'm riding  
>flying<br>higher than the blue sky_

_If you don't like me brother  
>that's okay<br>I ain't gonna let it wreck my day  
>I keep styling<br>smiling  
>handing out the sunshine<br>I got no good reason why_

_Damn, it feels good to be me  
>seats laid back<br>in my cutlass supreme  
>I'll be alright<br>rolling these streets all summer long  
>damn I got it all figured out<br>I got no worries that I'm worried about  
>it's like I got some crazy happy disease<br>damn it feels good to be me_

_Bought some cheap shades  
>at the Amoco station<br>they make me feel like I'm on  
>vacation<br>on my own island  
>motor city paradise<br>ain't it funny  
>how time flies<em>

_Damn, it feels good to be me  
>t-tops down<br>in my cutlass supreme  
>I'll be alright<br>rolling these streets all summer long  
>damn I got it all figured out<br>I got no worries that I'm worried about  
>it's like I got some crazy happy disease<br>damn it feels good to be me_

_Got no particular place to go  
>my alpine's<br>pumping some Motown soul  
>rocking to a papa<br>was a rolling stone_

_Damn, it feels good to be me  
>fresh pair of kicks<br>and my old blue jeans  
>I'll be alright<br>rolling these streets all summer long  
>damn I got it all figured out<br>I got no worries that I'm worried about  
>it's like I caught some Coltrane love supreme<br>damn it feels good to be me  
>Coltrane love supreme<br>it feels so good  
>Coltrane love supreme<br>it feels so good  
>Coltrane love supreme<br>damn, it feels good"_

"Do you always sing?" RJ looked up at his fellow master, who was sitting on the chair he and Theo were carrying. RJ was leading the way and Jackie was sitting in the chair.

"I sing when I feel like it," the brunette shrugged. "So I guess so. But hey, I'm a famous singer! I sing for no reason sometimes." The boys placed the chair down and Jackie bounced around the area. RJ claimed his seat and Jackie set Theo up with his task. She joined RJ and watched the TV.

"_RJ, __it__'__s __Casey,__" _Casey called through the communicators. _"__Where__'__s __Theo __and __Jackie?__"_

"They're with me," the wolf master replied.

"_Good. Lily and I are engaged in a battle with the Rinshi gecko. Camille's here too."_

"Well, fight on my man," RJ encouraged.

"_But we need Theo and Jackie!"_

"You do not need us," Jackie grabbed the device and replied. "You may want us."

"_Fine!__" _Casey yelled. _"__We __want __them!__"_

"Sorry," RJ smirked and took back the device. "Not possible. Theo is…occupied at the moment and Jackie is supervising." He pocketed the device before another complaint could come through. "How are you doing?"

"Oh just great?" the blue ranger rolled his eyes. He was climbing a rope to help him with his skills. "Can I come down now?"

"Not until you get to the top," Jackie instructed.

"Was that Casey and Lily?" he called back. "Are they in trouble?"

"Big trouble," RJ stood. "But what good are you? You lost your confidence in that last fight."

"I can try."

"Trying without confidence is called dumb luck," Jackie scoffed. "Now get up there!"

"Then we'll consider you two joining them," RJ agreed. He retook his seat and turned back to the TV.

"This is amusing," Jackie mused as she watched Theo. "I'm actually glad I already learned this lesson."

"Sure make fun of me why don't you?" Theo growled.

"Hey," Jackie snapped. "No one here is allowed to get angry but me. And even then I'm not allowed to get angry."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that if I do, it's far from pretty." Both boys looked at her with questioning looks. "Trust me when I say you'll be very lucky if you never get me angry. Now climb!" A few minutes later Theo made it.

"There," he breathed. "I made it."

"Oh great," RJ shrugged. "Now walk across."

"Walk across?"

"I'll be in my chair."

"And I'll be waiting," Jackie bounced around. Theo started across the log and tried balancing himself. Halfway across, he began to lose his balance. It didn't help that the log was tied to higher branches. He stumbled and caught himself on a rope.

"There," he huffed. "I made it. Are you happy?"

"Most of the time," RJ nodded. "But not quite."

"Incoming!" Jackie catapulted oranges at the boy. Theo caught all three and began juggling them while maintain his balance.

"This is ridiculous!" he whined. "I can't do this!" he stopped juggling and cradled the oranges as he clung to the rope.

"Two days ago," RJ began. "Before you lost the fight to Gacko, you had all the confidence in the world. You could fight with the best of them. You had strength, balance, and control. You could do anything you wanted because you had confidence."

"I was beaten," he sighed as he sat on the log.

"So what dude?" Jackie pouted. "We all lose at some point in our lives. And it's not always something he can fix. What makes great warriors is not winning every fight…it's what we do with ourselves when we lose."

"You had what it takes before that loss," RJ picked up. "You still have it. You just don't know where to look for it. Here's a hint. It's not a thing. It's a state of mind."

"What if I can't find it again?"

"What if you can?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Your choice. Confidence is a state of mind. Choose it. We have all day. Lily and Casey, they may not." Theo stood as an idea came to him. He began to juggle the oranges again. After tossing them all in the air, he flipped off and landed on his feet on the ground. He caught an orange in each hand and kicked the other up so RJ caught it.

* * *

><p>"Come on Ella," Jackie urged as she was watching the toddler. Conner and Kira were running errands and the others were at the pizza parlor. The battle turned out how it normally did. Theo and Jackie came to answer the call for help. They blew up Gacko. He grew bigger. They called the zords and blew him up again. Now the twenty one year old was trying to get her sister to go to bed. The three year old was rather stubborn. "Go to bed."<p>

"I don't wanna!" she pouted. "Not tired!"

"You're not tired?" Jackie gasped, pretending to be shocked. "But If you're not tired, then why were you complaining about being tired earlier?"

"I no complain," Ella grinned. "I wanna play!"

"But its past bedtime," Jackie stated. "Little girls need to go to bed."

"Why?"

"Because if they don't, the boogeyman will come after them," Hunter entered the room and walked over to them. He put his arms around his wife.

"Boogeyman don't exist," Ella huffed as she glared at her brother in law.

"Yeah Hunter," Jackie giggled. "We killed him years ago, didn't we?"

"I forgot," he shrugged. "But you still need to sleep."

"Please Ella," Jackie begged. "We can't go to sleep unless you do and you don't want us to be too tired to not be able to play, do you?" The three year old blinked.

"No," she admitted, looking down. "I tired. I go to bed."

"Good girl," Jackie smiled. She tucked Ella in and kissed her forehead before leaving, turning off the light and shutting the door over as she did. Hunter smiled at his wife before wrapping her in a hug and kissing her.

"You'd make a great mom one day," he commented.

"I just hope that there's no evil out there when I do become one," she chuckled.

"Maybe Dai Shi is the last of them," Hunter shrugged as they made their way to their room.

"You never know," Jackie smirked. "The world could be taken over by a rouge computer virus, or a creepy grumpy dude that came back from the dead."

"Like that'd ever happen," the blonde snorted.

"It could," Jackie huffed. Then she noticed the object she found earlier. She took it out and showed it to Hunter. "Do you know what this is?"

"Not a clue," he frowned. He didn't recognize the symbol or the color or shape and what it all meant. "Where'd you find it?"

"On my way to work," she stated. "I've been trying to figure out what it is all day. I got nothing."

"Did you give Billy a call and see if he could figure it out?" Hunter wondered. "Or Hayley, Cam, Ethan, or Rose?"

"Didn't think of it," Jackie blinked. "Anyway, I'm tired after fighting Gacko. I'm going to bed."

"Alright," Hunter nodded. "But did you…" he stopped when he spotted her already in bed and sleeping. He couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>AN: So some fluff at the end there. I'm thinking of putting this story on a brief hold so I can work more on my story Triple Threat. There's a good idea for a chapter far in it that I really want to get done so the idea is out, but I'm not sure yet. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Dance the Night Away

**The Dragon's Adventure**

**Chapter 6: Dance the Night Away**

_A/N: So here's chapter six. It's still October. So what was that mysterious object Jackie found in the last chapter? What'll happen in this one? I barely watched this season, so might not know exactly how to fit Jackie in…except for a couple future chapters, such as the ones where the masters come in and when they go to the spirit world._

_Song is "Change" by Taylor Swift._

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Theo sighed as he paced the shop. He was wearing a black jacket, black pants, and a blue shirt and seemed to be waiting for someone. He walked over to the clock and stared. "Twelve oh five." He checked his watch. Fran bumped into him and dropped some of the things that were on the tray she carried. Theo looked at the watch on her wrist. "Is this thing right?"<p>

"No," Fran shook her head and dropped her wrist. "It's twenty four hours ahead. It helps me keep on time." Theo sighed. "Well, what's so important you have to make a mess?"

"Sorry," the blue ranger apologized. "It's the second Tuesday of the month. Lily and I always try a new lunch spot on the second Tuesday of the month. She's supposed to meet me right here at twelve o'clock."

"Ooh how cute," Fran cooed. "You guys have a standing date!"

"It's not a date," Theo denied. "It's just like hanging out. It's not a date. It's so not a date. It's no date." RJ walked in and Theo ran over to him. "Have you seen Lily?"

"Yeah man," he replied. "She's upstairs with the girls getting her groove on with Casey." He started dancing himself. Theo bolted for the stairs.

* * *

><p>Upstairs in the loft, the girls were dancing to the music. Casey, Hunter, and Conner were all watching. Casey was sitting in RJ's chair as the boys cheered them on. Ella was bouncing around with the girls and laughing. Theo walked in to see what was happening. The music stopped and so did the girls. The other three guys clapped.<p>

"That was awesome," Casey stated.

"Lil," Theo hopped down the steps and spoke up. "Did you uh…forget something?"

"Oh right," Lily blinked. "I was gonna do a triple flip at the end, but my ankle's not feeling it." RJ showed up at that moment.

"No I meant our lunch…appointment," Theo rolled his eyes.

"Theo," Lily sighed. "Of course I didn't forget. I even picked out the perfect place."

"My chair," RJ cleared his throat as he appeared behind Casey. The red ranger stood.

"You guys are gonna love it," Lily laughed.

"Guys?" Theo raised an eyebrow.

"Sweet," Casey smiled. "I'm starving."

"Reds," Kira and Jackie scoffed.

"Hey!" all three red – or in Hunter's case reddish – rangers cried in protest.

"Blame Uncle Rocky for giving reds the pigging out trait," Jackie surrendered. Lily was talking to Casey and Theo about dancing while the two couples went off in their own little world. Well, Jackie went to talk to RJ, who was working on his latest invention for the rangers. "Hey RJ!" she called.

"Huh?" he replied, not taking his eyes off his work while he worked.

"What do you think about having a Halloween party here on the thirty first?" Jackie asked. RJ paused his work and looked up.

"A party?" he raised an eyebrow. "But won't that cost the shop money rather than it gaining money?"

"Kira and I are willing to pay for set up and all that stuff," Jackie shrugged. "Besides, customers would still have to pay for pizza and drinks. And it'll be great for business."

"And what do you know about business?" RJ frowned as he continued working.

"You're kidding, right?" Jackie snorted. "I've worked at the local youth center in Angel Grove for years, then Storm Chargers in Blue Bay Harbor, Hayley's Cyberspace in Reefside, and the Rock Porium in Briarwood. I think I know quite a few things about business."

"All right," RJ agreed. "But anyone who attends must show up in costumes."

"Perfect!" Jackie cheered. The alarms went off at that moment, signaling that there was trouble.

* * *

><p>"Scare these fools and get us more power!" Stingerella instructed as she walked the streets with Rinshi behind her. They stopped and began dancing under her instruction. "That's right. It's all in the rhythm."<p>

"Hey!" Theo called as the four rangers ran onto the scene.

"You are no match for my rhythmic Rinshi," Stingerella smirked.

"Great," the blue ranger groaned. "Dancing devils."

"You don't know the half of my power," she snarled. "Attack!"

"I'll handle the princess," Jackie stated. "You guys take care of the Rinshi." With a nod, the three others took off. They began fighting the Rinshi. Jackie faced her opponent. "Bring it on!"

"With pleasure!" Stingerella ran forward. The two set off fighting. Jackie dodged most things that came her way while she fought back. She did manage to deliver some painful blows. The others fighting off the Rinshi found it hard. The foot soldiers wouldn't stop dancing as they fought. And unfortunately, that was the disadvantage.

"Man they're tough!" Theo groaned as he was shoved down. All three rangers were tossed down to the ground and rolled around. Stingerella somehow caught Jackie off guard and sent the brunette flying through the air. Jackie let out a high pitched shriek as she was slammed into the wall of a nearby building, hard.

"Watch this step!" the scorpion monster danced her way forward with the Rinshi behind her. She took on the other three rangers. None of them had time yet to check up on their teammate, so they didn't noticed she was unconscious, demorphed, and bleeding slightly. Which also meant no one saw a silver ranger scoop her up and take her away. "Bring it!" The rangers charged again. She kicked them all down. She picked up Theo from the ground. "Now blue ranger, I will finish this!" A loud rumbling caught them off guard. Everyone turned and was shocked to see Toady at megazord size. Stingerella tossed Theo aside. "Toady?" she looked at him. "Toady, what are you doing?"

"I'm saving you from these colorful fools," the giant toad stated. He swiped at them. The rangers called their zords. It was tough without Jackie there to help, but they managed.

* * *

><p>"That freaky dance group had some moves," Lily sighed as the team – minus Jackie – entered the loft. Hunter followed, curious to where his wife was. "I'll give them that."<p>

"And so do you Lily," RJ turned in his chair. "I think it's time to fight fire with fire. I want you to teach your new dance to Theo and Casey and incorporate it into your fighting styles."

"What about my wife?" Hunter raised an eyebrow. "Where is she?"

"During the fight," RJ explained. "After she was slammed into the building and fell unconscious, some ranger in a silver uniform from the old days took her to the hospital. I only know that bit because I've been tracking her movement around the city."

"How far back of the 'old days?'" Hunter narrowed his eyes.

"Original team," RJ stated. Hunter went wide eyed and raced out, leaving four confused people behind.

"Anyway," Theo got back on topic. "I don't dance."

"Great," Casey shrugged. "More dance time for the new guy."

* * *

><p>"Hunter?" Jackie blinked as she awoke in a hospital room. Hunter was beside her holding her hand and waiting for her to wake up. Thankfully it wasn't any major injury, but rather a cut on her forehead that needed stitches and a small concussion. "Where am I? What happened?"<p>

"You were slammed pretty hard into a building and got a nasty cut on your forehead," he replied. "And a small concussion."

"How'd I get here?" Jackie sighed. "What about the others?"

"Well the others were called to fight just recently," Hunter recalled. "And you got here because Dylan brought you here."

"Dylan?" she frowned. "Why would he bring me here? I haven't seen him since…"

"I know," Hunter soothed. "But RJ said that some guy wearing one of the suits from the original team came and brought you here."

"How could he pick me up?" the brunette wondered. "I'm too big for him to carry."

"Have you seriously forgotten that for those who are Ninjetti, all things are possible?" Hunter chuckled.

"Well I got a team to help," Jackie moved off the bed and went to fight. Hunter saw no use in stopping her, so he let her go.

* * *

><p>"<em>And it's a sad picture,<br>the final blow hits you  
>Somebody else gets<br>what you wanted again  
>You know it's all the same,<br>another time and place  
>Repeating history and<br>you're getting sick of it  
>But I believe in<br>whatever you do  
>And I'll do anything<br>to see it through_

_Because these things will change,  
>can you feel it now?<br>These walls that they  
>put up to hold us back<br>will fall down  
>It's a revolution,<br>the time will come  
>for us to finally win<br>We'll sing hallelujah!  
>We'll sing hallelujah! Oh<em>

_So we've been outnumbered,  
>raided and now cornered<br>It's hard to fight  
>when the fight ain't fair<br>We're getting stronger now  
>find things they never found<br>They might be bigger but  
>we're faster and never scared<br>You can walk away  
>say we don't need this<br>But there's something in  
>your eyes says we can beat this<em>

_'Cause these things will change,  
>can you feel it now?<br>These walls that they  
>put up to hold us back<br>will fall down  
>It's a revolution,<br>the time will come  
>for us to finally win<br>We'll sing hallelujah!  
>We'll sing hallelujah! Oh<em>

_Tonight we stand  
>get off our knees<br>to fight for what we  
>worked for all these years<br>And the battle was long,  
>it's the fight of our lives<br>Will we stand up  
>champions tonight?<em>

_It was the night things changed,  
>can you see it now?<br>These walls that they  
>put up to hold<br>us back fell down  
>It's a revolution,<br>throw your hands up,  
>'cause we never gave in<br>We'll sing hallelujah!  
>We sang hallelujah!<br>Hallelujah!"_

Jackie finished singing as she set her guitar down. By the time she got to the battle, she saw the others were handling things just fine and let them finish it off. Of course, there'd be questions when they got back. And it was about to begin. The rangers entered the room to find her setting her guitar down.

"How was the fight?" she asked as she got up and turned to them.

"Rough," Casey grumbled. "Why weren't you there?"

"See this?" Jackie pointed at her forehead where stitches lay. "I spent my afternoon at the hospital getting patched up. Besides, the doctor said I can't do too much where I could hurt my head, at least for a week. And you guys need to learn that I won't be able to fight every battle with you."

"Why?" Lily frowned.

"Because if I do," Jackie explained. "And where I'm an experienced ranger, it's possible for you to become dependent on me to fix everything. I'm trying to avoid that. But I will help when you need me for battles because I'm still good to fight…just not for the next week."

"So what's up with this Halloween party RJ's planning?" Theo wondered. Jackie smirked.

* * *

><p>AN: So I really didn't have any idea for this chapter. I didn't like this episode. But next one will be longer, I promise. I only added the song to give it length. So this chapter wasn't my best work. But I still wrote it. Next up is "Way of the Master." I'm skipping "Pizza Slice of Life" because I don't like the chaos.

Also in the next chapter is the Halloween party. So i need your help. How? Vote in the poll on my profile to help me decide what category of costumes the boys should wear (and by boys i mean Hunter, Cam, Blake, Conner, Ethan, Trent, Chip, Nick, Will, Mack, Casey, and Theo...and possibly a couple others).


	7. Way of the Master

**The Dragon's Adventure**

**Chapter 7: Way of the Master**

_A/N: I skipped "Pizza Slice of Life" because I didn't like that episode. I don't really like this season, so some of the chapters might be slow or boring. But I'm hoping I can make the sequel more interesting. Anyway, Master Phant comes into the picture. I'm skipping about two other episodes at least, but I will find a way to make this story at least thirty chapters. And since it's the weekend, I can type all I want._

_Song is "Calling all the Monsters" by China Anne McClain._

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"This way!" Casey called as the four rangers ran to avoid being hit by the giant ball monster heading for them. They tripped and fell as it got closer. "Watch out!" They all stood and jumped over it. The monster turned back into its normal self.<p>

"You think your other fights have been tough?" he scoffed. "I'll show you tough!"

"Ready Saba?" Jackie called as she pulled out her bow. The others followed by pulling out their weapons as well. Theo and Lily charged the armadillo like beast while Casey and Jackie hung back. Both were tossed back in a matter of seconds.

"He wasn't kidding about tough," Casey huffed as he helped his friends up.

"Why must I go through this again?" Saba complained as he was fired at the monster. Of course, he attacked and hurt him. Jackie pocketed Saba once he came back and smirked.

"Our weapons didn't even scratch him," Lily blinked.

"That's because nothing can get through my armor!" the monster cackled.

"Never mind those brats," Camille stepped out. "You're here to clear out the city. Now get to it!"

"I'm all over it!" the monster grew zord size.

"Zord time!" Casey called.

"Animal Spirits, unite!" They formed the megazord and the fight was on.

* * *

><p>"Talk to me team," RJ ordered as they all sat around the loft. It was the day before Halloween and Jackie had some guests coming over to help set up for the party. Throughout the past couple of weeks, despite the slight drama with Casey being left in charge of the shop, they all were eager for a party. So they set up flyers around town advertising it and gave one to the customers that came in. And today they were going to put final touches on it.<p>

"So then this giant ant eater…"

"Hedgehog," Casey cut the yellow ranger off.

"I thought it was an artichoke with legs?" Theo frowned.

"Some sort of Armadillo thing," Jackie shook her head.

"It was a pangolin," RJ corrected.

"Pango-what?" Theo asked.

"A pangolin," Jackie supplied. "The name means something that rolls up."

"It has plate like armor," RJ continued. "That's almost impossible to break through."

"We found that out the hard way," Lily grumbled. "None of our weapons worked. Well, Saba did a little bit."

"I still find a talking sword creepy," Casey shuddered.

"Listen and learn young cheetah," RJ pleaded. "I said almost impossible. You just don't have the right weapon."

"You mean there's something that might work?" Theo hoped.

"There's a legend in the order of the claw about a master who wielded a weapon that could break through steel."

"His name was Master Phant," Jackie picked up.

"Ok so we just call this Master Phant dude and ask to borrow his weapon," Casey shrugged. "Done deal."

"Deal not done," RJ shook his head. "When Master Phant retired, he moved to a remote forest to live a life of solitude. No one's heard from him since…2003?" he looked at Jackie for help.

"He taught me in 2004," she corrected. "Haven't heard from him since."

"Wonder why he dropped off the grid," Theo mused.

"No one knows," RJ stated. "But he's lost all contact with the order of the claw."

"Well the order of the claw is about to contact him," Lily declared. "Come on guys. We're gonna find Master Phant."

"Leave that to me," Jackie smirked.

* * *

><p>"We," Tori looked around the table of sisters that had gathers in a booth inside the pizza shop. She and the other girls were coming up with ideas for what they should do for the part. And Tori, being almost five months pregnant, didn't have to do much. "Need a plan."<p>

"A plan for what?" Maddie wondered. While the girls were talking in the shop, their boyfriends/fiancés/husbands were at Conner and Kira's mansion hanging out.

"Our boyfriend's costumes?" Rose raised an eyebrow. "I agree."

"But Lily doesn't have a boyfriend," Kira pointed to the cheetah who was at the table with them. She had recently been welcomed into the group of sisters and would probably be the last to join.

"Yeah she's stuck in a love triangle," Jackie smirked.

"So why not have her decide the costumes both boys should wear?" Becca suggested.

"I like that idea!" Lily agreed.

"But that still leaves the rest of us," Dianne pointed out.

"Well Chip would probably wear anything, so that's not much of a problem," Vida bit her lip.

"How is our half brother, by the way?" Jackie wondered.

"Same as always."

"Good."

"Getting back on topic," Ronny called. She spotted the three year old sister with them. "I say we let Ella decide what the guys should wear."

"Why?" everyone asked.

"Because with the mind of a three year old girl, it's bound to be funny."

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous," Theo growled as the four rangers trudged through the forest. It was muggy and buggy. "Are we almost there?"<p>

"Should be," Jackie surveyed the area. She was leading the pack. As a ninja, she had great locating skills.

"What's the matter?" Casey snorted. "Is the mighty jaguar getting tired?"

"No," Theo retorted. "The mighty jaguar is getting eaten alive by mighty mosquitoes."

"Ever hear of bug spray?" Jackie called.

"Chill T," Lily ordered. "We're almost there. Let's keep focused on our mission, ok?"

"Okay guys," Casey got their attention. "Break time's over. Let's go."

"No problem there," Theo agreed. "This forest is giving me the creeps." The four began hiking again. They were all following Jackie who was carefully winding her way through.

"Come on," Casey urged. They never noticed the cloaked figure in the bushes.

* * *

><p>"Come on guys," Lily encouraged as the two girls were now leading the group. They were still hiking and have been for a few hours. "Let's keep going." They turned the corner at a boulder. "I think we're almost there. Stick close to each other." As they continued, the cloaked figure jumped out at them. Sensing the presence of the elephant, Jackie spin kicked the figure down. She knew who it was. But the figure went after the other three. Jackie sat off to the side, watching him work. Casey was first to go down. Theo followed. Casey charged again.<p>

"This is actually quite amusing," Jackie told herself as she watched Lily take a turn at fighting. The figure tossed all three down. He didn't give up and neither did the rangers. Even Casey jumping on his back didn't slow the man down. The man was showing little to no mercy.

"You are not wanted here," he hissed. "Go away!" he vanished without a trace.

"What was that about?" Theo demanded as they regrouped. The four were looking in the direction the man took off in.

"Come on," Jackie spoke. "We gotta keep moving."

* * *

><p>"What a dump," Theo frowned as the four finally found a cabin. It was in a clearing and it was small. "Don't tell me a Pai Zhuq master lives here."<p>

"Well there's only one way to find out," Casey shrugged. The four walked over to the door. Jackie was at the front of the group. But it was Lily who knocked.

"Hello?" she called. She opened the door and walked in, the others behind her. "Anyone here?"

"Yes," they all heard a man's voice reply. Theo shut the door and they faced an elderly man who sat in a chair in the corner.

"We're looking for Master Phant," Lily greeted.

"I was once known by that name," Master Phant nodded. "Why do you disturb my solitude?" The four bowed respectively.

"Master, we need your help," Casey cut to the chase.

"Impertinent children," Phant snapped. "You are not invited here. Leave me be."

"And I was here thinking you were the fun master," Jackie rolled her eyes.

"No please," Lily argued. "We're not children…we're students of the order of the claw."

"You three are," Jackie corrected. "I'm a master."

"I see," Phant sat back. "Well, that's of no matter to me."

"Really?" Theo raised an eyebrow. "Well if you really were a Pai Zhuq master, it might matter to you that Dai Shi escaped."

"What?" Phant widened his eyes slightly. He rose to his feet. "No no. That cannot be."

"Unfortunately Master Phant," Jackie bit her lip. "It's true."

"We're the new guardians who are trying to stop him," Casey added.

"Well that is unfortunate," Phant stated. "But there's nothing I can do to help you."

"Yes there is," Lily protested. "We need you to teach us how to use your special weapon."

"The jungle mace," Jackie clarified.

"I haven't even looked at it in years," Phant huffed. "It's the weapon of a warrior. Not a useless old man."

"Useless my foot!" Theo cried. He found the cloak. "You're the one who kicked our tails before."

"I do not tolerate intruders!" Phant snatched it back. "I just want to be left alone to live out my days in peace." The three younger rangers left. Jackie remained. She could hear them talking just outside. The brunette turned to one of her masters.

"What happened to you Phant?" she whispered. "I thought you were better than this. What happened?"

"Nothing happened," Phant retook his seat. "I am retired."

"The Master Phant I know wouldn't sit around all day waiting for his time to come," Jackie crossed her arms. "The one I know would help people in need and be happy." Her morpher beeped, but she ignored it.

"That Phant is gone," Phant looked out his window.

"I thought masters were people who others could look up to," Jackie shook her head. "I guess I was wrong." She left the cabin.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Phant called as he spotted Lily and Jackie working in the garden. "What are you doing in my yard?"<p>

"Trying to cheer this place up a bit," Lily replied.

"I don't want cheery," the master growled. "I hate cheery."

"Seriously Phant," Jackie looked at him. "What happened to you? You were never this grouchy when you were an active master."

"Well if he was grouchy," Lily huffed. "I'm glad he wasn't my teacher."

"You would've been lucky to be my student," Phant snarled. "I was one of the greatest of all the masters."

"Then prove it," Lily challenged. "Teach us how to use the jungle mace."

"Those days are over," Phant denied. "When I was a Pai Zhuq master, there was purpose to my life. Then they put me out to pasture. What have I got to live for now? Nothing."

"That's not true," both girls stopped him from walking away.

"That great master is still somewhere inside of you," Lily added. "I know it is."

"You still have life to live for," Jackie continued. "The Phant I know would appreciate each day of life."

"Don't bother with the flowers," Phant returned. "They'll only die." Both girls went to get back to work, but were blown away when random blasts came from nowhere. Both got up as Rinshi appeared. Lily and Jackie did what they always do. Fight them off. They didn't know, but from inside the hut, Master Phant was watching them. As the girls were knocked down, an elephant spirit caused the Rinshi to vanish. Master Phant stepped out and held the jungle mace in his hands.

"Get away from my students!" he yelled to the remaining Rinshi. He ran in and fought off the Rinshi. Jackie smirked, glad that the one who taught her almost four years ago was back. Lily was smiling in awe. The Rinshi were quickly taken down and disappeared. Both got up and ran to the master. "We don't have much time."

* * *

><p>"It is good to see you again Jackie," Phant smiled as he and the brunette walked through the woods and towards the hut. "You have improved since I last saw you."<p>

"I kind of had to," she chuckled. "Being a ranger so many times does that to you. But it's also good to see the real master Phant back."

"You are so much like your mother," Phant nodded.

"You knew my mother?" Jackie looked up, shocked.

"And your father as well," he stated. "I helped them train with their animal spirits. They were great students like you."

"I wish I would've known that," Jackie looked down and sighed.

"I hope I could see them again," Phant spoke. "It would be nice to see them."

"It would," Jackie agreed. "But it's not possible."

"Oh?"

"They passed away in February, on my little sister's birthday," Jackie replied. "They didn't die normally though. They were poisoned."

"Poisoned?" Phant raised an eyebrow. "Who would do such a thing?"

"A villain who had some personal vendetta against me," Jackie explained. "Ivan Ooze." Phant nodded. He knew the villain. After all, his defeat was all over the news. "Some things he did actually helped me, in some weird way. If it weren't for him, I might've never found out I have a twin sister or a half brother, both whom I found and know. But he hurt me worse than any normal villain could."

"Would it be alright if I asked how?" Phant wondered.

"Well, first he kidnapped by brother," Jackie bit her lip. "I know he's still alive, I just don't know where. Then he killed my parents, as I told you already. I have to raised my three year old sister. It's tough, but I'm coping."

"That's good to hear," Phant smiled. "Everything always works itself out in the end."

* * *

><p>"Now this," Theo smiled as the team finished helping Master Phant fix up his hut. The master was off taking with Jackie somewhere, catching up with his student. They had finished the battle with his help and the Pangolin was finally destroyed. "This is a place fit for a Pai Zhu master."<p>

"Yeah," Casey agreed. "I think we did a pretty good job."

"Quiet guys here they come," Lily shushed.

"What is this?" Phant gaped as the two walked up.

"A little thank you present," Lily stated. "Wait till you see the inside."

"Well Master," Jackie asked. They showed him the new interior of his home. "What do you think?"

"It seems," he sighed. "In this case the master has learned from the students."

"It was an honor," both girls smiled.

"And we may need your help again sometime," Lily went on. "So don't forget to stay in touch."

"I have the spirit of the elephant," he chuckled. "I remember everything."

* * *

><p>"Are you boys ready?" Leanne called as the sisters waited for their boyfriends, Casey, and Theo to come out dressed in the costumes the girls got for them. It was hard for them to say no to them because they loved them too much. The girls were already in their costumes.<p>

Tori was an oompa loompa. Leanne was the green ninja storm ranger. Becca was Rebecca the Bold, since she still had that costume lying around. Dianne was a whoopee cushion. Rose sported a cat costume. Ronny was wearing her ghoul costume from when she had the Halloween party in May. No one was sure why she had it then, but no one questioned it. Vida was the guy from Monopoly. Maddie had a costume that resembled Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. Kira was dressed as her alternate self, the singer. Jackie was doing the same. After all, they were celebrities. And little Ella was a fairy princess. She was already downstairs with RJ watching her while the party got started. They were just waiting for the boys.

"We look ridiculous," Nick groaned.

"And feel ridiculous," Casey added.

"I'm not going out there!" Theo protested.

"This is so humiliating," Blake shook his head.

"Do we really have to wear this crap?" Conner wondered.

"We're going to be the laughing stock of the night," Trent whined.

"Couldn't agree more," Ethan agreed.

"I would've been fine with the costume from May," Mack huffed.

"Why did we let you girls pick out our costumes?" Will demanded.

"It's not that bad," Chip shrugged.

"Easy for you to say," Cam rolled his eyes.

"We're going to be dead if we don't go out there," Hunter sighed.

"We promise no pictures," Tori pouted. Jackie had her camera ready for when they opened the curtain.

"Are you guys ready?" Dianne asked.

"Yeah," they all nodded reluctantly. It was now or never. Dianne opened the curtain to reveal the costumed boys. Jackie snapped a few pictures quickly and the girls all dropped on the floor, dying of laughter. It was too much.

Starting with Will, the overdrive ranger was wearing a costume that resembled the cartoon character of Angelica Pickles from the kid show Rugrats. Wig, dress, shoes, leggings, ponytails, everything. Beside him, Mack sported a costume resembling Josie from the show Josie and the Pussycats.

Casey was dressed as Minnie Mouse. It wasn't so bad for him. Theo was dressed as Smurfette. It helped with the fact he was short.

Chip, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind his costume. He was wearing a Wonder Woman costume. He didn't mind because it was still a superhero. Nick was dressed as Wilma Flinstone from the Flinstones.

Now for the three dino ranger boys. Theirs was a classic and came only in threes. The three boys were dressed as none other than the popular Powerpuff Girls. Because he was red and pink was close to it, Conner was dressed as Blossom. Because one of his ranger colors was lime green, Trent was Buttercup. And because he was a blue ranger, that left Ethan to be Bubbles.

Cam was dressed as Penelope Pitstop. He wore the wig, the helmet, the outfit, everything. Next to him was Blake, who was dressed as Princess Jasmine from Aladdin. He even wore the tiara and wig.

And last but not least was Hunter. His was probably the funniest of all. Since Ella chose the theme of cartoon characters, which included any cartoon from any show and era, the girls decided to have their men dress up as female cartoon characters. And Jackie wasted no time in finding the perfect one for Hunter. The crimson ranger was dressed as the famous Betty Boop. He sported the dress, heels, make-up, and everything. To the girls, his was the funniest.

"Best idea ever!" Ronny cackled.

"Why didn't we think of letting Ella chose it before?" Becca agreed.

"This is priceless!" Jackie wailed. The guys murmured complaints as the girls laughed on.

* * *

><p>"<em>Calling all the monsters<br>calling all the monsters  
>calling all<br>calling all  
>calling all the monsters<em>

_Oh yeah yea oh  
>oh yeah yea oh<br>oh yeah yea oh_

_Heart thumps  
>and you jump<br>coming down with  
>goosebumps<br>you dared to go there  
>I'ma I'ma get you so scared<em>

_We're wantin' to  
>We're hauntin' you<br>We're wantin' to  
>Eh eh<em>

_You stayed in too late_  
><em>To be getting afraid<em>  
><em>This scene's extreme…<em>  
><em>I I I I'ma get you so scared!<em>

_We're wantin' to_  
><em>We're hauntin' you<em>  
><em>We're wantin' to<em>  
><em>Eh eh<em>

_Gonna get your body shakin'_  
><em>Wishin' you could just awaken<em>

_Here we go…_  
><em>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<em>  
><em>We're comin' to get ya!<em>  
><em>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<em>  
><em>We're comin' to get ya!<em>  
><em>If you're only dreaming<em>  
><em>Why I hear you screaming?<em>  
><em>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<em>  
><em>We're comin' to get ya!<em>  
><em>We're comin' to get ya!<em>

_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_  
><em>Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters<em>

_You hide or you try…_  
><em>Kiss tomorrow goodbye!<em>  
><em>We thrill to your chill…<em>  
><em>B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!<em>

_We're wantin' to_  
><em>We're hauntin' you<em>  
><em>Courtesy of<em>  
><em>We're wantin' to<em>  
><em>Eh eh<em>

_We might just bite underneath the moonlight_  
><em>More fun if you run!<em>  
><em>I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'<em>

_We're wantin' to_  
><em>We're hauntin' you<em>  
><em>We're wantin' to<em>  
><em>Ehh ehh<em>

_Gonna get your body shakin'_  
><em>Wishin' you could just awaken<em>

_Here we go…_  
><em>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<em>  
><em>We're comin' to get ya!<em>  
><em>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<em>  
><em>We're comin' to get ya!<em>  
><em>If you're only dreaming<em>  
><em>Why I hear you screaming?<em>  
><em>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<em>  
><em>We're comin' to get ya!<em>  
><em>We're comin' to get ya!<em>

_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_  
><em>Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!<em>

_Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head_  
><em>Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire<em>

_Gonna get your body shakin'_  
><em>Wishin' you could just awaken<em>

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_  
><em>We're comin' to get ya!<em>  
><em>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<em>  
><em>We're comin' to get ya!<em>  
><em>If you're only dreaming<em>  
><em>Why I hear you screaming?<em>  
><em>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<em>  
><em>We're comin' to get ya!<em>  
><em>We're comin' to get ya!<em>

_Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye_

_We're comin' to get you!"_

Jackie and Kira finished their performance. The two received a round of applause from the packed Jungle Karma Pizza place. The party was turning out to be a big hit. And like the guys predicted, to some of the guests, they were the laughing stock of the party. They couldn't wait to get out of the costumes and go home. It was embarrassing. At least their girls were staying by them so they didn't get teased too much. But all in all, it was a good night.

* * *

><p>AN: Another chapter! Yay! This one turned out better than I thought. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time!


	8. Blind Leading the Blind Part I

**The Dragon's Adventure**

**Chapter 8: Blind Leading the Blind**

**Part I**

_A/N: I know I skipped "Good Karma, Bad Karma" but I had no ideas for that episode. I'm still going to try and make it to thirty chapters in this story, so I won't skip any more – hopefully – and if anyone knows where I can find episodes for the samurai season, can you let me know? If I can't find any by the time I get there, I won't be able to start it and this series will go on hold. I did find a few episodes, but it was only "Origins Part I," "Origins Part 2," "Broken Dreams," and "The Ultimate Duel." I can't find any others._

_Song is "Alice" by Avril Lavigne._

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>"Hey Theo," Lily greeted. She stepped up to the booth the blue ranger sat at. Theo was stamping napkins with the Jungle Karma Pizza logo while filling the cheese shakers and reading a book. He seemed to be having no problem multi-tasking. "How's it going?"<p>

"Couldn't be better," he beamed. "One more cheese shaker to fill before I stamp the last napkin and finish the final chapter in 'The Art of War.' Not only will I be the world's greatest warrior, but I'm quite possibly the employee of the month."

"Well," Kira walked over. "Before you can think about that," she grabbed a cheese shaker. "You might want to read 'The Art of Filling Cheese Shakers.'" Kira scooped a bit on her finger and tasted it. She scrunched up her face in disgust. "Because this…is salt." People at other tables started spitting out the salt they thought was cheese as Fran tried to figure out what was wrong.

"See?" Lily smirked. "That's what happens when you try to do too much at the same time."

"I think I'll read upstairs," Theo sheepishly made his way to the loft. Lily and Kira shared an eye roll.

* * *

><p>"What are you guys doing?" Theo chuckled upon seeing Jackie, Hunter, Casey, RJ, and Ella meditating. Small candles were lit around them as they did so.<p>

"We were meditating," Jackie grumbled as she opened her eyes.

"You should try it sometime," Casey suggested.

"It helps the mind to stay focused and on task," Hunter recalled what his Sensei told him.

"No need," Theo stated. "My mind is a well oiled machine. I can juggle two jobs, read a book, and save the world…all before the lunch rush."

"Try having to save the world, be a famous singer, work at multiple local hangouts, and raising a three year old," Jackie listed off her duties. "And then talk to me about multi-tasking."

"Yeah," RJ ignored her rant and turned to Theo. "About the lunch rush…apparently when you restocked the kitchen last night, you forgot to close the fridge."

"Oh," Theo blinked. "So that means all the perishables…"

"Perished," Hunter finished with a nod.

"Whoops," Theo bit his lip. "You see, I was working on my inverted battle technique." He stood on his hands. "So I did the whole job walking on my hands. Pretty cool huh?" He flipped right side up.

"Not if you're a carton of milk," RJ denied. "Look…I know you guys have a lot on your plate, but you need to stay focused on what you're doing while you're doing it."

"Sorry RJ," the blue ranger apologized. The alarms blared signaling a battle.

* * *

><p>"How cute," the latest beast cackled. There were two. One was a black bird like creature with feathers. The other was similar, but a little less bird like and white. "Colorful fools."<p>

"Get ready," Casey ordered. The four rangers charged the two birds. The two fights were two on one. Casey and Lily handled the black bird while Jackie and Theo took on the white one. Both were tough opponents. And all the while they were fighting, they never noticed the man off to the side watching. Well, because she could sense spirits, Jackie knew he was there. Casey and Lily were first to be thrown back. Theo was knocked down, but recovered as Jackie continued beating the white one. She was actually getting somewhere.

"There's something you need to know about me," she snarled as she held off the white bird. "I like my chickens fried." She stepped back and drew her bow and Saba, getting ready to fire. She lifted it and aimed dead center. She set Saba on fire.

"Ow ow ow!" he complained.

"Sorry," she corrected the flames so they wouldn't hurt him. She fired and it hit the white one in the center. The beast fell to the ground in pain with scorched feathers as a normal Saba returned to Jackie. Everyone else caught on and drew their weapons as well.

"Theo, keep that other freak off us!" Casey instructed as Theo tried to help them.

"I'll help you guys first then go back," he shook his head.

"No Theo!" Lily denied. The white bird, now standing, saw his opportunity and struck the four rangers down. Jackie was first to recover and stood her ground.

"Let's show them what we can do," the white one cackled. They grew megazord sized.

"Two can play that game," the brunette snarled.

"Animal Spirits, Unite as One!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Tripping out<br>spinning around  
>I'm underground<br>I fell down  
>yeah I fell down<em>

_I'm freaking out  
>where am I now<br>upside down  
>and I can't stop it now<br>it can't stop me now_

_I  
>I'll get by<br>I  
>I'll survive<br>when the world's crashing down  
>when I fall and<br>hit the ground  
>I will turn myself around<br>Don't you try to stop me  
>I<br>I won't cry_

_No, I  
>I'll get by<br>I  
>I'll survive<br>when the world's crashing down  
>when I fall and<br>hit the ground  
>I will turn myself around<br>Don't you try to stop me  
>I<br>I won't cry_

_I found myself  
>in Wonderland<br>get back on  
>my feet again<br>is this real  
>is this pretend<br>I'll take a stand  
>until the end<em>

_I  
>I'll get by<br>I  
>I'll survive<br>when the world's crashing down  
>when I fall and<br>hit the ground  
>I will turn myself around<br>Don't you try to stop me  
>I<br>I won't cry_

_I  
>I'll get by<br>I  
>I'll survive<br>when the world's crashing down  
>when I fall and<br>hit the ground  
>I will turn myself around<br>Don't you try to stop me  
>I<br>I won't cry"_

Jackie finished performing for the customers. She was one of the few people in the shop on shift right now. The rest of her team was in the loft. She bowed at the applause she received and walked back behind the counter. The brunette went back to work as a customer came up to the counter and sat on one of the stools.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'll just have a regular pizza," the guy replied. Jackie, unfortunately, recognized who the voice belonged to.

"No problem," she snarled. She wrote down the order and passed it to her twin who took it into the kitchen for Conner and Hunter to make. Then she turned to the customer. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't come see my girlfriend and enjoy some pizza with her?" the guy frowned.

"Cory you know I'm not your girlfriend anymore," Jackie rolled her eyes at her ex. "Stop with your delusions that I will be yours someday."

"It's a high possibility," Cory smirked. "After all, what we have is special."

"What we _had_wasn't anything special," Jackie argued. "And it never was or will be. And in case you didn't notice, I'm a married woman now."

"Well that doesn't have to stop us," Cory reached out to touch her hand.

"You're a sick man Cory," Jackie yanked it away quickly. "Why don't you go back to Leila and cry?"

"Like that girl was any good," Cory scoffed. "Besides, I never liked her."

"Didn't seem to stop you from cheating on me with her in high school," Jackie huffed.

"Like I said, she was there when you weren't. She gave me what I couldn't get from you."

"You're a twisted bastard," Jackie shook her head in disgust. Hunter came out with the pizza at that moment and could sense his wife's anger.

"What's going on here?" he asked as he set it down on the counter.

"Hunter, you remember Cory, my ex right?" Jackie glared at the boy in front of her.

"Oh yeah," the blonde nodded. "You caused her to hate surprises."

"And you would be?" Cory snorted.

"Her husband," Hunter introduced himself.

"Well if you're her husband," Cory smirked. "Did she tell you about when me and her…"

"Don't even lie Cory," Jackie cut him off, knowing where he was going. "When we went out we didn't do anything more than hold hands."

"Whatever you say," Cory shrugged. "But that's not how I remember it."

"Why you little good for nothing…" Jackie went to lunge at him but Hunter held her back. He did want to beat the guy up for what he tried to suggest, but he didn't want to cause a scene with the customers.

"Easy," he soothed.

"Where's my pizza?" Cory demanded.

"You want pizza?" Jackie growled. She grabbed a slice from the one Hunter brought out. "Have it." She slapped Cory's face with the slice and let it rest on his head. She turned and stormed up to the loft muttering swears. Hunter glared at Cory before following her.

* * *

><p>"Who were those things?" Casey wondered as the other three rangers came into the loft.<p>

"And more importantly," Lily added. "How do we beat them."

"Their names are Bai Lai and Carden," RJ supplied. "Insanely powerful creatures."

"Yikes," Theo winced. "You guys want to figure this out up here?"

"I don't care!" the four occupants heard their teammate shout. They saw anger written on her face as she entered with Hunter behind her. "He's a sick bastard!" Lily covered Ella's ears so she wouldn't have to hear her sister's language. The three year old was curiously watching.

"You don't think I want to rip his throat out too?" Hunter raised an eyebrow. "I know what he said was lies."

"It doesn't matter," Jackie huffed. "He publicly humiliated me and the ass hole needs to die!" she walked into Lily's room and slammed the door shut. Hunter sighed.

"Look," he pleaded through the door. "Just calm down before you let her out. None of us feel like having a repeat of that happening." A muffled 'fine' could be heard. Hunter nodded and headed back downstairs to fill in a confused Kira and Conner.

"Anyone know what that was about?" Lily blinked, removing her hands from the toddler's ears. All heads shook no.

* * *

><p>AN: So next chapter is a filler chapter, then it'll go into the rest of this episode. What'll be in next chapter? And if you don't remember Cory (from the first story in this series), then he is Jackie's ex boyfriend who thinks he's still dating her and doesn't quite understand the concept of a break up.

Anyway, reviewers, thanks for reviewing the story so far! It's much appreciated! I don't know how much I'll be able to update because I have homework to do and my brother's birthday party to go to. Although, the party should be fun since it's laser tag.


	9. Ella's Thoughts

**The Dragon's Adventure**

**Chapter 9: Ella's Thoughts**

_A/N: Jackie is pissed off about some things her ex boyfriend said. Hunter tried to calm her down but it didn't work. RJ, Casey, Lily, and Theo were left confused. But what about little Ella? What were her thoughts on this? Now she may be a three year old, but she can tell when something's bothering people. It helps she has a photographic memory. So this chapter might be short, but I didn't intend for it to be long._

_Song is "Butterfly Fly Away" by Miley Cyrus._

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show and the plot for this chapter._

* * *

><p>Ella frowned at the door her sister disappeared behind. She was as confused as the others were. Well, maybe more confused. After all, she was only three years old. But she was a unique three year old.<p>

She knew about the rangers and their identities. Not many people in general could say that. And she had a photographic memory. She remembered everything she saw and heard. Which, in some ways, wasn't always a good thing. Staring at the door, she ran for it.

"Ella," Lily called, thinking it was best the young girl didn't go in there right now. But that didn't stop the brunette. Her sister was hurting and she wanted to help. She didn't even knock. Ella went straight in and shut the door. Inside, Jackie was laying on the bed, face down in the pillow. The three year old walked over and sat on the floor, looking at her.

"Jackie okay?" she asked after a few moments. Jackie heard her, but didn't know how to respond. Ella's round brown eyes looked at her sister, waiting for something.

"I'm fine," the elder brunette mumbled. She slowly lifted her head from the pillow. She looked at Ella wit somewhat teary eyes and blinked the remaining tears away. She sniffled and shifted to a sitting position.

"Crying?" Ella tilted her head to the side. She was confused why her sister was angry.

"It's alright," Jackie lifted Ella onto the bed and sat beside her. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Jackie have booboo?" Ella wondered. She knew Jackie was her sister and not her mom, which meant she knew her parents were dead. And she didn't wanna call her sister 'mom' when she knew she wasn't really her mom.

"Yeah I have a booboo," Jackie nodded and gave a small smile as she looked at her. After all, she used terms Ella would understand. Ella kissed her sister's cheek before smiling.

"I kiss booboo," she stated proudly. "All better!"

"A little," Jackie had to chuckle. It was too cute for her. But Ella wasn't dumb. She still sensed something wrong. She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Jackie frowned at her. Ella got up and walked over to the corner where a guitar lay. Jackie had asked Lily to keep it in her room for whenever she played here and forgot hers. The three year old dragged it over to her sister and showed it to her.

"Play mommy and daddy's song," she instructed. If there was one thing Ella knew about Jackie, it was that the elder brunette felt better by singing.

"Mommy and daddy's song?" Jackie took the guitar and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Butterfly," Ella insisted. "Mommy and Daddy's song." She crawled back on the bed and looked at her. Jackie smiled a sad smile, but gave in anyway. The elder brunette began strumming the tune.

"_You tuck me in  
>turn out the light<br>kept me safe and sound  
>at night<br>little girls  
>depend on things like that<em>

_Brush my teeth  
>and combed my hair<br>had to drive me everywhere  
>you were always there<br>when I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone  
>make a living make a home<br>must've been  
>as hard as it could be<em>

_And when I couldn't sleep at night  
>scared things wouldn't turn out right<br>you would my hand  
>and sing to me<em>

_Caterpillar in the tree  
>how you wonder who<br>you'll be  
>can't go far<br>but you can always dream_

_Wish you may  
>and wish you might<br>don't you worry  
>hold on tight<br>I promise you that there will come a day  
>butterfly fly away<em>

_Butterfly fly away  
>catch a wing now you<br>can't stay  
>take those dreams<br>and make them all come true_

_Butterfly fly away  
>We been waiting for this day<br>all along and know just what to do  
>butterfly, butterfly, butterfly<br>butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away"_

Ella smiled up at her sister, happier than when she entered the room.

"Jackie feel better?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jackie smiled. She hugged Ella tight and wiped her tears away. The two girls began to make their way back into the loft.

* * *

><p>AN: I warned you it was going to be short. Anyway, what'd you think? I may start a story of one shots on how Ella feels about everything from Dylan's kidnapping to current and beyond. But next chapter is based on the rest of "Blind Leading the Blind."


	10. Blind Leading the Blind Part II

**The Dragon's Adventure**

**Chapter 10: Blind Leading the Blind**

**Part II**

_A/N: Picks up where Part I left off. The previous chapter was something that happened during it, but I wanted it as its own little chapter. Anyway, Master Swoop comes into the picture and teaches Theo a lesson. Just for reference, chapters 8-12 are taking place in November, since I skipped episode eight._

_1-4 is in August-September_

_5-7 is in October_

_8-12 is in November_

_13-16 is in December_

_17-20 is in January_

_21-25 is in February (one of these will be a short filler chapter)_

_26-29 is in March_

_30-end is in April._

_Epilogue – Start of RPM with the evacuations starting._

_**Disclaimer:**Nothing in the show is owned by me._

* * *

><p>"Well," Theo blinked as the three other rangers and RJ just watched Ella run after her sister who locked herself in Lily's room. "Anyway, I'll think downstairs. I need to make pizza sauce."<p>

"Pizza sauce?" Lily raised an eyebrow. "Theo, we need you to focus on defeating these beasts."

"Okay okay," Theo surrendered. "You're right. Sorry. Let me think." Their attention was drawn to the windows. But what shocked them was the man hanging upside down from a ceiling beam. He swooped down in between the three rangers, kicked off the opposite wall, and swooped back. He floated in mid air as he faced the rangers. The three young rangers got ready to fight him as Jackie and Ella reentered the room.

"Whoa!" she cried, recognizing the man they were ready to fight. "Wait, stop!" she ran over to them. Ella went to play with some of the toys that were lying around. RJ walked over as well, wanting them to stop.

"Master Swoop," the two other masters in the room greeted with a smile.

"Greetings RJ, Jackie," Master Swoop greeted.

"You know this guy?" Theo demanded.

"Oh, Swoop was my favorite master," RJ nodded.

"Same here," Jackie beamed as she looked up at her old teacher. There was one other master that she was trained by besides the ones they already know and she loved all of them. "Taught me the swoop technique of fighting without eyesight."

"You both taught this blind master a few tricks yourselves," Swoop smiled. Theo stepped up and waved his hand in front of the master's face. "Yes Theo," Swoop turned to him. "I'm blind. That doesn't mean I enjoy you waving your hand in my face."

"You always did like to make an entrance," RJ snorted.

"Who doesn't?" Jackie frowned. "It's fun!"

"Think fast," the wolf master tossed an orange at the bat master. Swoop caught it with ease and his sleeve rolled down, revealing his master tattoo. "Still got it. I can only guess why you're here."

"Indeed," Swoop spoke, no emotion in his voice. "My bat spirit picked up a sonic disturbance in the skies. Bai Lai and Carden have returned. Can I have a word with you, RJ and Jackie…alone?"

"Sure," both agreed. They turned to the other three. "Uh guys, do you mind?"

"Great," Theo huffed as they walked off. "You three masters catch up. I'm gonna make some sauce, figure out how to defeat those beasts, and…" he tripped on the last step. "Make some sauce." He headed downstairs.

"Don't stress yourself out!" Jackie warned.

"Theo is scattered," Swoop observed. "His mind is not focused on the task at hand."

"Yeah we've noticed," RJ sighed.

"In this state," Swoop turned to them. "He is of no use to Casey and Lily."

"With those flying freaks on the loose…"

"I think I know how to help him," Swoop cut RJ off. He turned to Jackie. "Would you like to come with?"

"Could help me get my mind off things," Jackie mused. "Why not?"

* * *

><p>"All right," Theo grinned as he, Swoop, and Jackie walked through the woods. Theo was carrying the master's fan. "Let's do it. You're going to teach me how to fight with my eyes closed, right?" He flipped onto his hands. "Don't be surprised if I pick it up right away. I'm a master at doing three things at once."<p>

"Even a man with sight still needs to focus," Swoop spoke. Theo got back on his feet.

"What do you mean?" he chuckled. "I'm focused."

"Look around," Swoop instructed his pupils. "Tell me what you see."

"I see woods," Theo looked around. "So what?"

"I see peace," Jackie sighed contentedly. "Serenity. Beauty. Hope."

"I see harmony," Swoop smiled at her and added to her list. "Dirt, trees, the sun…all focused on a single goal, like an orchestra of life, perfectly in tune. It is this type of focus you will need to defeat Bai Lai and Carden."

"I know that," Theo rolled his eyes. "I'm focused on everything."

"Yes," Jackie nodded. "And that is why you will fail. You're causing your mind to overload, which is causing you to forget some key things. Focusing on one task at time helps keep your mind balanced and stops you from becoming stressed." The two masters walked ahead.

"Wait!" Theo went to catch up.

* * *

><p>"Wait," Theo caught up to the two as they entered a clearing with tall grass, a gentle breeze, and mostly bare trees. "Master Swoop, I can't fail. I can't let Casey and Lily down."<p>

"But you are letting them down," Swoop responded as they stopped by the lake. "They're battling Bai Lai and Carden as we speak and they need your help."

"Then I have to help them!" Theo cried.

"No," Swoop snapped. "In your state of mind, you are no use."

"Look," Theo came back. "Enough Master talk. What do you want me to do? Want me to stare at the tree? Whatever it is, I'll do it. I can do anything."

"Correction," Jackie brought up. "You can only do things you put your mind to."

"If you really want to help Casey and Lily," Swoop smirked. "Do this." He opened his fan and levitated. He swung himself back and forth over the lake and floated above the center. His feet hovered just above the water. Jackie looked at Theo while she did the same. She and Master Swoop stood side by side above the lake. "Focus Theo."

"I can do this," he rolled his eyes. "I can do anything." He flipped the fan open. He tried to levitate, but failed.

"Clear your mind," Jackie helped. "Only when you are truly focused can the impossible become possible. Well, that and when you're a member of the Ninjetti," she added as an afterthought. Theo began trying different ways of levitating, but none of them worked. Jackie seemed rather amused by his attempts and couldn't help but giggle.

"It's not working," the blue ranger groaned. "This isn't fair. You have the spirit of the bat. And you have the spirit of a dragon. Jaguars can't levitate."

"I taught RJ and Jackie how to fight blind," Swoop recalled. "I can teach you how to levitate. But you must manage your mind…release your anxieties…focus on a single goal. Try again." Theo sighed and gave it another try. Within a few moments, he began levitating. "Good. Block everything out." Theo was hovering over the lake. "Excellent."

"See?" Theo opened his eyes. "I can do it. Now, I have to help…"

"And I thought I was a klutz," Jackie giggled as Theo lost focus and fell into the lake.

* * *

><p>"Not bad for a first attempt," Swoop mused as they were all on solid ground again.<p>

"I know what you want from me," Theo sighed. "And I can't do it."

"Giving up so quickly?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. "That's not like you Theo."

"Not just the levitating," Theo rolled his eyes. "You want me to focus on a single task and block everything else out. Look, all my life, I've been juggling everything at the same time. It's what everyone expected… my parents, my teachers. It's what I've always done." He stood up. "I can't just change who I am over night. Maybe I'm not cut out to be a superhero after all."

"I got this," Jackie bit her lip. She knew once again, she was going to have to bring up a tough spot in her life. "You know how I believe in fate and destiny and all that, right?" Theo nodded. "If you weren't meant to be a superhero, you would've never gotten the morpher. It belongs to you and only you." She let out a sigh before continuing. "As for changing who you are over night, some people don't have a choice. When my parents left, I had to take in my sister and raise her all while being a ranger and fighting off more than one villain. It's not easy to change, but sometimes it's for the best."

"You are a superhero," Swoop agreed. "No one's asking you to change what you are inside. Your abilities and work ethic are not in question. You just have to learn to be present and in the moment. Listen…life is a series of obstacles. It's not a question of 'Can we manage them…'"

"But 'How,'" Jackie whispered.

"Too many obstacles," Theo shook his head.

"Sometimes they can all come at once," Jackie continued whispering. "But we can't conquer them all at once."

"So, what do I do?" Theo wondered. "How can I focus on one goal with so much else going on in my head."

"You relax," Swoop advised. "You release…you find your center. Only then will you be successful." All three stood in a line and performed the same series of movements. "Focus on the exercise. Block out the rest of the world. Only feel your breath. Allow the impossible to become possible."

* * *

><p>"Yes!" Carden cheered. "It's ready!" the two birds were flying in the air near a dark portal like thing above the city. Casey and Lily had been tossed down and were hurting. "Carnisaur will rule this land!"<p>

"Hey!" Theo and Jackie called. Fans flew by the two birds and knocked them down. Theo and Jackie caught the fans as they appeared on the scene.

"We're crashing," Jackie smirked. "Is that rude?"

"How about some Jungle Fan?" Theo asked as the two began using what they learned.

"Right on time," Casey nodded.

"Look who's here," Carden rolled his eyes. "The blue and white rangers!"

"No matter," Bai Lai scoffed. "They will fall too."

"Not this time!" Theo argued. Bai Lai charged the two oncoming rangers. Both rangers used their fans as shields and manage to avoid as many blows as they could. Carden was not joining in in the battles. Well, not until the two knocked Bai Lai down.

"My turn!" the bird came at them.

"I got this one," Jackie told Theo. "You finish off the other one." Theo nodded and went back to fighting Bai Lai. "You know, I really hate monsters who steal my color." She drew Saba and found a way to combine him, her bow, and the fan to form a new weapon. Saba was the center blade of the fan and Jackie used her bow to shoot it.

"I'm going to be sick," Saba whined as he and the fan spun around in a spiral. They flew by Carden and effectively hit him. Jackie caught it with one swift motion and spin kicked Carden when his guard was down. And during the fight, it began to rain. But like all their fights before, it ended with the megazord battle and they finally took down Bai Lai.

* * *

><p>"I noticed you seemed a little troubled earlier," Swoop commented as he walked back to the pizza shop with Jackie. Casey and Lily were slightly ahead of them just out hearing range and Theo…well, they couldn't see Theo but they knew he was ahead. "When you were talking about your parents and saying something about changing who you are in one night. What is bothering you?"<p>

"Exactly that," Jackie sighed.

"So your parents did leave you?" Swoop raised an eyebrow. Like Phant, he knew her parents well.

"Not in the sense of leaving and us not knowing where we are," Jackie shook her head. "They died on my sister's birthday. Well, killed would be more accurate."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Swoop apologized. "They were great people."

"You knew them as well?" Jackie looked up at him.

"Yes," he nodded.

"It's been a little hard without them," Jackie looked ahead of her. "I mean, I'm raising my three year old sister. And they died before my wedding. I even had to fight my mortal enemy on my wedding day. Well, actually, my mortal enemy is me, but my other one, the one who killed my parents. Anyway, I'm getting by. I mean, I still have a huge family and it will get bigger. But the only blood relatives I have left alive are my twin sister, half brother, younger sister, and my youngest brother, who's been M.I.A. since he was freed from Ivan Ooze."

"I'm sure that wherever your brother is," Swoop comforted. "He knows you're making the world safe for him to live in by being a ranger."

"Yeah," Jackie smiled. "Though it's not him I'm worried about finding his way back. It's actually Ella. I mean, she has to grow up now without ever really knowing her parents. Of course, she knows that they're dead and knows I'm her sister because she has a photographic memory, but I'm still worried."

"Taking on the role of a surrogate mother has given you a great protective instinct of those you care for," Swoop observed. "It's a great quality to have as long as you don't go overboard."

"I don't plan to," Jackie smirked. "Well, unless the world ends. But I'll survive. I can get through this one day at a time."

* * *

><p>"You seen Theo?" Lily asked as the team and Master Swoop walked into the loft.<p>

"I would like to say goodbye," he stated.

"Ah, he should be around here somewhere," RJ frowned.

"Right here," Theo floated down in his meditative stance. They turned to see him land and he stood. "I was just doing a little meditation. It helps the mind to stay focused and on task."

"I'm proud of you," Swoop nodded. "You are an excellent student and I will miss you. But don't forget – you have to sweep out the stock room, roll some pizza dough, and focus on saving the world." Jackie put her fist in front of her mouth to keep from laughing. She knew exactly what the master was doing. Theo stopped his bow and frowned. None of the others knew what was going on.

"Right," he said. He turned to set to work, but stopped. He turned back around to see a giggling Jackie and a smirking bat master.

"Gotcha," Swoop smirked.

* * *

><p>AN: So this is the end of this chapter. I'm a bit ahead in this story. But anyway, next is another short filler chapter. Remember that decagonal object with the weird symbol on it Jackie found a couple chapters back? Well next chapter she finds out what it really is and how she found it. It'll probably be as short as the other filler chapter, but not all will be that short. I have the next four chapters for this written already.


	11. Legends of Samurai

**The Dragon's Adventure**

**Chapter 11: Legends of the Samurai**

_A/N: Jackie learns that she's bound to become a ranger again in the future. How? She's not sure. When? She's not sure about that either. But all that happens is that she learns about the object she found. She sent it to her Uncle Billy (who will also appear in a later chapter) and now he tells her what it's all about. What is it exactly?_

_**Disclaimer:**I only own the plot for this chapter and anything not in the shows._

* * *

><p>Jackie walked into the Cyberspace café in Reefside in the early morning. Her uncle Billy asked her to come because he had some information for her. It was regarding that decagonal teal object with a strange symbol on it she found a month ago. The brunette figured her uncle and aunt would be able to figure out what it was out of her entire family. As she approached the locked door, she dug out her keys. She had a key to the Cyberspace from when she worked here and in case of emergencies. The brunette walked in and the café was lit. She found her uncle at the counter and walked over, taking a seat on a stool.<p>

"Tired?" Billy grinned as he greeted his niece.

"Very," she yawned. "We just finished a battle late last night and I didn't get much sleep."

"Then I'll try to make this quick so you can go home and rest," Billy chuckled. He set a book on the counter top and Jackie eyed it. It was rather huge. Next, the former blue ranger set the object Jackie found next to it.

"So you figured out what it was?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Billy nodded. "Hold it in your hands for a minute." Jackie picked up the decagonal shaped object and held it in her hands. After a few minutes, it opened up and transformed into a small monkey that was alive and bouncing around in her hands. It seemed to like her.

"Maybe it's because I'm tired," Jackie blinked. "But is this thing alive and jumping around in my hands?"

"It's a monkey zord," her uncle nodded.

"Zord? As in the zords rangers use?"

"Yup. Congratulations, you're going to be a ranger in the future."

"When?"

"That's where this book comes in," Billy opened the book. "It says here that long ago, there was a creature called a Nighlok who, like all other evil entities, wanted to take over the world. His name was Master Xandred and he resided in the Sanzu River."

"Sanzu river?"

"A river that rises from people's tears," Billy explained. "He was defeated by a team of rangers known as the samurai rangers. Those ranger's powers were passed from parent to child. So if Xandred were to ever return, then there would be a team ready to face him."

"So basically," Jackie summarized. "There's a team of rangers that'll only come about if some creepy evil dude comes back and the rangers all have a parent who was their predecessor?"

"Looks about right. And each controls a different power, kind of like your ninja and mystic force thing."

"How so?"

"Well, red has fire power, blue has water, yellow is earth, pink is wind, and green is forest."

"Forest," Jackie scoffed. "That's a new one. So what about this one? I mean who's it meant for?'

"You," Billy stated. "I know that these powers are passed from parent to their eldest child, but not in your case. None of your ancestors were a samurai ranger."

"So this monkey zord just found me and decided he belongs to me?"

"Pretty much. Now, according to legend, there was another samurai morpher created, but only someone with immense power could operate it. And it would choose its first wielder by finding it somehow. It wasn't a coincidence that you found it."

"Great," the brunette huffed. "So I'm starting a new line of samurai rangers, I'm going to be killed before I can fight with them, and have to be ready to drop everything for when I get the call. Where did my life go wrong?"

"Dunno," Billy shrugged. He pulled out another book. "The samurai rangers used something called symbol power for their elements. Each element has different powers. When you become one, you'll be known as the teal samurai ranger and control thunder. This is a book of symbols that your power can handle. You have to study them to know what they mean."

"Fun," Jackie rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm going to take this and go before my shift starts. I don't wanna be late to work."

"Alright then," Billy nodded. "I gotta get ready to open up this place anyway."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, not the best filler chapter, but as I said, it was going to be short. I promise next chapter will be longer. In the next chapter, the final Master shows up. Jackie lashes out at him and RJ, but why? I'm thinking of having Jahi come out soon. But when? And how long?


	12. One Master Too Many

**The Dragon's Adventure**

**Chapter 12: One Master too Many**

_A/N: Casey meets his new master, who is nothing but a familiar face for RJ and Jackie, but more so RJ. Jackie ends up getting mad, but why? What'll happen that causes her to get mad? And I really can't wait until next chapter. More secrets are revealed. But anyway, what'll happen in the here and now?_

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Nice," RJ noted Theo and Lily practicing with their newest weapons on the training mat in the loft. The wolf master was sitting in his chair reading a small book about pizza. And he was also observing Casey, who was balancing himself one a stack of books and one foot.<p>

"Nice?" he repeated. "It's more than nice. Theo and Lily are rocking the loft. Come to think of it RJ, when am I getting a new master, a new weapon?"

"Spencer was right," Jackie groaned. "The words 'patience is a virtue' is lost on our generation." RJ couldn't help but chuckle at that fact, but kept a straight face when he turned back to Casey.

"You have a master-me," he answered. "And your weapon is you."

"Stop worrying about what you don't have and concentrate on what you're doing," Jackie advised.

"And what is it that I'm doing?" Casey wondered. He lost his balance on the stack of books and fell hard on his back.

"Working on balance," the two masters replied.

* * *

><p>"RJ," Casey called as he and Hunter walked into the kitchen. RJ and Jackie were tossing pizza dough.<p>

"Jackie," Hunter followed.

"Can I ask you something?" Both boys echoed.

"To the left," Jackie began answering her husband's question. "In the mansion, and six."

"Thanks," Hunter smiled and ran up to the loft.

"Six horses," RJ mused as he tried to answer Casey's question. "A toilet plunger, and a wireless mouse."

"Huh?" the red ranger frowned.

"Sorry," RJ apologized. "I thought that might be the answer to your question. Go ahead."

"I know this is a sore subject," he began nervously.

"Sore like in muscle pulls," RJ interrupted. "Or sore like in subject I don't wanna talk about?" He took note of the red ranger's face. "You trust me right?"

"Yeah sure," Casey shrugged. "You two are my Pai Zhuq Masters."

"Then why do you want another?" RJ quizzed. A rumbling shook the place. Theo, Lily, and a terrified Ella ran in. The three year old ran and clung to her sister.

"Let's check it out," Lily suggested.

"RJ, we'll talk about this when I get back, ok?" Casey called.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Jackie stated. "I can't go out there with her clinging to me like this." The others ran up to the loft.

* * *

><p>"That's not good," Theo stated as the three rangers spotted a tornado in the ocean.<p>

"Come on guys," Casey urged. "Let's get out there."

"Hope you're good swimmers," Camille appeared with a few Rinshi behind her. "But first, I have a little welcoming party for you." The Rinshi charged at the rangers. Camille took on Casey. Lily and Theo took care of the Rinshi.

"Jungle Fans!" Theo brought out his last weapon. He attacked the Rinshi using it.

"Jungle Mace!" Lily copied by drawing her weapon. Unfortunately for him, Casey had no new weapon to call upon. He got tossed down. A sudden blast from nowhere shot the Rinshi down.

"What?" Casey gasped. "No way!" an elder man with twin blades in his hands came charging forward.

"You!" Camille hissed as she recognized the man. This man, who appeared to be a master, avoided being hit by the Rinshi. He almost effortlessly sliced through them. He had no issues fighting. The Rinshi dropped at his feet in defeat.

"That guy's incredible!" Casey awed as he stood. The three rangers watched as this man stopped typhoon in the water by using the power of the shark. Out from it came a beast. It and Camille left without a word. The rangers ran over to the man. "That was something!"

"Who are you?" Theo asked.

"Pai Zhuq Master Finn," the man answered.

"My new master," Casey realized as they bowed in respect.

* * *

><p>"Can I get you something to eat?" Lily offered as the three led Master Finn into the loft. Jackie was there waiting for them. By the time Ella calmed down, the rangers were already on their way back.<p>

"Or drink?" Theo added.

"Surprise me," Finn answered. RJ and Jackie turned when they heard the voice.

"Master Finn," the brunette greeted with a smile. He was the other master who had taught her at the academy.

"Jackie," Finn smiled at her.

"RJ you won't believe it," Casey beamed. Finn and RJ just stared at each other. "I found my new master."

"Hello," RJ took a step forward. "Dad." Now this shocked everybody.

"Dad?" Casey and Jackie quirked an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>"Well," Finn walked around the loft, RJ following him. Jackie was the only other one in the loft because she could sense tension between the two masters and wanted to know what would happen. "Look at this. You're now a master and you still need me to clean up after you." Finn picked up a bag and began cleaning.<p>

"I like my loft the way it is," RJ argued, keeping his cool. "Things are where I want them."

"Yes," Finn nodded. "So I see. Potato chips… dirty socks…"

"Hey," Jackie defended. "Those are nothing compared to Ronny's socks. Now those reeked!"

"Comic books," Finn motioned to the counter where comic books lay. "All the tools of a great master."

"I like things my way," RJ stated. "It shouldn't affect you."

"Of course it affects me," Finn protested. "Everything you do reflects on me. You're my son."

"Yes, that I am," RJ agreed. "What's it been…six, seven years since we last spoke?"

"That was your doing if I remember," Finn recalled.

"Well let's not get into it," RJ pleaded.

"All I ever wanted was to teach you the ways of your father," the shark master explained. "My father, my father's father, and so on."

"Can we drop it?" RJ begged. "I know why you're here." And from there, their arguing became more. Jackie watched the back and forth banter. It wasn't long before she had enough.

"Shut up!"

Both men turned to her at the sound of her yell. They were shocked that such an outburst came from the petite girl.

"Jackie…" RJ tried to figure something out.

"Just shut up," she snapped. "Both of you."

"What…"

"Listen and listen good," Jackie interrupted Finn. "You two shouldn't be arguing. You should be glad that you found each other again." No one noticed Casey chose that moment to walk in. "You should both be lucky that the other is alive and well. Not everyone can say that. Not everyone still has a parent they can turn to for advice when they need it."

"But…"

"RJ," Jackie turned to him. "You should be happy your dad is still around and willing to be there for you. You should be glad he's alive and only wants to look after you. It's a parent's job to be concerned their kid and care about their well being." Then she turned to Finn. "And Master Finn, you need to realize that RJ is his own person and that everyone has a unique animal spirit. So he doesn't have the spirit of the shark or know those ways, but that's what makes him him."

"I…"

"Both of my parents were killed," the brunette once again interrupted. Her eyes were watery as if she was about to cry. "Did I ask for them to be killed and to leave me to raise my three year old sister while I handle saving the world? No! I would give anything to see my parents again and just be with them for a few minutes. I don't have the option to turn to them for advice anymore or ask for help when I need it. And same rule applies to siblings, younger or older."

"Jackie…"

"My brother was kidnapped and I couldn't stop it," Jackie breathed. "I would give anything to protect him. I broke promises and I never do that. Sure my brother was freed, but I have no idea where the hell he is now and he won't bother to try and call me or write to me. And the worst part is is that he thinks our parents are still alive because he's been kidnapped for so long! Both of you need to realize that while you may have your arguments, the other is only looking out for you because they care. You need to stop acting like children and grow up!" And without another word, she stormed out of the loft. Everyone was silent, unsure of what to say.

* * *

><p>"Faster Casey faster," Master Finn instructed. He was training Casey and Jackie after she had calmed down. Both masters had apologized to her and for not knowing, but they still weren't ok with each other. Jackie was just brushing up on the skills she learned from Finn while Casey was learning. "You'll never master the shark technique at half speed."<p>

"I'm trying," Casey grunted as he continued. He ended up landing on his stomach. "Are you spinning or is it just me?"

"Soon you will know everything there is to know about the shark technique," Finn stated.

"Master, I won't disappoint you," Casey swore.

"No," Finn agreed. "No one likes to be disappointed. And hopefully these won't disappoint you."

"Shark sabers," Casey smiled as he took the weapon. "Slamming."

"You'll get the real ones when you master the technique," Jackie piped in from where she was practicing. Finn and Casey went on with their weapon training.

* * *

><p>"RJ?" Theo called as he entered the loft. Lily was with him. Both ran over to Hunter and the wolf master when they noticed the wolf master was blankly staring off into space. Theo waved his hand in front of RJ's face. He didn't get anything. "I think he's asleep."<p>

"I'm not asleep," RJ looked up. "I'm trying to visualize a positive future for me to live in."

"Does that work?" Lily wondered.

"Is my dad gone?"

"No," Hunter shook his head.

"Then it's not working," RJ sighed. "I don't know. Maybe I have to get used to losing Casey."

"You're not losing him," Theo argued. "Lily and I have new masters, but we're still with you. If you ask me…"

"He didn't," Lily interrupted. "So, zip it."

"No it's okay to talk," RJ allowed.

"Good," Lily nodded. "Look RJ, you mean a lot to Casey…to all of us. You're not losing Casey just because your dad's teaching him."

"Yeah maybe you're right," RJ mused. "I'm letting old baggage get to me. I'm still Casey's master."

"RJ," Casey walked in with Finn and Jackie following. Jackie walked over and stood by Hunter, tired from the training. "Your dad is the bomb. He started teaching me the shark sabers. Amazing. I never thought I could do stuff like that."

"I'm glad you're so…happy," RJ spoke.

"Let's not get carried away," Finn stated. "There's still a lot of hard work before you can truly master the shark sabers. "

"I know I know," Casey nodded. "RJ, how come you never took on your dad's …" he turned, only to find the wolf master missing. "…skills?" He looked around. "It was something I said, wasn't it?"

"Possibly," the ninjas shrugged.

"I'll go find him," Casey took off.

* * *

><p>"RJ?" Casey called as he searched the shores. "Are you here?" He hopped off the rocks and onto the sand. "RJ, we need to talk!"<p>

"Will we do?" Camille appeared behind him. Crustaceo was with her.

"You'll do just fine," the red ranger shrugged. "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" he morphed and got ready to fight. There were no Rinshi this time, so Casey fought Crustaceo. "Time to bust out my new moves with the spirit of the shark, shark sabers!" he drew the twin sabers and lunged. Using the technique he learned, Casey managed to take down the beast.

"Nice Casey!"Lily smiled as she, Jackie, and Theo came in morphed and ready to fight.

"Having fun without us?" Theo wondered.

"All four of us can play," Casey stated.

"Claw Cannon!" the weapon appeared. Jackie was holding it up on the same side as Lily while Theo held it up opposite them. Casey got ready to shoot. "Animal Spirits, Fire!" Crustaceo jumped out of the way and out of sight as they stood.

"No!" Lily cried.

"Did we get him?" Theo wondered.

"You're like an annoying piece of sand under my shell!" Crustaceo appeared megazord size.

"Should've seen that coming," Jackie sighed.

"Let's cook this crab!" Casey suggested.

"Animal spirits, unite as one!" they formed the megazord. "Power rangers, Jungle Fury!"

* * *

><p>"I've failed," Master Finn looked down. The rangers ran over to him. Well, Theo and Lily did. Jackie took off right after the battle and Casey wasn't too far behind. They called for the shark zord, but it didn't work out so well. "Where's Casey and Jackie?"<p>

"Casey went to find RJ and tell him about the fight," Theo stated. "And we're not sure about Jackie."

"I see," Finn turned to them. "You fought a great battle. But I let you down. I let Casey and Jackie down. You had to fight my spirit zord."

"That wasn't your fault," Lily soothed. "Things happen."

"Yes, but not to me," Finn denied.

* * *

><p>"You're not doing too well," Casey muttered as he sat next to RJ and Jackie on the loft steps. Both were tossing cards at a hat. RJ was missing while Jackie was getting the ones she tossed into the hat.<p>

"Depends on how you look at it," RJ corrected. "What if the purpose was to avoid the hat?"

"Then I'd be down the ten bucks I bet you," Jackie scoffed.

"Well then I'd say you're doing great," Casey shrugged. "You see the fight? We won."

"Yes you did," the wolf master agreed. "But at what cost? My dad's spirit zord was turned against you. He makes mistakes. He's not perfect, you know."

"Nobody's perfect," Jackie rolled her eyes.

"I get it," Casey sighed. "You're not just talking about the last battle."

"He never got over my wanting to find my own animal spirit," RJ recalled. "All he knew was to work me over and over into the shark technique. He wanted me to do it his way."

"I love the shark technique," Casey pointed out.

"But not everybody does," Jackie crossed her arms. "It's who it fits and who it doesn't."

"But you fit like, all of them," Casey frowned.

"That's because with the spirit of the dragon," RJ explained. "Comes great responsibility. The dragon is the rarest spirit and only one person forever holds it in the entire world. The wielder holds immense power and has to be trained in more than one technique to help keep it under control."

"You don't think I know that?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. "I learned the control thing the hard way! And trust me, it's not a pretty sight."

"Well anyway, when I went to find a new master to train me," RJ continued. "That was it between me and my dad."

"I didn't know," Casey said.

"He doesn't get it," RJ stated. "He thinks it's his way or the highway."

"And you chose the highway," Casey noted.

* * *

><p>"Now, even pressure," the rangers heard RJ instruct his father in the art of rolling pizza dough. They had won the battle and RJ and his dad worked things out. Jackie was back to her normal self.<p>

"It's nice to see you two working together," Jackie smiled. "Finally."

"Kind of a father/son project," Casey agreed.

"You know," Finn mused. "If it wasn't for you guys, I would never have known what a good son and what a fine master RJ's become."

* * *

><p>AN:Here's another chapter. I'm ahead in this story. I really can't wait until the next two chapters. It'll be interesting…why? Wait and find out!


	13. Ghost of a Chance Part I

**The Dragon's Adventure**

**Chapter 13: Ghost of a Chance**

**Part I**

_A/N: Past faces return for one of the rangers. Who is it? What happens when the younger rangers become over confident? What happens when…well, I don't wanna spoil it, so you have to read to find out! Of course, that last bit is for the next chapter._

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p><em>*Can't you come here?*<em>

_*I can't. I have to find them.*_

_*But…*_

_*No buts. I know they're somewhere.*_

_*Listen, please…*_

_*I know I can find them!*_

_*But I want to see you too!*_

_*I wish I could.*_

_*Then why can't you?*_ Jackie wondered as she was having a mind conversation. The others were at battle and she and RJ wanted to see how they handled this without her. So far so good. Hunter and RJ were with her in the loft. Ella was at daycare and Kira and Conner were working in the shop below. Of course, they were getting a couple weeks off after Christmas for their wedding and honeymoon. Jackie frowned when she got no reply. _*Dylan?*_ she called. Yes, her brother, who, by this point was nine and wandering the world alone, had contacted her via mind link. She still got no answer. She took the nearest pillow and ripped it in half out of frustration. Both men turned to her and saw her eyes welling with tears.

"Jackie," Hunter called. He made his way to her side. "Something wrong?"

"Why won't he answer me?" she breathed as she stared at the floor.

"Who?" RJ asked. "Why won't who answer you? You're not holding a phone and you weren't talking to either of us…"

"Not that kind of calling," Hunter shook his head as Jackie was now crying into his chest. "Anyone who's a part of the Ninjetti, which is a team of rangers that channels their inner animal spirits as well, have a mind link that we sometimes use to communicate."

"A little confused," RJ frowned. "But who won't answer?"

"Dylan!" Jackie screamed. "He's not answering me!"

"Your brother hasn't answered you since you saw him on…"

"No," Jackie interrupted her husband. "I was just talking to him. He said he had to find mom and dad before he could see me."

"But aren't your parents…" RJ trailed off as he saw the brunette nod.

"He doesn't know they're dead," she whispered.

"Why don't you go calm down?" Hunter suggested. Jackie nodded and went to hide away in Lily's room.

"Her brother has an animal spirit?" RJ asked. Hunter nodded. "What is it?"

"The penguin," the blonde replied.

"Are they descendants of Master Guin?" RJ wondered.

"Who?"

"Master Guin. She's long dead. She was one of the ones who originally helped lock up Dai Shi. Her family after her have been known to have bird spirit animals."

"For example?"

"Well, if I recall my history right," RJ thought. "Guin's son had the spirit of the duck, then his daughter had the spirit of the flamingo, and her son had the spirit of the toucan, and his daughter had the spirit of the crane…"

"The crane?" Hunter looked up. "That's the same animal spirit Jackie's mother has." He thought for a moment. "No two people can have the same animal spirit right? Once someone has it, it's theirs and only theirs, right?"

"Unless they're family," RJ corrected. "Like, blood related family or in Casey and his brother's case. Anyway, was Jackie's mother's name Kimberly?"

"Yeah."

"That's the daughter who had the crane spirit," RJ smiled. "And she has how many kids?"

"Jackie's the eldest, being only five minutes older than her twin Kira," Hunter recited. "Then there's their half brother Chip, then Dylan, and then Ella."

"And what are their spirit animals?"

"Kira's the cat, Ella's the squirrel, Dylan's the penguin, and Chip's the duck."

"So they're all creatures that are birds of some sort...or that can fly."

"A cat is some sort of bird?" Hunter raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I get Ella's because there are flying squirrels, but a cat?"

"Well, some of the spirit's came from Guin's husband's side," RJ stated as if it were obvious. "Few of his descendents have spirits of non bird like creatures, but ones that like to chase birds."

"Perfect match," Hunter snorted.

* * *

><p>"We rule," Theo laughed as the other three rangers entered the shop after taking down Mog. They walked over to the counter and Fran noticed they were back."We are not afraid of anything."<p>

"You said it Theo," Lily agreed, just as cheery.

"They set 'em up," Casey grinned. "We knock 'em down."

"Um, knock what down?" Fran wondered. "Where have you been? Bowling?"

"Yes," Casey nodded, realizing that was a reasonable excuse.

"Casey bowled a turkey so we were excited," Theo explained.

"Actually," Casey corrected. "It was a frog." The other two laughed at the joke.

"I would appreciate it if someone would inform me before you go on break," Fran stated.

"Casey, Lily, Theo," Conner called from the kitchen. "RJ wants you in the loft now."

"We're going on break," the three told Fran.

* * *

><p>"Did you see that frog whooping?" Casey wondered as they now entered the loft. Jackie and Hunter were sitting at the counter while RJ was behind it, talking to the brunette about her relation to one of the great masters.<p>

"He didn't stand a chance against us," Theo smirked.

"Yeah when do we get our master tattoos?" Lily wondered.

"Masters?" RJ and Jackie frowned at them. "Not quite."

"What do you mean?" Casey asked. "We're fearless fighting machines. We're unbeatable."

"Confidence is good," RJ stated. "But overconfidence is dangerous."

"I think it's time to go back to basics," Jackie suggested.

"Basics?" the three young rangers frowned.

"But we've come so far!" Theo argued.

"I want you to practice your stances," RJ instructed.

"Now would be an appropriate time," Jackie advised. The three sighed and set to work. Jackie got another text as she sat with the boys and read it.

"What's wrong now?" Hunter questioned.

"Tori's just complaining about how she wishes her pregnancy would end," Jackie sighed as she typed a reply. "I think she might kill your brother when she gives birth."

"Well if she doesn't," Hunter grinned. "I bet Leanne will kill Cam when she goes through the same."

"Leanne too?" Jackie groaned. "Wait, why didn't she tell me?"

"She's only a month behind Tori," Hunter explained. "She wasn't really showing last we saw her, but she's starting to."

"So now I'll have to spoil my other niece or nephew too," Jackie huffed. "Great."

"Hey, you sisters will have plenty of kids to spoil with the more you let in."

"We've decided to allow two more girls into the sisterhood before closing it. And who knows when that'll be?"

"So it's you, Tori, Kira, Becca, Dianne, Leanne, Vida, Maddie, Ronny, Rose, Lily, and two others in the future?"

"Total comes to thirteen, the lucky number," Jackie laughed. "And eventually Ella will bring it up to fourteen when we decide to count her in. She's the special sister."

"Whatever you say," Hunter kissed her. RJ was plain confused and resorted to watching the cubs practice.

* * *

><p><em>"Face me power rangers,"<em> Dai Shi appeared on the monitors as the alarms blared. They stopped their practice and ran over. _"If you dare."_

"He wants a fight," Casey smiled. "We'll give him one."

"There's something different about Jarrod," RJ noted. "The sensors are off the charts."

"Don't worry RJ," Casey assured. "We're not afraid of him."

"We're not afraid of anything," Theo corrected.

"Let's do it!" Lily nodded. The three ran out and to the fight.

"You're not going?" RJ looked up at the white ranger.

"Hey, I'm a legend," Jackie huffed. "I learned this lesson. They need to learn it on their own too. Besides, Ella's teacher wanted to see me and Kira. Just call if they really get into trouble."

* * *

><p>"Please take a seat girls," Mrs. Sukeforth, Ella's teacher at the local daycare center, offered. She had some concerns regarding the three year old and since Jackie and Kira were her legal guardians, they were the ones invited to this…conference. Both girls sat as Ella was playing with toys in the room.<p>

"Is something wrong with Ella?" Kira demanded.

"There's nothing of great concern," Mrs. Sukeforth soothed. "I just have some…general ones."

"Such as?" Jackie prompted.

"Well," the teacher began. "I'm a bit concerned about her behavior towards animals."

"And that means?"

"She's always drawing, reading a story, talking about – even talking to – animals. Now I'm not sure if this was something to be worried about because I know young children have wild imaginations and some have a fascination with one thing, but her fascination seems to be a whole new level."

"Oh?" Kira shared a worried look with her twin. Both girls knew it was possible that this animal nonsense was because of the fact she lived in a world with spirit animals, but they couldn't reveal that information.

"Mrs. Sukeforth," Jackie eased. "We can assure you Ella's a perfectly normal child. Sure she may have had a hard life, but she's also very unique. She does the animal thing at home too. I mean, it's possibly just a phase she'll grow out of, but who knows? Maybe her fascination will lead her to become a vet one day or have some career that has to do with animals."

"Well, I just wanted to see if it's something we should be concerned with," Mrs. Sukeforth smiled. "She's the first we noticed with this kind of fascination on one subject. I guess that's all."

"Thanks," both girls stood. Kira picked up Ella and the three left the building. As soon as they did, Jackie's morpher went off.

_"Uh Jackie,"_ Lily hesitated over the line. _"We have a problem."_

"What kind of problem?"

* * *

><p>"Guess we're not masters after all," Theo stated as the three younger rangers sulked around. Jackie was on her way back and so they were waiting, unsure of what to do.<p>

"We have to save RJ," Lily realized. "Whatever it takes."

"Yeah but without a master," Theo argued. "How can we learn to defeat Jarrod?"

"You still have me," Jackie walked in. "In case you've forgotten, I'm a far more advanced master than RJ, despite the fact he's been one longer than me. And can I ask why the hell you're sitting around instead of searching for him?"

"What do you think RJ meant when he said 'you know what to do?'" Lily mused.

"He meant to do exactly what he told us to do," Casey stood from the stool. "We go back to the basics… all the way back to the beginning."

"To the forbidden room," Lily caught on.

"Hey, I'm all for it," Theo agreed. "But if I remember correctly, the room's empty."

"Well we gotta start somewhere," Jackie tossed them each a travel pack. "It's possibly our only hope."

* * *

><p>"Spiders," Lily shivered in fear as the four entered the forbidden room in the Pai Zhuq academy.<p>

"Well, we're here," Theo sighed.

"Look around," Casey instructed as they moved around. "There must be something that can help."

"Guys," Lily called as she stepped to the wall. It was covered in carvings of stories all linked together. It showed masters in their animal spirit forms as well. "That must be Master Phant in his animal form."

"And there's Master Swoop," Theo recognized the bat.

"And master Finn," Casey added. There were five others, and Jackie had her eyes fixed on only two of the five. "And who are these guys?"

"It's a gorilla," Lily observed. "An antelope, and there's a penguin, along with…a falcon and crane?"

"And that looks like," Theo pointed at the dragon that showed as a descendant from the crane and falcon. He pointed at Jackie. "Yours."

"Those are the other Pai Zhuq masters," a familiar voice spoke. They all turned to see the spirit of Master Mao.

"Master Mao!" Lily cried. Jackie was the only one who didn't turn. She was still staring at the crane and falcon carvings in the wall.

"How can we find these other masters?" Theo wondered. "RJ's been captured and we need more training."

"Yes, I know," Mao nodded. "But these masters cannot be found. Three were destroyed in a great battle…"

"And two were killed by a monster," Jackie added in a whisper just loud enough for the others to hear. The three younger ones looked at her, wondering how she knew this. The brunette never shifted her gaze.

"They all reside in the spirit world now," Mao continued.

"Can you take us there?" Casey hoped. "We have to save RJ."

"No one has ever returned from that realm," Mao stated. "It's a place unlike anything you've ever seen."

"Master please," Casey pleaded. "We can do this. We'll find a way back."

"I'll go alone," Jackie spoke. They all once again turned to her. "I can get back without a problem."

"It's too risky," Mao denied. "I'm sorry. The answer's no."

"That's not gonna stop me," Jackie huffed as she finally faced the others. "You have to take us. It's our only hope."

"Master, we can do this," Lily agreed. "You trained us and Jackie and RJ picked up where you left off."

"We won't let you down," Casey swore. "Please. We're not afraid."

"Once I open the door," Mao sighed. "You will be." He lifted his hand and shut his eyes. A glow formed by the master as the portal formed. Before them, a raging blue tornado came about. Mao disappeared.

"There's no turning back now," Lily braced herself. One by one, starting with her and ending with Jackie, they stepped through the portal.

* * *

><p>"Not exactly a vacation resort," Theo looked around as they landed. The four stood in the pink grass.<p>

"It's a Netherworld of ghosts and spirits," Lily dusted herself off. "What do you expect – palm trees and hula girls?"

"Guys, let's get serious here," Casey pleaded. "RJ's counting on us." All four snapped to attention and fell defensive when they heard something. Casey turned and found a chubby man stepping out from behind a tree. He had white hair and a somewhat long beard and was wearing brown robes.

When Lily turned in another direction, she found a woman walking towards her. This woman had straight and long dark brown hair and was wearing a white and black uniform. She held a determined look on her face.

Theo turned to find another man coming towards them. This was was skinny and had a golden uniform on. As all three got closer, they picked up running. Jackie was left out of fighting as the three adults took on the other three rangers. The young brunette turned her head in another direction when she thought she heard something. When she looked, she saw…

"Mom? Dad?"

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Finally got this chapter done! I told you Kim and Tommy would reappear in this season! So what'll happen next? And Dylan finally contacted Jackie! But sadly, he thinks his parents are still alive and refuses to be told otherwise. And I don't know why i added the bit with Ella's teacher.


	14. Ghost of a Chance Part II

**The Dragon's Adventure**

**Chapter 14: Ghost of a Chance**

**Part II**

_A/N: So last time, the rangers traveled to the spirit world. We learned of Ella's obsession with animals. We also learned Jackie is related to Master Guin. And Dylan contacted her. RJ was taken hostage by Dai Shi. What happens this chapter, now that Jackie's parents entered the picture? F.Y.I., it's only December and it's been December since last chapter. January will come in at about chapter sixteen._

_**Disclaimer:**I only own Jackie's fear and anything else not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Mom? Dad?"<p>

The asked questions caused the other six to pause in their fighting. They all turned to Jackie, who was staring at the two new figures entering the room. One was a petite brunette wearing pink and they could tell how much Jackie looked like her. The other was a taller man wearing black and had short spiky hair. And upon seeing her, the two people engulfed their daughter in a hug. Jackie gladly returned it. While they did this, the other three adults stood side by side in a line. The other three rangers stood across from them.

"You should not have come here," a voice echoed throughout the area. The family broke the hug and stood with their respective sides. Both Tommy and Kim were happy to see their daughter and Jackie was just as happy, if not happier, to see them.

"These must be our new students," the man Jackie recognized as Master Rilla spoke.

"This is master Rilla," the woman, Master Guin, began the introductions. "Master Lope, Master Con, Master Crane, and I'm master Guin."

"With all due respect," Casey started. "We don't have much time."

"Patience," Rilla ordered. "You must prove yourself worthy before you can be rewarded."

"Then let's get to it," Casey shrugged."What kind of test do we need to pass?" At their still slightly over confidence, Jackie couldn't resist rolling her eyes. Kim caught her daughter's action and held back a laugh.

"Monsters, ghouls, demons?" Theo wondered. "We're not afraid of anything you throw in front of us."

"Everyone is afraid of something," Jackie and her parents chorused as they looked at the three.

"True courage comes from being able to face those fears," Tommy continued. Master Guin turned to Lily.

"You will be the first to be tested," she stated.

"What do you want me to do?" Lily stepped forward a bit.

"Close your eyes," Guin instructed. Lily shut her eyes. Guin gave a small bow and the yellow ranger vanished.

* * *

><p>"Spiders," Lily gasped in fear as she opened her eyes. She was surrounded by webs and spiders.<p>

* * *

><p>"What did you do with Lily?" Theo demanded.<p>

"She has gone on her journey," Kim soothed.

"And now it's time for you to go on yours," Lope added. The remaining masters looked at the remaining rangers.

"Better do what they say Theo," Casey sighed. Theo shut his eyes and soon he disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>"And now our next performer on crazy karaoke night,"<em> a curtain drawing back caught Theo's attention as the announcer spoke. The blue ranger was now sporting a tux and appeared to be on stage. A spotlight shone on him. _"Is Theo Martin!"_ the audience applauded.

"Karaoke?" Theo frowned. "No way! I don't sing! I can't sing!"

_"You're not afraid Theo, are you?"_ the announcer spoke.

"No, I just don't want to look like a complete loser," Theo rolled his eyes. "Can't I have some other challenge?"

* * *

><p>"Guess I'm next," Casey assumed. "Bring it on, Master."<p>

"Very well," Rilla agreed. Casey vanished. Jackie looked at her parents, awaiting her challenge.

"Get ready," Kim advised. She and Tommy knew what fear their daughter would be facing, and the two couldn't help but think that worst. "Yours is going to be tougher than the others."

"You can pull through," Tommy assured. "You have before." Jackie nodded as she shut her eyes. Within the next moment, she vanished. Tommy and Kim shared the same worried look. Guin noticed and gave them a reassuring smile.

"Our family is strong," she eased. She knew Jackie was her great great great great granddaughter and Kim was her great great great granddaughter, so therefore making them related. "She will pull through if she inherited the stubborn gene."

"That she sure has," Kim agreed.

* * *

><p>"My old bedroom?" Casey looked around at his surroundings. It was a little kid's room filled with all sorts of baseball things. And it was night. Casey took a seat on his old bed. "This is crazy. How is sending me back here supposed to test me?" When he wasn't looking, his closet door emitted a green glow and opened slightly.<p>

"Casey…" a scratchy voice called. A pounding on the door was heard. The red ranger turned and scooted further onto the bed.

"No," he breathed. "No!"

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" Jackie frowned. She landed in a blank area. Nothing was there at all. It was just a blank room. She looked around and didn't see anything except a light fog hovering just above the ground.<p>

"Your mind," a sinister voice smirked. Jackie whipped around and saw her fear.

"You!" she hissed, making her eyes flash briefly. Across from her was none other than her replica, her evil half Jahi. Only difference was that the evil being's eyes were flashing its signature colors, this time with white added in.

"Glad to know that I'm your worst fear," Jahi walked forward. What was surprising was that she wasn't morphed into any ranger suit. She was an exact clone of Jackie.

"I have other worse ones," Jackie retorted. She knew she was going to have to win a fight somehow, so she took up a stance. "But those died when the slime ball did."

"You're just terrified I'm going to take over again," Jahi took up a stance as well. "Guess now's a good time as any to try and break free of this prison." The two girls lunged at each other with fury and hatred.

* * *

><p>"Looks like the only way out," Lily shuddered as she walked through the room. She was trying to avoid spiders and webs as she went along.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Come on!"<em> the announcer called to Theo. He was still on stage and the crowd wanted him to sing. _"Sing or get off the stage!"_

"I don't know the words to any song!" Theo protested."I don't listen to the radio!"

_"I bet he can't sing at all,"_ the announcer mused.

"You're right," Theo agreed. "I couldn't sing at my third grade recital and I can't sing now." People were now laughing at him. "Stop it! Stop laughing at me!"

* * *

><p>"There's something in the closet," Casey shivered. "Just like when I was a kid."<p>

"Casey!" the thing in the closet called.

"Get out of here!" Casey yelled as he held his head in his hands, hoping everything was all a really bad dream.

* * *

><p>"Why can't you go to hell?" Jackie kicked her evil half back. Both were in an even match and getting bruises that were sure to show.<p>

"We've been over this," Jahi huffed. She knocked Jackie down. "I can't unless you do!"

"Well I don't plan on dying anytime soon," Jackie shoved her away.

"And that means I get to stay around longer," Jahi shrugged. The two continued fighting.

"I'm not letting you out!"

"If I win I am free to get out!"

"Never! I can and will stop you like I did before!"

"Not this time," Jahi smirked. "While we're fighting in here, no powers allowed."

"I don't mean in here you bitch," Jackie scoffed. "I meant if you did take over out there I will stop you how I did before!"

"I bet you haven't even told your new teammates about me, have you?"

"They don't need to know just yet."

"Well I'll just have to pay them a visit, won't I?"

* * *

><p>"There are no spiders," Lily tried calming herself. She was still facing her fear. "It's just one big web. No problem." She started walking through, but failed. She was yelling incoherently and tripped over a web. When she looked down at herself, she found a small spider sitting on her stomach.<p>

_'You're not so bad,'_ she thought as she steadied her breathing. _'You're kind of cute.'_ She began chuckling as she conquered her fear. She stood with a smile as the spider fell off her.

"You passed the test Lily," Guin grinned.

"You knew I was afraid of spiders, didn't you?" the blonde asked.

"And you still are," Guin nodded. "But now you know that you are able to control those fears."

* * *

><p><em>"He's not gonna sing!"<em> the announcer groaned. _"What a quitter!"_

"Oh yeah?" Theo huffed, getting angry. He just wanted this done and over with. He looked down at the microphone. "I'd only do this for you RJ." He turned back to the crowd. The blue ranger began to sing off key as the music started.

"_This little light of mine  
>I'm gonna let it shine<br>This little light of mine  
>I'm gonna let it shine.<em>

_This little light of mine  
>I'm gonna let it shine<br>Let it shine  
>let it shine<br>let it shine!"_

He failed the last note miserably. Yet the crowd didn't mind as they cheered him on.

"Well done student," Lope clapped. Theo turned to him. "You have passed your test."

"I did it," Theo chuckled. "I did it!"

* * *

><p>"No, this can't be happening!" Casey feverously shook his head. He stared at the rattling door for a few more seconds. "Wait a minute. Maybe this isn't happening." He jumped off the bed and ran over to the door. He threw it open. The growling ceased as it was replaced by chirping birds. Casey walked through the doors and into the spirit world. "Master Rilla," he greeted.<p>

"Hello Casey," the elder master greeted.

"I was never brave enough to open the door and look inside," the red ranger chuckled.

"A child's imagination can create very frightening things," Rilla smiled. "I'm proud of you."

* * *

><p>"You three have all passed our challenges," Rilla stated. They had no clue where Jackie was facing her fear. She should've been done by now, and Kim and Tommy were getting worried.<p>

"Our animal spirits will be with you now," Lope added.

"Wait," Lily looked around. "Where's Jackie?"

"She should've been back by now," Kim sighed. "She's faced her before. It shouldn't have taken this long."

"Well," Tommy bit his lip. "The longer she lays dormant, the stronger she gets." But before anyone could question what they were talking about, the girl in question appeared, and she looked beat. She had a few cuts and bruises here and there. Everyone – except for Tommy and Kim – were wondering exactly what her fear was.

"What happened to you?" Casey frowned.

"You know the expression 'beating yourself up?'" Jackie asked. They all nodded. "Well I take it literally."

"Anyway," Lope interrupted. "We have much to teach you, students."

"No, we can't stay," Lily denied. "We have to get back and help our other master, RJ."

"That is impossible," Guin shook her head. "You must remain here for eternity."

"Eternity?" Casey blinked.

"It's not just our master," Theo began. "We are Pai Zhuq guardians, the chosen four. We have to protect the world from Dai Shi." At the mention of that, Tommy and Kim shot their daughter a look she knew too well.

"Eh heh," Jackie rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Surprise?"

"White?" Tommy questioned. Jackie nodded and gave her father a smile. "At least that's a color left in good hands."

"Dai Shi has escaped?" Guin gasped. The four rangers nodded.

"There are times when even unbreakable rules can be bent," Lope concluded. "You may return."

"Go back," Rilla advised. "Knowing that your animal spirits will now be stronger than you've ever imagined."

"Uh, should I be concerned about that?" Jackie questioned, considering hers was the most powerful.

"As long as you don't let your anger get the better of you," Kim smiled. "You'll be fine."

"We'll always be looking after you," Tommy grinned at his daughter. "All of you." Jackie nodded in understanding, meaning her blood siblings and their families in the making. The four rangers shut their eyes. They disappeared from the spirit world.

* * *

><p>"RJ left the TV on in his loft," Fran sighed as she was in the kitchen. Conner, Kira, and Hunter were in the other room waiting tables. No one had seen any of the rangers or RJ since this morning. The three in the dining area figured it had to do with ranger business, so they didn't question it. Ella was at one of her new friend's house for the afternoon. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I turned it off for him." She headed for the loft.<p>

* * *

><p>"We're ready for you," Casey smirked as the four rangers ran into the field. RJ was tied up to a rock with the shadow guards watching him. Camille was also guarding him. Dai Shi had challenged them.<p>

"But this time," Lily continued.

"Things are going to be a hell of a lot different," Jackie made her eyes flash at the villain threateningly. She smirked when she saw him flinch away from her.

* * *

><p>"Oh wow," Fran awed the loft as she entered it for the first time. "This place is fantastic!" She ran and sat in RJ's chair while looking at the monitors. She grabbed the remote and pressed a button. On screen, she saw the rangers morphing. "They're power rangers?"<p>

* * *

><p>"I see you didn't learn the last time," Dai Shi growled as he faced the now morphed rangers. He leapt down in front of them so they were on the same level. He chucked his cape off his shoulders and morphed into his morphed form. "It ends here rangers!" The rangers took him on, using their newfound powers. But they were all thrown back.<p>

"We still don't have enough power," Theo coughed.

"Remember what Master Rilla said?" Casey raised an eyebrow.

"We have more power than ever before," Jackie recalled as she stood. Casey was quickly behind her. Dai Shi was taken slightly back as he saw them.

"Jungle Master Mode!" both called. "Claw booster!"They opened the newly acquired claws. Doing so transformed their suit so most of their color was replaced by white (in Casey's case) or black (for Jackie's case). It was a better and upgraded version of the suits.

"We do have more power!" both awed.

"No!" Camille screamed.

"Whoa," RJ grinned in amusement.

"Guards, help him," Camille instructed. The two shadow guards moved to fight with Dai Shi.

"What do you think Lil?" Theo wondered. "Are you feeling it?" both were now standing.

"Oh yeah," she agreed.

"Jungle Master Mode!"Both their suits transformed as well and white covered parts of their suits, like Casey's did.

"Now that is a major upgrade," RJ blinked. The rangers continued their fight with the new powers.

* * *

><p>"How'd it go?" Hunter asked as he noticed the rangers came in. RJ led the team to the loft, but Jackie lingered back. She saw her husband and gave him a long kiss. She didn't care if customers were watching. She needed to do this. She looked up at him lovingly when they pulled away. "What was that for?"<p>

"I'm just really lucky you're still around," the brunette sauntered off towards the loft. As she passed the kitchen, Conner and Kira noticed the change in her behavior. Like Hunter, they followed her to the loft.

* * *

><p>"Guys, that was unbelievable," RJ awed as they entered the loft. Everybody was now back home safe and sound. "You really saved my hide."<p>

"You would've done the same for us," Lily stated.

"Ah loft sweet loft," RJ sighed happily. "It's great to be back home." He plopped down in his chair and frowned. Something felt off. And the chip bowl beside it was nearly empty. "Somebody's been eating my chips," he frowned. "Somebody's been watching my TV. Somebody's been sitting in my chair."

"Three bears!" Ella clapped her hands, recognizing a line from the fairytale. She was bouncing around the loft as usual. Someone cleared their throat and they turned. Behind them at the counter sipping a smoothie was none other than Fran.

"Hello rangers," she greeted. "Power Rangers." They all stared in shock that she figured it out.

* * *

><p>"What happened today?" Hunter asked his wife as they lay together in their bedroom at Kira and Conner's mansion. They had returned back to the house after explaining things to Fran, though it didn't take much.<p>

"Nothing happened," Jackie frowned. "What do you mean?"

"If nothing happened, you wouldn't be bruises and have cuts where you didn't have before," Hunter pointed to one of the bruises. "And you guys disappeared for hours on end. What gives?"

"I'd really rather not talk about it," she bit her lip. But Hunter was determined to get answers. He knew exactly how. Smirking, he brought his hands to her sides and began tickling her.

"Tell me," he ordered as she laughed. Like her mother, she was very ticklish.

"Okay okay just stop!" she shrieked. "You don't wanna wake Ella!" Hunter smirked as he pulled his hands away. He was satisfied that his plan worked.

"Now what's going on in your head?"

"RJ was kidnapped today, so we had to travel to the spirit world," Jackie sighed and looked down. Hunter looked at her with concern and curiosity.

"Oh?"

"We met Master Rilla, Lope, Guin, and…" she trailed off. "Mom and dad." Hunter pulled her in for a tight hug as he figured it was hard for her and she needed some comforting.

"How were they?" he whispered.

"They seemed fine," she gave a smile. "Happy to see everyone was all right. I know they're looking after us."

"Ok," Hunter kissed her forehead. "Now explain how you got the bruises."

"While there, we each had to face our fears," Jackie explained. "Lily, Theo, and Casey breezed through theirs. I had a hard time."

"Let me guess," Hunter stated. "Your fear now that the slime ball is gone is her coming out?"

"I had to fight her and it was very real," Jackie nodded. "That's how I got the bruises. But on the brighter side, we got an upgrade!"

"It was only a matter of time," Hunter chuckled.

* * *

><p>AN: I figure the more ahead I get in this series, then the more I can work on my other series in the makings. So anyway, thanks to those who reviewed and all and reviews are appreciated! So you got to see Jahi, but is she really going to come out at all? Who knows. You just have to read and see.


	15. Bad to the Bone

**The Dragon's Adventure**

**Chapter 15: Bad to the Bone**

_A/N: It's what the title says. What if Lily wasn't the only one to get hit with the porcupine needles from the monster. What results from it? Will anyone be safe? Read on to find out! Um, I don't have much to say in this note. But on with the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things in the show._

* * *

><p>"Rangers party of four your table is ready," Fran called as she entered the kitchen. She was still excited that she knew of the ranger's identities and knew it was to be kept secret. All of them and RJ were in the kitchen. Hunter was in the loft watching Ella while Conner and Kira were off on their honeymoon. During the week the two had their wedding and now the Bradley couple had the mansion to themselves for a while.<p>

"Fran you don't have to announce it to the whole world," Theo rolled his eyes.

"Relax Theo," Lily soothed. "I can understand her excitement."

"Besides, she's not the first one to act excited about knowing the rangers personally," Jackie added as she headed to the fridge.

"Thank you Lily and Jackie," Fran thanked.

"Hot – coming through," Casey called as he transferred the pizza from the oven to the counter top. "Yikes, very hot." He accidentally spilt the tub of sauce.

"No problem," Lily stated. "I can make more sauce."

"Uh, Theo," RJ read the order slip. "You were supposed to put on extra sausage, not pepperoni."

"I'll help you make a new one," Jackie offered.

"Hey," Fran cried as she grabbed the rag Casey was using to clean up the sauce. "I just bought this!"

"Oh sorry," Casey apologized. "I was wondering why a rag would have buttons on it."

"I think you guys need to be more considerate," Fran pouted. "Like Lily and Jackie."

"No we don't," Theo denied. "They're considerate enough for all of us."

"Excuse me?" Jackie glared at him.

"Uh," Theo inched away. None of them had really seen her angry, but they knew she could kick their butts any day. The phone rang and Fran answered it.

"JKP," she responded. "Oh, I'm sorry. It'll be there right away." She put it down to talk to the others. "Guys, this order to go was meant to be a delivery."

"Don't worry," Lily and Jackie assured. "I'll take it."

"No no, let me," Casey offered. "I want to be considerate too."

"RJ, you ok?" Theo asked as they all noticed the wolf master clutch his chest in pain.

"Uh yeah," he lied. "I pulled a muscle yesterday so… I'm gonna go upstairs and take a break." He walked up into the loft without stopping.

* * *

><p>"Whoa," Hunter blinked. He rode the JKP delivery scooter to the given address. Hunter had delivered the pizzas because of Jackie's request. She wanted to talk to RJ because she knew he was hiding something, but wanted him to help with the deliveries. "What a strange place for a delivery." He parked the scooter and grabbed the pizza as he got out. "Looks like the wrong address."<p>

"That's right," a voice cackled. "And for you, it's your last address." A Rinshi monster ran at him. Hunter set the pizza down and ducked below the charging Rinshi, tripping him in the process. "Wait," he looked up. "You're not one of the rangers!"

"No, but that won't stop me from helping them," Hunter fired a bolt of lightning at the Rinshi. The two quickly began fighting. Hunter was a bit out of practice, so it was a bit hard for him. He needed to find a way to contact the others. He was kicked back into a pile of barrels and regained his posture.

"Do I have your attention now, civilian?" the beast asked. He transformed into some pig like creature.

"Apparently I should've sent one of the others out to do this," Hunter readied his old ninja morpher. "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" the blonde morphed into a familiar crimson suit and got ready to fight. He raised his old communicator. "Jackie, if you're there, there's a new beast I'm facing off against and I could use help."

The two went back to fighting. It wasn't long before the other four rangers came in to help. Jackie and Hunter fought side by side and were doing well together. Out of all their current fighting strategies, they were trying to avoid being hit with the pig's sausage link weapon. It was dangerous and deadly.

"We're fighting a pig?" Theo frowned.

"And a pretty gnarly pig at that," Casey added. "Let's tighten things up."

"Jungle Master Mode!" the four jungle suits transformed. They were able to handle the monster much better now. Hunter was still helping them out by providing assistance. "Claw Cannon!" they called after tossing him around for a bit.

"Let's smoke this ham," Casey snarled as he fired. The pig, rather than explode, grew bigger right away.

"That's a lot of bacon," Hunter snorted. The rangers with the ability to call on zords called for their latest ones and formed the megazord. Hunter could only watch from the ground.

* * *

><p>"No use wasting this pizza on a bad delivery," Casey smiled as they walked home from the fight. Hunter was with them because he watched them finish off the pig rather quickly. And Casey had finished eating the pizza that was meant for delivery. He tossed the crust over his shoulder and it landed on the ground.<p>

"I call that littering," Lily picked up the piece and frowned.

"And I call that feeding the birds," Casey shrugged.

"I call that," Theo smirked when Lily threw the crust away. "Considerate." Jackie, getting even for Lily, took the pizza box and smacked both young boys with it. Then for the fun of it, she smacked her husband upside the head.

"What was that for?" the blonde asked as he rubbed the spot. She hit pretty hard.

"It's fun," the brunette giggled. A woman screaming halted their actions. "Let's ranger up!" Hunter headed back to the loft as the four rangers ran down the street. They came to find people screaming and a new beast – this time a porcupine – attacking.

* * *

><p>"Hold it right there!" Casey called as they finally made their entrance. Of course, they were in morphed form. They set to fighting as always.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, rare?" RJ asked excitedly as Fran brought him another sandwich. In the battle, Porcupongo hit Lily and Jackie pretty hard and both had quills stuck in their backs. RJ was taking the ones out of Lily's back while Hunter fixed up Jackie.<p>

"Practically raw," Fran grimaced. "Just like the last one."

"Can't you wait till you're done with me before you eat another sandwich?" Lily asked.

"Sorry," the wolf master replied. "I'm starving."

"OW!" Jackie yelped as Hunter pulled out another quill.

"Sorry," he apologized. "That porcupine got you pretty good. This was was really stuck in there."

"That's all I can see," RJ stated as he pulled the last quill out. "Do you feel any more in there? Those things are poisonous. We need to get them all."

"No you're done," Lily pulled her jacket back on. "I feel fine."

"Chill Lily," Theo eased. "He's just making sure."

"Don't tell me how to act," Lily snapped. "Blue boy."

"Ow!" Jackie yelped again. "Jeez, how many of these damn things are in me?"

"So far I've only gotten six," Hunter reported. "Including this one." He searched for more and found another one. This one was wedged farther in than the others and was the last one to take out. "This one will probably hurt worse. It's really wedged in there."

"Well hurry up and get it out!" Jackie ordered. "The faster it gets out the faster I can go put some ice on my back." The other four occupants were arguing about Lily's sudden change in attitude.

"What's up with her?" Theo wondered as Lily walked out of the loft. RJ got that intense chest pain again. "You sure that's just a pulled muscle?"

"After school rush!" Fran yelled up to them.

"Yeah I'm alright," RJ assured. "You go on."

"Come on Blue Boy," Casey led the blue ranger out. Hunter was still trying to pull out that last quill. He had gotten it somewhat out, but not fully.

"Hey RJ," he called. "What's the worst that could happen if one quill doesn't get out?"

"Aside from death," RJ thought. "Um, laziness, opposite behavior than normal… though that one shouldn't be a problem for her…um, going evil…"

"Stupid mother…" Jackie trailed off in a string of curse words as Hunter managed to finally get it out. Upon hearing the bit about going evil, Hunter had managed to yank it out without realizing it. Well, he realized it when his wife was screaming bloody murder by swearing about the pain.

"Sorry," he winced. "At least they're all out now."

"Yeah well now my back is sore," the brunette grumbled as she pulled her jacket back on. "At least I don't have to worry about letting her out. Thanks for the heads up RJ."

"Uh, no problem?" he frowned in confusion, not exactly sure what she meant. The brunette hopped over to the kitchen and got an ice pack to lay on her back.

* * *

><p>"Check for table five," Theo called as he headed over to the counter. No one had seen Lily since she stormed off earlier. Jackie was down there helping the boys and Fran along with Hunter. "Eight needs drinks." Outside they could hear an engine revving as a motorcyclist pulled to a stop. It caught everyone's attention because it was rather loud. And in through the front door came Lily. Except, she was wearing a leather jacket, leather boots, wearing a bit heavier make up than she normally did, and her hair was flowing down her back.<p>

"Lily?" Fran frowned. This wasn't like the yellow ranger at all.

"She looks so…" Theo struggled finding the right word.

"Whoa whoa," Casey blinked. "Not Lily." They watched as Lily walked to a table and began dumping pepper on the customer's pizza.

"It'll put hairs on your chest," she stated emotionlessly. The four at the table got up and left. Lily sat in one of the now unoccupied chairs. She put her feet up on the table and sat back.

"We'll take care of her," Jackie motioned to her and Fran. "You guys go check on RJ." The guys didn't move. "RJ!" she snapped her fingers. That got their attention as they headed upstairs.

"Hey, slick," Fran called over to Lily. The blonde looked in their direction. "Good Lily, bad Lily… I don't care. But no food until you get your feet off the table." The brunette pushed the yellow ranger's feet off the table. Fortunately for Jackie, she heard her morpher go off.

"Sorry Fran, but the boys need me," she apologized. She left the pizza parlor and headed to fight.

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Theo demanded as the three good rangers faced off a wolf like creature. They were in an open warehouse like area.<p>

"Half man," Casey frowned. "Half wolf?" he guessed. They reached for their morphers.

"Either way," Jackie huffed as she put hers on. "It's going down." They ran forward, charging as they morphed. The werewolf howled and went after its prey. Nothing was stopping this creature from getting to the rangers. The wolf kept jumping around and on them, fighting back. None of them could exactly understand why though. Casey and Theo were first to be thrown back. The wolf went to lunge for Jackie, but another blue clad ranger stepped in the way. He was wearing a suit from the original team. The werewolf stopped.

"Uncle Billy!" Jackie cried as she stood beside her uncle. The werewolf backed away and fled the scene. "You're here!"

"My wolf sensed something troubling it's brother," Billy smiled as he hugged his niece. Billy and RJ had met a few times and were linked through their wolf spirits, so if one was in danger or trouble, the other would feel it.

"Oh good," a voice cackled. They turned to see Porcupongo. "Just the rangers I've been looking for!"

"Hold it right there spiky!" Casey snarled as they now faced him. Billy took the chance to help the three out. Porcupongo charged and the fight was on.

* * *

><p>"That's Theo, Casey, and Jackie," Fan smiled at Lily when they heard the morpher beep. Lily's table was covered in finished chicken wings. She put her glasses on and then checked her reflection in a spoon. "Aren't you going to help them?"<p>

"Nah," Lily shook her head. "They're big kids." She removed the glasses from her head. "They can look after themselves." Fran scoffed. "More wings!"

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Lily pouted when Fran shoved her feet off the table a while later. The brunette slammed the check down and glared.<p>

"Your check," she stated.

"What about my other order of wings?" Lily questioned.

"No way," Fran denied, crossing her arms. "Pay up and get out."

"Oh yeah?" Lily raised an eyebrow. She stood so she was facing Fran. "Just give me one good reason."

"How about eight?" Fran corrected. "Your motorcycle is illegally parked, your feet were on the table, your mood, you're rude, you're crude, the way you eat your food, bad attitude, and the most important reason of all…your friends are in danger and you won't even help."

"You're so worried, you help them," the blonde suggested.

"Fine," Fran agreed. "I will." She grabbed Lily's sunglasses.

"Hey!" she cried out in protest. "Those are my glasses!" She jumped on Fran's back and knocked the older woman down. Lily's morpher fell onto the counter. Fran managed to turn the tables and knock Lily to the ground. Doing so sent a quill flying out from the yellow ranger. The customers were a bit surprised by the sudden outburst. Most ducked down in their seats. Fran was still on top of Lily, holding her down.

"Fran?" Lily asked. "What are you doing on top of me?" well, she was back to herself.

"You're back," Fran sighed of relief. She got off of Lily and allowed the girl up.

"Where? How?" she wondered. "What am I doing in these clothes?"

"You had another quill inside of you," Fran stated. "That's what changed you."

"Okay well," Lily frowned. "Sorry for whatever I did." She grabbed her morpher and headed out as RJ headed in. And he did not look good at all.

* * *

><p>"I'm getting tired of this!" Casey groaned as the four rangers were thrown down once again.<p>

"I'm back!" an unmorphed Lily called as she rode in on her motorcycle. She jumped off it and kicked Porcupongo down. He went flying into a stack of crates and barrels.

"Whoa, that's better!" Theo grinned. The four rangers ran over to her.

"Looks like you guys could use a little help," the yellow ranger stated.

"You think?" Billy and Jackie rolled their eyes. Billy was getting tired because he was a bit out of practice and Jackie's back was still sore. Lily put her morpher on and morphed. The fight was on when she went into Jungle Master Mode and the other three jungle rangers followed.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen RJ?" Lily wondered as she and the other two girls were cleaning the tables and closing up the shop. As always, they had won the fight when they had to call in the megazord.<p>

"Not lately no," Fran turned the sign on the door. Billy had gone home after clearing things with RJ about their wolf spirits and Hunter was at the mansion getting Ella to bed. Fran picked up the leather jacket Lily wore earlier and put it on. "Cool jacket. Kind of, hot and squeaky you know?"

"Yeah well," Lily shrugged. "My head was a little crazy when I got it."

"Uh, a little crazy?" Fran raised an eyebrow."Lily, you were the queen of mean." The brunette let her hair fall loose.

"Actually Fran," Jackie smirked. "That's my title. Just ask Hunter or Kira or Conner. They've seen me at my worst and it's probably ten times worse than how Lily was."

"Eh," Fran scoffed. She began to imitate Lily. "'Bring me more chicken wings! Hey, I don't do diet soda.'"

"That was me?" Lily laughed at the imitation.

"Totally," the other two girls agreed. "'This pizza is too cold! How do I get service around here?'"

"I said 'hey, we don't have burgers,'" the girls heard Theo telling Casey a story as the boys walked into the room.

"You're not done," Fran yelled to them. Both boy's smiles faded. "Have you finished the dishes? Grated the cheese, sliced the pepperoni?" Lily and Jackie were trying to hold in laughs as she scared the guys. Both boys began stuttering. "Well get back out there and scrub the floor while you're at it!" The red and blue rangers made a hasty retreat to the kitchen. "Guys, I'm just kidding…"

"Let them work a little bit," Jackie chuckled.

"I'm thinking maybe we should keep this around," Lily laughed as she pointed at the jacket. "Did you see how fast they ran?"

* * *

><p>AN: So what'd you think? Jackie got hit with the quills as well, but nothing happened. And Billy showed up! What's going to happen next for the team?

So I was watching Q&A panels of the cast of power rangers on YouTube, and in one of them it shows the guy who played Justin – he looks a hell of a lot different (not just because he's older).

And I have the next four or five chapters for this story written. I really wanna get it done and get to the dramatic sequel, so I'm writing ahead.


	16. Friends Don't Fade Away

**The Dragon's Adventure**

**Chapter 16: Friends Don't Fade Away**

_A/N: So I may start a new series soon. And like all my other series, it'll start in Ninja Storm. If you wanna find out about it, check my profile and look for the "Don't Stop" series._

_Anyway, in this chapter, a new ranger enters the picture. Who is it? What'll happen this time around? What monster awaits the rangers?_

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>"Heads up," Lily called as she carried two pizzas into the dining area of the restaurant. It was a new day and a new week. In fact, New Year's Eve was only a couple days away. "Coming through."<p>

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa," Fran halted the girl. The brunette was scrubbing the floors Lily was about to walk on.

"Sorry," the yellow ranger removed her shoes and continued her journey. A customer without any shoes on walked in.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa," Theo stopped him. "You need shoes. No shoes, no shirt, no pizza."

"Well she doesn't have shoes," the customer pointed at Lily.

"Lily," Theo looked at his friend.

"Yeah? What?"

"Put on some shoes," he sighed. The blonde nodded and did as told. "See? No shoes, no shirt, no…" he trailed off. Entering the shop without shoes and wearing torn clothes was their boss RJ.

"You call that a shirt?" the customer frowned.

"Sit wherever you like," Theo offered. Over in the kitchen, Jackie and Hunter were making pizzas. RJ stormed in and walked up the stairs.

"RJ this is the third morning you weren't here," Jackie followed him upstairs. She knew since her uncle's visit that something was terribly wrong with the wolf master.

"It's burning," RJ looked at her.

"Not anymore," Jackie flicked her wrist and the pizza in the oven was no longer burning. RJ ignored her and continued up the stairs. Jackie shrugged and got back to work. Well, that was until Kira walked in with a radio in her hands. Over the last few days, she and Conner had returned home from their honeymoon.

"_We__'__re __at __the __scene __where __several __Ocean __Bluff __residents __were __injured __last __night,__" _the three heard a newscaster announce. They turned to the radio. Kira thought it was best they heard this and turned it up._"__Witnesses __say __it __was __just __past __midnight __when __they __heard __strange __noises __and __then __screams. __But __by __the __time __the __police __arrived, __the __beast __was __gone. __The __victims __say __that __the __strange __animal __attacked __without __warning, __too __fast __to __see __clearly. __All __accounts __report __that __it __had __long __teeth, __was __completely __covered __with __fur, __and __had __very __sharp __claws.__"_

"I don't know about you guys," Kira turned off the report. "But that's something I'd check out."

* * *

><p>"RJ," Fran and Jackie greeted their boss as they entered the loft. RJ had a backpack on his back and was closing up a cabinet.<p>

"Are you going somewhere?" Jackie raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I've been coming to Jungle Karma for over a year," Fran stated when they heard him sigh. "And I've seen you on good days, and I was even here when the whole kitchen caught fire, so…"

"Yeah bummer," RJ agreed. "But I invented the smoked and crispy combo."

"RJ, just tell us what's going on," Jackie pleaded.

"It's my animal spirit," RJ sighed. "Ever since Dai Shi attacked me, I can't control my animal form."

"Y-your animal form?" Fran frowned. "Well couldn't the rangers help?"

"No but they'd try," RJ forgot the white ranger was in the room. "Which means they wouldn't focus on Dai Shi." He began to walk away. "I just need some distance until I'm back in balance. Until then, trust me…I'm a major hazmat around here." Both girls stared after him. The younger brunette sighed.

"Mind keeping an eye on below?" she asked. "I wanna catch up on some sleep. With Ella's cold keeping me up most of the night, I need it."

"Go ahead," Fran nodded. Jackie sauntered off towards one of the hammocks.

* * *

><p>"No…" Jackie mumbled in her sleep. To anyone walking in, they'd probably think she was having a normal nightmare. But to anyone who really noticed, they would be able to see her body glowing in all her ranger colors. "No! NO!" her cries were heard.<p>

"Jackie what's…" Hunter ran up the stairs. He stopped short when he found his wife in the hammock, asleep and glowing. But before he could do anything, Jackie vanished into thin air. "Oh shit." Pulling out his phone, he dialed a familiar number. "It's happened again…"

* * *

><p>"No monkeying around," the latest monster beast stepped towards a fallen RJ. The wolf master had discovered he really didn't cause harm to people and that it was all this monkey's doing. Before the beast could strike RJ, he was blasted back.<p>

"RJ!" Casey called as he rode in. "You okay?"

"Me?" RJ groaned. "Yeah."

"I'll get you!" the monkey rose to its feet. Again before he could attack, a morphed Theo and Lily stepped into his view. They began kicking him back. Casey quickly joined in as the wolf master could only watch. But when the rangers were thrown back, RJ held his ground. It didn't last long when the monkey punched him and RJ's spirit became more injured. And before you knew it, he was transformed into the werewolf, shocking everybody.

"Wolf!" Theo cried, his eyes wide.

"No way!" Casey gasped. "Aw man! He's the wolf we fought before!" RJ ran straight past the monkey and attacked the rangers.

"Looks like I've got some help," the monkey laughed.

"Fat chance of that," a familiar yet disoriented voice rang through. A blast knocked them all down and apart. When the smoke cleared, a bored looking white Jungle Fury ranger stood. The others could only frown. What was with her attitude? "You know…" she sighed. "I don't like repeating myself, but I guess I have to since you creeps don't always get the message. As long as I'm around, only I am allowed to kill the rangers!" Her teammates gasped. Kill? She wanted them dead?

"Jackie?" Lily tried calling. Over in his own little corner, RJ turned back to normal. The power from Jackie's blast must've done something.

"Jackie's no longer here," the ranger glared at the trio. They knew something wasn't right when they noticed her eyes flashing white with green, purple, lavender, pink, rose, and orange specs.

"And you won't be either!" a new – yet also familiar – voice called. They looked up to see a gold ranger wearing the suit from the original team coming to the defense of the other three rangers. "Long time no see Jahi…well, not so long I should say."

"I think I'll start by killing off you," Jahi snarled. "After all, there's not much you can do now is there?"

"I can at least hold you off," the gold ranger scoffed. "Besides, you have no reason to be out. Ooze is destroyed."

"Just because that ugly snake is gone," Jahi rolled her eyes. "Doesn't mean I won't stop trying to take over."

"Well that's never gonna happen!" the gold ranger shouted. She took out her blaster and fired at Jahi, but the girl was gone before she could get hit.

* * *

><p>"Being in the animal form is too powerful," RJ explained. He was laying on the recliner and held an ice pack to his head. The other three rangers were kneeling by him. The ranger from earlier turned out to be Becca and she was a little ways away talking to Hunter. "For the human spirit to handle. If I stay there too long, that fur doesn't go away."<p>

"You mean you'd be stuck as a werewolf?" Theo went wide eyes as Fran removed the wet cloth. RJ nodded.

"Exactamundo."

"Then we have got to find a way to get you back in control," Casey stated.

"Well unless you can crawl into my head," RJ shrugged the best he could. "This is one mess only I can undo."

"Much like Jackie going evil," Becca piped in. She and Hunter came over. "Only she can undo what she got herself into."

"What was up with that whole thing anyway?" Lily wondered. "I mean, the eye glowing thing is pretty creepy."

"Right now," Hunter tried explaining. "She's not Jackie. She's the evil half of her known as Jahi. Jahi does all the fighting and wanting to kill stuff as Jackie fights her inside her head."

"And there are only three known ways she can become evil," Becca added. "If she's under a spell, if she's angry beyond a point where she can control it, or the latest one – if she pretends to be evil."

"Ok…" the three young rangers didn't really understand.

"Just be glad I got there before she killed you," Becca sighed. "She's not someone to be messed with."

* * *

><p>"Stop this!" Jahi bellowed as she stumbled through the forest. During her last attempt to come free and after the fight she just came from, she had used a lot of her energy. So now she was feeling drained and sat down on a nearby boulder. And she was in her ninja uniform as she traveled.<p>

'Make me!' Jackie bit back. All day since she realized what was happening she was fighting back. She hated being locked up and refused to let her evil half screw up her life. It was bad enough as it is.

"I will if I have to!" Jahi breathed. She knew she wouldn't be able to stay out for long in her condition.

'You're too weak to put up a fight now,' Jackie rolled her eyes.

"I am not weak!"

'Yes you are! You can barely stand!'

"Shut the hell up!"

'Never! I will never shut up!'

"Of all the people I could've been born into it had to be you…"

'Hey!'

"Go away!"

'You can't…' Jackie resurfaced. "Make me!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Jahi demanded as a painful headache came to her while Jackie was breaking free.

"What does it seem like?" the brunette huffed. "Breaking free and shoving you under!"

"Why you little…" but before she could finish, Jackie interrupted.

"Ninjetti! The dragon!" and as always, she was glowing in her ranger colors.

* * *

><p>At JKP where Hunter, Becca, Kira, and Conner were helping out at the shop while the rangers fought, it was a slow day. But that changed when customers from outside spotted the light show. Thankfully the four Ninjetti rangers were in the kitchen as their heads shot up and they glowed in their colors.<p>

In Reefside in the middle of the busy café, Billy did the same. At Reefside Tech, Ethan and Dianne followed suit.

In Angel Grove, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha shot their heads to the sky as they glowed their colors.

Wherever they were in the country, Jimmy, Alan, and Brandon did the same.

In Blue Bay Harbor, Tori, Blake, Dustin, Shane, and Cam found themselves glowing in their colors as they sat in their favorite sports shop with Leanne.

In his art class, Trent found himself doing what everyone else was.

In Briarwood, Maddie, Vida, Xander, Nick, Chip, Susana, and Heaven copied the action.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Lily growled as she charged the monkey beast. He had just knocked Theo and Casey down pretty hard. This was one of the toughest battles yet. They haven't seen Jackie yet and were wondering where the hell she was, good or evil. Lily was quickly flipped over. But as she fell, a bunch of streams of light were arced over in the sky.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, RJ," Fran called as she entered the shop. The glowing had stopped just minutes before and the four rangers ran out knowing they had a friend to find. "Maybe I could make you a pizza, 'cause you know how you always say that the best thing to…" she trailed off noting the wolf master was not there. She heard growling and turned around, coming face to face with RJ the werewolf. "I'm not afraid of you RJ," she backed away nervously.<p>

"This isn't you," she scooted back on the training mat. "You…you are the…the kindest person I know. You took me in. You gave me a job. You and the rangers are my family." She climbed to her feet. "You wouldn't hurt a fly. And…and you won't hurt me." Instead of listening, RJ growled and lunged. He knocked Fran down and pinned her to the mat. RJ was about to attack, but stopped. Fran slowly put her hand into his open one. The touch was powerful enough to let RJ change back into his human state. He moved away, getting to his feet and helped Fran up.

"It's gone," he breathed. "I'm back!" he gave Fran a hug. "Thank you!"

"Well, maybe next time you have a problem," Fran suggested. "You will run to your friends instead of away from them."

"Now who's the master?" RJ frowned. "Speaking of friends…I have some I should run to right now." He was heading to leave, but turned back to his special cabinet. Opening it, he removed the small box.

* * *

><p>"Jungle Mace!" Lily called. She flung it at the monkey. The light show had ended and now they were able to focus more on the fight at hand. The monkey caught the chain and spun Lily around.<p>

"Jungle Fans!" Theo went next. He slashed but the fan was knocked out of his hands. The monkey shoved him down and away. Casey moved in next using his shark sabers. The monkey caught his wrist, preventing movement. He tossed one of the sabers away and threw the red ranger towards his fallen friends.

"Your weapons are no match for me and neither are you," the monkey cackled. He fired a red ball of energy at them.

"Guess again!" a familiar, non-disoriented voice called. Out of nowhere Saba came flying in and around the monster, hurting him effectively. The three fallen rangers looked around, but couldn't find anyone.

"Hey!" another familiar voice called. Everyone turned in the direction. Standing there was the speaker, RJ, and their white ranger. "Spirit of the Wolf!" RJ unleashed his spirit. It was a purple wolf like creature that knocked the monkey back. "Maybe we can give you the challenge you're looking for." RJ opened his box to reveal another morpher, this one made for him. He pulled it on. "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" and he morphed into the newest purple ranger. "With the courage of a wolf, Jungle Fury, Wolf Ranger!"

"RJ, you're a ranger?" Lily gaped as the three others stood. While all this was happening, Jackie kept fighting off the monkey.

"What?" the monkey got distracted. "Another ranger?" as Jackie flung him down, he called for the Rinshi. RJ took on the foot soldiers as Jackie continued her fighting.

* * *

><p>"So how'd it happen this time?" Hunter asked his wife as she was being carried piggy-back style. He was taking her back to the mansion so she could rest. She didn't do much of that after shoving Jahi away. And this time, she had a feeling the evil girl wouldn't come out for a long while. Everyone else – except for Becca, who went back to her apartment with Trent – went back to the pizza shop to ask RJ some questions.<p>

"Well, remember Porcupongo?" she yawned. Hunter nodded. How could he not remember? After all, he had to pull out the quills. "Apparently a teeny tiny piece of a quill was still stuck in me and took a while to take effect. While I was napping, she came to me in my dreams and we fought. She somehow got the upper hand, but that's because of the quill. It flew out when I turned good."

"So it was a spell, yet not?" he frowned, not quite understanding the exact cause.

"In a weird way yes," she agreed. They reached the mansion and entered it. Hunter carried her up to their bedroom and tossed her down on the bed. "This is way comfier than a hammock."

"Well I'm going to let you rest," Hunter kissed her. "I'll keep an eye on Ella and her cold while you sleep."

"I knew there was a reason I love you," she smirked, returning the kiss. Hunter laughed and rolled his eyes as he left her be.

* * *

><p>AN: So here's chapter sixteen. The bake sale for my Spanish Club went rather well. The cookies my mom made were first to sell out. I ran into some of my old teachers from elementary school as well as some my brother has now, so that was cool.

But anyway, reviews are much appreciated and thanks to those who review!


	17. No I in Leader

**The Dragon's Adventure**

**Chapter 17: No "I" in Leader**

_A/N: Last time, Jackie briefly went evil and RJ became a ranger. Everything's all good and running smoothly again…or is it? Now with a new member, minor tensions arise regarding leadership status. What happens this time? I'm keeping Jackie out of fight scenes for this chapter. I mean, she's the legendary ranger, so she doesn't need to show up for every battle. She will show up for some though, like when they need the megazord. But when I don't use Jackie in a battle scene, I'll use my own scene to fill it's space. Oh, and it is now January._

_Song is "Halfway There" by Big Time Rush._

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>"That's just RJ, Lily, and Theo sparring," Jackie spoke into her cell phone. She was watching the three rangers train on the mat and it was quite amusing. Casey wasn't in sight. Hunter was downstairs helping Fran out with the shop. Kira was recording and Conner took the day off to spend it with his little sister in law Ella. Jackie was on the phone with one of her friends.<p>

"_Well, __at __least __they__'__re __getting __training __in,__" _the voice shrugged. _"__I __get __to __sit __around __all __day __and __do __nothing!__"_

"It can't be that bad Tor," Jackie tried to reason to her fellow ninja. Of course, the brunette didn't know what it was like to be pregnant. "I mean, I know it's stressful, but you can still do things at seven months, right?"

"_I __so __can__'__t __wait __until __you__'__re __the __one __pregnant,__" _Tori sighed. The water ninja was due in March, and their fellow thunder ninja was due in April, a week before Jackie's birthday, so that was going to be a busy month. Of course, the babies could always come early.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jackie narrowed her eyes.

"_Well,__" _Tori drew out the word. _"__You__'__re __a __fire __ninja, __which __means __pain __makes __you __bitchy.__"_

"Gee thanks," the brunette rolled her eyes.

"_Hey, __we__'__re __all __bitchy __when __we__'__re __in __pain,__" _Tori laughed. _"__It__'__s __part __of __our __nature. __But __on __top __of __that, __it__'__ll __be __funny __to __see __you __trying __not __to __get __angry __while __pregnant. __Can __you __imagine __if __she __got __out __while __you __were __in __my __position?__"_

"Uh," Jackie froze in thought. That was a good question. Sure she knew pregnancy was difficult, but it would be really difficult for her. After all, if Jahi got out while she was pregnant…she didn't want to think about it. "I'll worry about it when the time comes."

"_Speaking __of __you __being __pregnant,__" _Tori smirked. _"__When __can __I __expect __a __niece __or __nephew __from __your __side?__"_

"Hey, my kids will only be legally related to you," Jackie pointed out. "Blake and Hunter are legally adopted brothers, not blood related, so that makes any kids me and you have legal cousins, not blood cousins."

"_Whatever,__" _Tori scoffed. _"__They__'__d __still __be __family. __Can __you __imagine __if __all __of __us __sisters __each __had __at __least __one __female __kid __and __they __formed __their __own __sister__hood?__"_

"Just imagine it if that happens and those girls get crushes and dates," Jackie giggled as she pictured the boys going into over protective mode. "Speaking of genders, you know what you're having?"

"_Blake __does, __but __I __want __to __be __surprised,__" _Tori grinned. _"__That__'__s __why __I__'__m __not __allowed __near __the __nursery __while __he__'__s __decorating __it.__"_

"Ha ha," Jackie mocked. "But hey, I bet if you have a girl, she'll so be daddy's little princess. And if it's as boy, he'll totally be a mama's boy."

"_So __we__'__re __betting __now?__" _Tori seemed amused. _"__By __the __way,__the __wager __for __you __becoming __a __blue __ranger __or __some __shade __of __blue __is __still __on.__"_

"I will never be a blue ranger or shade of blue!" Jackie shouted, even though it was a lie. She hasn't told anyone but Hunter about her becoming a teal ranger in the future. Because she was on the phone, she didn't hear Casey come in.

"_We__'__ll __see,__" _Tori smirked. _"__Anyway, __Blake__'__s __taking __me __out __to __lunch __so __I __gotta __go.__"_

"Tell him I say hi!" Jackie hung up her phone. She walked over to the others who had started up sparring. She challenged RJ while Lily took on Theo and Casey. Well, it was more like every man for themselves. And it was good until the alarms went off.

* * *

><p>"Ready Jackie?" Jamie Garrison asked the young pop star. He was Kira and Jackie's record producer and manager. He was a nice guy all around and everybody loved him. Kira was there and the girls were going to sign a duet. It was for their album they were working on together. Each girl had many albums out already. Jackie had one for every time she's been a ranger. Kira's had one for her time as a dino ranger and a few for her life since then. And now, both girls were working on their sixth and seventh CD's. Jackie's sixth was about her time as a Jungle Fury ranger. Kira's sixth was about her life this year with marrying Conner and getting around family issues. And the seventh was a conjoined one, with songs the two sing as duets and some they sing individual as well. "Kira?"<p>

"Good to go Jamie," Kira reported. Jackie was supposed to be at battle, but they all understood that she didn't need to be there for every single one. They needed to learn things for themselves.

"All set here," she agreed.

"Alright," Jamie smiled. "Recording …now."

"_(Kira)  
>If we never flew<br>we would never fall  
>if the world was our<br>we would have it all  
>but the life we live<br>isn't so simplistic  
>you just don't get what you want<em>

_(Jackie)  
>So we take what comes<br>and we keep on going  
>leaning on each other's shoulders<br>then we turn around  
>and see we've come so far somehow<em>

_(both)  
>We're halfway there<br>we're looking good now  
>And nothing's gonna get in the way<br>we're halfway there  
>and looking back now<br>I never thought that  
>I'd ever say<br>we're halfway there  
>we're halfway there<em>

_(Jackie)  
>When the chips are down<br>back against the wall  
>got no more to give<br>'cause we gave it all  
>seems like going a distance<br>is unrealistic  
>but we're too far from the start<em>

_(Kira)  
>So we take what comes<br>and we keep on going  
>leaning on each other's shoulders<br>then we turn around  
>and see we've come so far somehow<em>

_(both)  
>We're halfway there<br>we're looking good now  
>And nothing's gonna get in the way<br>we're halfway there  
>and looking back now<br>I never thought that  
>I'd ever say<br>we're halfway there  
>we're halfway there<em>

_How you ever gonna reach the stars  
>if you never get off the ground<br>and you'll always be where you are  
>if you let life knock you down<em>

_We're halfway there  
>we're looking good now<br>And nothing's gonna get in the way  
>we're halfway there<br>and looking back now  
>I never thought that<br>I'd ever say  
>we're halfway there<br>we're halfway there_

_we're halfway there  
>we're halfway there<br>we're halfway there  
>we're halfway there<br>we're halfway there  
>we're halfway there"<em>

"Excellent girls!" Jamie applauded with a huge grin on his face. Kira and Jackie were the youngest stars the company had ever signed, and it was the best thing that ever happened to them. Both girls were the biggest stars the company had, and it was probably because they sang stuff from their heart. "This combined album is going to be a big hit!"

"Hey Jamie, can I go now?" Jackie asked. "I have to check on my other boss."

"Alright yeah," Jamie nodded. That was the other thing the girls loved about him. He had a very lenient schedule, so the girls had a bit of free time.

"Thanks," she smiled. She turned to her twin. "I'll see you at home."

* * *

><p>"Jackie," Hunter called his wife over. He held a phone in his hand and his facial expression wasn't happy. The rangers had arrived as well. Casey and RJ were in the loft while Lily and Theo helped out Fran and Hunter. The brunette walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss. He held out the phone to her. "It's Sensei Giroflee." Jackie frowned as she took it. Her Sensei would never call her like this.<p>

"Hello?"

"_Jacqueline,__" _a raspy voice called over the line. Immediately Jackie could tell something was wrong, just by the sound of her voice. _"__I __need __you __to __come __to __the __academy __as __soon __as __possible. __There __are __highly __important __matters __to __discuss.__" _Jackie could hear her Sensei coughing before she responded.

"I just have to check in with my boss and I'll be right over," she sighed and hung up. Hunter wrapped an arm around her, sensing something was wrong.

"I'll let RJ know there was an emergency with the academy," he whispered. "Go. It sounded urgent." He kissed his wife before she took off.

* * *

><p>"Marcus," Jackie recognized one of the senior fire ninja students leaving the building. The dojo in the academy was where ninjas in training stayed if they chose to live at the academy. It also hosted the infirmary and an indoor training ground for rainy days or days of bad weather. Marcus was a senior student, just a few years younger than Jackie. Like her, he was top of his class and a sweet kid. Always considerate and helpful. He would make a great ranger if given the opportunity. "Where's Sensei?"<p>

"Jackie," the black haired boy greeted. "It's not good," he sighed. "I just saw her. She's in her room and…"

"Thanks Marcus!" Jackie practically streaked into the building. She knew she was going to hate what she was about to find out. Carefully, slowing her pace, she walked down the first floor hallway. Her Sensei's room was at the end. As she walked, students passed by, looking glum. Jackie braced herself for the worst. When she opened the door to Sensei Giroflee's room carefully, she could hear the beeping of a heart monitor.

"Jacqueline," Sensei beckoned. "Please, come in." Jackie bowed and walked in, shutting the door behind her. She pulled up a chair and sat by Sensei, who was lying in her bed. "I know you're wondering why I called you here."

"Is everything alright Sensei?" she hoped. She didn't want to deal with more drama. Her Sensei's blue eyes met Jackie's hazel ones.

"I'm afraid not," she shook her head slowly. "There are a few things I would like to talk to you about, regarding the world and the academy."

"What is it?"

"I had a vision. This one was far from pretty. People from all over the world were running to one city, that was protected by a dome. Robots were attacking. I saw you and all other rangers saving people and trying to get as many as possible safely into the city."

"You mean…you're vision showed the world ending?"

"I'm afraid so," Sensei nodded. "As a favor to me, I need you to help save the cities where rangers appeared. Here in Angel Grove, Mariner Bay, Silver Hills, Turtle Cove, Blue Bay Harbor, Reefside, Briarwood, San Angeles, and Ocean Bluff. I have created domes for these cities so when the time comes, they'll be safe as well. There is a portal I created that will hold all these cities and connect them to Corinth, which is the city the world will be evacuated to.

"There is another portal, just for secret things. In that portal, you need to put places of importance to the rangers, past and current. For example, all ranger bases must be put in that portal along with local hangouts. However, the local hangouts will be set in Corinth, but this portal will help you transport them there with ease. Anyway, you need to start this soon. All of this must be done by the middle of May."

"I can try Sensei," Jackie accepted the first part. Sensei had told only her because she knew it was possible. Of course, Jackie would have to talk to Ernie, Toby, Kelly, Hayley and Billy, and RJ about the shifting local hangouts. "What else is there?"

"The time has come for you to take over my position at the academy," Sensei rasped out. Jackie could only blink. "You have proven yourself multiple times, and I could not have made a better choice in my successor. Where I have no children of my own to pass it on to, I have chosen you. I have always considered you the daughter I never had, and there's no one else I'd trust leaving the academy to."

"I understand," Jackie whispered. She knew the worse had to come. Sensei was getting weaker by the minute.

"Jacqueline," she struggled with speaking now. Her heart rate was decreasing. "I am asking this of you now because…" she let out a sharp gasp as the monitors started going haywire. Academy nurses ran in and they – along with Jackie – tried to help Sensei Giroflee. But they were too late. A minute after they entered, the heart monitor was a still beep. Nothing was showing but a straight line. Everyone let out a sigh as Jackie trembled with tears.

Now her Sensei was gone. What else could she be put through?

* * *

><p>"You know," RJ spoke to Casey as Hunter walked in. He joined the two over by the basketball hoop in the loft. "They never go in when you're angry."<p>

"I'm not angry," Casey argued. "I'm just…" he shot again.

"Compared to Jackie's anger you're not," Hunter shrugged. "But even I can tell you're upset, at least."

"You're what?" RJ pressed. "Come on man, you're what?"

"When we first came to Ocean Bluff," the red ranger began. "I felt I was so far behind Theo and Lily, but I worked hard. You helped me and I became team leader. And then you join us and take over."

"Oh I get where this is going," Hunter interrupted. "New teammate, leadership issues arise. I've been through it myself."

"You have?" Casey and RJ turned to him.

"Yeah," Hunter nodded. "When I joined the team, and this was before Jackie did, my friend Shane and I fought over leadership. I mean, before joining, it was just me and Blake. It was hard to adjust. But we worked it out in the end."

"How exactly?" Casey wondered.

"Hey, if I tell you guys that, you wouldn't learn the lesson," Hunter held his hands up in surrender.

"Maybe I got a bit excited about being a ranger," RJ bit his lip. "But the tiger leads this team man, not the wolf." The alarm blared.

"They're back," Theo stated as he and Lily came running in.

"Hunter, think you can call Jackie?" Lily hoped. They could've used her help in the last battle.

"She had an emergency to take care of, but I'll try and get her down," he agreed. The other four rangers ran out. Hunter raised his communicator. "Jackie? You there?"

"_I__'__m __here,__" _the brunette sniffled. _"__Do __they __need __me __for __the __fight?__"_

"Yeah," Hunter frowned upon the tone of her voice. "What's going on over there? Did something happen?"

"_Hunter,__" _Jackie sobbed. _"__Sensei__'__s __dead.__"_

* * *

><p>"'See that flame? It warms your heart. You will never feel apart. See that fire? It will make your heart hot. And you will feel soft. Fire on us, fire all night. Fire tonight. With fire we will fight. With fire we will be together. With an untamed flame forever,'" Jackie recited the poem. It was a poem some of the fire ninjas wished to dedicate to their deceased Sensei. It was chosen by the senior students. Hunter had shown up in time for the funeral service they were holding. Sensei Giroflee had no living family aside from her students. Most of them were gathered around the Academy burial grounds. It was a special burial ground for Senseis who wished to be buried with their home, if they thought of the academy as home. And now that Sensei Giroflee was gone, it was up to Jackie to protect the academy. It was a short service, so after everyone said a final goodbye, they left. Hunter held his wife close in a hug and kissed her forehead. Jackie wanted to cry, but found herself too upset to shed tears. She had bigger responsibilities now.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ready to try my special dessert?" Fran asked the rangers as they sat around the table. All their issues had been worked out and they were ready for anything. Jackie and Hunter had yet to return and the brunette never showed up for battle.<p>

"Sure am."

"You bet Fran."

"Okay why not?"

Fran walked out of the kitchen door carrying a platter.

"My secret ingredients are chocolate and…"she set the tray on the table. "Anchovies."

"I'm not eating that," Lily denied. It looked far from appetizing.

"No," Theo inched away.

"Oh come on," Fran pouted. "Please?" Hunter and Jackie walked in just in time to hear that last part. "How about we all just try one…deal?"

"Only if they try it too," Casey pointed at the couple, who were heading for the loft.

"Not today guys," Hunter sighed. They could just barely pick up on the sad tone in his voice as he followed Jackie to the loft.

"Deal," Casey agreed. He wasn't going to argue with Hunter or Jackie right now. "Let's check it out." He took one and dipped it in the chocolate.

"If you can eat one, I guess I can too," Theo grabbed his.

"I like a healthy sense of adventure," RJ stated as Lily grabbed hers. RJ took two. "Make mine a double." Each bravely took a bite. But it didn't last long. The taste was absolutely horrible to them.

"Well?" Fran urged. The three young employees spit out the fish into the napkins. "That bad huh?"

"Hey," Casey realized something. "Fran, the deal was we all try one." He stood with Theo and Lily following.

"Would you like one anchovy or two?" Theo smirked.

"You got to taste one," Lily agreed. Fran ran out with the employees dangling fish and following her. RJ stayed at the table and ate some more. He actually found the combination alright.

* * *

><p>AN: So Jackie's Sensei died. Sad. I don't know why I made that happen. Next chapter, instead of being "True Friends, True spirits," it's going to be a small filler chapter. Anyway, thanks to reviewers and reviews are appreciated!

The poem Jackie recited I found online at and it's called "Fire on Us" by Gianni Pintus.


	18. Battle of the House

**The Dragon's Adventure**

**Chapter 18: Battle of the House**

_A/N: So this is a filler chapter. What's going to happen when two of the richest people come into JKP and offer to buy Jackie's parent's house? What will the white ranger do about it? Who are these people and what is their importance in the sequel (or what part of them)?_

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>"Table five needs their check," Theo walked back to the counter.<p>

"Extra cheese pizza for table three ready to go," Lily reported.

"Will that be a delivery or pick up?" Fran asked as she spoke with a customer on the phone. It was a regular day at Jungle Karma Pizza. It was now almost the middle of January and everything was back to how it should be. Since all the rangers were working, Conner, Hunter, and Kira didn't have to. Just a few days ago, Flit had helped them out somewhat and RJ's wolf spirit had been a brief problem. So now, things were how they should be.

"Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza," Casey greeted a seemingly elderly couple as they entered the small shop. They were dressed fancy and didn't seem like they wanted to be here. "Table for two?"

"Actually," the man spoke. "We're looking for a Jacqueline Bradley. We heard she works here."

"We would like to speak with her about important matters," the woman added.

"Just a sec," Casey disappeared into the kitchen. The couple took a seat at the counters and waited. In the kitchen, Jackie was putting another pizza in the oven and getting ready to start another. RJ was helping her out. "Uh Jackie, there's a couple people here who said they needed to see you about important matters."

"Who?" the brunette asked as she worked.

"One sec," Casey disappeared. He came back a moment later with the answer. "A Martin and Claire Landsdown."

"Great," Jackie huffed and rolled her eyes. She knew who they were. The Landsdown's were the richest people in the country. They got nearly everything they wanted. She took off her apron and headed out. She stepped in front of the Landsdown's and looked at them. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Jacqueline Bradley?" Claire asked.

"Yeah I am," Jackie nodded. "But I go by Jackie."

"Well, I'm Martin Landsdown and this is my wife Claire," he introduced. "We have a proposal for you."

"What kind of proposal?" she narrowed her eyes. "What would the wealthiest people in the country want from an average girl like me?"

"We'd like to buy your parents house," Claire got right to the point.

* * *

><p>"They what?" Kira demanded as she and Jackie sat in the mansion later that afternoon. Jackie had told Kira about the Landsdown visit and what they wanted. Her twin could only sit there in shock. "You told them you weren't selling it, right?"<p>

"Of course!" Jackie nodded. "I'm not an idiot. No money in the world would make me sell the last bit of mom and dad."

"I wonder what they see in that place anyway," Kira sipped her hot chocolate. Jackie's eyes widened.

"Since they want it," she spoke. "Do you think they know about the lab?"

"I forgot about that being rebuilt and being there," Kira blinked. "For our sake, I hope not."

"What do we do now? They won't rest until they have it."

"We fight back. They want to buy the place, we fight back and tell them it's not for sale."

"How?"

Kira smirked.

* * *

><p>"So Jacqueline," Martin asked the brunette as the Landsdown couple met up with the brunette once again at Jungle Karma Pizza. "Have you thought over our offers?"<p>

"Yes I have," Jackie deadpanned.

"Are you willing to sell us your parent's house?" Claire pressed, an extremely hopeful tone in her voice.

"Nope."

"But why?" Martin frowned. "Don't you need money to support your sister?"

"No," Jackie shook her head. "I only need money I _earn _to support her. Otherwise it's not worth it."

"But you can't get anything without money," Claire whined. "We can give you enough so you can get out of this dump and afford a decent house."

"I do have a decent home," Jackie crossed her arms. "Home is where my family is, even if it means we're on the streets."

"Well you should know we don't like it when we don't get what we want," Martin glared. "We will get your parents house one way or another."

"Try all you want," Jackie smirked. "But it ain't gonna happen."

* * *

><p>A few days later, the Landsdown couple took the matter to court. Why? No one was exactly sure. But they wanted what they wanted and refused to take no for an answer. So, being crazy, they brought it to court. Jackie and Kira were defending their parent's property. Behind them all the rangers from the beginning to present that could make it came and were ready to give arguments if need be. The Landsdown couple only had their daughter, Summer Landsdown, their butlers and maids, and a few other people to support them. They weren't going to give up without a judge's rule.<p>

"Alright," the judge, Judge Malloy, spoke. "We are now in session. The fight over ownership of 1992 Valencia Road in Reefside California will come to an end here and the jury's decision is final. Each side will make arguments of why they should get ownership of the property, and the final choice will be based on the facts. The Landsdown's may begin."

"Thank you your honor," Martin stood. "Me and my wife would like to buy the property as one would buy a house. We plan to turn it into a shopping center for young teens such as our daughter and her friends and other…people…could hang out. No one lives there anymore. It looks barely used and it's in the middle of nowhere. I don't see how someone could live there." He took a seat.

"Thank you Mr. Landsdown," Malloy thanked. He turned to the girls, who had far better arguments. "Your turn ladies."

"Thank you your honor," Jackie stood. She knew exactly where to begin. "My parents house was left to me when they passed, as clearly stated in their wills. Since it says that, shouldn't it be up to me if a want to sell it or not?"

"And another thing," Kira stood now, taking her turn. They were going to go back and forth with the arguments. "If we wanted or had any intention to sell the house, we would've put it up for sale, which we didn't and won't."

"My parents chose to live in the middle of nowhere for privacy and solitude. The house was far enough out for them to get that."

"Can anyone validate that reason?" Malloy asked.

"I can your honor," Jason stood. Malloy allowed him to speak. "Tommy and Kim are like brother and sister to me. I've known them for a long time. When they moved to Reefside from Blue Bay Harbor, they told me that what Jackie said was why they chose that house and it was also because it was the only one they could find. They didn't mind. It was perfect for them, big enough for their family." Malloy nodded and Jason sat. The girls continued, Kira speaking up first.

"Think about all the trees around the house. Where they," she motioned at the couple across the room. "Want to tear down the house and turn it into a shopping center, it would mean the trees would have to go as well. Not only do the trees add beauty to the surrounding area, but the trees are home to many woodland creatures. Chopping them down would take away homes of those innocent creatures."

"It's one of the few things remaining of our parents that is easy for us to meet up at and live in in the future. When our sister Ella gets older, we plan on giving it to her to use so she can start her own family there. Sure she's only three now, but we still go back there and keep it running smooth. It's a getaway when any of us need to escape."

"Can anyone vouch for that?" Malloy looked into the crowd of rangers. Everyone in that crowd stood, shocking the Landsdown couple.

"It's a place for all of us to reconnect," Aisha piped in.

"It's a place to go and relax," Tanya added. One by one, the other rangers each agreed by giving their own reason.

"It holds so many memories for all of us that are irreplaceable," they all chorused as one. Malloy had enough of the chatter and slammed the gavel down. Everyone retook their seats.

"The jury will review the facts and a decision will be made."

* * *

><p>"We did it!" Jackie and Kira cheered as they stood on the counter in JKP, soda cups in their hand. The shop was closed for the remainder of the day for the celebration. The day earlier was the court trail. And they were celebrating their victory. Every ranger who was there to help out was at the party. Music was playing and the guys (mostly the reds) were having an eating contest. The little kids were all playing together in the loft as the adults partied.<p>

For the eating contest, a betting pool had started. The originals through Zeo had bet on Rocky because they knew exactly how the boy could eat. The turbo and space rangers bet on either Andros or TJ. It was a tough call because both were reds and shared teammates. Well, Justin voted for TJ at least, so to even it out, Cassie did as well. Carlos and Ashley put their money on Andros. Lost Galaxy bet on Leo. Time Force had no bets, since they weren't there. Light Speed Rescue had bets on Carter. Wild Force bet on Cole. For the ninjas, Blake bet on his brother along with Tori while Dustin, Cam, and Leanne bet on Shane. The dinos – minus Becca and Jackie, who also rooted for Rocky – bet on Conner. The mystics had money on Nick. The overdrive team had money on Mack. And the Jungles had money on Casey.

But as always when it came to eating, Rocky won.

"Yeah!" everyone who put their money on him cheered. The party went on until late that night and the next day, the trial made the headlines. They were the first to not give the Landsdown's what they wanted.

* * *

><p>AN: So what'd you think? I don't know where this came from. God it's late. Oh well. Off to bed then. Until next time.

So i forgot to wish you all a Happy Halloween yesterday. And when i was trick or treating last night, i saw a four year old boy dressed as the S.P.D. blue ranger and it made my day!


	19. The Path of the Rhino

**The Dragon's Adventure**

**Chapter 19: Path of the Rhino**

A/N: Time for a new ranger! Who is it this time? How does he know two of them already? What'll happen this time? It is still January. What crazy thing will happen in this adventure of Jackie's now? After all, now that she knows the world is going to end and she is in charge of the Flame Academy, she has a lot on her hands.

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the show.

* * *

><p>A tall blonde haired, blue eyed man walked off a boat, his backpack slung over a shoulder. He was wearing jeans and a gray pinstriped shirt. He looked at a piece of paper before folding it up. He was on a mission.<p>

* * *

><p>Smirking, the man walked into the busy Jungle Karma Pizza pizzeria. He set his backpack down on the floor. With a stern look, he walked over to the register and stopped in front of Lily, clearing his throat.<p>

"Inspector Fuller, health department," he introduced. He quickly flashed his ID. "We've had some complaints."He walked towards the kitchen. In the kitchen, the rest of the employees were working. Jackie was following the the inspector and Lily into the kitchen.

"Guys," Lily spoke. "This is inspector Fuller from the health department."

"My my my," he shook his head, his hands behind his back. "This is gonna be ugly. You'd better get the owner." He never noticed Jackie walk in behind him as Lily ran up to the loft. "These counters are filthy. Let's get this cleaned pronto." He sniffed a tomato and that's when Jackie got an idea. She snatched one without being seen as the inspector placed one down on the pizza board.

"These should be fresh," Casey stated. The inspector smashed the fruit with a rolling pin, splattering it everywhere. He took a lick of the mess that landed on the board.

"You are right," he agreed. He moved towards the fridge. "Let's check out this milk here. And this cheese...smells bad." Lily and RJ walked down. RJ noticed Jackie's sign to stay silent until she put her plan in action.

"Whoa whoa whoa," RJ cried. "What's going on here? We just had an inspection last…"

"Batter up!" the brunette yelled, interrupting her boss. She threw the tomato in her hands as everyone turned to her. It hit the inspector right in the face. The others tried to hold in laughs. That's when she and RJ recognized the man.

"Dominic?" RJ smiled in question. Dom smiled in return. "Dom! I should've known." The two men shared a hug as the others – minus Jackie – frowned in confusion. "Hey, this is my old buddy from Pai Zhuq. Dominic, this is Casey, Fran, Theo, and Lily. And you remember Jackie right?"

"Yeah," Dom nodded. Like RJ, he was one of the masters who had to train her and help her with her dragon spirit.

"Hey come on upstairs man," RJ led his friend to the loft. "Where you been? Last I heard you were wandering the world like a nomad."

"Well…"

"Oh and you gotta hear about Dai Shi," RJ continued as they disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p>"So how long can you stay?" RJ wondered as he and Dom hung out in the loft.<p>

"Only a day or two," the blonde scoffed. "Too much time in one place and I get antsy." The Rangers were by the counter in the loft, listening in.

"Well then we can catch up more later," RJ stated. "Right now, we've got work to do." Three of the four employees moved to work. Jackie stayed put, working on the list she was writing.

"Well I could help out if you want," Dom offered. "Yeah I'd love to make pizzas."

"Sure," Casey agreed. "I can find you a job." They all disappeared leaving RJ and Jackie in the loft alone.

"Aren't you going to help them?"

"I am," Jackie nodded. "They just don't know I am or how I am."

"Well then how exactly are you helping them?"

"This is a list of places in need of saving when the world ends," Jackie rolled her eyes. She had told RJ about it because she knew that he would still fight against Dai Shi if he knew the world was going to end. The others didn't know because they would probably think what the point of fighting if the world was going to end anyway. "Sensei Giroflee left me specific instructions of what to do before it ends, and that's what I'm doing."

"So that's a list of places to save?" RJ gathered.

"Yeah." On the list, it held the cities where Rangers, past and present, lived/worked as rangers.

**Angel Grove:**

Ernie's Youth Center

Command Center ruins

Tommy and Kim's graves

Flame Academy

**Mariner Bay:**

Aquabase

**Silver Hills: **

Clock Tower

**Turtle Cove:**

Animarium

**Blue Bay Harbor: **

Wind Ninja Academy

Storm Chargers

Skate Park

Motocross trail

Thunder Ninja Academy

Ninja Ops

**Reefside:**

Kim and Tommy's house

Hayley's Cyberspace

Dino Lab

**Briarwood:**

Rock Porium

Rootcore

Magical Dimension

**San Angeles:**

Hartford Mansion

Overdrive Base

**Ocean Bluff: **

Pai Zhuq Academy

Jungle Karma Pizza

Jackie read over the list and couldn't think of anything else to add at the moment. The cities themselves would be saved inside one portal, while ranger bases would be in another. And hangouts and places of interest would be shifted to Corinth city. Jackie was already working on how she could shift things to the different portals. She sighed as she couldn't think of something else to add.

* * *

><p>"I'll inspect when you're finished," Casey handed Dom a scraper. They looked under the table to find all sorts of gum stuck to it.<p>

"You want me to scrape gum?" he frowned.

"Well I'm cleaning toilets, so," Casey let it hang. He stood to go do his job as Dom started scraping. Casey set his hat and sunglasses on the counter by Fran, who was folding towels. Dom waited until Casey was gone to take a seat at the counter.

"So did you go to Pai Zhuq too?" he asked.

"Oh, me?" Fran blinked. "Oh no. I've hardly left Ocean Bluff. The only places I have been to have been in books." This seemed to capture Dom's attention.

"Books?" he raised an eyebrow. He shifted the towels slightly towards the edge, knocking Casey's hat and morpher into the trash. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Fran nodded. "Why is that weird?"

"I always have a book with me," Dom sighed as he pulled one out of his pocket. "When I'm alone, they're kind of like my friends. Here. 'The Pirate Skeleton.' Arrr, why don't you give it a read matey, or you be a scurvy dog?"

"F.Y.I Dom," Jackie appeared out of nowhere, causing the two to jump. "I've met a real pirate before, and that's not exactly how they talk."

"You've met a real pirate?" the other two adults questioned.

"In St. Lucia," Jackie smiled. "Brownbeard the pirate. He helped me and the other overdrive rangers out with finding the first jewel of the Corona Aurora. Of course, he was a ghost pirate."

* * *

><p>"Dominic was uh," RJ struggled finding the right word to tell Lily and Theo as they picked up the groceries. "One of the best. Master Mao was gonna choose him to be a protector."<p>

"Why didn't he?" Lily wondered.

"Because Dom had a curious streak," the wolf master replied. "He wanted to see everything. Do everything. Master Mao sent him out to find a focus, and years later, he's still looking. They heard screaming before anyone could reply.

* * *

><p>"Dominic," Casey called as he inspected the table. Dom was still talking to Fran. Jackie had disappeared to who knows where. "You missed a few…hundred. And have you guys seen my sunglasses?" He was interrupted when he heard them beeping. The red ranger looked into the trash bin and pulled the objects out.<p>

"Oh sorry I…"

"How long have these been in the trash?" Casey demanded, cutting off the blonde.

"Um I don't know," Dom replied. "I could wash them." Casey ran out before he gave an answer. "What's up?"

"Well there's trouble," Fran motioned. "Oh forget about the gum. Go!" Dom took off his apron and left.

* * *

><p>"Lose something?" Conner asked as he and Kira spotted Jackie frantically searching the house for something. Hunter was at the Thunder Academy, teaching his classes.<p>

"I can't find my morpher," Jackie sighed. And she couldn't. She knew it was somewhere in the house because she put it somewhere in here. But when she went to grab it, it was missing.

"Which one?" Kira frowned. After all, the brunette had so many.

"The jungle morpher," Jackie groaned. "Have either of you seen it?"

"Not unless you had it," Conner shrugged. They heard the morpher beeping and looked up. They looked in the direction of where the sound came. When they turned their heads, they found Dakota with the morpher in her mouth. The beagle was looking to play. The three rangers shared a look. Then, they went after Dakota.

* * *

><p>"How could you not hear us call?" Theo wondered as all the rangers, Jackie included, walked into the loft.<p>

"You try wrestling your morpher free from the world's most stubborn beagle," Jackie grumbled. She had to miss the fight because of it.

"Dominic knocked them in the trash," Casey added for his case. "It's not my fault."

"All right dudes, cool your jets," RJ ordered. "It's all water under the bridge. Let's just concentrate on the real enemy here, shall we?"

"I want to join you," Dom spoke up, causing them all to turn to him. "Help you fight Dai Shi. Master Mao told me I'd find my path when I least expected it. And man… I didn't expect any of this. I feel like…live I've wandered in the dark for six years and today the sunlight finally hit my face."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Casey voiced his opinion.

"Everything's a big game to you," Theo agreed with his leader. "Someone would get hurt."

"Please," Dom begged. "Give me a chance." Casey and Theo walked away first. The girls were hesitant.

"You guys," Lily called. She followed them. Jackie and RJ remained behind.

"You can't join the team," RJ sighed.

"I know," Dom interrupted. "Unless they want me to." He thought for a moment. "So I'll make them want me."

"Well I'm gonna go see if I can get my morpher fixed," Jackie huffed. "You can cover for me while I'm gone." She tossed Dom her apron. "Word of advice, don't leave a morpher in reach of a dog." She left the building.

* * *

><p>"So can you fix it?" Jackie asked her uncle Billy as she sat on a stool in the Cyber café. If anyone could fix a morpher, why not Billy, the original blue ranger?<p>

"I can try," he sighed as he examined it. He wiped off the dog drool Jackie missed. "But it might take a while. So what's new with the business?"

"A few things," Jackie whispered. "You and aunt Hayley might need to start keeping a close eye on the computers."

"Why?" Billy narrowed his eyes as he led her into the back room. He took out his tool kit and got to work on fixing the morpher.

"Sensei Giroflee had a vision she told me about before she passed," Jackie began. "The world was ending because of the Venjix virus."

"The Venjix virus?" Billy frowned. "Never heard of it."

"Probably hasn't been unleashed yet," Jackie shrugged. "But her visions are pretty spot on. She wanted me to transfer any city that ever had rangers in it into a portal she created. And any place where rangers hung out most of the time would go into a portal that would set them up directly in Corinth City, which is where the world would be evacuated to when Venjix takes over. And in a third portal, all the ranger bases and headquarters would go."

"So has anything happened to ensure that yet?"

"Well, she placed an invisible transport dome over the cities where rangers once were. People will still be able to live in those cities while they are in the portal, and they'll be completely safe from Venjix. And that way, when the world gets restored, there'll already be cities to start restoring it."

"I see."

"And the portal for all the ranger bases will be one only rangers can get into. Sensei made sure of that. But she said she saw every ranger on the planet fighting the Venjix forces while people were evacuating. She also saw that we were fighting off the robot foot soldiers and saving people. So by May, this is all going to happen."

"That's a few months from now," Billy pointed out. "I suppose we can help out. What about allies to rangers?"

"They'll have to keep an eye on our progress and watch the kids," Jackie stated. "Like Ella, Kayla, Patty, Tori and Leanne's kids, and that's about it as far as I know."

"Well I see what I can do as far as giving all rangers a fair warning so they can prepare themselves," Billy smiled. He tossed his niece her fixed morpher.

"Thanks Uncle Billy," she grinned. "Now I gotta go."

* * *

><p>"So he made his decision and decided to leave," Jackie heard RJ finish saying as she entered the kitchen, getting ready to work. Fran walked in at that moment too.<p>

"Dominic left?" she frowned.

"It's for the best, right?" Casey hoped. "We gave it a try. Didn't work."

"Did you?" both brunette females in the room questioned. "Did you really…try?"

"So he jokes around," Jackie continued. "I mean, that's nothing compared to how crazy me and my friends get when we get together. Lily, you've seen how we were with the sisters, right?"

"Yeah," the blonde nodded.

"Add the guys and it's a lot crazier. Dom's joking around is only a small portion of that."

"Did you ever give him a chance to show you what he was really made of?" Fran added. "Even once?" The phone rang and she answered it. "Jungle Karma. Yeah I'm sorry. I will get those pizzas to you right away." She hung up the phone and turned back to the rangers. She grabbed the pizza delivery case and stormed out. Jackie followed her.

"Go," Lily urged Casey.

* * *

><p>"Look," Jackie pointed to a man sitting on a bench by the docks. Casey pulled the jeep to a stop in the area. "There's Dominic." Fran and Jackie got out carrying the pizzas. Fran put the pizzas on her seat as they walked over.<p>

"Hey," Casey called. "Where are you going?"

"You know," Jackie spoke to Fran as the girls sat on the bench behind Dominic and on either side of him. "It's rude to leave without saying goodbye." Dom turned to find the two there.

"I didn't think anyone noticed," Dom scoffed.

"Of course we noticed," Fran piped in. "Okay well me and her noticed." The girls shifted to the bench he was on. "When I first came to the pizza parlor, I was kind of lost. But then they opened their hearts and the parlor became my purpose. Well, for the time being anyway."

"I wonder if I'll ever find my purpose," Dom muttered.

"Dom, you have a big heart," Jackie consoled. "You'd make a great ranger. The others only see the goofing around side of you because they didn't look deep inside."

"Just don't quit looking," Fran advised.

"Bye Dom," the two girls got up and walked back toward the jeep. He turned back and looked after them. They were heading under a sign that was being lifted up. They stopped walking when they heard the wire snap. Both looked up and before Jackie could throw up a fire shield to protect them, Dom held them close as he used his Rhino power to cut a circle in the sign. It fell around them and they were unharmed when he let go.

"You ok?" he asked the two as Casey ran over.

"We are," they answered. "Thanks to you."

"Hey Casey," Dom greeted as they moved away from the sign.

"Dominic," the red ranger returned. "Wow. I made a mistake. I'm sorry… you know, for thinking you were just a goof-off. I mean, you are a goof off, but uh, you're also a lot more. You've got the rhino spirit and the ranger spirit. And I think you should join us." The morphers beeped.

"Yeah?" Jackie answered. She heard the reply. "We're on it." She turned to Dom. "You ready?"

* * *

><p>"Okay," Casey nodded as they all watched Dom walk around serving tables. He had just joined the team and Jackie was upset that his suit was also white, but not like hers. But either way, Dom was their new teammate. "So he has a certain charm."<p>

"And business is up since he started," Lily added.

"I've had time to catch up on my reality shows," RJ agreed.

"Something you wanted me to get," Dom placed a small gift wrapped box on the counter in front of Casey, smirking. Jackie had a hand over her mouth, trying to cover her laughter. She knew exactly what was in the box. "But it took me a while."

"What is it?" Casey took the box. Dom went to serve a table as Casey opened it. He dumped the contents in his hand, revealing a giant, multicolored gumball to the others. "The gum? Ugh! Dom!"

* * *

><p>AN: So here's where Dom came in. What'd you think?

Next up is "Dash for the Dagger." I might have more filler chapters in this story than planned, but I really wanna make it to thirty chapters at least, but I also don't want to write most of the episodes left. So the filler chapters may be short, yes, but each has its own importance. Anyway, enjoy!


	20. Dash for the Dagger

**The Dragon's Adventure**

**Chapter 20: Dash for the Dagger**

_A/N: Last time, Dom joined the rangers as the Rhino Ranger. What'll happen now when he has to find something Master Mao had given him? It's the end of January, so next chapter starts in February. And an old ally of Jackie's comes back. Who is it? Find out at the end of this chapter!_

_Song is "I Got a Feeling" by Black Eyed Peas._

_I just got some ideas for filler chapters that take place while episodes I don't plan to write do. There's going to be about three or four more filler chapters._

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>"Archers ready," Jackie called. She was at the Flame Academy, training some of the senior students in the night hours. She needed some teachers now that she got promoted, so this was training for a test. Tomorrow the test would commence, and only the strongest would be made teachers. The others would be teacher helpers, so they'd still win either way. "Fire!" the eight students that were testing out fired their arrows. Most of them got bulls eyes. There was still the sparring training to be done, but they were growing tired and needed to rest for it. "Very good."<p>

The students bowed and lined up for their results. Each one stood in the line in the appropriate order. They all respected Jackie and her decisions. After all, it helped she was a ranger.

"You all did well in your training," she spoke to them. "You have all come far in your training. Tomorrow at noon you will all be tested in the areas you trained in. The top four will become the new teachers for the students, while the rest of you will train individually and help out the new teachers, which includes filling in for them when they are ill. You have all reached the final level in the fire powers, but you must remember to only teach up to the level you are assigned."

The students nodded.

"Now go get a good night's rest and unless ranger duties call me away, I will be here at noon to begin the testing," Jackie dismissed. "Dismissed!" the students bowed and headed into the dojo. Jackie let out a sigh before teleporting out and getting some sleep herself.

* * *

><p>"Morning," Lily greeted the two white rangers as they tiredly came into the loft. She and Casey were working on breakfast. Hunter had classes to teach again and Conner and Kira were spending the day with Ella.<p>

"Thanks," the two thanked when they sat down and took the cups of juice Casey offered them.

"Last night," Dom began. "I dreamt of Master Mao."

"Master Mao?" Theo sat up from where he was reading.

"What did he say?" Lily wondered.

"It was more like a memory of the day I left Pai Zhuq," Dom recalled. "He gave me a control dagger."

"A what dagger?" Casey frowned.

"Ah the dagger," Jackie sighed happily. "One of my favorite weapons aside from the bow."

"A control dagger," Dom repeated. "It's an ancient blade about, yea big," he showed the size using his hands. "All he said was, 'Someday, it'll help guide you on your path.'"

"You know," Jackie mused. "You should really pay attention to your dreams. You could learn something about yourself."

"Really?" Theo raised an eyebrow.

"Mhmm," Jackie nodded. "In 2003 on mine and Tori's birthday…"

"Isn't it also Kira's birthday?" Lily interrupted.

"Yes but I didn't meet her until later that year," Jackie continued. "Anyway, our friend Shane kept having a weird dream. On our birthday, we had a beach party. Instead of joining us, he went out into the forest to figure out his dream. It ended with him getting his battlizer and us gaining a new enemy."

"Wow," Casey blinked.

"Maybe it's not just a legend," RJ thought, getting back on topic about Dom's control dagger.

"What's not just a legend?" Dom asked as he looked at the wolf ranger, who was meditating on the training mats.

"The dagger," he stood. "It controls the Rhino Nexus. You see, in the jungle of spirits…"

"Figures," Jackie rolled her eyes. "After the Cavern of Spirits and the gem of lost souls, of course there'd be a Jungle of Spirits."

"As I was saying," RJ huffed. "There's this massive tree and at the top, the powers of the rhino. And without the dagger, no one gets through. But if you have the dagger, you're sweet. You go straight in. That's the legend anyway."

"If there's one thing I've learned in my time as a ranger," Jackie stated. "It's that not many things are legends or myths any longer. Most things are highly real."

"And I posses the spirit of the Rhino," Dom realized. "So unlocking the power of the rhino is my destiny."

"So…" Theo bit his lip. "Where is the dagger?"

"Oh don't worry," Dom assured. "I keep it in a very, very safe place."

"Well I got ninjas to test," Jackie put her empty cup down and walked away.

"Hey can I come with?" Lily wondered.

"Why not," Jackie shrugged. "Could help with your training as well."

* * *

><p>"At ease students," Jackie instructed the eight students she was testing. Lily stood beside her in her Pai Zhuq uniform. "This is Lily," she introduced. "Pai Zhuq student here to study the techniques of a ninja and compare them to techniques she learned." It was a reasonable excuse and it was true. "We will start with Ninja Basics 101, a quiz round. First question: Power comes not from the body, but from what?" A student raised their hand. "Marcus?"<p>

"The mind," he replied. Jackie nodded.

"Lisa," she turned to the blonde haired, green eyed ninja. "The Cavern of Spirits is home to what?"

"All spirits of deceased ninjas."

"Good. Johannes, what are the other elements aside from fire?"

"Air, Water, Earth, Thunder, and…ice."

"Excellent. Calley, who are the Senseis of the other academies?"

"Sensei Wantanabe, Sensei Omino, and Sensei Jo."

"Very nice," Jackie continued the questions. Amber, Joey, Aiden, and Macy were the final four to be asked questions. When she was done, it was time to move on. "Next, you will have to break a marble stone each. Marcus, you're first."

Marcus stepped up and broke it without a problem. Lisa followed suit and did the same. Johannes broke his to bits. Calley cracked hers pretty good, but it didn't break completely. Joey and Macy had the same problem. Amber broke hers in half, right down the center and rather smoothly. Aiden managed to blow his to smithereens.

"Perfect," Jackie grinned. "Now when I call out the move, I want you to perform that action." The students nodded. "Fire ball."

Everyone formed a fire ball and made it vanish once she gave the okay.

"Fire ball stream."

Each student sent a stream of fire balls at the practice dummies.

"Fire jet."

Once again, the students performed the action.

"Fire jet spin."

The students spun around while creating a spinning fire jet.

"Fire bomb."

As always, they performed the action.

"And finally, Fire Tornado."

Every student concentrated. Lily watched in awe as spinning flames in a funnel shape covered each student. Jackie smiled at the young girl. Each student finished their task and were a bit tired. "Take a break everyone and rest up for the final test. Be back on here in fifteen. Dismissed." She bowed to her students as they bowed to her.

"That was awesome," Lily awed as the girls walked away. "Makes me wish I was a ninja rather than a Pai Zhuq."

"Being a ninja isn't all fun and games," Jackie laughed. "We're trained to be disciplined, virtuous, and self respecting. It's part of the ninja code."

"What's it like being a ninja anyway?" Lily wondered.

"Fun," Jackie grinned. "I mean, you learn how to be sneaky and go unnoticed."

"So if you were following someone, they would probably never know?"

"Well, we'd never use our powers for following someone like that," Jackie thought. "But yeah."

"Shouldn't we check in with the guys?" Lily wondered. Jackie pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

* * *

><p>"Dom?" Theo called as he, RJ, and Casey walked into the loft. Theo and Dom had lost the dagger and the other two rangers ran into trouble while they fought, it slipped their minds to call Lily and Jackie, so the two girls never showed and were still gone. "Dom?" They didn't find him anywhere. "He must've run into trouble. Come on!"<p>

* * *

><p>"No answer," Jackie shrugged as she pocketed her phone. "Time to get back to the test."<p>

"Don't you think we should oo check on them?" Lily frowned.

"We will," Jackie nodded. "This is the last portion of the test. A quick sparring match. Then we can go."

"Alright," Lily agreed. The eight students were already in position and ready for their match. This reminded Lily of the day she was chosen to be a guardian so many months ago.

"Students," Jackie called out to them. "This is the final portion of your test. Only four will become teachers. This portion does not determine that. It is merely part of the overall exam. Your results from this will be combined with the results from the other sections. You may begin when the music starts." Music wasn't traditionally part of the test, but Jackie felt that they needed something to keep them going. As she went over to where her iPod and speaker was set up, the students bowed. Jackie searched her playlists for the song. When she found it, she pushed play and called "Begin!"

The students went head to head with one another.

"_I gotta feeling  
>that tonight's gonna be a good night<br>that tonight's gonna be a good night  
>that tonight's gonna be a good<br>good night_

_I gotta feeling  
>that tonight's gonna be a good night<br>that tonight's gonna be a good night  
>that tonight's gonna be a good<br>good night_

_A feeling  
>that tonight's gonna be a good night<br>that tonight's gonna be a good night  
>that tonight's gonna be a good<br>good night_

_A feeling  
>that tonight's gonna be a good night<br>that tonight's gonna be a good night  
>that tonight's gonna be a good<br>good night_

_Tonight's the night  
>let's live it up<br>I got my money  
>let's spend it up<br>go out and smash it  
>like oh my god<br>jump off that sofa  
>let's get get off<em>

_I know that we'll have a ball  
>if we get down<br>and go out  
>and just lose it all<br>I feel stressed out  
>I wanna let it go<br>let's go way out spaced out  
>and losing control<em>

_Fill up my cup  
>mazel tov<br>look at her dancing  
>just take it off<br>let's paint the town  
>we'll shut it down<br>let's burn the roof  
>and then we'll do it again<em>

_Let's do it  
>let's do it<br>let's do it  
>let's do it<br>and do it  
>and do it<br>let's live it up  
>and do it<br>and do it  
>and do it<br>do it  
>do it<br>let's do it  
>let's do it<br>let's do it_

_I gotta feeling  
>that tonight's gonna be a good night<br>that tonight's gonna be a good night  
>that tonight's gonna be a good<br>good night_

_A feeling  
>that tonight's gonna be a good night<br>that tonight's gonna be a good night  
>that tonight's gonna be a good<br>good night_

_Tonight's the night  
>let's live it up<br>I got my money  
>let's spend it up<br>go out and smash it  
>like oh my god<em>

_Fill up my cup  
>mazel tov<br>look at her dancing  
>just take it off<br>let's paint the town  
>we'll shut it down<br>let's burn the roof  
>and then we'll do it again<em>

_Let's do it  
>let's do it<br>let's do it  
>let's do it<br>and do it  
>and do it<br>let's live it up  
>and do it<br>and do it  
>and do it<br>do it  
>do it<br>let's do it  
>let's do it<br>let's do it_

_Here we come  
>here we go<br>we gotta rock  
>(rock rock rock rock rock)<br>easy come  
>every daynow we on top<br>(top top top top top)  
>feel the shot<br>body rock  
>rock it don't stop<br>(stop stop stop stop stop)  
>round and round<br>up and down  
>around the clock<br>(rock rock rock rock rock)_

_Monday  
>Tuesday<br>Wednesday  
>and Thursday<br>Friday  
>Saturday<br>Saturday to Sunday  
>get get get get get with us<br>you know what we say say  
>party every day p-p-p-party <em>

_I gotta feeling  
>that tonight's gonna be a good night<br>that tonight's gonna be a good night  
>that tonight's gonna be a good<br>good night_

_A feeling  
>that tonight's gonna be a good night<br>that tonight's gonna be a good night  
>that tonight's gonna be a good<br>good night"_

The music ended as the sparring did. The ninjas were fast and furious. Jackie smiled proudly at her students, but only four had the top scores. Lily was amazed as well. No one in Pai Zhuq fought like these ninjas did. Of course, the ninjas weren't allowed to use their powers in this portion.

"Congratulations all of you," Jackie smiled. "You all did well. I will review the results and get back to you tomorrow with them. In the meantime, enjoy a well deserved day off. Dismissed." The students bowed before her and went among their way. Jackie turned to Lily. "Ready to go kick some ass ourselves?"

"You bet," Lily nodded.

* * *

><p>"Dom wait," Casey caught up to the man in the loft. The girls had arrived in the middle of the battle and helped take down the latest beast. "Hey. I kind of wanted to say sorry, you know for coming down on you so hard. If Theo can lose the dagger I guess anyone can."<p>

"There's only one reason to have the control dagger," RJ thought as he fell back into his chair. The others crowded around him.

"To get the Rhino power," Theo stated.

"And you get that from the rhino nexus," Lily finished.

"Don't get too comfortable," RJ sighed. "Looks like we're going on a field trip."

"RJ," Dom spoke. "Master Mao said the dagger was to help me find my destiny… not Dai Shi's."

"They may be intertwined," Jackie piped in. "Now how are we traveling?"

"The zords," RJ simply stated. "What else?"

"I have a better idea," the brunette pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "Ronny, how fast can you get the SHARC here?" RJ and Dom frowned at her. What was the SHARC and how was it going to help them?

* * *

><p>AN: So Ronny's gonna come in next chapter. That'll be the start of February. Anyway, what'll happen in the race to the Nexus? What's going to go on? After that it'll be a filler chapter so…

Here's my plan for outlines:

21 – Race to the Nexus

22 – Filler : Concert Part I

23 – Filler: Concert Part II

24 – Filler: Ella's Birthday

25 - Blue Ranger, Twin Danger

26 – Filler: Jackie's Niece

27 – Don't Blow that Dough Part I

28 – Don't Blow that Dough Part II

29 – The Spirit of Kindness

30 – To Earn your Stripes

31 – Path of the Righteous

32 – Now the Final Fury

34 - Epilogue: When the World Ends…

So there's the chapter line up. Months are as follow for the remainder:

21-25: February

26-29: March

30-32: April

33 – May

Well there you have it.


	21. Race to the Nexus

**The Dragon's Adventure**

**Chapter 21: Race to the Nexus**

_A/N: Ronny comes back to help out the rangers. The SHARC vehicle also makes an appearance. Yay! What's going to happen as they race Dai Shi to reach the Nexus? Will there be tension, struggles, or just plain adventure? It is now February._

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>"Everybody ready?" RJ asked as they waited around the loft. Jackie said their ride would be here today as it was now February and a few days since they uncovered the control dagger. They were just waiting. "Keep in mind, there are no good reasons why no one gets into the Nexus. They say there are hidden dangers, protectors, so keep your guard up." The team nodded. "All right. Let's do it."<p>

"But we're still waiting for our ride," Lily reminded him.

"Yeah when's it supposed to get here?" Theo wondered. At that moment, the ground shook a bit.

"Right now," Jackie grinned. A second later Ronny – who, with the exception of Dom, they all met before – came running in.

"The SHARC's ready to go," she grinned.

"You know you're the one with super speed," Jackie frowned. "And you couldn't have gotten here faster?"

"Says the girl who can teleport," Ronny retorted.

"Touché."

"Let's get a move on people," RJ ordered. They filed out of the pizza parlor and into the back where the SHARC lay. RJ, Dom, Lily, Casey, and Theo had their eyes wide with awe.

"Meet the SHARC," Ronny introduced. "The fastest vehicle ever made." When they left the overdrive team after Moltor and Flurious were gone, Andrew had each given the rangers a gift, aside from their morphers. Ronny got the SHARC because of her need for speed.

"Well come on," Jackie urged. "Climb aboard!"

"I'm driving!" Ronny called immediately.

* * *

><p>"All right guys," Casey sighed as they got near. "We're almost there."<p>

"Man it feels good to be in this thing again," Jackie grinned. She was riding shotgun and Ronny was driving. It was better traveling this way than having to stand in the zords. At least this way they had seats.

"It feels good to drive this thing again," Ronny beamed. "I miss the adventure and the rush."

"Good thing you're here to help us now then," Jackie patted her friend's shoulder. The SHARC was hit by something that it flew by.

"What was that?" Casey demanded.

"It's the overlords," Lily stated. "They passed us!"

"Aw man," Casey huffed. "They're heading for the Rhino Nexus too."

"Ronny, you're gonna let the bad guys beat you there?" Jackie smirked at her friend.

"Hell no!" Ronny pouted. "Hang on everybody. It's about to get bumpy!" she put the SHARC in overdrive and they went much faster, causing them to pass the overlords again.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Theo groaned.

* * *

><p>"Everyone ok?" Jackie asked as they climbed out of the SHARC. They had landed at the same time as the overlords and had got into a fierce battle with them. So then they took the SHARC to a little further away. But now, unfortunately, the overlords had followed them. None of the rangers were morphed.<p>

"There's nowhere to hide, Grizzaka cackled as they appeared in front of the rangers, who took defensive positions. "This is your end."

"Like I haven't heard that one before," Jackie rolled her eyes.

"I will enjoy eliminating you," Grizzaka continued.

"Look!" Dom yelled as something underground came towards the overlords from the other side. The three turned to see what he saw.

"Sand Snakes!" Jackie grimaced in disgust as the three overlords were attacked. One by one they were each pulled down.

"Why didn't something like that ever swallow Moltor or Flurious?" Ronny wondered.

"We're running out of time," Dom stated.

"That won't hold them for long," RJ agreed as they began running. Dom and Jackie were ahead of everybody else. Well, Ronny was up there with them. After all, she had super speed. When an explosion knocked the other four down, the three stopped. RJ motioned for them to keep going, so they did. As they ran, they avoided the blasts sent to them.

"You have proven to be resilient," Carnisaur stated as the remaining rangers stood. "But I am the overlord who will finish the job"

"You've picked the wrong day to mess with us," Casey growled. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

* * *

><p>"Stop," Jellica ordered the other three rangers. She stepped out in front of Dom, Jackie, and Ronny, effectively stopping them. But it was mainly because she was blocking their path. "In order to reach the Nexus, you must get past me."<p>

"Rhino Ranger!"

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

"Overdrive, Accelerate!" the three morphed. Dom attacked first from the front. Ronny attacked from the back. Jackie used an aerial attack.

"The Rhino Ranger," Jellica smirked. "Seems we both want the power form the nexus." She sent a blast at him. "But it won't matter because you won't be around anyway."

"Fire shield!" Jackie deflected it. It his Jellica and blew her back.

"We're not done yet," Dom hissed.

"Jungle Master Mode!" Jackie switched gears. Her suit transformed. "Jungle Bow!" she drew her bow and arrow and Saba.

"After all this time you choose now?" the sword whined.

"Hey, it's as good a time as any," Jackie shrugged as she took aim. She set him on fire and shot. Jellica was injured badly now.

"Drive Claw!" Ronny called her old familiar weapon. She slashed at Jellica with fury. "Damn she's tough."

"No really?" Jackie rolled her eyes. "All our enemies were tough." And idea hit her. "Ronny, ready to play ball?"

"Oh yeah!" Ronny grinned. She took her position.

"Dom, follow our lead," Jackie instructed. Dom nodded and took his position. Jackie created a fire ball and bounced it around in her hand a few times. "Batter up!" she tossed it at Dom as she created another. Dom was surprised he could kick it around and bounce it.

"Heads up!" he shoved it towards Ronny.

"Here we go!" Jackie sent the next one back to Dom. "Hold onto that one." Dom nodded and bounced it around. Jackie created a fire ball for herself. "One toasted overlord coming up! Now!" the three rangers threw the fire balls into the air, where they joined together. Then as one force, it slammed down on Jellica, blowing her up. The rangers regrouped.

"We got to get to the Nexus," Dom stated. "Come on!" While still morphed, they ran off.

* * *

><p>"Jarrod!" Dom and Jackie yelled as the two and Ronny ran into the Nexus. Jarrod and Camille were about to unleash its power, but they got there in time to stop him. The three rangers were now demorphed.<p>

"Dominic?" Jarrod scowled. "Of course you're here. You possess the Rhino Spirit. But I'll have the Rhino Powers." He went to shove the dagger into its place.

"No!" Dom cried. Some mystical force shoved Jarrod back. He dropped the dagger and Camille rushed to his aid. The dagger hovered above the spot it belonged in.

"Go!" Jackie shoved her teammate. Dom ran forward and took hold of it. Slowly, he edged the dagger into the slot. The ground began to tremble beneath their feet. Dom removed the dagger. It glowed as he switched into his morphed form. They all looked up to see something appearing.

"What's happening?" Ronny wondered, eyes wide.

"A rhino zord!" Dom and Jackie gasped as the new zord came to life.

"That's it!" Dom realized. "That's the power!" he jumped into the zord.

* * *

><p>"You got them?" Jackie squealed as she and Hunter were at the mansion. In the day, they had managed to take down one of the overlords. Ronny took the SHARC home and it was now closing time at Jungle Karma Pizza. Jackie had the night off. Conner and Kira were out on a date and Ella was upstairs sleeping. So, Jackie and Hunter were spending quality time together.<p>

"Yeah I did," Hunter nodded, smiling at his wife's enthusiasm. He would do anything to see her smile.

"How did you get them?" she breathed. She was staring in shock at the piece of paper he held out to her.

"I was saving up for it," Hunter chuckled. "I knew this was what you wanted, so I saved up for it and decided to get it for you as a Valentine's Day gift."

"Aw thank you," she stood on her toes and leaned up to kiss him. "Now I just gotta get RJ to give me that day off and hope Dai Shi doesn't attack."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem," he smirked.

"Kira is gonna be so psyched," Jackie gushed as she read over the two papers.

"Yeah…wait, Kira?" Hunter frowned. He had planned this as something he and Jackie could do.

"Yeah," she smiled up at him. "I can take Kira if I want. It's my birthday gift."

"But I thought we could go together," he pouted.

"Aw there'll be other ones," she giggled. Hunter huffed. Then, he lifted his wife over his shoulders as she squealed with laughter. "Hunter put me down!"

"Are you going to take me along?" he asked as he carried her up the stairs and to the bedroom.

"Maybe," she bit her lip.

"Then I guess I have to do this," he tossed her onto the bed and began to tickle her. She laughed endlessly as he continued.

"Alright alright," she caved. Hunter stopped and sat back with a triumphant grin. "You can go," she breathed. She caught her breath as she cuddled with him. "You know I was just kidding right?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "But it's fun to tickle you."

"Thank you," she leaned up and kissed him again. He wasn't sure what she was thanking him for, but just assumed it was for the tickets.

"You're welcome," he kissed her.

Next week the two were going to go out to Massachusetts for a concert. It was one that had all of Jackie's favorite artists. Performing in this concert was Glorianna, Kelly Pickler, Justin Bieber, and the main act, Taylor Swift.

* * *

><p>AN: So next chapter is the concert. It might be in one part or two, that I'm not sure. If it gets to be over fifteen pages, I'll split it in two. Otherwise it'll be one part. So the next few chapters are going to be filler chapters anyway.

By the way, I finished writing all the other chapters for this story and already started the sequel. Proves i have a lot of time on my hands...


	22. Vacation Part I

**The Dragon's Adventure**

**Chapter 22: Vacation**

**Part I**

_A/N: Jackie and Hunter are in Massachusetts for a week and getting ready for the concert. What's going to happen now? Where in the state is the concert being held? What songs are being performed? Who knows. Will Jackie and Hunter have a good Valentine's day?_

_**Songs:**_

_**Artist: Glorianna**_

_"How Far Do you Wanna Go?"_

_"Wild at Heart"_

_"Change Your Mind"_

_Come and Save Me"_

_"Time to Let me Go"_

_"You Said"_

_**Kellie Pickler: **_

_"Best Days of Your Life"_

_"Girls Like Me"_

_"I Wonder"_

_"Makin' Me Fall in Love Again"_

_"Red High Heels"_

_"Wild Ponies"_

_**Justin Bieber:**_

_"Baby"_

_"One Time"_

_"One Less Lonely Girl"_

_"Somebody to Love"_

_"Never say Never"_

_"That should be Me"_

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the show. I just own the plot for this chapter and OC._

* * *

><p>"This place is huge," Jackie gaped as she and Hunter approached Gillette Stadium. They had been in Massachusetts for a couple days getting over jet lag. This was where the concert was being held, so the couple had arrived here. It was roughly four o'clock and they had about an hour before the concert began. They had gotten here around two and had done some shopping in Patriot Place. They had dropped the bags off in their rental car and had headed to the stadium.<p>

"First time here?" Hunter chuckled as they got through security.

"Uh huh," she nodded as she looked around. They entered and walked down the stairs to the floor seats section. They showed the usher their tickets and headed for their seats. It was only a half hour before the concert was scheduled to start.

"So think the team will be alright without you?" Hunter wondered.

"Kira promised to keep them in shape," Jackie shrugged. "Besides, it's not Lily I have to worry about."

"Who exactly do you have to worry about?"

"Well is Casey and Theo are as much like Conner and Ethan as they seem to be…"

"I get it," Hunter nodded. The lights for the stage dimmed, signaling the start of the concert. The band Glorianna came out first.

"_Girl don't say a thing  
>Lie here next to me<br>Underneath the moonlight  
>I know it's getting late<br>Let the music play  
>It's okay to stay the night<em>

_How about we give this_  
><em>One more try<em>  
><em>Come on and let me hold you<em>  
><em>Come on you know you want to<em>  
><em>One more chance to finally<em>  
><em>Get this right<em>  
><em>I know you think it's over<em>  
><em>Give me a chance to<em>  
><em>Change your mind<em>

_Ain't been easy_  
><em>Never will be<em>  
><em>It was good<em>  
><em>And still could be<em>  
><em>I want to touch your skin<em>  
><em>Feel your face again<em>  
><em>I still believe in you and me<em>

_How about we give this_  
><em>One more try<em>  
><em>So come on and let me hold you<em>  
><em>Come on you know you want to<em>  
><em>One more chance to finally<em>  
><em>Get this right<em>  
><em>I know you think it's over<em>  
><em>Give me a chance to<em>  
><em>Change your mind<em>

_How about we give this_  
><em>One more try<em>  
><em>One more chance to finally<em>  
><em>Get this right<em>  
><em>I know you think it's over<em>  
><em>Give me a chance to<em>  
><em>Change your mind<em>

_I still believe in you and me"_

Music ended as the band introduced themselves. They played their next song.

"_The sky keeps on changing colors  
>In the rain<br>Nothing ever seems  
>To stay the same<br>But I found you to my  
>Surprise<br>I found all I needed  
>In your eyes<br>Everyone keeps leaving  
>But you stayed<br>When I held you tonight  
>And let my heart go free<em>

_Hold me close_  
><em>Now until forever<em>  
><em>I'll be unafraid<em>  
><em>Hold me close<em>  
><em>Give me back<em>  
><em>My reason to believe<em>  
><em>Come and save me<em>

_Love_  
><em>Nothing ever takes the place<em>  
><em>Of love<em>  
><em>Breaks through all the madness<em>  
><em>Like a flood<em>  
><em>You washed away my fears<em>  
><em>And let my heart go free<em>

_Hold me close_  
><em>Now until forever<em>  
><em>I'll be unafraid<em>  
><em>Hold me close<em>  
><em>Give me back<em>  
><em>My reason to believe<em>  
><em>Come and save me<em>

_Hold me close_  
><em>Now until forever<em>  
><em>I'll be unafraid<em>  
><em>Hold me close<em>  
><em>Give me back<em>  
><em>My reason to believe<em>  
><em>Come and save me<em>  
><em>Come and save me<em>

_I found you tonight "_

Once again, music ended and the new song began.

"_Well I bumped in to your best friend  
>Said you're talking<br>And thinking of leaving  
>Everything you've ever known<em>

_How far do you wanna go?_

_Spent the summer months_  
><em>Saving just enough<em>  
><em>Working fast food drive through<em>  
><em>For that old fast black fixer up<em>

_How far do you wanna go?_

_Are you looking for a little more_  
><em>Than this hold-you-down broken town<em>  
><em>Better leave now or you'll never know<em>

_How far do you wanna go?_

_I can be the one you can be my two_  
><em>We can run away, disappear<em>  
><em>Get the hell out of here<em>

_Tell me you'll come with me_  
><em>Tell me you'll run with me<em>  
><em>Tell me you love me<em>  
><em>How far do you wanna go?<em>  
><em>How far do you wanna go?<em>

_There's an open sky staring back at us_  
><em>And it's daring us to tear it up<em>  
><em>Bury that town in a cloud of dust<em>  
><em>How far do you wanna go?<em>

_Are you looking for a little more_  
><em>Than this hold-you-down broken town<em>  
><em>Better leave now or you'll never know<em>

_How far do you wanna go?_

_I can be the one you can be my two_  
><em>We can run away, disappear<em>  
><em>Get the hell out of here<em>

_Tell me you'll come with me_  
><em>Tell me you'll run with me<em>  
><em>Tell me you love me<em>  
><em>How far do you wanna go?<em>  
><em>How far do you wanna go?<em>

_Bigger dreams came from smaller things baby_  
><em>Yeah maybe we are a little crazy<em>  
><em>But I see that look in your eye<em>  
><em>And I can tell your ready to roll<em>  
><em>I just need to know<em>  
><em>How far do you wanna go?<em>  
><em>How far do you wanna go?<em>

_Are you looking for a little more_  
><em>Than this hold-you-down broken town<em>  
><em>Better leave now or you'll never know<em>

_How far do you wanna go?_

_I can be the one you can be my two_  
><em>We can run away, disappear<em>  
><em>Get the hell out here<em>

_Tell me you'll come with me_  
><em>Tell me you'll run with me<em>  
><em>Tell me you love me<em>  
><em>How far do you wanna go?<em>  
><em>How far do you wanna go?<em>  
><em>How far do you wanna go?"<em>

The song stopped. Then the next one began.

"_Every time I had a problem  
>Didn't know what I should do<br>Singing oh  
>I would run to you<br>You were there to guide me  
>Always there to pull me through<br>Singing oh  
>I would run to you<em>

_Run to you_

_But I'm_  
><em>Tired of walking in your shadow<em>  
><em>So by this time tomorrow<em>  
><em>I'll be on a plane singing<em>  
><em>I never meant to hurt you<em>  
><em>You know how much I love you<em>  
><em>I know you love me so<em>  
><em>But it's time to let me go<em>

_I gotta learn to be myself_  
><em>Won't happen if I stay<em>  
><em>Singing oh<em>  
><em>I gotta get away<em>  
><em>We could talk it over<em>

_But there's nothing left to say_  
><em>Singing oh<em>  
><em>Gotta get away<em>

_Get away_

_But I'm_  
><em>Tired of walking in your shadow<em>  
><em>So by this time tomorrow<em>  
><em>I'll be on a plane singing<em>  
><em>I never meant to hurt you<em>  
><em>You know how much I love you<em>  
><em>I know you love me so<em>  
><em>But it's time to let me go<em>

_Tired of walking in your shadow_  
><em>So by this time tomorrow<em>  
><em>I'll be on a plane singing<em>  
><em>I never meant to hurt you<em>  
><em>You know how much I love you<em>  
><em>I know you love me so<em>  
><em>But it's time to let me go<em>  
><em>Time to let me go"<em>

With a couple more songs to go, the second to last one started up.

"_You said I'd never regret  
>Having you lying here in my bed<br>You told me that a love like this  
>Don't come along but once in a lifetime<em>

_You said a lot of things_  
><em>You said a lot of things<em>  
><em>You said it just like that<em>  
><em>You said a lot of things that you can't take back<em>

_You swore to me on your mama's grave_  
><em>A promise was a promise and it couldn't be broken<em>  
><em>You told me 'til your dying day<em>  
><em>You say what you mean and you mean what you say now<em>

_You said a lot of things_  
><em>You said a lot of things<em>  
><em>You said it just like that<em>  
><em>You said a lot of things that you can't take back<em>

_Didn't I believe in you_  
><em>Didn't I do for you<em>  
><em>Every little thing that I could do<em>  
><em>Didn't I, didn't I<em>  
><em>Didn't you get the best of me<em>  
><em>Didn't I wait patiently<em>  
><em>While you were out breaking my heart for me<em>  
><em>Didn't I, didn't I<em>

_Didn't I believe in you_  
><em>Didn't I do for you<em>  
><em>Every little thing that I could do<em>  
><em>Didn't I, didn't I<em>  
><em>Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I<em>  
><em>Oh yea<em>

_You said it just like that_  
><em>You said a lot of things that you can't take back"<em>

As their last song, it was one Hunter and Jackie smiled at. After all, it was one of their wedding songs.

"_Down the back road  
>long hot summer<br>a couple kids running  
>loose and wild<br>he kissed her  
>she said mister<br>take an inch  
>and I'll give you a mile<em>

_I ain't here to do anything halfway  
>don't give a damn what anyone<br>might say  
>I just wanna freefall for a while<em>

_That rebel moon is shining  
>those stars burn like the diamonds<br>hell bent on chasing down  
>that crazy spark<br>I'll follow you where you're leading  
>to the first sweet taste of freedom<br>you got me running baby  
>wild at heart<em>

_About midnight  
>he tells her<br>I ain't got no  
>come-on lines<br>well I'll love you  
>or I'll try to<br>got nothing to lose but time_

_Stick your hand into my back pocket  
>light me up like a bottle rocket<br>I just wanna freefall for a while_

_That rebel moon is shining  
>those stars burn like the diamonds<br>hell bent on chasing down  
>that crazy spark<br>I'll follow you where you're leading  
>to the first sweet taste of freedom<br>you got me running baby  
>wild at heart<em>

_Oh oh  
>alright<br>tonight is telling us  
>we're way too young<br>oh oh  
>that's alright<br>I got forever  
>on the tip of my tongue<em>

_That rebel moon is shining  
>those stars burn like the diamonds<br>hell bent on chasing down  
>that crazy spark<br>I'll follow you where you're leading  
>to the first sweet taste of freedom<br>you got me running baby  
>wild at heart<em>

_That rebel moon is shining  
>those stars burn like the diamonds<br>hell bent on chasing down  
>that crazy spark<br>I'll follow you where you're leading  
>to the first sweet taste of freedom<br>you got me running baby  
>wild at heart<em>

_Oh oh  
>alright"<em>

They left the stage. A few minutes later, the next performer came out: Kellie Pickler. She began her set.

"_'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind  
>From the day we met till you were making me cry<br>And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
>The best days of your life<em>

_Ain't it a shame_  
><em>A shame that every time you hear my name<em>  
><em>Brought up in a casual conversation<em>  
><em>You can't think straight?<em>

_And ain't it sad_  
><em>You can't forget about what we had<em>  
><em>Take a look at her and do you like what you see<em>  
><em>Or do you wish it was me?<em>

_I'll be there in the back of your mind_  
><em>From the day we met to the very last night<em>  
><em>And it's just too bad you've already had the best days<em>  
><em>The best days of your life<em>

_And does she know_  
><em>Know about the times you used to hold me<em>  
><em>Wrapped me in your arms and how you told me<em>  
><em>I'd be the only one?<em>

_I heard about_  
><em>Yeah, someone told me once when you were out<em>  
><em>She went a little crazy, ran her mouth about me<em>  
><em>Ain't jealousy funny?<em>

_'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind_  
><em>From the day we met to the very last night<em>  
><em>And it's just too bad you've already had the best days<em>  
><em>The best days of your<em>

_Life with me was a fairytale love_  
><em>I was head over heels till you threw away us<em>  
><em>And it's just too bad you've already had the best days<em>  
><em>The best days of your life<em>

_I heard you're gonna get married, have a nice little family_  
><em>Live out my dreams with someone new<em>  
><em>But I've been told that a cheater is always a cheater<em>  
><em>So I've got my pride and she's got you<em>

_'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind_  
><em>From the day we met till you were making me cry<em>  
><em>And it's just too bad you've already had the best days<em>  
><em>The best days of your life<em>

_Of your life, oh, oh yeah_  
><em>You're gonna think of me<em>  
><em>You're gonna think of me in your life<em>  
><em>Oh, oh yeah<em>

_It's a shame, it's a shame_  
><em>It's a shame, it's a shame<em>  
><em>It's a shame, it's a shame"<em>

That song ended and the next one began.

" _I gave away my first real kiss  
>In the rain on a Friday night<br>To the star of the football team  
>Underneath the stadium lights<br>I cried the day he told me he was moving on  
>And I swore I'd never love again<br>All summer long_

_I can still smell the blossoms of those sweet Magnolia trees_  
><em>I can still hear the Bible stories that my grandma used to read<em>  
><em>As years fly by, I'm still the same inside as I used to be<em>  
><em>I guess there ain't no changing girls like me<em>

_I rode with grandpa in his pickup truck_  
><em>Standing in the front seat<em>  
><em>Had my arm around his shoulder<em>  
><em>I was his little diamond store queen<em>  
><em>We listened to all those songs playing on the radio<em>  
><em>Now I lay in bed and wonder<em>  
><em>Where did all those days go<em>

_I can still smell the blossoms of those sweet Magnolia trees_  
><em>I can still hear the Bible stories that my grandma used to read<em>  
><em>As years fly by, I'm still the same inside as I used to be<em>  
><em>I guess there aint no changing girls like me<em>

_I want to settle down but I need to be free_  
><em>I might be afraid to fall<em>  
><em>But I've still got a dream<em>

_I can still smell the blossoms of those sweet Magnolia trees_  
><em>I can still hear the Bible stories that my grandma used to read<em>  
><em>All the years fly by, I'm still the same inside as I used to be<em>  
><em>I guess there aint no changing<em>  
><em>I guess there aint no changing<em>  
><em>I guess there aint no changing girls like me<em>  
><em>Girls like me<em>  
><em>Girls like me"<em>

The next song began when it finished.

"_Sometimes I think about you  
>Wonder if you're out there somewhere thinking 'bout me<br>And would you even recognize  
>The woman that your little girl has grown up to be<em>

_'Cause I look in the mirror and all I see_  
><em>Are your brown eyes looking back at me<em>  
><em>They're the only thing you ever gave to me at all<em>

_Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California_  
><em>There's sunny skies as far as I can see<em>  
><em>If you ever come back home to Carolina<em>  
><em>I wonder what you'd say to me<em>

_I think about how it ain't fair_  
><em>That you weren't there to braid my hair like mothers do<em>  
><em>You weren't around to cheer me on<em>  
><em>Help me dress for my high school prom like mothers do<em>

_Did you think I didn't need you here?_  
><em>To hold my hand, to dry my tears?<em>  
><em>Did you even miss me through the years at all?<em>

_Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California_  
><em>There's sunny skies as far as I can see<em>  
><em>If you ever come back home to Carolina<em>  
><em>I wonder what you'd say to me<em>

_Forgiveness is such a simple word_  
><em>But it's so hard to do when you've been hurt<em>

_Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California_  
><em>And just in case you're wondering about me<em>  
><em>From now on I won't be in Carolina<em>  
><em>Your little girl is off, your little girl is off<em>  
><em>Your little girl is off to Tennessee"<em>

Music stopped so she could take a short break. She came back when the next song began.

"_People will tell ya that this kind of love will fade  
>That being in love like this is only a phase<br>But baby after all this time ain't nothin' changed  
>All you gotta do is look at me that way<em>

_And there you go_  
><em>Makin' me fall in love again<em>  
><em>There you go<em>  
><em>Makin' me fall in love again<em>  
><em>Oh and I gotta tell ya, there's nothin' better<em>  
><em>You and me together, workin' on forever<em>  
><em>Everyday with you is always somethin' new<em>  
><em>You only gotta be yourself<em>  
><em>And there you go<em>  
><em>Makin' me fall in love again<em>

_Baby sometimes you can say the craziest things_  
><em>I love how you don't care what nobody thinks<em>  
><em>You're highly original, totally in-typical<em>  
><em>Never change<em>  
><em>All I gotta do is look at your smiling face<em>

_And there you go_  
><em>Makin' me fall in love again<em>  
><em>There you go<em>  
><em>Makin' me fall in love again<em>  
><em>Oh and I gotta tell ya, there's nothin' better<em>  
><em>You and me together, workin' on forever<em>  
><em>Everyday with you is always somethin' new<em>  
><em>You only gotta be yourself<em>  
><em>And there you go<em>  
><em>Makin' me fall in love again<em>

_You're my sunshine, you're my rain_  
><em>Sure feels good to know you feel the same<em>

_I gotta tell ya, there's nothin' better_  
><em>You and me together, workin' on forever<em>  
><em>Everyday with you is always somethin' new<em>  
><em>You only gotta be yourself<em>  
><em>And there you go<em>  
><em>Makin' me fall in love again<em>  
><em>There you go<em>  
><em>Makin' me fall in love again<em>  
><em>There you go<em>  
><em>Makin' me fall in love again<em>  
><em>There you go, there you go"<em>

Two songs were left in her set as she began the next one.

"_Baby I've got plans tonight, you don't know nothin' about  
>I've been sittin' around way too long tryin' to figure you out<br>But you say that you'll call and you don't and I'm spinnin' my wheels  
>So I'm goin' out tonight in my red high heels<em>

_I'm gonna call up that old boyfriend you said still has it bad for me_  
><em>I'm gonna take him into town, flaunt him around for everyone to see<em>  
><em>Well, you said once yourself, baby, yeah, you know the deal<em>  
><em>Nobody holds a candle to me in my red high heels<em>

_Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to_  
><em>I bet you want me back, now don't you, don't you?<em>  
><em>I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels, in my red high heels<em>

_All those games you tried to play, well, they ain't gonna work on me now_  
><em>I put a barbed wire fence around my heart, baby, just to keep you out<em>  
><em>Well, you thought I'd wait around forever but baby get real<em>  
><em>I just kicked you to the curb in my red high heels<em>

_Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to_  
><em>I bet you want me back, now don't you, don't you?<em>  
><em>I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels, in my red high heels<em>

_Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to_  
><em>I bet you want me back, now don't you, don't you?<em>  
><em>I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels<em>

_Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to_  
><em>I bet you want me back, now don't you, don't you?<em>  
><em>I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels, in my red high heels<em>  
><em>In my red high heels, in my red high heels"<em>

She only had more song to go before she was done. The music started.

"_She was a beautiful girl  
>She was wild as the wind<br>On top of the world  
>Til she fell in love with him<br>Everyone told her that he was bad news  
>A boy goin nowhere ain't no good for you<em>

_Cause wild ponies are born to run_  
><em>Don't you no wild ponies<em>  
><em>Don't belong to no one<em>  
><em>So baby, run<em>  
><em>Run<em>  
><em>Run away<em>

_The first time he hit her_  
><em>Was right after church<em>  
><em>He said he was sorry<em>  
><em>But it only got worse<em>  
><em>Now she's not the same girl<em>  
><em>That she used to be<em>  
><em>He's breakin her spirit<em>  
><em>He's killing her dreams<em>

_Cause wild ponies are born to run_  
><em>Don't you know wild ponies<em>  
><em>Don't belong to know one<em>  
><em>So baby, run<em>  
><em>Run<em>  
><em>Run away<em>

_She went out for groceries_  
><em>Just an ordinary day<em>  
><em>She realized she was just a block from the interstate<em>  
><em>She sat at the stop light<em>  
><em>The wheel in her hands<em>  
><em>And when the light changed<em>  
><em>She knew this was her chance<em>

_Wild ponies are born to run_  
><em>Don't you know wild ponies<em>  
><em>Don't belong to no one<em>  
><em>Baby, run<em>  
><em>Run<em>  
><em>Run away"<em>

She left the stage. About fifteen minutes later, Justin Bieber took the stage and began his set.

"_There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
>one less lonely girl<br>there's gonna be one less lonely girl  
>one less lonely girl<em>

_How many I told you's  
>and start over's<br>and shoulders have you  
>cried on before?<br>how many promises  
>be honest girl<br>how many tears you let  
>hit the floor<em>

_How many bags  
>you packed<br>just to take 'em back  
>tell me that<br>how many either or's  
>if you let me inside of your world<br>there'll be one less lonely girl_

_Saw so many pretty faces  
>now all I see is you<br>I'm coming for you  
>no no<br>don't need these other pretty faces  
>like I need you<br>and when you're mine  
>in the world<em>

_I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl  
>I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl<br>I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl  
>There's gonna be one less lonely girl<em>

_I'm coming for you, I'm gonna put you first_  
><em>I'm coming for you, I'll show you what you're worth<em>  
><em>That's what I'm gonna do, if you let me inside of your world<em>  
><em>There's gonna be one less lonely girl<em>

_Christmas wasn't merry, 14th of February_  
><em>Not one of 'em spent with you<em>  
><em>How many dinner dates, set dinner plates<em>  
><em>And he didn't even touch his food?<em>

_How many torn photographs I saw you taping back_  
><em>Tell me that you couldn't see an open door<em>  
><em>But no more, if you let me inside your world<em>  
><em>There'll be one less lonely girl<em>

_Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you, you_  
><em>Now all I see is you<em>  
><em>I'm coming for you, I'm coming for you<em>

_Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you_  
><em>And when you're mine in this world<em>  
><em>There's gonna be one less lonely girl<em>

_I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl_  
><em>I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl<em>  
><em>I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl<em>  
><em>There's gonna be one less lonely girl<em>

_I'm coming for you, I'm gonna put you first_  
><em>I'm coming for you, I'll show you what you're worth<em>  
><em>That's what I'm gonna do, if you let me inside your world<em>  
><em>There's gonna be one less lonely girl<em>

_I can fix up your broken heart_  
><em>I can give you a brand new start<em>  
><em>I can make you believe, yeah<em>  
><em>I just wanna set one girl free to fall, free to fall<em>  
><em>She's free to fall, fall in love with me<em>

_Her heart's locked, and know what, I got the key_  
><em>I'll take her and leave the world with one less lonely<em>

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_  
><em>One less lonely girl<em>  
><em>One less lonely girl<em>  
><em>One less lonely girl<em>

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_  
><em>One less lonely girl<em>  
><em>One less lonely girl<em>

_I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl_  
><em>I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl<em>  
><em>I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl<em>  
><em>There's gonna be one less lonely girl<em>

_I'm coming for you, I'm gonna put you first_  
><em>I'm coming for you, I'll show you what you're worth<em>  
><em>That's what I'm gonna do, if you let me inside your world<em>  
><em>There's gonna be one less lonely girl<em>

_I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl_  
><em>I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl<em>  
><em>I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl<em>  
><em>There's gonna be one less lonely girl<em>

_I'm coming for you, I'm gonna put you first_  
><em>I'm coming for you, I'll show you what you're worth<em>  
><em>That's what I'm gonna do, if you let me inside your world<em>  
><em>There's gonna be one less lonely girl<em>

_Only you shawty"_

He finished with the first song before moving onto the next one.

"_Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
>Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time<br>Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
>One time, one time<em>

_When I met you girl my heart went knock knock_  
><em>Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop<em>  
><em>And even though it's a struggle love is all we got<em>  
><em>And we gon' keep keep climbing to the mountain top<em>

_Your world is my world_  
><em>And my fight is your fight<em>  
><em>My breath is your breath<em>  
><em>And your heart<em>

_And girl you're my one love, my one heart_  
><em>My one life for sure<em>  
><em>Let me tell you one time<em>  
><em>(Girl, I love, girl I love you)<em>  
><em>I'ma tell you one time<em>  
><em>(Girl, I love, girl I love you)<em>

_And I'ma be your one guy_  
><em>You'll be my #1 girl<em>  
><em>Always making time for you<em>  
><em>I'ma tell you one time<em>  
><em>(Girl, I love, girl I love you)<em>  
><em>I'ma tell you one time<em>  
><em>(Girl, I love, girl I love you)<em>

_You look so deep, you know that it humbles me_  
><em>You're by my side, them troubles them not trouble me<em>  
><em>Many have called but the chosen is you<em>  
><em>Whatever you want shawty I'll give it to you<em>

_Your world is my world_  
><em>And my fight is your fight<em>  
><em>My breath is your breath<em>  
><em>And your heart<em>

_And girl you're my one love, my one heart_  
><em>My one life for sure<em>  
><em>Let me tell you one time<em>  
><em>(Girl, I love, girl I love you)<em>  
><em>I'ma tell you one time<em>  
><em>(Girl, I love, girl I love you)<em>

_And I'ma be your one guy_  
><em>You'll be my #1 girl<em>  
><em>Always making time for you<em>  
><em>I'ma tell you one time<em>  
><em>(Girl, I love, girl I love you)<em>  
><em>I'ma tell you one time<em>  
><em>(Girl, I love, girl I love you)<em>

_Shawty right there_  
><em>She's got everything I need<em>  
><em>And I'ma tell her one time<em>  
><em>Give you everything you need down to my last dime<em>

_She makes me happy_  
><em>I know where I'll be<em>  
><em>Right by your side<em>  
><em>'Cause she is the one<em>

_And girl you're my one love, my one heart_  
><em>My one life for sure<em>  
><em>Let me tell you one time<em>  
><em>(Girl, I love, girl I love you)<em>  
><em>I'ma tell you one time<em>  
><em>(Girl, I love, girl I love you)<em>

_And I'ma be your one guy_  
><em>You'll be my #1 girl<em>  
><em>Always making time for you<em>  
><em>I'ma tell you one time<em>  
><em>(Girl, I love, girl I love you)<em>  
><em>I'ma tell you one time<em>  
><em>(Girl, I love, girl I love you)<em>

_Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time_  
><em>Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time<em>  
><em>Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time<em>  
><em>One time, one time"<em>

The next one began.

"_You know you love me, I know you care  
>Just shout whenever, and I'll be there<br>You are my love, you are my heart  
>And we will never, ever, ever be apart<em>

_Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'  
>"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?<br>Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes  
>My first love broke my heart for the first time<em>

_And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>Like baby, baby, baby, no<br>Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<em>

_Baby, baby, baby, oh  
>Like baby, baby, baby, no<br>Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<em>

_For you, I would have done whatever  
>And I just can't believe we're here together<br>And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
>I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring<em>

_And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
>And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream<br>I'm goin' down, down, down, down  
>And I just can't believe my first love won't be around<em>

_And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>Like baby, baby, baby, no<br>Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<em>

_Baby, baby, baby, oh  
>Like baby, baby, baby, no<br>Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<em>

_When I was 13, I had my first love  
>There was nobody that compared to my baby<br>And nobody came between us who could ever come above  
>She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck<br>She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks_

_She made my heart pound  
>I skip a beat when I see her in the street<br>And at school on the playground  
>But I really wanna see her on a weekend<br>She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin'  
>And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin'<em>

_Baby, baby, baby, oh  
>Like baby, baby, baby, no<br>Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<em>

_Baby, baby, baby, oh  
>Like baby, baby, baby, no<br>Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<em>

_I'm all gone  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Now I'm all gone<br>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Now I'm all gone  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone<br>I'm gone"_

The music for the next song began.

"_For you I'd write a symphony  
>I'd tell the violin it's time to sink or swim<br>Watch me play for ya_

_For you I'd be running a thousand miles_  
><em>Just get to where you are<em>  
><em>Step to the beat of my heart<em>

_I don't need a whole lot_  
><em>But for you I need, I'd rather give you the world<em>  
><em>Or we can share mine<em>

_I know I won't be the first one_  
><em>Giving you all this attention<em>  
><em>Baby, listen<em>

_I just need somebody to love_  
><em>I, I don't need too much<em>  
><em>Just somebody to love<em>

_Somebody to love_  
><em>I don't need nothing else, I promise, girl, I swear<em>  
><em>I just need somebody to love<em>

_I need somebody_  
><em>I, I need somebody<em>  
><em>I need somebody<em>  
><em>I, I need somebody to love<em>

_Everyday I'd bring sun around_  
><em>I'll sweep away the clouds<em>  
><em>Smile for me<em>

_I would take every second, every single time_  
><em>Spend it like my last dime<em>  
><em>Step to the beat of my heart<em>

_I don't need a whole lot_  
><em>But for you I need, I'd rather give you the world<em>  
><em>Or we can share mine<em>

_I know I won't be the first one_  
><em>Giving you all this attention<em>  
><em>Baby, listen<em>

_I just need somebody to love_  
><em>I, I don't need too much<em>  
><em>Just somebody to love<em>

_Somebody to love_  
><em>I don't need nothing else, I promise, girl, I swear<em>  
><em>I just need somebody to love<em>

_I need somebody_  
><em>I, I need somebody<em>  
><em>I need somebody<em>  
><em>I, I need somebody to love<em>

_I need somebody_  
><em>I, I need somebody<em>  
><em>I need somebody<em>  
><em>I, I need somebody to love<em>

_And you can let it out_  
><em>Anything you want<em>  
><em>I can bring, give you the finer things, yeah<em>

_But what I really want, I can't find 'cause_  
><em>Money can't find me somebody to love, oh<em>  
><em>Find me somebody to love, oh<em>

_I need somebody to love, yeah_  
><em>I, I don't need too much<em>  
><em>Just somebody to love<em>

_Somebody to love_  
><em>I don't need nothing else, I promise, girl, I swear<em>  
><em>I just need somebody to love<em>

_I need somebody_  
><em>I, I need somebody<em>  
><em>I need somebody<em>  
><em>I, I need somebody<em>

_I need somebody_  
><em>I, I need somebody<em>  
><em>I need somebody<em>  
><em>I, I need somebody<em>

_I need somebody_  
><em>I need somebody<em>  
><em>I need somebody<em>  
><em>I need somebody<em>  
><em>I need somebody to love<em>

_Is she out there? Is she out there?_  
><em>Is she out there? Is she out there?<em>  
><em>I just need somebody to love"<em>

There were only a couple more songs to go.

"_See I never thought that I could walk through fire  
>I never thought that I could take the burn<br>I never had the strength to take it higher  
>Until I reached the point of no return<em>

_And there's just no turning back_  
><em>When your heart's under attack<em>  
><em>Gonna give everything I have<em>  
><em>It's my destiny<em>

_I will never say never_  
><em>(I will fight)<em>  
><em>I will fight till forever<em>  
><em>(Make it right)<em>

_Whenever you knock me down_  
><em>I will not stay on the ground<em>  
><em>Pick it up, pick it up<em>  
><em>Pick it up, pick it up<em>  
><em>Up, up, up, up, up and never say never<em>

_Ne-never say never_  
><em>Ne-never say never<em>  
><em>Ne-never say never<em>

_I never thought I could feel this power_  
><em>I never thought that I could feel this free<em>  
><em>I'm strong enough to climb the highest tower<em>  
><em>And I'm fast enough to run across the sea<em>

_And there's just no turning back_  
><em>When your hearts under attack<em>  
><em>Gonna give everything I have<em>  
><em>'Cause this is my destiny<em>

_I will never say never_  
><em>(I will fight)<em>  
><em>I will fight till forever<em>  
><em>(Make it right)<em>

_Whenever you knock me down_  
><em>I will not stay on the ground<em>  
><em>Pick it up, pick it up<em>  
><em>Pick it up, pick it up<em>  
><em>Up, up, up, up, up and never say never<em>

_Ne-never say never_  
><em>Ne-never say never<em>  
><em>Ne-never say never<em>

_Here we go, guess who?_  
><em>J Smith and JB<em>  
><em>I gotcha lil bro, I can handle him<em>  
><em>Hold up, aight? I can handle him<em>

_Now he's bigger than me, taller than me_  
><em>And he's older than me and stronger than me<em>  
><em>And his arms a little bit longer than me<em>  
><em>But he ain't on a JB song with me<em>

_I be trying a chill_  
><em>They be trying to side with the thrill<em>  
><em>No pun intended<em>  
><em>Was raised by the power of Will<em>

_Like Luke with the Force_  
><em>When push comes to shove<em>  
><em>Like Kobe with the fourth<em>  
><em>Ice water with blood<em>

_I gotta be the best, and yes_  
><em>We're the fliest like David and Goliath<em>  
><em>I conquered the giant<em>  
><em>So now I got the world in my hand<em>  
><em>I was born from two stars<em>  
><em>So the moon's where I land<em>

_I will never say never_  
><em>(I will fight)<em>  
><em>I will fight till forever<em>  
><em>(Make it right)<em>

_Whenever you knock me down_  
><em>I will not stay on the ground<em>  
><em>Pick it up pick it up<em>  
><em>Pick it up pick it up<em>  
><em>Up, up, up, up, up and never say never<em>

_Ne-never say never_  
><em>Ne-never say never<em>  
><em>Ne-never say never<em>

_I will never say never_  
><em>(I will fight)<em>  
><em>I will fight till forever<em>  
><em>(Make it right)<em>

_Whenever you knock me down_  
><em>I will not stay on the ground<em>  
><em>Pick it up pick it up<em>  
><em>Pick it up pick it up<em>  
><em>Up, up, up, up, up aad never say never<em>

_Ne-never say never_  
><em>Ne-never say never<em>  
><em>Ne-never say never<em>

_Never say never"_

One more song and the set was done.

"_Everybody's laughing in my mind  
>Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy<em>

_Do you do what you did, what you did with me?_  
><em>Does he love you the way I can?<em>  
><em>Did you forget all the plans that you made with me?<em>  
><em>'Cause baby, I didn't<em>

_That should be me holding your hand_  
><em>That should be me making you laugh<em>  
><em>That should be me, this is so sad<em>  
><em>That should be me, that should be me<em>

_That should be me feeling your kiss_  
><em>That should be me buying you gifts<em>  
><em>This is so wrong, I can't go on<em>  
><em>'Til you believe that that should be me<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>

_You said you needed a little time for my mistakes_  
><em>It's funny how you use that time to have me replaced<em>  
><em>Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies?<em>  
><em>Whatcha doing to me?<em>

_You're taken' him where we used to go_  
><em>Now if you're trying to break my heart<em>  
><em>It's working 'cause you know<em>

_That, that should be me holding your hand_  
><em>That should be me making you laugh<em>  
><em>That should be me, this is so sad<em>  
><em>That should be me, that should be me<em>

_That should be me feeling your kiss_  
><em>That should be me buying you gifts<em>  
><em>This is so wrong, I can't go on<em>  
><em>'Til you believe that should be me<em>

_I need to know should I fight for our love or disown?_  
><em>It's getting harder to shield this pain in my heart, ooh<em>

_That should be me holding your hand_  
><em>That should be me making you laugh<em>  
><em>That should be me, this is so sad<em>  
><em>That should be me, that should be me<em>

_That should be me feeling your kiss_  
><em>That should be me buying you gifts<em>  
><em>This is so wrong, I can't go on<em>  
><em>'Til you believe that that should be me, ooh<em>

_Holding your hand, that should be me_  
><em>The one making you laugh, oh baby<em>  
><em>Oh, that should be me, yeah<em>

_That should be me, giving you flowers_  
><em>That should be me, talking for hours<em>  
><em>That should be me, that should be me<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>

_Never should've let you go_  
><em>I never should've let you go<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>  
><em>Never should've let you go<em>  
><em>That should be me<em>

_Never should've let you go_  
><em>Never should've let you go<em>  
><em>That should be me"<em>

He left the stage. By now the crowd was pumped up and and it was night. The main act was due to come on any minute and the crowd couldn't wait. Jackie was bouncing in her heat and Hunter was trying to calm her down. She was excited about the concert and he could see that. But the best had yet to come.

* * *

><p>AN: So I did decided to do the concert in two parts. Don't know why I'm making these filler chapters; I just don't like some episodes of Jungle Fury. Anyway, the next couple of chapters are filler chapters and it is still February for those chapters.


	23. Vacation Part II

**The Dragon's Adventure**

**Chapter 23: Vacation**

**Part II**

_A/N: Jackie and Hunter are at a Taylor Swift concert and she has yet to perform. It's taking place in Gillette Stadium in Massachusetts. It's Valentine's Day in the story as of right now. There are two more chapters left set in February. After this chapter is another filler chapter. Then it's back to the show setting for a bit. As of right now, there's about eleven more chapters planned and I'm still ahead in writing this story._

_Songs: (all are by Taylor Swift)_

_"Teardrops on my Guitar"_

_"Picture to Burn"_

_"Our Song"_

_"Tim McGraw"_

_"Should've Said No"_

_"Mary's Song"_

_"Fifteen"_

_"Fearless"_

_"Hey Stephen"_

_"Love Story"_

_"The Way I Loved You"_

_"You Belong With Me"_

_"Mine"_

_"Back to December"_

_"Mean"_

_"Sparks Fly"_

_"Speak Now"_

_"The Story of Us"_

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show. And I don't own the songs._

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Hunter wondered as they waited for Taylor Swift to come out and perform her set. It was nine o'clock and they had been waiting for a while. Jackie had pulled out her phone and it lit up the night.<p>

"Seeing how things are back home," she replied as she scrolled through her messages. She had nothing but long texts from Kira and Lily, each describing their most recent battle.

"So what's going on at home?" Hunter peeked over her shoulder.

"Something about crystal eyes and phantom beasts," Jackie frowned as she typed a reply. "Wonder what that means."

"Well you'll find out when you get back," Hunter kissed her. The lights dimmed and the crowd cheered as Taylor came out, beginning her long set. Everyone, including Jackie, was singing along to the songs.

"_Drew looks at me  
>I fake a smile so he won't see<br>What I want and I need  
>And everything that we should be<em>

_I'll bet she's beautiful_  
><em>That girl he talks about<em>  
><em>And she's got everything<em>  
><em>That I have to live without<em>

_Drew talks to me_  
><em>I laugh 'cause it's just so funny<em>  
><em>I can't even see<em>  
><em>Anyone when he's with me<em>

_He says he's so in love_  
><em>He's finally got it right<em>  
><em>I wonder if he knows<em>  
><em>He's all I think about at night<em>

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
><em>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<em>  
><em>He's the song in the car I keep singing<em>  
><em>Don't know why I do<em>

_Drew walks by me_  
><em>Can he tell that I can't breathe?<em>  
><em>And there he goes, so perfectly<em>  
><em>The kind of flawless I wish I could be<em>

_She better hold him tight_  
><em>Give him all her love<em>  
><em>Look in those beautiful eyes<em>  
><em>And know she's lucky 'cause<em>

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
><em>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<em>  
><em>He's the song in the car I keep singing<em>  
><em>Don't know why I do<em>

_So I drive home alone_  
><em>As I turn out the light<em>  
><em>I'll put his picture down<em>  
><em>And maybe get some sleep tonight<em>

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
><em>The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart<em>  
><em>He's the song in the car I keep singing<em>  
><em>Don't know why I do<em>

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_  
><em>And he's all that I need to fall into<em>  
><em>Drew looks at me<em>  
><em>I fake a smile so he won't see"<em>

Everyone cheered. Taylor made her introductions before going about the next song.

"_State the obvious  
>I didn't get my perfect fantasy<br>I realized you love yourself  
>More that you could ever love me<em>

_So go and tell your friends_  
><em>That I'm obsessive and crazy<em>  
><em>That's fine,<em>  
><em>You won't mind<em>  
><em>if I say<em>  
><em>hey by the way<em>

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck_  
><em>You never let me drive<em>  
><em>You're a redneck, heartbreak<em>  
><em>Who's really bad at lying<em>

_So watch me strike a match_  
><em>On all my wasted time<em>  
><em>As far as I'm concerned<em>  
><em>You're just another picture to burn<em>

_There's no time for tears_  
><em>I'm just sitting here planning my revenge<em>  
><em>There's nothing stopping me<em>  
><em>From going out with all of your best friends<em>

_And if you come around_  
><em>Saying sorry to me<em>  
><em>My daddy's going to show you<em>  
><em>How sorry you'll be<em>

_Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck_  
><em>You never let me drive<em>  
><em>You're a redneck, heartbreak<em>  
><em>Who's really bad at lying<em>

_And so watch me strike a match_  
><em>On all my wasted time<em>  
><em>As far as I'm concerned<em>  
><em>You're just another picture to burn<em>

_And if you're missing me_  
><em>You better keep it to yourself<em>  
><em>Cause coming back around here<em>  
><em>Would be bad for your health<em>

_?Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck_  
><em>You never let me drive<em>  
><em>You're a redneck, heartbreak<em>  
><em>Who's really bad at lying<em>

_So watch me strike a match_  
><em>On all my wasted time<em>  
><em>In case you haven't heard<em>  
><em>I really, really hate that<em>

_Stupid old pickup truck_  
><em>You never let me drive<em>  
><em>You're a redneck, heartbreak<em>  
><em>Who's really bad at lying<em>

_So watch me strike a match_  
><em>On all my wasted time<em>  
><em>As far as I'm concerned<em>  
><em>You're just another picture to burn<em>

_Burn, burn, burn, baby burn_  
><em>Just another picture to burn<em>  
><em>Baby burn"<em>

That song ended and the next one played.

"_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
>In the front seat of his car<br>He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
>The other on my heart<em>

_I look around, turn the radio down_  
><em>He says, Baby is something wrong<em>  
><em>I say, Nothing I was just thinking<em>  
><em>How we don't have a song? and he says<em>

_Our song is the slamming screen door_  
><em>Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window<em>  
><em>When we're on the phone and you talk real slow<em>  
><em>'Cause it's late and your mama don't know<em>

_Our song is the way you laugh_  
><em>The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have<em>  
><em>And when I got home, 'fore I said amen<em>  
><em>Asking God if He could play it again<em>

_I was walking up the front porch steps_  
><em>After everything that day<em>  
><em>Had gone all wrong or been trampled on<em>  
><em>And lost and thrown away<em>

_Got to the hallway, well, on my way_  
><em>To my lovin' bed<em>  
><em>I almost didn't notice all the roses<em>  
><em>And the note that said<em>

_Our song is the slamming screen door_  
><em>Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window<em>  
><em>When we're on the phone and you talk real slow<em>  
><em>'Cause it's late and your mama don't know<em>

_Our song is the way you laugh_  
><em>The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have<em>  
><em>And when I got home, 'fore I said amen<em>  
><em>Asking God if He could play it again<em>

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio_  
><em>Waited for something to come along<em>  
><em>That was as good as our song<em>

_'Cause our song is the slamming screen door_  
><em>Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window<em>  
><em>When we're on the phone and he talks real slow<em>  
><em>'Cause it's late and his mama don't know<em>

_Our song is the way he laughs_  
><em>The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have<em>  
><em>And when I got home, 'fore I said amen<em>  
><em>Asking God if He could play it again<em>  
><em>Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah<em>

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone_  
><em>In the front seat of his car<em>  
><em>I grabbed a pen and an old napkin<em>  
><em>And I wrote down our song"<em>

The crowd roared their approval. She began her next song.

"_You said the way my blue eyes shined  
>Put those Georgia stars to shame that night<br>I said, "That's a lie"_

_Just a boy in a Chevy truck_  
><em>That had a tendency of gettin' stuck<em>  
><em>On backroads at night<em>

_And I was right there beside him_  
><em>All summer long<em>  
><em>And then the time we woke up to find<em>  
><em>That summer'd gone<em>

_But when you think Tim McGraw_  
><em>I hope you think my favorite song<em>  
><em>The one we danced to all night long<em>  
><em>The moon like a spotlight on the lake<em>

_When you think happiness_  
><em>I hope you think that little black dress<em>  
><em>Think of my head on your chest<em>  
><em>And my old faded blue jeans<em>

_When you think Tim McGraw_  
><em>I hope you think of me<em>

_September saw a month of tears_  
><em>And thankin' God that you weren't here<em>  
><em>To see me like that<em>

_But in a box beneath my bed_  
><em>Is a letter that you never read<em>  
><em>From three summers back<em>

_It's hard not to find it all_  
><em>A little bitter sweet<em>  
><em>And lookin' back on all of that<em>  
><em>It's nice to believe<em>

_When you think Tim McGraw_  
><em>I hope you think my favorite song<em>  
><em>The one we danced to all night long<em>  
><em>The moon like a spotlight on the lake<em>

_When you think happiness_  
><em>I hope you think that little black dress<em>  
><em>Think of my head on your chest<em>  
><em>And my old faded blue jeans<em>

_When you think Tim McGraw_  
><em>I hope you think of me<em>

_And I'm back for the first time since then_  
><em>I'm standin' on your street<em>  
><em>And there's a letter left on your doorstep<em>  
><em>And the first thing that you'll read<em>

_Is when you think Tim McGraw_  
><em>I hope you think my favorite song<em>  
><em>Some day you'll turn your radio on<em>  
><em>I hope it takes you back to that place<em>

_When you think happiness_  
><em>I hope you think that little black dress<em>  
><em>Think of my head on your chest<em>  
><em>And my old faded blue jeans<em>

_When you think Tim McGraw_  
><em>I hope you think of me<em>  
><em>Oh, think of me, mmm<em>

_You said the way my blue eyes shined_  
><em>Put those Georgia stars to shame that night<em>  
><em>I said, "That's a lie""<em>

Her next song quickly began.

"_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
>The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone<br>Yesterday I found out about you  
>Even now just looking at you feels wrong<em>

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance_  
><em>It was a moment of weakness and you said yes<em>

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_  
><em>You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go<em>  
><em>You should've known that word<em>  
><em>'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me<em>

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_  
><em>I shouldn't be asking myself why<em>  
><em>You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet<em>  
><em>You should've said no, baby and you might still have me<em>

_You can see that I've been crying_  
><em>And baby you know all the right things to say<em>  
><em>But do you honestly expect me to believe<em>  
><em>We could ever be the same<em>

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_  
><em>It was a moment of weakness and you said yes<em>

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_  
><em>You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go<em>  
><em>You should've known that word<em>  
><em>'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me<em>

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_  
><em>I shouldn't be asking myself why<em>  
><em>You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet<em>  
><em>You should've said no, baby and you might still have me<em>

_I can't resist before you go tell me this_  
><em>Was it worth it? Was she worth this?<em>  
><em>No, no, no, no, no, no<em>

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_  
><em>You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go<em>  
><em>You should've known that word<em>  
><em>'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me<em>

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_  
><em>I shouldn't be asking myself why<em>  
><em>You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet<em>  
><em>You should've said no, baby and you might still have me"<em>

And just like that, the next song began.

"_She said, 'I was seven and you were nine  
>I looked at you like the stars that shined<br>In the sky, the pretty lights'_

_'And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_  
><em>Growing up and falling in love<em>  
><em>And our momma smiled and rolled their eyes'<em>

_And said, 'Oh, my, my, my'_

_Take me back to the house in the backyard trees_  
><em>Said you would beat me up, you were bigger then me<em>  
><em>You never did, you never did<em>

_Take me back when our world was one lot bad_  
><em>I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried<em>  
><em>Just two kids, you and I, oh, my, my, my, my<em>

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_  
><em>I wasn't that little girl you used to see<em>  
><em>But your eyes still shined like pretty lights<em>

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_  
><em>They never believed we really fall in love<em>  
><em>And our momma smiled and rolled their eyes<em>

_And said, 'Oh, my, my, my'_

_Take me back to the creek that's reaching dark_  
><em>Two A.M, riding in your truck<em>  
><em>Yet all I need is here next to me<em>

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_  
><em>Slamming our doors instead of kissing goodnight<em>  
><em>You stayed outside 'til the morning light, oh, my, my, my, my<em>

_A few years ago when comin' around_  
><em>We were sitting at our favorite spot in town<em>  
><em>Then you looked at me, got down on one knee<em>

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_  
><em>Our whole town came and our mommas cried<em>  
><em>You said, 'I do' and I did too<em>

_Take me home when we met so many years before_  
><em>Where we rock our babies on the very front porch<em>  
><em>After all this time, you and I<em>

_When I'll be 87 you'll be 89_  
><em>I'll still look at you like the stars that shine<em>  
><em>In the sky, oh, my, my, my"<em>

The next song began and there was still a while to go.

"_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
>It's the morning of your very first day<br>And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
>Try and stay out of everybody's way<em>

_It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here_  
><em>For the next four years in this town<em>  
><em>Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say<em>  
><em>"You know, I haven't seen you around before"<em>

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_  
><em>You're gonna believe them<em>  
><em>And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out<em>  
><em>Well, count to ten, take it in<em>  
><em>This is life before you know who you're gonna be<em>  
><em>Fifteen<em>

_You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail_  
><em>And soon enough you're best friends<em>  
><em>Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool<em>  
><em>We'll be outta here as soon as we can<em>

_And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car_  
><em>And you're feeling like flying<em>  
><em>And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one<em>  
><em>And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends<em>  
><em>When the night ends<em>

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_  
><em>You're gonna believe them<em>  
><em>When you're fifteen and your first kiss<em>  
><em>Makes your head spin 'round<em>  
><em>But in your life you'll do things greater than<em>  
><em>Dating the boy on the football team<em>  
><em>But I didn't know it at fifteen<em>

_When all you wanted was to be wanted_  
><em>Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now<em>

_Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday_  
><em>But I realized some bigger dreams of mine<em>  
><em>And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy<em>  
><em>Who changed his mind and we both cried<em>

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_  
><em>You're gonna believe them<em>  
><em>And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall<em>  
><em>I've found time can heal most anything<em>  
><em>And you just might find who you're supposed to be<em>  
><em>I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen<em>

_Your very first day_  
><em>Take a deep breath girl<em>  
><em>Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors"<em>

She took a quick break before coming back out and continuing.

"_There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained  
>There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car<br>And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
>In the middle of the parking lot, yeah<em>

_We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know_  
><em>I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now<em>  
><em>But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair<em>  
><em>Absent-mindedly makin' me want you<em>

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_  
><em>You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless<em>  
><em>And I don't know why but with you I dance<em>  
><em>In a storm in my best dress, fearless<em>

_So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road_  
><em>In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here<em>  
><em>In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me<em>  
><em>In this moment, now capture it, remember it<em>

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_  
><em>You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless<em>  
><em>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance<em>  
><em>In a storm in my best dress, fearless<em>

_Well, you stood there with me in the doorway_  
><em>My hands shake, I'm not usually this way<em>  
><em>But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave<em>  
><em>It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'<em>  
><em>It's fearless<em>

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_  
><em>You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless<em>  
><em>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance<em>  
><em>In a storm in my best dress, fearless<em>

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_  
><em>You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless<em>  
><em>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance<em>  
><em>In a storm in my best dress, fearless"<em>

She began the next song soon after.

"_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving  
>But I know I saw a light in you<br>And as we walked we were talking  
>I didn't say half the things I wanted to<em>

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window_  
><em>I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold<em>  
><em>Hey Stephen, boy, you might have me believing<em>  
><em>I don't always have to be alone<em>

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_  
><em>Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so<em>  
><em>Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you<em>  
><em>Can't help it if there's no one else<em>  
><em>Mmm, I can't help myself<em>

_Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling_  
><em>So I got some things to say to you<em>  
><em>I've seen it all, so I thought<em>  
><em>But I never seen nobody shine the way you do<em>

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name_  
><em>It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change<em>  
><em>Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving?<em>  
><em>I think you and I should stay the same<em>

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_  
><em>Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so<em>  
><em>Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you<br>Can't help it if there's no one else  
>Mmm, I can't help myself<em>

_Myself  
>Can't help myself<br>I can't help myself"_

She began the next one.

_"We were both young when I first saw you_  
><em>I close my eyes<em>  
><em>And the flashback starts<em>  
><em>I'm standing there<em>  
><em>On a balcony in summer air<em>

_See the lights_  
><em>See the party, the ball gowns<em>  
><em>I see you make your way through the crowd<em>  
><em>And say hello, little did I know<em>

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_  
><em>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<em>  
><em>And I was crying on the staircase<em>  
><em>Begging you please don't go, and I said<em>

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
><em>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<em>  
><em>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_  
><em>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<em>  
><em>So close your eyes<em>  
><em>Escape this town for a little while<em>

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_  
><em>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<em>  
><em>But you were everything to me<em>  
><em>I was begging you please don't go and I said<em>

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
><em>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<em>  
><em>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_  
><em>This love is difficult, but it's real<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>

_I got tired of waiting_  
><em>Wondering if you were ever coming around<em>  
><em>My faith in you is fading<em>  
><em>When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said<em>

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_  
><em>I keep waiting for you but you never come<em>  
><em>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think<em>  
><em>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring<em>

_And said, marry me Juliet_  
><em>You'll never have to be alone<em>  
><em>I love you and that's all I really know<em>  
><em>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
><em>'Cause we were both young when I first saw you"<em>

She started the next song quickly after.

"_He is sensible and so incredible  
>And all my single friends are jealous<br>He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
>I couldn't ask for anything better<em>

_He opens up my door and I get into his car_  
><em>And he says, you look beautiful tonight<em>  
><em>And I feel perfectly fine<em>

_But I've been screamin' and fightin'_  
><em>And kissin' in the rain<em>  
><em>And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name<em>  
><em>You're so in love that you act insane<em>  
><em>And that's the way I loved you<em>

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_  
><em>It's a roller-coaster kinda rush<em>  
><em>And I never knew I could feel that much<em>  
><em>And that's the way I loved you<em>

_He respects my space and never makes me wait_  
><em>And he calls exactly when he says he will<em>  
><em>He's close to my mother<em>  
><em>Talks business with my father<em>  
><em>He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable<em>

_But I've been screamin' and fightin'_  
><em>And kissin' in the rain<em>  
><em>And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name<em>  
><em>You're so in love that you act insane<em>  
><em>And that's the way I loved you<em>

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_  
><em>It's a roller-coaster kinda rush<em>  
><em>And I never knew I could feel that much<em>  
><em>And that's the way I loved you<em>

_He can't see the smile I'm fakin'_  
><em>And my heart's not breakin'<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all<em>

_And you were wild and crazy_  
><em>Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated<em>  
><em>Got away by some mistake and now<em>

_I'll be screamin' and fightin'_  
><em>And kissin' in the rain<em>  
><em>It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name<em>  
><em>I'm so in love that I acted insane<em>  
><em>And that's the way I loved you<em>

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_  
><em>It's a roller-coaster kinda rush<em>  
><em>And I never knew I could feel that much<em>  
><em>And that's the way I loved you<em>

_And that's the way I loved you_  
><em>I never knew I could feel that much<em>  
><em>And that's the way I loved you"<em>

The next one began.

"_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
>She's going off about something that you said<br>'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_  
><em>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like<em>  
><em>And she'll never know your story like I do<em>

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_  
><em>She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers<em>  
><em>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find<em>  
><em>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<em>

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
><em>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<em>  
><em>You, you belong with me, you belong with me<em>

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_  
><em>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be<em>  
><em>Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself<em>  
><em>Hey, isn't this easy?<em>

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_  
><em>I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down<em>  
><em>You say you're fine, I know you better than that<em>  
><em>Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?<em>

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_  
><em>She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers<em>  
><em>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find<em>  
><em>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<em>

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
><em>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<em>  
><em>You belong with me<em>

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_  
><em>All this time how could you not know?<em>  
><em>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me<em>

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_  
><em>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry<em>  
><em>And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams<em>  
><em>Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me<em>

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_  
><em>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<em>  
><em>You belong with me<em>

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_  
><em>All this time, how could you not know?<em>  
><em>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me<em>

_You belong with me_  
><em>Have you ever thought just maybe<em>  
><em>You belong with me?<em>  
><em>You belong with me"<em>

And the next one started.

"_You were in college working part time waiting tables  
>Left a small town, never looked back<br>I was a flight risk with a fear of falling  
>Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts<em>

_I say can you believe it?_  
><em>As we're lying on the couch<em>  
><em>The moment I could see it<em>  
><em>Yes, yes, I can see it now<em>

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_  
><em>You put your arm around me for the first time<em>  
><em>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<em>  
><em>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_  
><em>And there's a drawer of my things at your place<em>  
><em>You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded<em>  
><em>You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes<em>

_But we got bills to pay_  
><em>We got nothing figured out<em>  
><em>When it was hard to take<em>  
><em>Yes, yes, this is what I thought about<em>

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_  
><em>You put your arm around me for the first time<em>  
><em>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<em>  
><em>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_  
><em>You saw me start to believe for the first time<em>  
><em>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<em>  
><em>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m._  
><em>As everything was slipping right out of our hands<em>  
><em>I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street<em>

_Braced myself for the goodbye_  
><em>'Cause that's all I've ever known<em>  
><em>Then you took me by surprise<em>  
><em>You said I'll never leave you alone<em>

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water_  
><em>And every time I look at you, it's like the first time<em>  
><em>I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter<em>  
><em>She is the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

_Hold on, make it last_  
><em>Hold on, never turn back<em>  
><em>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<em>  
><em>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

_Do you believe it?_  
><em>We're gonna make it now<em>  
><em>I can see it<em>  
><em>I can see it now"<em>

She started the next one._  
><em>  
><em>"I'm so glad you made time to see me<br>How's life? Tell me, how's your family?  
>I haven't seen them in a while<em>

_You've been good, busier than ever  
>We small talk, work and the weather<br>Your guard is up, and I know why_

_Because the last time you saw me  
>Is still burned in the back of your mind<br>You gave me roses, and I left them there to die_

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<br>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
>I go back to December all the time<em>

_These days, I haven't been sleeping  
>Staying up, playing back myself leaving<br>When your birthday passed, and I didn't call_

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
>I watched you laughing from the passenger side<br>And realized I loved you in the fall_

_And then the cold came, the dark days  
>When fear crept into my mind<br>You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye_

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<br>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
>I go back to December all the time<em>

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile  
>So good to me, so right<br>And how you held me in your arms that September night  
>The first time you ever saw me cry<em>

_Maybe this is wishful thinking  
>Probably mindless dreaming<br>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
>So if the chain is on your door, I understand<em>

_This is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<br>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<br>I go back to December all the time, all the time"_

She began the second to last one for the night.

"_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
>And I'm a house of cards<br>You say my name for the first time, baby, and I  
>Fall in love in an empty bar<em>

_And you stood there in front of me just_  
><em>Close enough to touch<em>  
><em>Close enough to hope you couldn't see<em>  
><em>What I was thinking of<em>

_Drop everything now_  
><em>Meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Take away the pain<em>

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_  
><em>Get me with those green eyes, baby<em>  
><em>As the lights go down<em>  
><em>Something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_  
><em>So reach out open handed<em>  
><em>And lead me out to that floor<em>  
><em>Well, I don't need more paper lanterns<em>

_Take me down, baby bring on the movie star_  
><em>'Cause my heart is beating fast<em>  
><em>And you are beautiful I could wait patiently<em>  
><em>But I really wish you would<em>

_Drop everything now_  
><em>Meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Take away the pain<em>

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_  
><em>Get me with those green eyes, baby<em>  
><em>As the lights go down<em>  
><em>Something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_  
><em>I run my fingers through your hair<em>  
><em>And watch the lights go out<em>  
><em>Just keep your beautiful eyes on me<em>

_Gonna strike this match tonight_  
><em>Lead me up the staircase<em>  
><em>Won't you whisper soft and slow<em>  
><em>I'd love to hate it<em>  
><em>But you make it like a fireworks show<em>

_Drop everything now_  
><em>Meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Take away the pain<em>

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_  
><em>Get me with those green eyes, baby<em>  
><em>As the lights go down<em>  
><em>Something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_  
><em>Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly"<em>

The final song began.

"_I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in<br>On a white veil occasion  
>But you are not the kind of boy<br>Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_I sneak in and see your friends_  
><em>And her snotty little family<em>  
><em>All dressed in pastel<em>  
><em>And she is yelling at a bridesmaid<em>  
><em>Somewhere back inside a room<em>  
><em>Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry<em>

_This is_  
><em>Surely not what you thought it would be<em>  
><em>I lose myself in a daydream<em>  
><em>Where I stand and say<em>

_Don't say yes, run away now_  
><em>I'll meet you when you're out<em>  
><em>Of the church at the back door<em>

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
><em>You need to hear me out<em>  
><em>And they said "speak now"<em>

_Fond gestures are exchanged_  
><em>And the organ starts to play<em>  
><em>A song that sounds like a death march<em>

_And I am hiding in the curtains_  
><em>It seems that I was uninvited<em>  
><em>By your lovely bride-to-be<em>

_She floats down the aisle_  
><em>Like a pageant queen.<em>  
><em>But I know you wish it was me<em>  
><em>You wish it was me (Don't cha?)<em>

_Don't say yes, run away now_  
><em>I'll meet you when you're out<em>  
><em>Of the church at the back door<em>

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
><em>You need to hear me out<em>

_And they said "speak now"_

_Don't say yes, run away now_  
><em>I'll meet you when you're out<em>  
><em>Of the church at the back door<em>

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
><em>Your time is running out<em>  
><em>And they said, "speak now"<em>

_Oh Oh Oh! ( said speak now... )_

_I hear the preacher say_  
><em>"Speak now or forever hold your peace"<em>  
><em>There's the silence, there's my last chance<em>  
><em>I stand up with shaking hands<em>  
><em>All eyes on me<em>

_Horrified looks from_  
><em>Everyone in the room<em>  
><em>But I'm only looking at you.<em>

_I am not the kind of girl_  
><em>Who should be rudely barging in<em>  
><em>On a white veil occasion<em>  
><em>But you are not the kind of boy<em>  
><em>Who should be marrying the wrong girl!<em>

_( Ha! )_

_So don't say yes, run away now_  
><em>I'll meet you when you're out<em>  
><em>Of the church at the back door<em>

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
><em>You need to hear me out<em>  
><em>And they said, "speak now!"<em>

_And you say_  
><em>Let's run away now<em>  
><em>I'll meet you when I'm out<em>  
><em>Of my tux at the back door<em>

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_  
><em>So glad you were around when they said<em>  
><em>Speak Now"<em>

When it was officially over, it was a little past midnight. The crowds of people filed out. Jackie hopped onto Hunter's back and he carried her to their rental car. They didn't leave right away because the traffic was heavy, so they just sat in the car and waited. The doors were open and the radio was blasting. But soon they were on the road and were going to get ready to head back to California tomorrow.

* * *

><p>AN: So this didn't turn out how I planned. Next chapter is a final filler chapter for now then it gets back into the season. What'll Jackie find out when she goes back? What other characters will make an appearance?


	24. Ella's Birthday

**The Dragon's Adventure**

**Chapter 24: Ella's Birthday**

_A/N: So it's a big day for Ella. Jackie and Hunter have been home for a few days and it is now February twenty fourth. I know in the last chapter it was Valentine's Day, but it's only been so long because there was a blizzard that hit where the couple was staying, delaying their flight for five days. And I can make that happen because it's fiction. After this chapter it goes back to the show schedule._

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the shows._

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Hunter asked as Kira and Jackie helped get Ella's coat on. The Bradley's had only been in town for a couple of days and hadn't had the chance to catch up. It's been busy with Ella's birthday being today and the two suffering jet lag. Kira spent most of her time recording and Conner had spent most of his time checking on his soccer camps while Ella was at daycare. So really, the other jungle rangers had no idea the Bradley couple was back.<p>

"This is something we need to do alone," Jackie stated as she slid her boot on.

"At least for now," Kira added.

"Besides," the brunette continued. "Someone needs to get ready for the party later."

"All we gotta do is just pick up the cake," Conner shrugged. "Plenty of time to go with you guys."

"This is something we have to do," Kira firmly spoke. "We're meeting Chip there then coming back here for the party. We have to do this."

"Alright," Hunter gave in. "But call if you need anything."

"Will do!"

* * *

><p>"We really had to do this on her birthday?" Chip whispered as the four kids stood in front of Tommy and Kim's grave. He was there because Kim was his birth mother and both treated him like their own son better than his birth father and adoptive mother had. The only one not there was Dylan because he didn't know they were dead and had yet to be found.<p>

"Yeah," Jackie nodded. They were all whispering out of respect. "Just wait and you'll see why."

"Where are they?" Kira asked.

"One minute." As they listened to the gentle breeze that blew by, it became silent. And like Jackie said, all they had to do was wait. After a minute, what they waited for appeared. Two lights, one above each tombstone, shone bright. The four had to close their eyes. When the lights faded, two figures were standing in front of them. The kids all ran up to hug the two. It lasted for a few minutes before the two figures had to leave. They pulled back and two lights shone. When those disappeared, the figures were gone.

"So," Chip frowned. "What…exactly…just happened?"

"Mom and dad saw us and we saw them," Jackie sighed. "In their spirit forms."

"But they couldn't stay longer?" Kira wondered as they turned away and began to leave.

"They can only stay for however long they've been dead," Jackie explained. "One minute for each year."

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday to you<br>happy birthday to you!  
>happy birthday dear Ella!<br>happy birthday to you!"

"Now blow out the candles," Jackie instructed her little sister. She and Kira sat on either side of the three year old at the table in the mansion. The party was for family only, which meant the aunts and uncles and siblings and cousins and their respective others. Ella gave a huff and blew out the candles as Trini snapped a picture of the three girls. It was a good day, and they weren't going to let anyone ruin it. Well, that was until Jackie's morpher beeped.

* * *

><p>AN: So this chapter leads into the next one, which is Blue Ranger, Twin Danger. Jackie is filled in on what she missed. Anyway, this is a filler chapter and I didn't have much to say in it.


	25. Blue Ranger Twin Danger

**The Dragon's Adventure**

**Chapter 25: Blue Ranger, Twin Danger**

_A/N: There's at least five more chapters in this story, some of which are filler chapters. So, now Theo's twin brother enters the picture. It's still Ella's birthday. What'll happen now? Will any old characters return? Who knows._

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"So, you think the spirit rangers are being remote controlled from the masters?" Casey asked as the rangers sat around the loft. RJ was working on upgrading the claw cannon. The only one yet to show was Jackie.<p>

"Yeah," RJ concluded. "Mental radio waves, if you will."

"Well that would explain why they can fight just like our masters," Lily nodded.

"What about the masters?" a new voice entered. They turned to see their white ranger with a bit of cake in her hair as she came near.

"Yeah you've lost me," Dom agreed. "Just tell me how to destroy them."

"Destroy them?" RJ blinked. Fran came over and handed Theo a piece of paper. He headed for a phone. "I have no idea. Right now, I'm just hoping we slow them down."

"Okay before my head explodes of confusion," Jackie called. "Can someone fill me in?"

"Master Phant, Finn, and Swoop went missing and now there's rangers that fight like them against us," Casey sighed.

"Sounds like mind control to me," Jackie summarized. "By the crystal eyes, I'm guessing."

"How'd you get all that?" RJ wondered.

"I got delayed in Massachusetts for a few days, so I did my research," she shrugged.

"So explain to me," Casey pleaded. "How's that thing going to slow the spirit rangers down?"

"It can," RJ lifted it slightly. "Detect a signal. And then, if my math is correct…" he aimed it at the TV and pressed a button. "It'll jam the radio waves."

"Great."

"Yeah, not so great," RJ shook his head. "Until we rescue the masters, the spirit rangers will keep coming back like, like a bad rash."

"Sorry Luen," Theo apologized to whoever he was on the phone with. "But I'm way too busy. Call me. Don't just show up. Bye." He hung up the phone.

"Who's Luen?" Lily asked when he turned around.

"My brother," the blue ranger sighed. "He wants to visit and he's bringing his friend with him."

"I didn't know you had a brother," Lily grinned. "Older? Younger? Is he cute?"

"Nothing like me," Theo shrugged. "We're day and night."

"I like him already," Dom snickered.

"I got an idea!" Jackie cried as something hit her. "I know how we can rescue the masters!" They all turned to her, waiting to hear what she had to say.

* * *

><p>"Too risky," Kira denied as Jackie finished sharing her plan. Since Theo and RJ left to test out the device, Kira showed up at Jungle Karma Pizza. Ella's party was over so the boys were cleaning up. And while the rangers were on shift, a guy who looked exactly like Theo walked in along with Jackie's cousin Heaven. "I'm not letting you do it."<p>

"I have to agree with her," Heaven agreed. She still had her accent with her. She and Theo's brother weren't dating, but they were great friends, which was why she came along with him. "Sorry cuz, but I ain't gonna let ya do it."

"Don't you even remember what happened last time?" Kira hissed.

"If RJ's weapon fails," Jackie began. "What else could work? Yeah it's risky, but it's the only thing we got." Theo's brother began playing the guitar.

"I still don't like it," Heaven bit her lip. "What did Hunter say when ya told him?" Jackie rolled her eyes.

"You didn't tell him yet?" Kira gasped. "Jackie!"

"What?" the brunette demanded. "Look, it's only a backup plan. Besides, last time it happened, I was able to free myself rather quickly. And Hunter always finds me."

"Yeah but ya were in a coma fer three days," Heaven stated. Theo and RJ chose that moment to walk in. The music stopped as everyone cheered. RJ looked between the guitar player and Theo and noticed the complete similarities.

"Theo," Lily gaped as she spotted the boy in the crowd. "You didn't tell us he was your exact twin brother." She chuckled. "How cool!" she went to serve the tables.

"Theo!" Luen called as he jumped off the table. He caught his brother in a hug. "Dude your friends are great. They thought I was you. After you got an extreme makeover, guitar lessons, and fashion sense."

"How are you Luen?" Theo sighed.

"Theo your brother is amazing," Fran commented. "He has been telling us these great stories. Like that time when he jumped out of the plane and his parachute wouldn't open."

"Yeah he's quite the thrill seeker," Theo rolled his eyes.

"I'll say," the elder brunette walked off.

"I missed you," Luen said. "Let's go catch up."

"I'd love to," Theo began his excuse. "But could we do it later? Right now, I've got to get to work."

"Maybe I could help you," Luen suggested.

* * *

><p>"Sometimes we train twice a day," Theo explained. He, Luen, and Jackie were in the kitchen making pizzas. Well, Luen was learning. "And that is an RJ special, our top seller." He put the pizza in the oven.<p>

"The smoothies are the top seller," Jackie chimed.

"Reminds me of when I was in India," Luen mused. "Except it had some garlic. Here."

"No," Theo stopped him. "No garlic. It's fine. Thanks." He shifted the pizza.

"So that's all you've been doing since I saw you last?" Luen shrugged. "Kung-Fu training and making pizzas?"

"Not just Kung-Fu," Jackie added. "Martial arts as well. It's always good to learn self defense. Some people, such as some of my uncles, like it enough they train and go into teaching it."

"You'd rather I waste my time jumping out of planes," Theo snapped. "Or scuba diving with sharks and then telling everyone the fantastic stories which you greatly exaggerate?"

"So you think I'm wasting my time?" Luen frowned. "You're the one doing Kung-Fu for years on end. You'd have to exaggerate to make that sound good."

"Nothing's changed," Theo shook his head. "I'll tell you what. You lead your life, and I'll lead mine." He turned and ended up spilling the bowl of sauce on his brother's shirt.

"I'm gonna need to borrow a shirt," Luen stated.

"Upstairs," the blue ranger sighed. Luen walked away.

"You could've been a little nicer to him," Jackie stated. "I'm sensing some jealousy."

"Ever since we were kids all I ever heard was 'Luen's so popular,'" Theo explained. "'Luen's so funny; Luen's so talented.' I'm not really mad at him. I am jealous." Jackie smirked. "I try not to be. But I just can't help it."

"Did you ever think maybe he's jealous of you?" Jackie stopped what she was doing and took off her apron.

"Why would he be jealous of me?" Theo wondered.

"Well," Jackie began. "It's possible he looks up to you and wants to succeed like you. But he just has his own way of doing it by doing what he loves. You love Kung-Fu, so that's what you do. He loves adventure, so he travels and does exciting things. But I bet he just wants to be good at something like you are." She folded her apron and set it on the counter. "Come on. You're gonna come with me to get groceries."

"Give me a sec to change," Theo headed upstairs. As he went up, Luen headed down. Jackie noticed him and could barely tell the difference.

"Ready?" she asked.

"For what?" he frowned.

"To help me," Jackie rolled her eyes. "Come on." She pushed him out and tossed her apron to her cousin. "Hev, cover for me!"

"But I don't even work here!" she cried as they left.

* * *

><p>"I've been thinking about what you said in the kitchen," Jackie spoke to Luen as they headed to the supermarket. Luen was slightly confused, but didn't question.<p>

"The kitchen?" he frowned.

"Yeah," Jackie smirked. "As I said before, you shouldn't be jealous of your brother. He's probably jealous of you too. Just talk it out."

"Uh, I'm Luen, not Theo," Luen stated. "I borrowed his shirt."

"I know that," Jackie laughed. And truth was, she did. After all, he and Theo may be twins, but they have different animal spirits. She knew it was Luen when she didn't sense the jaguar. "So…you and my cousin?"

"It's not like that!" Luen immediately put away the idea. Sure he liked Heaven, but as a little sister. He actually thought she would make a great girlfriend for Theo. "We're just friends, more like siblings."

"I'm just kidding," Jackie chuckled. "Lighten up. Besides, I know she and Theo are meant for each other."

"You do? How?"

"I can read animal spirits and soul mates."

"Uh…does this have something to do with rangers?" he whispered.

"Yeah," Jackie nodded. It didn't surprise her he knew. Heaven told her that she told Luen about the rangers and how she was one and that stuff. "Up for putting your brother through a little matchmaking?"

"What do you got in mind?" Luen smirked. For years he's been trying to get Theo a girlfriend.

"Well, they need to get to know each other first," Jackie shrugged. "But after that, there's the classic locking them in the closet or some other secluded place with one way out, set them up on a blind date with each other...need I say more?"

"But I'm glad you said something earlier, about Theo being jealous of me," Luen interrupted, changing the subject. "I thought he figured I was wasting my life. Ever since we were kids he was always striving to make himself better…training, studying. But I never had a focus. I always wanted to be more like him."

"I know that," Jackie rolled her eyes. "That's what I told him. Besides, you guys are more alike than you think. You need to be a little more focused and Theo needs to have a little more fun. It's a balance in nature. It's like you guys are two halves of a whole, separated. You need to teach each other." They began to walk away as lightning rippled in the ground before them. The two stopped to watch. The sky darkened and Jackie led them through a tunnel. They were unfortunately stopped by the spirit rangers.

"Come on," Jackie tried to move him the other way.

"Not so fast," the newest beast appeared, stopping them again.

"What's that thing?" Luen questioned.

"Two at once?" the monster beamed. "Hold still!"

"Get the others!" Jackie told Luen. Before he could ask, he noticed flames around him as he disappeared. Now it was just Jackie.

"Hey!" the beast frowned. He went to blast at her but she flipped out of the way, landing behind the monster.

"Not today," she glared. Moving her hands in a circular motion, she fired a stream of fire at the beast, injuring it.

"Hot hot hot hot!" he wailed as he jumped on his toes. The spirit rangers took their charge and Jackie fought them off. Because she had more experience with evil rangers and the fact she was one herself at times, she was easily able to defend herself for the time being. She looked up at the spirit rangers and made her eyes glow.

* * *

><p>"Uh-oh," RJ sighed as he, Lily, and Casey appeared on scene. They had run to the address where Dom was supposed to deliver the pizza. The food was everywhere and there was no Dom. RJ held his device in his hands. When it beeped, they looked up and saw the spirit rangers, along with one of their own. Jackie stopped but the spirit rangers kept going as they charged the other three rangers. Theo wasn't with them, so RJ took on Master Swoop as the others took on their respective masters.<p>

"Jungle Beast, Spirit unleashed!" they morphed, having no choice. The masters weren't showing mercy and Jackie smirked behind her helmet. Yes, she was morphed as well. It was all a part of her plan. RJ was about to blast Mater Swoop with his device, but the beast came out of nowhere and kicked it away. Theo, unmorphed, ran to find his friends fighting. RJ, Lily, and Casey were all thrown back.

"Good," Jackie muttered from where she stood. The spirit rangers regrouped in front of her.

"This is tough," Casey groaned as he stood.

"Yeah," Lily agreed. The three screamed as the beast hit them, turning them into discs.

"My mirrors are only four for five," the beast pouted. He held the four discs out for them to see. Theo was the missing fifth. He had counted out Jackie because she was 'leading' them. "Not bad."

"Get me out of here!" Casey shouted.

"Looking for me?" Theo called, stopping them as they walked away. He was holding RJ's device in his hands.

"Get him!" Jackie ordered, snapping her fingers. The spirit rangers charged. They kept fighting as Theo dodged everything. "Enough!" the rangers fell back. Theo was about to hit them with the device, but Jackie sent up a fire shield, preventing him from doing so and reflected the blast. "You!" she yelled at the beast. "Get him!"

"With pleasure," the beast charged forward. Theo knew it was time to morph. He took on the beast one on one. However, what shocked him was when Jackie called him off and he resigned from the battle. Jackie stepped forward and got ready to fight.

"My turn," she grinned. But Theo noticed something off with her as well. She ninja streaked toward him, grabbing him by the uniform and continuing. She slammed him into the wall behind him and he struggled. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Theo," she called. "Listen. When I give you the signal, fire the device at me and the spirit rangers. Don't ask why, just do it." Theo nodded the best he could and kicked her away. She stumbled and glared, changing back into the way she was when she charged. Theo charged at her and the two were locked in the battle. Jackie withdrew halfway through as Theo picked up the device. She stood in a line with the spirit rangers. Theo fired at them as Jackie blasted the beast and destroyed him, releasing the others from the mirrors. The spirit rangers and Jackie vanished.

* * *

><p>"Did it work?" Jackie whispered to herself. She opened her eyes and noted she was indeed in Dai Shi's lair, presumably in a hallway. From the room beside, her she could hear chains rattling and grunts, along with the voices of Camille, Dai Shi, and some of the other beasts. She had a plan – the one she shared with the others earlier – but that changed last minute when the spirit rangers and beast had attacked her and Luen. But now, she had a new plan. "Ninjetti! The dragon!" she morphed into her Ninjetti uniform, the ninja part. She didn't need to go full morph yet. The rose garment flowed around her as she moved.<p>

Carefully, Jackie snuck her way into what appeared to be the throne room. Using her ninja skills of silence, stealth, and streaking, she managed to position herself on the rafters. She looked down threw her mask and noted the three, ill looking masters, chained to the wall behind them. No one spotted her, so that was great.

"I hope your generals are stronger than your warriors," she could hear Dai Shi growl. He turned to a white creature Jackie could only assume was one of the phantom beasts. "And you expect me to become your king?" The room cleared out. Jackie waited for her moment to strike. When she was certain no one else was in the room, she streaked down and over to the masters. They noticed the blur and frowned. They didn't know who it was. Jackie began messing with the locked chains, using a spare bobby pin to pick the locks on them. Of course, the noise from them alerted the others. Footsteps could be heard as Jackie undid the last set of chains. She hid behind the small wall as the masters kept their positions, thinking better not to let whoever was coming know they were free.

"Who's there?" Dai Shi hissed as he reentered, looking around. He could tell there was an unwanted presence in there. As he was about to turn away, a rose colored blur shot him down. Jackie flipped off the guy's back and took a defensive position between the masters and Dai Shi. The villain in question stood with a growl. And fortunately for Jackie, he didn't recognize the uniform. "Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare," Jackie hissed as she shifted positions. The three masters shared a smirk when they recognized the voice of their favorite student.

"Well you're going down either way," Dai Shi got ready to fight.

"Maybe this'll help you remember!" she yelled. She began glowing in a multicolored light and a rainbow colored dragon emerged from her. It attacked Dai Shi and left him in pain. She made all sorts of motions with her hands, directing the dragon in multiple attacks. In a short while, a shark, bat, and elephant spirit joined the fight. Jackie smiled at the masters before back flipping to them. Once in the same line, she took hold off all their hands and teleporting out using her powers. Dai Shi stood and yelled in frustration.

"NO!"

* * *

><p>"Luen," Dom stood in the archway of the loft. The rangers were lounging around up there trying to find Jackie. "Heaven, you're taxi's here."<p>

"Be right down," the two nodded. Heaven let out a sigh as Kira placed a hand on her shoulder. She was worried for her sister as Heaven was. Theo had told them what they had missed while they were trapped in the mirrors, and they were looking for her.

"How do you get your fingers to stay in the right place?" Theo wondered from where he sat, holding his brother's guitar.

"You practice for years," Kira and Luen, being the only two guitar players currently in the room, replied. "That's how."

"When you guys fly through the air," Luen began. He had learned that his brother was indeed a power ranger earlier that day. "Kind of flip around, and hit that warrior…how?"

"Practice," the blue ranger smirked. "For years."

"I'm sorry I called your Kung Fu a waste of time," Luen apologized. "I couldn't have been more wrong."

"Yeah well," Theo sighed. "I shouldn't have dissed on your adventures. Truth is, I've always been proud of you." The two brothers shared a hug. Kira and Heaven turned to the others, who were searching for Jackie. Hunter had gotten a call from Kira and had rushed right over. Conner and Ella were there as well, helping with the search. It had been a long couple of days for the team.

"Anything yet?" Hunter asked.

"Noth…" Lily froze when the monitors began beeping. The map showed Jackie's life signature appearing just outside the shop. "Okay now it says she's just outside the shop."

"Actually, I'm right here," Jackie walked into the loft. Hunter ran over and crushed her in a death hug. "Can't breathe!" he kissed her and let go, giving her breathing room. As she was welcomed back, she earned a slap on the head from Kira and Heaven and upset glares from Conner and RJ and Hunter for disappearing like she did.

"What happened?" Casey wondered. "Theo told us you were acting evil and seemed to be controlling the beasts and the spirit rangers before you disappeared."

"Speaking of spirit rangers, I got you guys a little gift," Jackie smirked. She moved out of the way as the three masters, fully recovered and what not, entered. The team ran over to greet them as Hunter pulled Jackie into his side. She leaned up and kissed him.

"Don't scare me like that," he begged in a whisper. "I don't want to lose you."

"No one says you will," Jackie giggled.

"Master Phant!" Lily hugged her master.

"Welcome back Master Swoop," Theo grinned.

"What a relief to see you again," Casey agreed.

"You can't get rid of us that easily," Finn joked.

"From now on," Swoop spoke. "You'll have the spirit rangers to help you battle the Dai Shi."

"Fight strong," Finn recited. "Fight together."

"And take the risk," RJ finished with a smile.

"So how exactly did you guys get here, if you don't mind my asking?" Lily questioned.

"My guess is it has something to do with this one here," Kira smacked her twin upside the head.

"You want me to lose any more brain cells and become like Conner?" Jackie glared at her, rubbing the spot. Conner started chuckling before he realized what it meant.

"Hey!" he cried and pouted as the others laughed at his slowness.

* * *

><p>AN: So because I'm skipping "One Last Second Chance" to write the birth of Jackie's niece, which will be yet another short filler chapter, I decided to have Jackie rescue the masters this episode. Anyway, what'd you think?


	26. Jackie's Niece

**The Dragon's Adventure**

**Chapter 26: Jackie's Niece**

_A/N: Well, if you've followed closely, then you'd known Tori is roughly nine months pregnant by now, and due any day. Well, that day is today! And if the title of the chapter doesn't give away what gender it is, then that's a problem. This chapter won't be that long, and neither will the next filler chapter. Though next chapter might be split into two because of the idea I have for it. Anyway, on with this chapter!_

_Song is "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift._

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the show; I just own the OC's and the plot of this chapter._

* * *

><p><em>"There I was again tonight<br>Forcing laughter faking smiles  
>Same old tired lonely place<br>Walls of insincerity  
>Shifting eyes and vacancy<br>Vanished when I saw your face  
>All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you<em>

_Your eyes whispered have we met  
>Across the room your silhouette<br>starts to make its way to me  
>The playful conversation starts<br>Counter all your quick remarks like  
>passing notes in secrecy<br>All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_This night is sparkling  
>don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck  
>Blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever  
>wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question kept me up  
>2 AM who do you love<br>I wondered 'til I'm wide awake  
>Now I'm pacing back and forth<br>Wishing you were at my door  
>I'd open up and you would say<br>Hey, it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This night is sparkling  
>Don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck  
>Blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>This night is flawless<br>Don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck<br>dancing while all alone  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that  
>This was the very first page<br>not where the story line ends  
>My thoughts will echo your name<br>Until I see you again  
>These are the words I held back<br>As I was leaving to soon  
>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<br>Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

_This night is sparkling  
>Don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck  
>Blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>This night is flawless<br>Don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck<br>dancing while all alone  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you."<em>

Jackie finished performing for the customers at Jungle Karma Pizza. The patrons applauded and cheered as she left to put her guitar away. As she headed upstairs, her phone rang. The brunette answered it and recognized the number.

"Hey Tor," she greeted her sister in-law. "What's up?"

_"Get your ass down here now,"_ the blonde demanded. Jackie could hear her screaming at Blake in the background and could only assume what was going on.

"Be right there," Jackie nodded. She bolted to the loft as she hung up. "Hunter," she spotted her husband watching TV with RJ, the sports channel turned on. "We gotta go."

"What? Why?"

"You wanna become an uncle, right?" the question caused Hunter to spring into action as he and Jackie grabbed their things and headed out.

* * *

><p>"How you feeling?" Jackie asked as she and Hunter entered the delivery room Tori was in. Blake was holding her hand trying to keep her calm. They were the only ones allowed in the delivery room that Tori requested.<p>

"How does it look like I'm feeling?" she growled.

"Just asking," the brunette backed down. "Hey, at least you're on time."

"You really think this is the time for joking around?" Tori narrowed her eyes and glared. "Just get this thing out of me!"

"She's reminding me of you when you're pissed off," Hunter whispered to the brunette. She rolled her eyes in return.

"How far are you?"

"The doctor said she'll be ready to start in a few minutes," Blake answered, wishing Tori would just relax.

"For your sake bro I hope it's soon," Hunter nodded. That's when the doctor came in to begin.

* * *

><p>"How do you think she's holding up?"<p>

"Probably bad dude. When my sister went through it last year it wasn't pretty."

"Anyone taking bets on what's happening to Blake?" Conner wondered as he joined Shane and Dustin. The ninjas, sisters (minus Lily), and the sister's respective other were all there waiting for the first ranger kid of their generation to enter the world.

"From what I've heard," Cam piped in. "Maddie, Becca, and Trent all think that he'll keep his cool. Mack, Will, Nick, Chip, Vida, Ethan, and Dianne believe he'll end up with a broken hand. And Kira, Leanne, and I think he'll faint. Oh, and Ronny has money on Blake keeping his cool, but Tori breaking his hand and him fainting due to the cutoff of blood flow. You guys in? Five bucks a bet." The three thought for a moment.

"Five on nothing happening," Shane dug in his wallet.

"Five on broken hand," Conner added.

"Five on fainting," Dustin decided. "Who's telling us the verdict?"

"Jackie once she knows and the baby is born," Cam stated. A little ways away from them, the sisters were all talking. The other guys were talking and waiting near the corner of the waiting room. But the girls were eagerly awaiting their first niece or nephew.

"Sure you don't wanna go and watch Leanne?" Ronny smirked. "After all, you're only a month away."

"I'm perfectly fine here, thank you," the red head grumbled. Like Tori, her pregnancy was killing her as well.

"Couldn't hurt," Kira shrugged.

"Yeah," Vida agreed.

"Can't you hear Tori?"

"Trying to block it out," Dianne shook her head.

"Yeah it sounds far from pleasant," Becca laughed.

"Just wait until it's born," Rose snorted. "Then it'll be quiet."

"Except for the baby crying," Maddie retorted. As they carried their conversation, no one noticed Jackie standing, watching it all. She seemed amused and had the answer for the betting pool. After all, she saw and heard it happen. She decided to make her presence noticed when she cleared her throat. Numerous heads turned to her.

"Who won the bet?" was the first thing out of Will's mouth.

"Who do you think?" Jackie smirked at Ronny, who grinned as she collected her winnings. "Now, who wants to see their niece?"

* * *

><p>Tori lay holding her newborn daughter in her arms. Blake was on the bed with his arms wrapped around his wife. He sported a cast on his left hand from where Tori broke it. He fainted thanks to his circulation being cut off from her tight grip. The little baby Bradley was soundly sleeping. It was clear to tell she looked like Tori, had the surfer's hair, and her eyes. She did have Blake's nose and mouth though. The others quietly entered, being led my Jackie. The brunette stood by her husband as the crowd filed in. The girls immediately began cooing at the little girl and being awestruck.<p>

"She's so cute," Vida gushed.

"What'd you name her?" Maddie wondered. Blake and Tori looked at each other.

"We haven't thought about it yet," Tori admitted. After all, they just found out today it was a girl.

"Well what does she look like?" Rose suggested. Again, Blake and Tori shared a look.

"How about Lauren Denise Bradley?"

And thus, the little girl had officially entered the world.

_Lauren Denise Bradley_

_b. March 3, 2008_

_1:09 p.m._

_Daughter of Tori and Blake Bradley_

* * *

><p>AN: So there you go. Tori had her kid. In a couple chapters, Leanne will be having hers early. So next in the lineup is Don't Blow that Dough. I actually like that episode. It may be split into two and if so, then Leanne's baby will come in during part two of it…actually, I just might do that. But anyway, what's going to happen next?


	27. Don't Blow That Dough Part I

**The Dragon's Adventure**

**Chapter 27: Don't Blow that Dough!**

**Part I**

_A/N: So the rangers, except RJ, get trapped in a TV show…interesting. And it's trivia too? Yikes. Hope they know the answers. Anyway, what'll happen? By now it's the middle of March. Only about a month to go for the rangers._

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>"No no no no no," Fran denied as she tried to stop someone from entering the loft. The only one there was Jackie, who was on break. "No one is allowed in the loft – boss's orders."<p>

"Look lady," the repairman entered and headed for the TV's. "I got a call to fix the TV's. It's what I do."

"But RJ isn't here right now," Fran protested. "Can't you come back later?"

"Sure," the faced her. "I'll see you in eight days."

"No," Fran stopped him. "Wait. Just fix it real fast, okay?"

"Don't worry," the guy assured. "I'm a professional." Jackie walked over to Fran as the man set to work.

"Ju…" the elder brunette began before she was cut off. Jackie didn't seem to notice Fran had been frozen in place as she headed for the kitchen downstairs. She returned a moment later with the others.

"Fran?" Casey noticed the frozen girl. Their gazes shot to the repairman.

"Well that's nothing new," Jackie rolled her eyes as the guy turned into a Rinshi. The five went to charge and fight, but they didn't make it. The Rinshi pushed a button on his remote and the rangers disappeared. Their solar morphers fell on the floor.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Theo demanded as they found themselves in a green room. In front of each of them was a podium. Their hands were tied to them. The place looked like a game show set because the same set up was across from them. Casey was closest to where the host would be. Lily was beside him with Theo on her other side, followed by Dom and ending with Jackie.<p>

"I don't know," Casey replied. "I can't access my animal spirit."

"Neither can I," Lily huffed.

"We're on their turf," Jackie spoke calmly. It was a tone that told the others that she's done something similar before. "We play by their rules." Lights lit up around them as upbeat music began playing. A guy with a messed up hairdo laughed as he walked out.

"Wow," he stared out into the audience. "Thank you! Hello everyone! I'm Cheese McAllister and welcome to 'Blow That Dough!' The only television show where the fate of humanity hinges on whether or not you…"

"Blow that dough!" the audience finished.

"Okay!" Cheese grinned. "Let's meet out contestants. To my right, I have team JKP!" the audience booed as Jackie rolled her eyes. "And to my left, the returning champs…Monster Mayhem!" the four monsters came out, one was highly familiar to the white ranger. A growl from the brunette caught her mortal enemy to smirk at her. "Buffalord, Slickagon, and Pangolin!" the crowd cheered. "And special guest, Jahi!"

"Surprised?" the evil brunette smirked at her glaring self. She took the opposing podium. The only difference between the two was that Jahi's eyes were glowing. Jackie was wondering exactly what the hell was going on. Everyone was now at their respective podiums.

"And let's not forget our beautiful hostess," Cheese continued. "Camille!" the chameleon came out of nowhere.

"What do we do?" Dom whispered. "This is nuts!"

"Either you win or humanity loses," Camille explained.

"What choice do we have?" Casey challenged. "We play the game."

"Now," Cheese began. "Buffalord, let's play 'blow that dough!' Question number one…for ten thousand years, Dai Shi was held in what?" the monster rang the buzzer.

"A box!"

"Let's see!" they all turned to the main screen. It played a video.

_**XXX**_

"_Over ten thousand years ago," Mao spoke to Lily, Theo, and Casey in the forbidden room for the first time. "There was a great evil. Brave warriors channeled their animal spirits and after a great battle, they were able to capture Dai Shi inside this box."_

_**XXX**_

"That's correct for one hundred dollars!" Cheese grinned. The monsters cheered. "Sorry Dominic, you've been cancelled."

"What?" the rhino ranger frowned in confusion. The remote hit him and he disappeared.

"Great," Jackie sighed. She and Jahi were having a glaring match.

"Now who's next?" Cheese asked.

* * *

><p>"Hey Fran," RJ greeted as he walked past her. She was still frozen but he didn't notice. At least not right away. He turned and walked over to her. He only discovered she was frozen when he waved his hands in front of her face and she gave no reaction. He grabbed the remote and pressed the play button.<p>

"…st fix it fast," she finished saying. She frowned and looked around, realizing she was moving again. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," RJ shrugged. They heard cheers and applause coming from the TV. The two turned to it.

* * *

><p>"Alright, this next question is for Lily and Slickagon," Cheese stated. "What were the first two weapons designed by RJ?" Lily hit her buzzer first.<p>

"Strike rider and claw cannon," she stated surely.

"Let's see."

_**XXX**_

"_Time to test RJ's new invention!" Casey got ready to fight. "With the strength of a tiger, strike rider cruise!" the bike appeared and he went to fight._

_**XXX**_

"_Teamwork's the name of the game," RJ explained. "The new claw cannon here will take all four of your animal spirits to work."_

_**XXX**_

"That's correct," Cheese gave a sad smile. "For two hundred dollars." Slickagon disappeared. "Sorry Mr. Slimy. Next question. Theo, Pangolin, hands on buzzers."

"I so got this," Theo assured himself.

"What are the names," Cheese paused. "Of the elephant, shark, bat, and dragon masters?" Pangolin smashed the buzzer first.

"Uh, well, I know this," he stuttered. He continued stuttering and failed.

"Too slow," Cheese sighed. He disappeared.

"Master Phant, Master Swoop, Master Finn, and Mater Rage," Theo answered.

"Let's see!"

_**XXX**_

"_Yeah her title of Master Rage fits her real well," Hunter chuckled. Jackie smacked him for the joke._

_**XXX**_

"_There's a legend in the order of the claw about a master who wielded a weapon that could break through steel," RJ grinned as he told the tale._

"_Master Phant," Jackie gave the name from memory._

_**XXX**_

"_Master Swoop," RJ and Jackie greeted the blind bat master._

_**XXX**_

"_Who are you?" Theo asked._

"_Pai Zhuq Master Finn," the man who helped them in battle greeted._

_**XXX**_

"That's correct," Cheese whined. "For three hundred dollars." Theo grinned. "But because you buzzed in late, you've earned a penalty." Camille blew her whistle. "And we'll find out what it is after a word from our local sponsors."

* * *

><p>"Hey welcome back to Blow that Dough!" Cheese welcomed. "Theo, you received a penalty in the last round. Camille?" she blew her whistle again.<p>

"For buzzing in late," she smirked. "You're cancelled." He was zapped out of the picture.

"Casey, Buffalord…" Cheese spoke. "Hands, or hooves, on buzzers. Who was the fifth ranger to join the team?"

Casey buzzed in. "RJ."

"Let's see…"

_**XXX**_

"_Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" RJ morphed into the purple Jungle Ranger. "With the courage of a wolf, jungle fury, wolf ranger!"_

_**XXX**_

"That's correct!" Cheese nodded. "You've earned a bonus question!" Cheese smirked. "Where do the ghost masters reside?"

"In the Spirit World," Casey replied.

"Not all of them," Jackie shook her head. "For the most part."

"She's right," Jahi agreed.

_**XXX**_

"_These masters cannot be found," Mao stated to the four. "They reside in the spirit world now."_

'_And two reside there as well as the cavern of spirits because they're ninjas in their own right,' Jackie thought but didn't voice._

_**XXX**_

"That's half right for fifty dollars," Cheese huffed.

"All right," Lily cheered. "Got it." The gong rang.

"Oh and Buffalord is saved by the gong," Cheese grinned. "Which means it's time to..."

"Blow that dough!" the audience ended.

"Okay," Cheese laughed. "For two hundred dollars, you can buy … a trip to Hawaii!"

"I've always wanted to go to Hawaii," Lily gasped. "I'll take it!" she slammed her hands on the buzzer.

"Sold to the girl in yellow!" Cheese smiled. "But your impulse will cost you because you've been cancelled." Lily gaped in shock as she vanished. "Next question. Who was the sixth power ranger?"

"Dominic," Casey buzzed in.

"Let's see…"

_**XXX**_

"_Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" Dom morphed into their final teammate, the Rhino Ranger._

_**XXX**_

"And you're right," Cheese sighed.

* * *

><p>"The signal path only leads in," RJ sighed as he tried fixing the TV.<p>

"Too bad you can't send these through, huh?" Fran spotted three pairs of sunglasses and Dom's bracelet. Jackie's wasn't in sight.

* * *

><p>"What was the key to reviving the phantom beasts?" Cheese asked the contestants in questions. Jackie found it weird that she and Jahi weren't asked any.<p>

Buffalord buzzed in. "The crystal eyes!"

"Great," Jackie shut her eyes in frustration as the video showed Buffalord was right.

"That's correct!" Cheese beamed. Casey snarled. But out of nowhere, his morpher appeared in his hands. "I'm sorry Casey…"

"Show's over," Casey snatched the remote. "You've been cancelled!" He went to make them disappear, but Jahi called the remote to her and it came. She pressed a certain combination of buttons, making Casey and Buffalord disappear. Now the show could continue with her and Jackie.

* * *

><p>"We're out," Dom frowned. "How?"<p>

"I'm not sure," Lily looked around. They were back in the loft, but were short one. "Where's Jackie?"

"Look," Theo pointed at the TV. It still showed Jackie and Jahi getting ready for the final round. No one had seen Hunter all day, so he couldn't be there to help them.

"RJ, didn't you send her her morpher?" Casey wondered.

"We couldn't find it…"

* * *

><p>AN: So Jackie and Jahi are going to go head to head in a ranger history round. What'll the outcome be? Can she get back on her own or will the rangers help her? What'll happen with Jahi?


	28. Don't Blow That Dough Part II

**The Dragon's Adventure**

**Chapter 28: Don't Blow that Dough!**

**Part II**

_A/N: Part two of this episode. This is based on Jackie and her knowledge of ranger history, and going against Jahi to try and get home. She knows that there's something wrong with her evil half, but doesn't know what. So, what is wrong with Jahi? And will Jackie get home? During this chapter, Leanne has her kid. You'll find out name and gender at the end of the chapter._

_**Disclaimer:**I don't own things in the show._

* * *

><p>"Well it seems we're down to our last two contestants," Cheese grinned as he looked between the clones. Jackie and Jahi were the only to left. The other rangers were safe and sound at home, but Jackie was still there. She was wondering what was wrong with her evil half. After all, didn't she work alone, or was that all a big trick? "So, let's start our final round!"<p>

"Oh joy," both girls rolled their eyes.

"Topic is ranger history," Cheese stated. "Question one – who was the very first evil entity on earth, what was he/she trapped in, and for how long?"

Jackie buzzed in. Jahi planned to let her answer all of them as she conversed through their minds. "Rita Repulsa, dumpster, ten thousand years."

"Correct!" Cheese nodded. "Which ranger is afraid of heights?"

"Trini Kwan, now Trini Scott."

"When Ivan Ooze," Cheese read the card. Both Jahi and Jackie hissed at the hated name. "First showed up, and the rangers went sky diving, who was the first out of the plane?"

"Aisha Campbell, now Aisha DeSantos."

"Which ranger's weapon was the power bow?"

"The pink mighty morphing ranger."

"What was the rarest zeo crystal that nearly caused the death of a legendary ranger and what happens if he/she tries to use that morpher?"

"The lavender zeo crystal and the ranger who uses that zeonizers will die or be dying."

"What was the name of the leader of the Machine Empire?"

"King Mondo."

"Who took the place of the yellow ranger on the zeo team?"

"Tanya Sloan-Park."

"What ranger had an aging problem and what planet were they sent to to have it fixed?"

"Billy, the blue mighty morphing ranger, was sent to Aquitar during the zeo era when he started aging rapidly. He was not a zeo ranger."

"For what mission were the turbo morphers given out and who was the new ranger?"

"The mission to save Jason and Kimberly from Muranthias was when the turbo rangers were born," Jackie breathed. "The new ranger was Justin Stewart, and he took Rocky's place as the blue ranger when Rocky seriously injured his back training for a karate tournament."

"What were the turbo zords modeled after?"

"Cars and various vehicles."

"Who was the mentor after Zordon left?"

"Dimitria and Alpha six."

"Who were the powers passed onto for the second generation of Turbo?"

"T.J. Johnson, red, Ashley Hammond, yellow, Cassie Chan, pink, Justin Stewart continued with blue, and Carlos Vallerte, green."

"Those rangers traveled to space and became the what?"

"Space rangers. T.J. switched to blue and Carlos switched to black. Justin was left behind."

"Who was the red ranger of that team?"

"Andros."

"Astronema was really who?"

"Karone, Andros's sister."

"Who was the silver ranger?"

"Zhane."

"What was the power source for the lost galaxy rangers?"

"The Quasar Sabers."

"Which ranger wad killed and who took her place?"

"Kendrix, the pink ranger, was killed, but returned at the end when the quasar sabers were returned. But Karone took her place."

"Who killed her?"

"Psycho pink."

"Where did they protect?"

"Mirinoi and Terra Venture."

"Who mentored Light Speed Rescue?"

"Captain Mitchell."

"He had a long lost what?"

"Son named Ryan, who became the titanium ranger."

"Who was the main villain?"

"Diabolico."

"What team did they have a team up with?"

"Lost Galaxy."

"Most of Time Force was from what year?"

"3000."

"Who was more of a leader than the red ranger?"

"Pink ranger Jen Scotts."

"Where was their base?"

"The old clock tower in Silver Hills."

"Who did they fight?"

"Mutants."

"Wild Force: their red ranger was raised where?"

"In a jungle."

"The yellow ranger of that team was and now is a what?"

"Air force officer."

"The team up after the time force team came back to help was known as the Forever red mission. What red rangers gathered for this mission, who were they taking down and why, and who snuck around following them?"

"I followed them," Jackie admitted. She was getting tired. She knew everything to know about the rangers. "They were gathered to stop General Venjix of the machine empire from uncovering Serpentera, Lord Zedd's zord that was hidden on the moon. The rangers were –starting with Wild Force and working backwards – Cole Evans, Wesley Collins, Eric Myers - but he was more of a quantum ranger, which was no color, but the suit was red – Carter Grayson, Leo Corbett, Andros, T.J. Johnson, Tommy Oliver, Aurico, and Jason Lee Scott."

"The base for the Wild Force rangers was called?"

"Animarium."

* * *

><p>"Whoa," RJ blinked as Jackie answered all the questions correctly. And without breaking a sweat too! Instead of focusing on getting her back, the team was interested in their history. So they were watching her answer the questions.<p>

"How does she know all this?" Theo wondered. "It's like she lived through it all!"

"You've forgotten she's a legendary ranger who's been on more teams, many colors, and time traveled a few times," Lily stated. Now it was her turn to receive the looks. "What?"

"And how do you know that?" Dom scoffed.

"I'm a sister," she shrugged. "And I saw the video dairy of ranger history."

"Video diary?" they all raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>"Now for the fun stuff!" Cheese laughed as he continued his questions. In their heads, Jahi and Jackie had a plan for escape.<p>

_*What happened to the whole 'I work alone' thing, huh?*_

_*I am. This is a part of a plan. Ever hear of getting inside your enemies heads?*_

_*Considering you do, yeah.*_

_*I swear I won't come out for a while if you just work with me here on this.*_

_*What's the plan?*_

_*Answer the questions. Wait until after the last one. Then, we strike.*_

"Next question," Cheese interrupted them. "What was the order of colors to appear for the rangers on the Ninja Storm team, officially?"

"Red, yellow, and blue were first," Jackie did as told. "Joined by navy and crimson. Later green. Finally pink."

"What ninja powers did they all posses?"

"Air, earth, water, navy and crimson thunder, power of the samurai, and fire."

"Their local hangout was what?"

"A sports store called Storm Chargers."

"In their final battle, who was the villain that returned?"

"Ivan Ooze."

"The Dino Rangers," Cheese skipped over the time travel portion. It would just mess everyone up to go over it. "What power did each gem posses?"

"Red had super speed, yellow had the sonic or ptera scream, blue had armored skin, black had invisibility, orange had super flexibility, purple had force fields, and white had camouflage."

"Which villain had a personal grudge against what ranger?"

"Zeltrax had a personal grudge against the black ranger."

"The school principal was who?"

"The evil minion Elsa."

"While on that team, your family gained three biological members. True or false?"

"True. Half brother, my twin sister, and baby sister."

"Mystic Force. You have magical powers based on different elements, correct?"

"True."

"The genie's name was what?"

"Jenji was the genie. He was a cat."

"What tragedy happened to the purple ranger that year?"

"Her brother was kidnapped by her mortal enemy, who at the time, was Ivan Ooze."

"When did those rangers go public?"

"In their final battle."

"Overdrive. Everyone had something special on that team. What was it?"

"A racecar driver, artifact recovery specialist, adventure seeker, child prodigy, alien, stuntman, two former and experienced rangers, and a girl with a big heart."

"What tragedy happened to the green ranger that year?"

"Her parents were killed by Ivan Ooze when he poisoned them."

"The gigantic team up was known as Once a Ranger. Who made up the retro ranger team?"

"Adam Park, Kat Hilliard-Frank, Tori Hanson, Kira Ford, Bridge Carson, and Xander Bly. Later joined by Susana Trueheart."

"There is no ranger by the name of Bridge Carson…"

"He's from the future."

"I see. What events happened after the Overdrive team ended?"

"My wedding and the defeat of Ivan Ooze."

"Enough with the questions," Jahi barked. Jackie broke her wrists free from the chains that held them and pulled out her morpher. Jahi snatched the remote as the two girls merged back into their one person.

"That's impossible!" Camille hissed as she watched.

"There's one thing I learned in my years as a ranger," Jackie directed the remote at them. "Is that anything's possible. Especially for those who are Ninjetti, where all things are possible!" she clicked the remote, causing Cheese and Camille to vanished. Soon, she did too.

* * *

><p>"Ow," Jackie groaned as she landed on her butt after coming out of the TV. Lily and the others spotted her and helped her to her feet. "What happened?"<p>

"We got trapped in a TV show and you just got back," the blonde explained.

"Yeah how'd you know all that ranger stuff anyway?" Dom pressed. Before she could answer, her phone went off with a text from Hunter. She opened it to reveal a picture of a newborn baby boy. Underneath it read:

_Jacob Cameron Wantanabe_

_b. March 19, 2008_

_9:26 a.m._

_Son of Cameron and Leanne Wantanabe_

"I gotta go before my sister kills me," Jackie ninja streaked away. She had a nephew to meet and a red head to apologize to.

* * *

><p>AN: So there it is. Cam and Leanne had a boy and Jackie was quizzed on ranger history. Jahi did not escape like she promised. Yay! Few more chapters left in this thing and then onto RPM! And I keep forgetting to mention that there's some new pics on my profile that go with this series.


	29. The Spirit of Kindness

**The Dragon's Adventure**

**Chapter 29: The Spirit of Kindness**

_A/N: This is going to be more like the show. I know I skipped Tigers Rise, Lions Fall, but I don't like that episode. Anyway, what'll happen now? It's the end of March and the next chapters all take place in April, including the final battle. So now what? Most of this is going to be Jackie centered, like the battle parts and when the others are trapped in a rat cage. I didn't particularly care for this episode._

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>"Ugh," Casey groaned. It was a slow day at the pizza parlor and there had been no monster attacks lately. Jackie knew what it meant, but didn't say. "Long day."<p>

"Long day," Lily agreed as she slid onto a stool. The team, minus RJ, was sitting around the counter, a pizza in between them. "Low tips." She counted her money. "Nine dollars and ten cents."

"Who gave you the ten cents?" Theo raised an amused eyebrow.

"Every table," the blonde sighed. Theo was texting someone and Jackie nudged him, knowing who it was. "What was that?"

Jackie smirked and decided to have some fun. So, in a sing song voice, she said "Theo's got a girlfriend." Everyone looked at the now blushing and struggling-to-keep-a-straight-face blue ranger.

"I do not," he protested, but his face said otherwise.

"Who?" Lily pressed, eager to hear. No one knew but Jackie, but she and Casey had started dating a couple weeks ago and now that Theo was in a relationship, she would probably spill theirs.

"My cousin," Jackie shoved the blue ranger playfully.

"Which one?" Fran asked, recalling Jackie told her she had many.

"Heaven."

"Way to go dude," Dom congratulated.

"We haven't even gone on a date yet," Theo cried in desperation to get the teasing to stop.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Of course not. But you can if you just ask. She moved back to the state you know."

"She did?" the blue ranger perked up, causing them all to laugh. They stopped when they heard a squeaking sound.

"What was that?" Dom demanded. They looked towards where the noise came from.

"I think I saw something," Fran yelped. "Over there." They got up and moved towards where they thought it was. "Whatever it was it went under the table."The group of rangers and one ally inched forward, bending down to get a good look. Jackie was at the back of the group and could barely see over the guy's heads. They heard a squeaking noise.

"Rat!" all of the – except Jackie – shrieked as they backed away quickly. Jackie was spun around as they retreated to the counter and took refuge by sitting on it. She turned her head to the rat and laughed. Her teammates were scared of the little thing?

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't one of you get that?" Fran hissed at the others. Jackie refused to help them. She wasn't afraid of the rat, but she wanted to see how long it'd take them to react. They were all holding something to defend themselves. "You're power rangers." The three younger ones looked at Dom and nodded their heads at the rat.<p>

"Well," he began. "It depends how you look at it. Fighting unspeakable evil is one thing, but rats…eek."

"Casey's our leader," Lily piped up. "He should do it!"

"Me?" he raised an eyebrow. "They didn't teach me anything about this at Pai Zhuq."

"It's called natural instinct," Jackie cut in. "Besides, don't you three have spirits in the cat family?"

"Yeah so?" Theo shrugged.

"Cats like to hunt," Jackie pointed at the mouse.

"I'll do it," Theo rolled his eyes. Using the chair as defense, he edged towards the creature. "I am ashamed of all of you."

"Careful Theo!" Fran warned. "Does anybody know whether rats leap?"

"Leap?" Theo jumped back on the counter as Lily edged further onto it. "You know, I heard if rats are left alone, they eventually get bored an leave."

"Mighty power rangers," RJ called as he appeared behind them, startling them all. "Your fearless mentor has come to save you." He frowned and looked at Jackie. "You're the animal expert. How come you didn't do this?"

"It's fun watching the defenders of the world act like little girls when they spot an innocent creature," she shrugged, amused. The rest glared at her as RJ rolled his eyes and set to capturing the rat.

"Now," he held up a trap. "I just need some bait." He spotted the pizza and grabbed a slice. Carefully, he set it in the trap. "Everyone loves a slice of pepperoni pizza." He began forward. "Our furry friend will crawl in for a nibble of our famous and delicious pizza, and then I'll slide in from behind and safely and humanely close the cage."

"Oh for the love of God," Jackie marched over and cautiously picked up the rat. She held it in her hands gently and began petting it as if it was a guinea pig or hamster. The brunette headed for the back door.

"Well, you five can now scrub every inch of this place," RJ turned to the others. "And in the morning, I will retrain you in the fine art of something that all of you have forgotten…courage."

"Speaking of training," Jackie reappeared, no rat in hands. "I won't be able to. I have some places to go to tomorrow and it could take me all day. So you guys need to defend the city of whatever monster or alien thing that happens while I'm gone."

"By the way, will I have to watch Ella?" RJ asked. He already knew what she was doing, but didn't say a word to the others.

"If you go into battle," Jackie turned to Fran. "Fran will, if she doesn't mind." The elder brunette shook her head in agreement.

"Why are you going out of town?" Casey wondered.

"I have some important business matters that if revealed, would devastate the world," Jackie explained before walking off, leaving the others confused.

* * *

><p>"So where to first?" Conner asked as the four rangers were at the mansion. They were meeting up with all the other Ninjetti rangers to work on moving bases and buildings of importance and the towns into the portals Jackie told them about. Billy had warned the eldest Ninjetti and the rest of his nieces and nephews.<p>

"Angel Grove," Jackie stated. "I split everyone into groups and they're each going to take care of a certain area. I'm helping as well as overseeing the progress."

"We're all meeting up at Ernie's though, right?" Kira double checked. She was stuffing the backpacks full of things they would need. This would drain a lot of them and they needed as much energy as possible. After all, moving towns was not an easy task.

"Yeah," Hunter nodded as he reentered. He had dropped Ella off at the loft, leaving her to join the other ranger's soccer game. "Too bad you have to help out with this Conner. The others are in the loft playing soccer. You'd probably kick their butts."

"Aw man," the red ranger whined. Kira and Jackie rolled their eyes, amused.

"We better get going," Jackie sighed. They left the mansion and headed for Angel Grove.

* * *

><p>"Everyone here?" Jackie looked down at Becca. The gold ranger was taking attendance as the rose ranger stood on the counter tops. Ernie was there as well, offering to help in any way he could. The crowd of rangers was grouped by generation. And everyone present had Ninjetti powers. All other rangers without those powers had been warned.<p>

The mighty morphing rangers – Billy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam.

The cousins – Jimmy, Alan, and Brandon.

The sisters – Vida, Maddie, Dianne, Kira, Tori, Becca, and Jackie.

The mystics – Nic, Chip, Xander, Susana, and Heaven.

The dinos – Conner, Ethan, and Trent.

And finally, the ninjas – Dustin, Shane, Cam, Hunter, and Blake.

"Everyone checked in," the Asian nodded. "There's only three missing, but we all know why." Jackie nodded. She let out a loud whistle, cutting chatter short and drawing attention to her.

"Listen up everybody!" she spoke loud so they could all hear here. "We all know why we're here. The world is going to be ending in a couple months and we'll have a war on our hands. In order to give the world a start when the Venjix virus is defeated, if it's defeated when the time comes, we have to move all the cities that ever held rangers into a certain portal. All ranger bases, whether or not they have been destroyed and the ruins are left, must be moved into a second portal, along with few other select places. And in the last portal, we put all the local hangouts the rangers from any team used. That portal will place the hangout in Corinth City. Each portal will have an entrance to Corinth City when the time comes."

She took a breath to slow down.

"You all know the risks. You all know that this is something you can choose to do. No one's forcing you. This is a decision of your own to help out. Who's in?" Immediately, everyone began cheering their agreements. "All right!" they ceased. "I split everyone into groups and gave you each different areas of different cities to move. We can only move the cities one at a time and only move on when the first is done." Becca began walking around handing out sheets.

"Mighty morphing era," she called. They all knew their grouping names. "Will start with the command center ruins in the mountains. Cousins will help."

"Mystics will handle downtown," Becca handed them the papers.

"Dinos can take care of uptown," Jackie added. The girls continued passing out papers.

"Ninjas will transport the west half of the city," Becca finished her rounds. Jackie finished handing papers to the sisters. And because she and Becca were in that group, they didn't need to say what they'd be handling.

"Now," Jackie called. "Keep your mind links open. When you're done with your part, move to your section in the next city on the list, but wait for the call to begin. Some areas in the cities will take longer to move than the others. When your area in whatever city is done, you'll know. Move out!"

* * *

><p>"Well ours should be simple enough," Rocky shrugged as the mighty morphing rangers trudged up the mountains along with some of the kids.<p>

"At least it's familiar territory, if that's what you mean," Adam rolled his eyes. They were nearing the top.

"It's just too bad things have to happen like this," Aisha sighed.

"Agreed," Billy nodded.

"We're here," Jimmy called to them. The adults were moving slower than the kids, mainly because the younger rangers had more energy.

"Now we just wait for the call," Brandon stated. They stood in a line, getting into position.

"Five…" Alan began counting down as he heard his cousin's instructions.

* * *

><p>"We gotta make sure we get that part," Chip pointed at the cemetery a few yards away from where the mystics were stationed. It was the cemetery where Tommy and Kim lay and was part of downtown. "Jackie would undoubtedly kill us if we left it out."<p>

"Considering we've all seen what she's like," Xander agreed.

"Will you put down your phone for one minute and stop texting your boyfriend, Hev?" Susana demanded, turning to her sister.

"One," the blonde began. "He's not my boyfriend. Two, he's telling me he and his team are trapped in some rat cage, minus Casey and Jackie."

"Let's focus here," Nick snapped. The others nodded and got into position.

"Four…"

* * *

><p>"At least we got a small area," Conner looked at the uptown section of the city. The three male dino rangers were standing on a rooftop overlooking their area to move.<p>

"We have the uptown area for all the towns," Ethan rolled his eyes. "Except in Reefside. We got the base there."

"All the rangers have the base for whatever town their base was in," Trent stated. "If it's no one, then all the areas stay the same." The three got in position.

"Three…"

* * *

><p>"This area is huge!" Dustin gaped as he noticed the area. It was probably the biggest part of the city.<p>

"Tell me about it," Shane agreed.

"She would give us the biggest area," Cam sighed.

"Even if we denied we still would've gotten it," Blake nodded.

"Just be glad she's not evil," Hunter reminded them. They did not want a repeat of that happening. The five boys readied themselves.

"Two…"

* * *

><p>"So what exactly is our part again?" Vida frowned, not quite following. They were outside the youth center, standing in a circle, getting ready to pick everything in their surrounding area that wasn't being covered by the other groups.<p>

"We just transport whatever's left over," Tori stated.

"Unless we're in the town with our base in it," Kira added.

"I get it now," Maddie bit her lip.

"Everyone else is in position," Dianne reported. All the girls raised their arms to the sky, getting ready. All the rangers all over the city were morphed in the appropriate costume for this.

"On the call," Becca prepared.

"One…" Jackie finished. Throughout the city, every ranger began glowing in their colors as the town lifted to the sky. The portal opened and one by one, each section of the city made its way in.

* * *

><p>"And that's what separates humans from beasts," Lily stated as Jackie, Hunter, Kira, and Conner walked in, looking tired, drained, and beat. "Kindness."<p>

"What happened to you guys?" Fran wondered as the four other rangers slumped on the counter.

"Moving places is a lot harder than it looks," Kira mumbled, her voice muffled by the counter.

"I can barely feel my arms," Conner complained.

"At least we don't have to do it again," Hunter sighed.

"Just wait until the reversal processes," Jackie shook her head. Confused, the other jungle rangers let the four be. They'd eventually get answers, but now was clearly not the best time.

* * *

><p>AN: Next up, the rangers earn their master tattoos! Hooray! Wow I'm hyper. Too much Halloween candy… I still have some left over…

Anyway, until next time! Thanks to reviewers!


	30. To Earn Your Stripes

**The Dragon's Adventure**

**Chapter 30: To Earn Your Stripes**

_A/N: The other three rangers earn their stripes to be masters. Well, Casey has a bit of trouble. As for what happened last chapter with the portals and that stuff, it will be explained more in the sequel (which I really can't wait to get to). Only three chapters left! The last chapter is going to be a kick-off to the sequel, so that's going to be short. But anyway, on with this chapter!_

_Song is "One Step at a Time" by Jordan Sparks._

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Okay crew," Casey turned to his teammates after flipping the sign on the door. They were getting ready to open. "Ready for business?"<p>

"Not quite," RJ denied as Theo and Lily shrugged. Jackie stood beside the wolf master.

"Casey, Lily, Theo," Jackie turned to each one in turn. "We're going on a field trip today."

"Is this one of RJ's 'it's not about the destination, it's about the journey' kind of trips?" Theo raised an eyebrow.

"No," the purple ranger shook his head. "This time it's about the destination."

"Where are we going?" Lily wondered.

"Well, you'll find out when we get there," Jackie smirked.

"Fran, Dom," RJ turned to the other two employees. "You guys okay to handle things here?"

"Oh sure," Fran agreed. "Dom and I make a great team." She paused. "I mean, yeah, no problem." From where no one was looking, Jackie put her hands in the shape of a heart and showed Lily. The yellow ranger could only agree.

"We got it covered boss," Dom assured.

"Let's go." The rangers all left, leaving Dom and Fran behind.

"Wonder where they're off to," the book worm sighed.

"RJ clued me in," Dom looked in the direction they went off in. "Believe me, this is major."

* * *

><p>"The Pai Zhuq school?" Casey frowned. The five rangers walked towards the main training area, where Master Finn, Master Swoop, and Master Phant awaited. "RJ, what's going on?"<p>

"Today is a very special day," the wolf master stated. He and Jackie stepped aside as the other three masters faced their students.

"This is the day all Pai Zhuq students have worked hard to reach," Phant picked up. "Your master's test."

"Yes!" Theo cheered. "We're finally gonna get our master's stripes."

"Only if you pass the test, Theo," Swoop deadpanned.

"Then what are we waiting for?" the blue ranger demanded. "Let's do it!"

"Yeah," Lily agreed.

"Hey time out here," Casey interrupted. "Are we ready for this?"

"That's what we're here to find out," Finn stated.

"Take a few moments to mentally prepare yourselves," Jackie advised. "And then you'll begin." Theo and Lily sat down to meditate.

"RJ, Jackie," Casey walked over to his mentors, unsure. "You got to help me here. You've taken this test before. What have I got to do to pass?"

"You're on your own," the brunette shrugged.

"We've taken you as far as we can," RJ apologized.

"The time for your master test has arrived," Jackie called. Everyone stood and faced each other. She and RJ walked forward. "To pass, you will have to defeat your master."

* * *

><p>"I hate them," Jackie crossed her arms and pouted. RJ had just rang the gong the two stood by. Casey, Lily, and Theo were each fighting their masters.<p>

RJ turned and looked at her with a frown. "Why?"

"Because they're getting off easy!" she huffed. "I had to fight all of you and they only have to fight one each!"

"That's what you get for having the rarest spirit," RJ couldn't help but chuckle. "Besides, as a master, you should know that those watching the test progress can provide distractions to help with the scoring."

"So I can play my music?" Jackie smirked. RJ shrugged and nodded. "Be right back." She teleported out and back in in a flash, her guitar now in her hands. She began to play loudly and sing so they could hear her. The goal was to see if any of them – masters included – would get distracted and let their guard down. He voice flowed through the arena.

"_Hurry up  
>and wait<br>so close  
>but so far away<br>everything  
>that you've always wished for<br>close enough for you to taste  
>but you just can't touch<em>

_You wanna show the world  
>but no one knows your name yet<br>you wonder when and where  
>and how you're gonna make it<br>you know you can  
>if you get the chance<br>in your face  
>and the door keeps slamming<br>now you're feeling more and more  
>frustrated<br>and you're getting all kind of impatient  
>waiting<br>we live and we learn_

_To take one step at a time  
>there's no need to rush<br>it's like learning to fly  
>or falling in love<br>it's gonna happen and it's  
>supposed to happen<br>that we find the reasons why  
>one step at a time<em>

_You believe  
>and you doubt<br>you're confused  
>and got it all figured out<br>everything  
>that you've always wished for<br>could be yours  
>should be yours<br>would be yours  
>if they only knew<em>

_You wanna show the world  
>but no one knows your name yet<br>you wonder when and where  
>and how you're gonna make it<br>you know you can  
>if you get the chance<br>in your face  
>and the door keeps slamming<br>now you're feeling more and more  
>frustrated<br>and you're getting all kind of impatient  
>waiting<br>we live and we learn_

_To take one step at a time  
>there's no need to rush<br>it's like learning to fly  
>or falling in love<br>it's gonna happen and it's  
>supposed to happen<br>that we find the reasons why  
>one step at a time<em>

_When you can't any longer  
>but there's no end in sight<br>when you need to find the strength  
>it's your faith that makes you stronger<br>the only way we get there  
>is one step at a time<em>

_take one step at a time  
>there's no need to rush<br>it's like learning to fly  
>or falling in love<br>it's gonna happen and it's  
>supposed to happen<br>that we find the reasons why  
>one step at a time<em>

_one step at a time  
>there's no need to rush<br>it's like learning to fly  
>or falling in love<br>it's gonna happen and it's  
>supposed to happen<br>that we find the reasons why  
>one step at a time"<em>

"Crap," Jackie's voice cracked when she finished. She realized her plan failed. And to top it off, she had lost her voice. RJ raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"You're losing your voice," he snickered. Jackie whacked him with her guitar. "Ow!" The battles were going well, but both masters could see Casey struggling. Lily and Theo, on the other hand, were doing well. When the time came, Theo and Swoop brought out their spirits. The jaguar won. Lily and Phant followed soon after, Lily winning.

"Guess that's what I have to do," Casey mumbled to himself. He brought out his tiger spirit as Finn brought out his shark spirit. Like his teammates, the tiger had beaten the shark. But RJ, Jackie, and the other masters saw differently. RJ rang the gong to signal the end.

* * *

><p>"Theo," Swoop spoke to his student. They were back on the training grounds as they received the test results. "I'm very proud to tell you you have reached the level of Pai Zhuq master."<p>

"All right," Lily congratulated her friend. Theo lifted the sleeve of his right arm as a master tattoo appeared.

"Lily," Phant caught his pupil's attention. "I have the honor to be the first one to address you as cheetah master." Lily grinned wide. "I knew you could do it."

"Oh I can't believe it!" the blonde squealed as she noticed her master tattoo appear.

"Casey," Finn went last. "I'm afraid you haven't passed." Frowns appeared on the ranger's faces.

"What?" Lily gasped in shock. Her boyfriend failed?

"But he did everything we did," Theo protested.

"I'm sorry," Finn snapped. "The decision is final."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry!" Conner shouted as he ran from Jackie. The white ranger was chasing her brother in law through the house. She was mad at him for making fun of her losing her voice.<p>

"Get back here McKnight!" she croaked. She couldn't really yell.

"What's going on?" Hunter asked as he appeared with Kira and Ella in the living room. Jackie turned and pouted at them, arms over her chest.

"I lost my voice."

"Jackie talking funny," Ella frowned as she tugged on Kira's shirt. The singer looked at her younger sister and nodded.

"How'd you manage to lose your voice?"

"Too much singing…"

"And why were you chasing Conner?" Hunter asked.

"He was making fun of me that I lost it."

"Oh. Proceed."

"Dude!" the red dino ranger cried in protest.

"Not my fault you made fun of her knowing the consequences," Hunter shrugged as he walked toward the fridge. "I would tell you to use your super speed, but with all her special powers, it's not worth it."

"Well how did the master test go?" Kira asked, leading her twin away from the guys.

_*Lily and Theo passed,*_ Jackie stated. The less she talked, the better. _*Casey failed.*_

"I see…"

_*I'm supposed to be working, but I can't really take orders when I can't speak,*_ the brunette read her twin's mind.

"Okay then."

* * *

><p>"Casey's been gone a while now," RJ commented as he walked behind the counters. The rest of the employees were on shift while Jackie was at home resting.<p>

"Oh I think he was pretty bummed," Lily stated.

"I still don't get it," Theo frowned. "How come we passed the test and he didn't?"

"He has to learn to be a leader, not a follower," Jackie entered, hearing the last bit. Her voice, thanks to her powers, had returned to normal. She headed over to them.

"He is an amazing fighter and a great leader," RJ agreed. "But a Pai Zhuq master doesn't ask. He knows." At that moment, Dom poked his head out of the kitchen, a scared look on his face. This alerted the other rangers that there was trouble.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you I saw him," Casey tried reasoning with three of his teammates outside of JKP. They had finished the battle the same way as always and were back at work. "I saw Jarrod, the person we used to know."<p>

"But he's changed," Jackie stepped in, understanding. "It's happened before."

"It has?" the three turned to her.

"In 2004, when Mesogog was around," she explained. "He was really my dad's friend Anton Mercer, who kept changing into him. Over time, he made changes back to his normal self, from before he ever became Mesogog. And because of it, the two split, making Mesogog his own person and Anton to his normal self."

"Well if memory serves me," Lily sighed. "Jarrod wasn't that great of a person even before he was possessed by an evil dragon spirit."

"Believe me I know," Casey agreed. "But this time, he was different, almost kind." Theo and Lily shared uncertain looks. "What if there is some humanity, some part of Jarrod that's still in there?"

"Our job is to protect people," Theo argued. "Dai Shi, Jarrod, or whatever you want to call him tries to hurt people… that's all I need to know."

"Look," Casey groaned. "Just because I don't have my master stripes doesn't mean I don't know what I'm talking about."

"Casey this isn't about that," Lily tried consoling. "You know I always try to see the good side in people. But even I can see that Dai Shi has taken over completely. Now you need to face the facts. Jarrod's gone."

"That's where you two are wrong," Jackie stuck with Casey's argument. "Dai Shi may have taken over completely, but if you haven't noticed in the past few battles where he showed up, he's been fighting himself, much like I fight myself when I turn evil. Jarrod's still there, just buried down deep. I know from experience, firsthand experience at that, that Jarrod's fighting it. He's trying to free himself." She left without another word. Theo and Lily, unsure of what to say now, left as well.

Casey let out a sigh of annoyance.

* * *

><p>"Come on RJ, Jackie," Casey spotted the two masters. RJ was weaving a basket and the white ranger was looking over things in a notebook. "Let's go."<p>

"Are we going somewhere?" RJ wondered as he looked up. "Will we need jackets?"

"No I mean let's train," Casey rephrased. "What do you want me to do…wash the dishes, scrub your socks, fix the plumbing? You name it."

"Well, the toilet has been leaking," RJ thought over. "But that's beside the point. We're done training here."

"Done?" Casey blinked. "No obviously I'm not done. I failed the master test RJ. You got to show me what I did wrong."

"You already know what you did wrong," Jackie piped in. "We're through showing you things. We taught you everything you need to know. How you use that knowledge is up to you."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm skipping to Now the Final Fury. I want to end this series on an even number of chapters, so next is the final battle, and following that is the preview of the sequel.

Anyway, what'd you think?


	31. Now the Final Fury

**The Dragon's Adventure**

**Chapter 31: Now the Final Fury**

_A/N: Final chapter before the epilogue! Will recap on what happened in "Path of the Righteous." Anyway, it's time for the final battle. Will the rangers be ready for it, or will there be complications? Who knows…find out! Most fighting, except for the end, won't be written. That's because it's a special day…but what? Just remember that it's near the end of April by now._

_Song is "Stand" by Rascal Flatts_

_**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>"Eat up guys," Fran called to five of six training rangers. She brought them in some food. Jackie had yet to show up. Just last week Casey had followed his gut and freed Jarrod. Though Jarrod and Camille turned good, they were still unsure of what to do. The rangers haven't seen either since. And well, Casey finally became a master. "You've been in a tough fight. You need to recharge." They stopped and walked towards her.<p>

"Fran, what would we do without you?" Dom asked. He pecked her cheek, causing her to blush slightly. He took a slice and moved so the others could get theirs.

"Wish we knew what Dai Shi's plan was," Theo mused.

"Well, he's been gathering fear and getting stronger," RJ observed. "If he gets enough power, he could raise the spirits of all his fallen army."

"And start a new beast war," Dom concluded.

"Great," Lily huffed. "We barely made it out of the last battle."

"Right," Casey agreed. "If it weren't for Jarrod." Something dawned on him. "That's it! We don't have a chance if we don't have his lion spirit on our side again. We've got to convince him to help us."

"Go talk to Jarrod," RJ instructed as the alarms suddenly blared. "Dom and I will check this out." The five split up.

* * *

><p>"Hopefully today isn't like it was in the past," Jackie sighed. She, Kira, Tori, and Ella were at Blake and Tori's house in Blue Bay. The boys and everyone else was out for the day. It was Jackie and Kira's turn to take care of Ella and Tori was watching Lauren for the day.<p>

"Well, those guys aren't around," Tori pointed out. "It's just Dai Shi."

"Please don't jinx it," Kira groaned.

"The only thing that'll make me happy if he attacks is if this next one is the final battle," Jackie huffed. She was holding Lauren as the three were watching TV. Ella was playing with her dolls.

"Find anything good on TV?" Tori asked as Kira surfed the channels.

"Oooh," Kira stopped as she landed on Food Network. "Challenge show."

"The one with the cakes and that stuff?" Jackie lit up. She loved the shows.

"Wait pause it," Tori ordered. Kira hit the pause button. Sitting at the judges table was Conner, Blake, and Hunter. "Is that…"

"What are they doing there?" Kira demanded.

"Hopefully nothing," Tori growled.

"I think they're all in need of an ass kicking when they get back," Jackie hissed. But before she could continue, her morpher beeped. She handed Lauren to Kira because she was closer and teleported out.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Camille sighed as she tried coaxing Jarrod into helping and trying to change. "So you weren't the nicest kid on the block. I wasn't either. I know we can turn things around if we try."<p>

"I told you it's too late for me," Jarrod snapped.

"No," Casey shouted as the four young rangers came down the stairs. "You're wrong Jarrod. It's never too late to start over." The four stepped into the forbidden room and faced the man.

"And whatever happened in the past," Theo added. "The fact is that we need you now."

"The human race needs you," Lily pleaded. "We can't defeat Dai Shi alone." They could all see the look of thought on Jarrod's face.

"No," he denied a moment later. "I'm sorry. But with all the harm I've caused with it, I'll never call on my lion spirit again."

"Dude don't make me use my powers on you," Jackie threatened.

"Isn't a rule of a ranger not to use powers for personal gain?" Lily whispered to her.

"I'm not talking about those powers," the brunette shook her head. "Watch." She stepped forward slightly. Looking up at Jarrod, she began to use her special pout. It was still as effective as before. Casey, Theo, Lily, and Camille watched amused, confused, and feeling a bit uncomfortable. Jarrod was as well, but minus the amused part. It was like the white ranger was boring into his soul. While she continued, their morphers beeped. She didn't break position. "I can go all day," she continued. Casey, Lily, and Theo ran out to go help fight.

"…Fine!" Jarrod yelled. "Just stop with the look! It's scary!"

"Knew it," Jackie smirked. She streaked out to go help her friends.

* * *

><p>"You are masters of failure," the beast growled as RJ, Dom, and the three masters stood, trying to catch their breath. "The ways of Pai Zhuq are over!"<p>

"Not yet!" Casey called the four other rangers ran onto the scene morphed.

"So you've come to protect your masters," Scorch smirked. "But who is protecting the city from the Rinshi invasion?"

"You'd be surprised when you got connections," Jackie rolled her eyes. She had sent some of her friends to handle the Rinshi…well, the ones she could reach. "You go. We'll take care of Scorch." RJ nodded as he and the other unmorphed masters and Dom fled.

"Now it's rematch time," Scorch got ready to fight.

"Bring it!" Casey challenged. Both sides charged.

"Guys," Jackie called. "Hold him off. I have an idea!" she withdrew from battle and stood far enough away to not get hit. She closed her eyes and began concentrating on her energy.

"I got it!" Lily punched at Scorch.

"We got to hit him together," Casey instructed. The three continued jabbing furiously at Scorch. No one had fallen yet, so that was a good sign.

"Maybe if we surround him," the yellow ranger suggested.

"Animal spirits," Casey shouted.

"Combined strength!" Lily finished. The three unleashed their spirit's powers on Scorch. He jumped up and avoided it. When he landed, he struck the rangers.

"Stay focused guys," Casey warned as they landed on their feet. They weren't all that bad in battle. "Okay, plan B."

"You want more?" Scorch looked at his opponents. All three struck Scorch down in a swift move from each.

"Flaming Dragon Tornado!" Jackie yelled out. Upon hearing the call, Lily pulled Theo and Casey out of her path. Having seen the move before, she knew how destructive it was. Or so she thought. This one was more powerful than she had seen before. As her body caught fire, a fire glowing dragon circled her like a tornado. She streaked forward and caught Scorch in it. It spun him around rapidly a few times before spitting him out on the ground. Everything faded as Scorch was looking defeated as he twitched on the ground. Jackie was out of breath and demorphed. She felt faint, but she knew that was the effect. The others ran over to her.

"You okay?" Theo asked.

"Yeah I just need a minute," she breathed. "Finish him off." The three knew what to do. They held Scorch down and finished him off with the triple claw attack. Scorch exploded, leaving the rangers in victory. Jackie ran over, reenergized. "We're not out yet."

* * *

><p>"We got to calm this crowd down," RJ stated as the demorphed rangers and masters walked the streets. They had just defeated the Rinshi. "It's exactly what Dai Shi wants." Casey, Theo, Lily, and Jackie ran in behind them. "Scorch?"<p>

"Scorched," Casey reported. "We struck out with Jarrod."

"Not exactly," Jackie shook her head. Though he had yet to show up, she had strong faith that he would show.

"I have harvested your fear!" Dai Shi cackled as he appeared above them. They all looked up. "Now I have power enough for my final stand! The portal to the spirit world has opened. The time for the final beast war is here!" Every beast they ever faced appeared.

"Come on team," RJ instructed. "Let's show them who we are!" They all began.

"Pai Zhuq! Order of the Claw!" the five rangers pulled on their morphers.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

"With the strength of a tiger, Jungle Fury, Red Ranger!"

"With the stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury, Blue Ranger!"

"With the speed of a cheetah, Jungle Fury, Yellow Ranger!"

"With the courage of a wolf, Jungle Fury, Wolf Ranger!"

"With the power of a rhino, Jungle Fury, Rhino Ranger!"

"With the fierceness of a dragon, Jungle Fury, White Ranger!"

"Power rangers, Jungle Fury!"The masters stood with their spirit ranger selves. The beasts charged. All rangers and masters ran to fight back. Everyone took on a good sized section of the monsters. This was a battle reminding Jackie of her first time as a ranger and the final battle against Lothor. Today was no different. Well, not that different.

**You feel like  
>a candle in a hurricane<br>just like a picture  
>with a broken frame<br>alone and helpless  
>like you've lost your fight<br>but you'll be all right  
>you'll be all right<strong>

**'Cause when push comes to shove  
>you taste what you're made of<br>you might bend 'til you break  
>'cause it's all you can take<br>on your knees  
>you look up<br>decide you've had enough  
>you get mad<br>you get strong  
>wipe your hands<br>shake it off  
>then you stand<br>then you stand**

**Life's like a novel  
>with the end ripped out<br>the edge of a canyon  
>with only one way down<br>take what you're given  
>before it's gone<br>and start holding on  
>keep holding on<strong>

**'Cause when push comes to shove  
>you taste what you're made of<br>you might bend 'til you break  
>'cause it's all you can take<br>on your knees  
>you look up<br>decide you've had enough  
>you get mad<br>you get strong  
>wipe your hands<br>shake it off  
>then you stand<br>then you stand**

**Every time you get up  
>and get back in the race<br>one more small piece of you  
>starts to fall into place<strong>

**'Cause when push comes to shove  
>you taste what you're made of<br>you might bend 'til you break  
>'cause it's all you can take<br>on your knees  
>you look up<br>decide you've had enough  
>you get mad<br>you get strong  
>wipe your hands<br>shake it off  
>then you stand<br>then you stand**

**Yeah then you stand yeah  
>yeah baby<br>then you stand yeah yeah**

An explosion went off behind the four rangers who took on their old foes. Them and their foes fell back. When the smoke cleared, they saw the dead masters there, rising back to their feet.

"Master Guin!"

"Master Rilla!"

"Master Lope!"

"Mom! Dad!"

"And master Mao!" the rangers stood and ran over to the masters. Jackie hugged her parents, thankful for being able to see them again.

"When Dai Shi opened the portal," Rilla spoke. "We came through it as well."

"I wouldn't miss this battle for the world," Mao smiled. The masters charged the oncoming beast. Tommy and Kim, despite being spirits, found they could still morph into their Ninjetti robes. So that's what they did. It gave them enough protection to last. They were all faring rather well for themselves.

"They're amazing," Theo awed as everyone regrouped. All the masters stood in a line.

"We must reach the highest level of the animal spirits," Mao stated. They all – including Tommy and Kim – managed to morph into suits resembling their animal spirits. Using their combined power, they managed to take down a good chunk of the beasts. "Well done. Good riddance evil beasts."

"I'll take those animal spirits!" Dai Shi growled. He went to do so.

"No!" Jackie shouted, throwing up a firewall that protected everyone. It reflected Dai Shi's attack. Dai Shi wasn't affected by it. He was now visible fully in a new form. A giant multi headed dragon. Everyone was shot down with a single blast.

"For too long, the Pai Zhuq school has stopped my plans for ultimate rule," Dai Shi ranted as the rangers were tossed into a rock quarry. "Today, I will get my revenge."

"Not if I can help it," Jackie stood. She had lost her morph somewhere in the fight, but no one knew why. "Nobody is going to ruin my birthday!" her teammates frowned. Today was her birthday? Their mind shifted back to the matter at hand. "It's morphing time! Fire Dino Mystic Drive, Accelerate!" and with that, she morphed into a vaguely familiar suit she had on her wedding day when Ooze was destroyed. The others, aside from Tommy and Kim, could only gape in shock as she challenged Dai Shi. "No one gets away with ruining my day!"

"Well I guess I'll start my revenge with the runt ranger," Dai Shi smirked. But he had no idea what hell he just got himself into. And Jackie wasn't a runt because of her being petite. Tommy and Kim's eyes widened in realization.

"No one," Jackie drew her bow cannon, getting ready to fire. This time, Saba was added to the mix. Her voice was low and harsh, filled with danger. Her eyes briefly flashed. "Calls me a runt and gets away with it! Bow cannon! Fire!" she unleashed the bows as she did months before. Each bow landed a direct hit on the beast. He came out severely injured. Tommy and Kim smiled proudly at their daughter. Dai Shi went to attack her, but Camille came out of nowhere and threw him away. The rangers accepted her help as everyone got back into the fight. And as they went on fighting, Jarrod eventually joined them.

* * *

><p>"Very good students," Casey praised. Yesterday, the rangers had destroyed Dai Shi for good. The spirit rangers, after wishing Jackie a happy birthday and saying goodbye, had to leave to the spirit world. Now everyone had set off to start their new, Dai Shi free lives. "Very good. The tiger technique…learn it, love it. But most of all, practice it. Okay, I gotta bounce. But my friend Jarrod here is gonna take over." Jarrod walked over to the towel basket and draped one around the red ranger's neck. Both boys smiled at their joke. Casey left and Jarrod took over.<p>

* * *

><p>"Whoa," Tori, Kira, and Jackie gaped at their birthday cake. They had just entered their own surprise party at JKP and saw the cake sitting there. It was the winning cake from the food challenge show they spotted earlier, and now, it looked so good they didn't want to eat it.<p>

The top layer was in the shape of a wave, with figures of the three girls surfing it, using music notes as surfboards. The next one had a turtle, dragon, and cat sketched into it. After that, the next layer had all the activities Jackie loved decorated onto it. Kira's layer of activities followed it, and Tori's was at the bottom. It was a rainbow filled cake.

"It looks too good that I don't want to eat it," Jackie stared.

"Agreed," both girls agreed. They snapped out of their trance when their husbands came over. That and when Casey entered. Along with regular customers, all the rangers in Jackie's family and those she worked with were there. Lily and Theo emerged from the kitchen. All ranger allies were there as well. Well, Jarrod and Camille weren't, but the now human Flit was. The jungle rangers gathered around. This was also a farewell party to Dom, who was planning to backpack through Europe.

"Looks like I got here just in time to say goodbye," the red ranger remarked.

"Goodbye everyone," Dom said.

"See you Dom," Lily gave her teammate a hug, which Jackie followed.

"RJ," Dom continued.

"Take care my friend," RJ wished.

"Theo…"

"Stay out of trouble," the boy smirked.

"Have an awesome time!" Casey called as Dom left.

"What a farewell," Lily stated. That's when Dom reentered.

"You know what," he gathered everyone's attention as all eyes turned to him. "I forgot something."

"Oh yeah?" RJ raised an eyebrow. "What's that?" the rhino ranger smirked. He held up two tickets.

"I got Fran a ticket too." The bookworm stood and blinked in shock as patrons cheered and laughed. Dom walked over to Fran. "Fran, how would you like to backpack through Europe with me?"

"Yes!" she agreed immediately, getting over her shock. "I would love to. Oh but first I have to get home and get my backpack and my camera and my journal, and some extra socks in case it's cold…"

"Breathe Fran," they all chorused while rolling their eyes. Things weren't going to change for a while.

"Hey," Conner called slightly over the crowd. "What are we waiting for? Let's cut the cake!" The three birthday girls rolled their eyes and laughed along with everybody else. It seems like things were always going to stay the same…for the most part.

There was still a war ahead.

* * *

><p>AN: So next chapter is a short epilogue, which kicks off the sequel. But other than that, I'm finally done with this story! And as promised, it was at least thirty chapters, the longest story in the series...so far. So, what more will Jackie go through?


	32. When the World Ends

**The Dragon's Adventure**

**Chapter 32: When the World Ends…**

_A/N: Just a brief look into what's in store for the sequel. Well, the start of it anyway. Hope you enjoy this short epilogue!_

_**Disclaimer:**Nothing in either show belongs to muah._

* * *

><p>"Everybody ready?" Jackie asked with a sigh. The Ninjetti were getting ready to move Ocean Bluff into the portal they moved all the other towns to. After the farewell party, Jackie had warned the rest of the Jungle Rangers. Dom and Fran had only spent a week in Europe before they came back to help. But what slightly surprised them was the fact the book worm and the rhino ranger were now dating. Everyone had moved to Corinth City a few days ago and their allies and those who weren't Ninjetti were helping everyone settle in.<p>

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Now!" Jackie called. All the Ninjetti rangers began the town moving process.

* * *

><p>…<em>a week later…<em>

"This city isn't so bad," Kira mused as the sisters were walking around the city, checking it out. The city was most likely the biggest in the state. It already had the dome around it, as if it was built years ago in precaution. Everything was authentic and realistic looking, it was if the only new change going to happen was moving there.

"But it'll be a lot more crowded," Vida predicted.

"There's other cities too," Ronny pointed out.

"I just hope we can save everyone," Jackie sighed.

"How can we save everyone again?" Maddie wondered.

"She means getting the world to how it was before it ends, whenever that'll be," Becca translated.

"I feel bad for you guys," Leanne stated, a slight smirk on her face. "I get to watch the kids while you all go and fight."

"Yeah but you'll have all the other non ranger allies with you," Dianne argued. "Ernie, Hayley, Bulk, Skull, Toby, Leelee, Phineas, Nikki, Alpha, Andrew Hartford, Spencer, Kelly, Fran…"

"I think she gets the point," Lily chuckled.

"Just checking," Rose laughed. As they walked past a shop, they heard a radio and TV's bringing the same news report.

"_Listen carefully, okay? We don't have a lot of time. It started three years ago. The world internet federation reported the appearance of an aggressive new computer worm – the Venjix virus. A year later, it was estimated that Venjix had already infected thirty seven percent of the world's computer systems. By then, it was too late. Venjix took control of the world's communications, power, and defense systems. It has built armies of robotic soldiers that laid waste to everything in their path. There was no stopping them, and Venjix declared victory."_

"_I am Venjix. You world is now my world. It is over."_

"_But it isn't over…net yet. If you can hear my voice, please go now to the portal cities of Angel Grove, Mariner Bay, Silver Hills, Turtle Cove, Blue Bay Harbor, Reefside, Briarwood, San Angeles, and Ocean Bluff, or the domed city of Corinth. They're the only places we can be safe. But you have to make inside to the city walls before the defense shields are activated. Please…hurry." _

"Time for a war…" Jackie spoke the sentence that needed no more to set the girls in action.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, what'd ya think? Next up is the sequel! Yay! I think that's going to be my favorite one in the story because it has lots of twists and drama…I hope. Anyway, look out for "Stop for a Minute," the sequel set in RPM, because it'll be coming out soon!

I already have the first eleven chapters for the sequel typed...I really don't have a life.


End file.
